Absolution
by captainsharon
Summary: Sometimes there are sins that can't be forgiven. Sharon is about to commit an unforgivable sin. Whether Andy can forgive her? [The Closer era]
1. The sin

**Chapter 1**

The family was something extremely valuable to Sharon. Perhaps most precious to her was her family but she couldn't say that she has the perfect family she'd always dreamed of. She was married to Jack Raydor with great love, but scrolling then this love had become a coldness and emptiness. No, it was not just hatred to the point where he'd decided to leave her and their little children, Emily and Ricky to go to Las Vegas to gamble. Sharon hadn't forgiven this and such a thing had no forgiveness for her. She was estranged from Jack, who was just drunkard and nothing else. Now her children had grown up and lived in New York while she lived completely alone, without love and without care in LA. She was an excellent cop and she had a successful career. Jack appeared occasionally and Sharon really was determined to divorce him because she no longer had anything to be with him - but she still didn't know that turnaround will happen soon.

One night after a long hard day Sharon came home earlier than expected. She was tired and she really needed a break. She went inside the dark apartment, but she wasn't surprised by this darkness that was for 20 years. She threw the keys wearily and went into the living room, but suddenly she felt hands that are wrapped around her waist gently. She closed her eyes for a moment and turned to look at Jack. She couldn't believe that he is back. He smiled softly and touched her face gently. She stepped back, looking at him coldly.

"Jack, what are you doing here?" she asked sternly. Jack sighed wearily and put his hands in his pockets. Sharon could see that he wasn't drunk. What a miracle ...

"Sharon, I'm sorry I scared you. But there was nowhere to go. I know this is your apartment and I burst like a thief perhaps, but I just ...-"

"Enough! Stop to explain. I know you were with Emily and Ricky in New York last week. I know you're just a drunk who doesn't know where to spend the night. You know, Jack, you're pathetic." she interrupted abruptly and sat on the couch angrily. Jack shrugged and sat down beside her.

"Sharon, I'm sorry. I know I'm an idiot and that's all. But can you let me spend the night here?" he asked quietly, looking at her pleadingly. Sharon took a deep breath and nodded slightly. However, she couldn't refuse because it was too late.

"Well, then you'll sleep on the couch, but only tonight." she said firmly and stood up, but Jack stood before her and came so close that he was ready to kiss her. Sharon didn't know what is happening right now. For 20 years she was away from Jack. Now she even had a special feelings for Lieutenant Flynn. She even slept with Andy Flynn, who was more than coworker for her. She felt that now she begins to fall in love with Lieutenant Flynn, who long ago was her enemy. No, she couldn't allow Jack to be so close. But at this moment her thoughts were fusion and she didn't know what to think. In the end, somehow she succumbed to her feelings, or more precisely, she made another mistake in her life and spend the night with Jack. She felt like a fool. At the moment, she had a relationship with Andy, who was madly in love with her and she cheated. But if this really was cheating? Jack was still her husband ...

A few weeks later, after that terrible night, Sharon had begun to feel worse than ever. She felt extremely nauseous and dizzy, which made her think bad things. Andy was worried about her health more than ever and he hated the fact that Sharon was behaving so coldly with him. She barely spoke to him. In fact, the whole team knew about their relationship which had begun soon, but he still had doubts - maybe she wanted to break their relationship, who knows ... One morning, Sharon had come out from the bathroom after another vomiting. This was happening more often and she felt real fear. She sat on her desk thoughtfully. Andy looked at her and decided to ask her if she's okay.

"Captain, are you okay?" He decided to ask professionally but his tone was worried. She gave him a weak smile and took a deep breath.

"It's all right, Lieutenant. Don't worry." she assured him in the same professional manner. Suddenly chief Johnson approached Sharon, watching her carefully but rigorously at the same time.

"Captain, can we talk to you in my office?" she asked quickly. Sharon nodded and went along with Brenda in her office. Andy shrugged and sat down on his desk. Provenza looked at him more confused than ever.

"Hey, Flynn, what's happening?"

"Nothing, just I'm worried about Sharon. She behaves strangely and she hardly speaks to me." he admitted. Provenza laughed.

"Enough Flynn, women are like that. Stop thinking nonsense and concentrate on your work." he said sarcastically. Andy sighed wearily and shook his head thoughtfully. On the other hand, Brenda had a serious conversation with Sharon for the last two weeks. Sharon knew that this conversation is more difficult than any other so far.

"Captain, are you all right? I have a feeling that you feel ill for several weeks. You work pretty slowly and I can feel that you really need a break. It may be better to take your leave?" she asked anxiously. Sharon rolled her eyes and sighed.

"No, chief, I'm fine. Don't worry, I'll be more careful in my work." she assured her. Brenda shook her head. However, she didn't think so much. Several hours later, Sharon went to the pharmacy and returned with three pregnancy test. She had to be sure in her terrible doubts. She quickly made the tests and the answer shocked her. Yes, she was pregnant - with Jack's third child. It was even worse than the worst nightmare. She felt terrible. She was convinced that this child is his, although she had spent a night with Andy too. But she definitely was sure that the child is Jack's. What would she do now? How could she say such thing to Andy? The man who loves her more than anything ... That evening, Sharon came home to talk to Jack, who fortunately wasn't drunk again. She stood before him, looking at him indifferently.

"Jack, we need to talk." she began uncertainly. Jack looked at her confused and stood before her.

"For what?"

"Jack, I don't want to hide anything like that right now. I'm pregnant." she said as soon as she couldn't endure more. Different emotions and thoughts went through Jack. Suddenly he laughed mockingly.

"What ? Pregnant? You kidding me? How is that possible?" he asked sarcastically. Sharon's eyes blazed with anger and she couldn't understand her great mistake.

"You're really asking me? Do I need to remind you that night?" she asked angrily. Jack took a deep breath and shook his head.

"However, I can't be sure that this child is mine. I can't raise foreign children, especially at this age." he said ironically. Sharon gritted her teeth in anger.

"But I'm sure. Jack, this child is yours. Whether you like it or not." she said firmly. Jack immediately grabbed his jacket.

"I'm sorry, Sharon, but I think you're just crazy. Don't bother me with such nonsense." He walked to the door.

"You idiot! You've never been a good father neither for Emily nor Ricky! I can go it alone! Go to hell!" she shouted loudly and Jack slammed the door loudly. Sharon wept with rage. She felt guilty and she didn't know how to share something like this with Andy. She knew that her relationship is now in danger because of her stupid mistake. She'd slept with Jack as she had a relationship with Andy. She was just stupid and nothing more ... The next morning, while Sharon was in Brenda's office, Andy decided to take a folder from her desk. Suddenly, he noticed a pregnancy test which was positive. His eyes widened, thinking that Sharon is pregnant with his child. When Sharon went back and saw Andy, holding the pregnancy test, she didn't know how to explain this awkward situation. He looked at her questioningly.

"Sharon, what is it?" he asked, confused.

"Andy, I can tell you." she said guiltily, somewhat. Andy, however, smiled softly.

"Sharon, why you hide something like that from me? Why do you hide that you're pregnant with my child?" This question surprised Sharon and she fell into shock. Now, she had a big problem ... Exactly, Andy thought that she was pregnant with his child ...

 **~~~ TBC ~~~**


	2. The Lie

**Chapter 2**

Andy hugged tightly Sharon without saying another word. His face glowed with happiness as he'd never expected anything like this. Sharon was shocked and she didn't know what to do. She also hugged him, but her face was very pale and she couldn't think clearly. Andy kissed her gently on the forehead and looked at her bright green eyes that were filled with emptiness. As if her gaze was sad.

"Sharon, you're pregnant. Why do you hide such news from me?" he asked happily. Sharon took a deep breath and gave him a weak smile.

"I also had to be sure and believe me, this is a big shock for me." she said, her voice was trembling. Andy squeezed her shoulder.

"Sharon, you cat even imagine how happy I am right now. I'd never expect you to be pregnant. Well, I think I just have to get used to the idea." he said happily and hugged her again. Sharon's eyes filled with tears and she swallowed the lump in her throat. She'd committed a mortal sin, sin that Andy would never have forgiven. And now she lied Andy staring into his eyes. Now she stood before him and lied to him. But she had no choice. She couldn't tell him that she'd spent a night with Jack and that in fact this child was his. She had a relationship with Andy for a few months, but she was almost certain that the child is Jack's. Especially since that terrible night.

"Sharon, sit here and wait for me. I should take some important documents and then we'll go to a good restaurant for lunch. I think we have something to talk about." he said quietly and walked toward Provenza so grinning and happy that his friend thought he was crazy. Sharon took a deep breath and sat on her desk thoughtfully. She didn't know what to do. Maybe that was the hardest part of her life. It was a sin ... She lied the man whom she loves brazenly and mercilessly.

"Flynn will you stop smiling like that? What happened suddenly?" Provenza asked annoyed. Andy grinned slightly.

"Today I am very happy and believe me, no case can change my mood. Today I received news that didn't think that I'll ever get." he confessed and sighed dreamily, looking at Sharon. Provenza looked at him more confused than ever.

"Like what? Flynn, what do you mean?" he asked again. Andy was willing to share his joy with his best friend, but he first had to talk to Sharon, so he gave up. He talked a little with Provenza and returned back to Sharon, grabbing her hand with a smile. Sharon looked at him with a sad smile. He looked around and squatted in front of Sharon.

"Sharon, honey, are you okay?" he asked anxiously, touching her face. She smiled softly, answering, "I am. Andy, let's go to lunch." Andy nodded happily and took her jacket and her purse to help her. On the other hand, Chief Johnson was considering to retire after a few weeks. It was a sudden decision, but she was calm because she had full confidence in Sharon. Fritz, however, wasn't so agree. He tried to dissuade her, but it wasn't at all possible.

"Are you sure you want to retire?" he asked several times. Brenda took a deep breath and nodded slightly, moving closer to him.

"Fritz, I know that this decision was taken very quickly, but believe me, it will be a good solution for both of us. We'll again be together, just I wouldn't work anymore. That's all. Moreover, the team is doing great and I have full confidence in Sharon. " she explained. Fritz shook his head and put his hands in his pockets.

"Brenda, we all have confidence in the captain. But I think that you take the wrong decision. It may be better to think a little more." he offered her firmly. Brenda sighed and rolled her eyes. She was clear in her decision.

"Fritz, I've decided. Tonight I'll announce this news to the whole team. Look, everything will be fine." she assured him. Fritz kissed her tenderly and stroked her face.

"Well, I understand everything. But what will you do with the witness? Rusty Beck?" he asked calmly. Brenda shrugged, answering "I don't know yet, but I have offer to Sharon. I know that she'll accept. Especially when she has Andy Flynn's support." Fritz nodded with a reliable smile. Sharon and Andy sat in the restaurant, but Andy could see that Sharon doesn't touch her food. She stood thoughtfully. He squeezed her hand, looking at her carefully.

"Sharon, is everything okay? Why don't you eat?" he asked anxiously. Sharon took a deep breath and closed her eyes for a moment, then she leaned back and looked at him coldly.

"I don't know, I just feel tired. Andy, look, I ..." Perhaps now she was ready to tell him the whole truth, but he shushed softly and stopped her.

"Sharon, today I'm very happy. I can't believe that you and I will be parents after so many years. Yes, I was excited about Nicole too, but now, now I'm much more excited. This time I won't do mistakes . I promise you." he kissed her hand gently. Sharon bit her lip and tried to hold back her tears. Yes, maybe he wouldn't make mistakes, but Sharon was about to make a huge sin. She'd never lied to anyone and lying to Andy, she felt terrible. She was guilty and stupid. She couldn't believe that she'd made the mistake of spending the night with Jack. She already had given divorce papers. She tried to calm down, but she didn't know how to tell the truth. Andy loved her very much and it would hurt him a lot. She knew that.

"Sharon, you will inform your children, right?" he asked impatiently. Sharon nodded hesitantly. Of course, she had to share it with Emily and Ricky. But she still didn't know how they'll react to this news.

"Yes, Andy, I'll tell them as quickly as possible." she said finally. Andy smiled and sipped his water.

"Honey, don't get mad, but I think we need to share this news with the team also. Today Provenza asked me all day and we can't hide something like this forever." he chuckled. Sharon sighed wearily and nodded slightly. However, this news would spread. That evening, Brenda was about to say the news of her retirement, while Sharon and Andy would announce that they are expecting a child. Brenda stood smiling in front of her team and Fritz was close to her. When Brenda finally announced the news about her retirement, everyone was shocked. But the news that Sharon and Andy will have a child was even more shocking. Brenda couldn't believe that they both are so happy and they'll soon be parents. While the whole team congratulated Andy, Brenda decided to talk to Sharon alone.

"Sharon, believe me, I feel very happy. Also, I'm glad that the team accepted more calmly the news of my sudden retirement. But you know, I'm calm, because you're here and all have confidence in you. But before I leave, I want to talk about the witness Rusty Beck. " she said hesitantly. Sharon looked at her confused.

"For the witness? Something new in his case?" she asked immediately. Brenda shook her head and took her hand.

"Sharon, you know very well that he was under my care and that he needs a safe place. You know that he is a witness, and that he is very important to us. Therefore, I'd like you to take care on it and this case. I don't undertake, but I am convinced that you'll accept this. You'll have Andy's support too. But of course, if your pregnancy is a factor, then I'll ask someone else. " she suggested quietly. Sharon smiled.

"Brenda, I'm a cop. That's my job and duty. Believe me, I will try to give the best of myself." she assured her. Brenda smiled and hugged Sharon tightly. She was really grateful. Rusty Beck was a teenager and Sharon knew now that her problems will double with the pregnancy and that. A few weeks later, Rusty had begun to live together with Sharon and Andy. He couldn't believe that he now has to live with these " _strange_ " people. Andy tried to maintain good contact with the kid in order to Sharon may be relaxed during her pregnancy. Sharon, however, wasn't at all relaxed. Fortunately, Jack hadn't appeared for a month. But she still felt guilty about that night, that sin and her lies to Andy. But she was pleased by the fact that Rusty was behaving well with her, somewhat. Rusty was aggressive kid because his childhood was passed as a complete misery. His mother had abandoned him in the street and he couldn't bear that. Sharon could understand the boy very well. On the other hand, Emily and Ricky had accepted their mother's relationship with Andy and the fact that they have a child together. Nicole, Andy's daughter who lived abroad with her husband Dean, also had accepted the news well. Sharon could see that the whole family accepted the news well, but she was under terrible stress. She had sleepless and nauseous nights. She knew that she should be calm because her pregnancy was high risk. One morning, Andy was having breakfast in the kitchen with the teenager while Sharon was asleep.

"Hey, Lieutenant, I do what you tell me. I behave well with the captain. I know that she is pregnant and that I should behave more normally than before. Well, I've always been a problem and you know the fact." Rusty said firmly. Andy sighed and shook his head.

"Of course I know, but I promise that you'll have a better future. You have to be here, remember that you're the witness." he said sternly. Rusty rolled his eyes and took a deep breath. Not that he was complaining of his new life, but he just didn't want to live with strangers. Sharon woke up and went to the bathroom, feeling nausea. After a few minutes she get ready for work and joined the two men in the kitchen. She looked pale and Andy could feel it. He squeezed her hand, looking at her carefully. Sharon gave him a slight smile.

"Sharon, are you okay?" he asked anxiously. Sharon nodded slightly.

"Calm down, I'm fine." she assured him. Rusty didn't want to look at the " _romantic_ " scene in front of him and he grabbed his bag. Sharon looked at him carefully and took his hand.

"Don't be late for college." she warned him as a mother. Rusty looked at Andy and agreed dissatisfied, then left.

"Sharon, you know, I have a feeling that this kid can be changed while living with us." he said thoughtfully. Sharon shrugged.

"I hope so. He had a terrible life so far. But I'm ready to change his future." she said firmly and sipped her orange juice. Andy smiled and sat down beside her and kissed her gently.

"You still feel nausea and dizziness?" he asked anxiously. Sharon nodded, answering "Yes, but this is normal for every pregnant woman. I know that this pregnancy is high risk and I know that the road will be difficult, but I know that while you're with me, everything will be fine." Andy chuckled softly and kissed her gently on the lips.

"I will always be here with you and our child." he said softly, stroking her belly. Seeing how much confidence he has in her, Sharon felt worse with every minute and with every second. Knowing that this child isn't his and lying to him, she just felt contemptible. Several hours later, the working day had begun stressful. The team had revealed two serious cases of murder and the victims were two young children. Sharon was stagy of it too much. Now she sat in her office thoughtfully. She put her hand on her belly.

 _"What will I do now little one? I don't know what to do. I hate to lie Andy, who thinks he's your father. I'd like Jack's not your father, but I'm pretty sure. Andy will never forgive me if he finds out it._ " she murmured softly to the baby inside her. But she needed to share her secret with someone. With a true friend who can give her advice and help. She decided that it was Andrea Hobbs and decided to arrange a meeting in a cafeteria where she can share her everything. That afternoon, while Sharon shared her secret with Andrea, Andy and Provenza rested drinking coffee.

"I hope that everything between you and the captain is well after living with Rusty." he said sarcastically. Andy sighed and shook his head.

"Believe me, this kid can be changed while living with us. He can really have a good future. He behaves well with Sharon and I like that because she shouldn't be under stress in her condition." Provenza nodded and continued to drink his coffee.

"Sharon, this is a terrible truth, but you must say that to Andy." Andrea said quietly and squeezed her hand reassuringly. Sharon took a deep breath, saying, "I can't, Andrea. I love him and I know that he'll never forgive me if he learned it. Please let this secret remain between us, at least for now. At least until I got a little courage . " Andrea shook her head, but agreed. She was ready to help her friend. But Sharon wasn't really sure of herself. She wasn't sure if she'll be able to hide this terrible truth - namely that the child she expected is Jack's not Andy's... But definitely, it was a great sin ...

 **~~~ TBC ~~~**


	3. Deception

**Chapter 3**

After the soothing conversation with Andrea, Sharon decided to go home early because she couldn't work with the nausea she feels. She had an appointment with her doctor tomorrow because she really had to be sure. She hoped that everything would be all right for the sake of her child, but she knew that Andy would never forgive her. To live with such sin was perhaps the worst punishment for because of her mistake. She threw the keys and sat beside Rusty thoughtfully. He looked at her carefully.

"Sharon, are you okay?" he asked, slightly worried, but still trying to behave indifferently. Sharon nodded slightly.

"Yes, everything is fine. Rusty, you want to prepare something for dinner?" she asked and squeezed his shoulder. Rusty sighed and shook his head.

"No, I'm fine. Thank you, though."

"Good is not good enough. I'll make a good dinner while you study for your exam." she said firmly and walked toward the kitchen. She just wanted to stop thinking about her mistakes and for her lies. Cooking at the time was the best thing. Something that can stop her thoughts. Andy sat at his desk looking at his paperwork. He had to finish some other things before going home. In the department there were only he and Provenza as they had to find a few more clues about the case that they follow. Provenza sighed wearily and sat down on his desk, leaning back.

"You're not going home?" he asked, looking at Andy. Andy shrugged and threw his pen.

"No, first I want to finish my work. A moment ago I spoke to Sharon and she told me to be here as long as I finish my work. You know, she's the boss." he said, grinning. Provenza shook his head.

"You told me that you have an appointment with the doctor tomorrow." he pressed.

"Yes, we want to be sure that the baby is doing well. You know, Provenza, I feel wonderful. To have a child after so many years is something completely different." he admitted. Provenza nodded with a smile.

"I can see Flynn. I hope that everything will be fine, though." He said happy for his friend. Andy smiled and leaned back dreamily. While Andy was still working hard, Sharon and Rusty had dinner together. Sharon, however, couldn't touch her plate because of her nausea. She also wasn't in the mood to eat. She was still thinking about the big problem that is about to ruin her relationship with Andy. Rusty looked at Sharon carefully and he didn't like the fact that she doesn't eat anything. He retreated, but he could no longer bear to look at her that way. He squeezed her hand, watching her anxiously. Sharon smiled softly.

"Hey, Sharon, why didn't you eat? Look, I know that the pregnant women can't eat that much at first, but Andy will be angry with me because I take care of you, somewhat. I promised him." he said unhappily. Sharon chuckled slightly.

"Don't worry, he's not going to get angry. Perhaps I'll have a little conflict with him on that. But don't worry, I'm fine. I'll eat when I feel better. I prefer to wait for Andy." she assured. Rusty shrugged and decided to go to his room to study for his exam. Sharon put her hand on her stomach and closed her eyes for a moment. She felt more confused than ever and she really didn't know what to do. She felt terrible. She lied the man who loves her to death and the man who meant everything to her. Her eyes filled with tears and she swallowed the lump in her throat. It was a terrible punishment for her mistake. Suddenly, her phone rang. She sighed with relief seeing that this is Andrea.

"Hello, Sharon, are you okay?" she asked anxiously.

"I think so."

"Sharon, tell me the truth. Your voice sounds weird. What's happening? Is Andy home? '"

"No, he's not home, but ... Andrea, I feel worse than ever. The pain of my lie grows with each passing hour, with each passing minute. I don't know how long I can hide the truth. Tomorrow we'll go to a doctor to see if the baby is doing well. I'm afraid. " she confessed and almost wept. Andrea hushed quietly.

"Sharon, I beg you, try to calm down. But maybe you're wrong. Maybe this child isn't Jack's. Perhaps this child is Andy's." she said reliable. Sharon took a deep breath.

"No, Andrea. I'm pretty sure that this child is Jack's. It all happened after that horrible night. Luckily, Jack is not around otherwise Andy would know by now. Andrea, give me advice what to do." she said softly.

"Sharon, maybe you're wrong. Maybe Andy is the father." Andrea pressed insistently again.

"Andrea, I'm not sure, and that is a huge mistake. Andy will never forgive me the fact that I spent a night with Jack. Believe me, he'll be hurt and he'll never forgive me. There's only one way to find out but that can be after the birth. I am convinced that if I do a DNA test I'll be more relaxed. The doubt doesn't give me rest. " she said and hung up the phone immediately, seeing that Andy is coming. Andy came up to her with a smile, but seeing that she was crying, he was worried and squatted in front of her watching her closely. Sharon looked at him with fear as she thought that he heard her conversation somewhat.

"Sharon, honey, why are you crying?" he asked anxiously, touching her face, then wiped her tears. Sharon took a deep breath and calmed down. Fortunately, Andy hadn't heard her conversation with Andrea. She couldn't imagine what would have happened if he'd known the truth now.

"Andy, I'm fine, don't worry. Just the pregnancy touched me deeply. You know, these hormones don't leave me calm." she said with a smile. Andy nodded with a smile and kissed her softly on the forehead.

"I know, honey. I guess Rusty's studying for his exam. Well, you had dinner?" he asked anxiously, slightly sternly. Sharon shook her head, answering, "No. Rusty tried to convince me, but I felt terrible nausea and decided it would be much better to have dinner with you. I need you." Andy smiled softly and leaned slightly to kiss her on the lips. After dinner, they went to their bedroom. Andy already was asleep, but Sharon couldn't blink even for a moment. She constantly thought about her grim future. She stroked her belly thoughtfully. Tomorrow was very important to her. She would know if the baby is doing well and if her pregnancy is going well. Andy turned to her and opened his eyes sleepily. Seeing that Sharon was awake, he rubbed his eyes and walked over to her, taking her into his arms gently. He kissed her gently and put his hand on her belly.

"Sharon, why don't you sleep?" he asked anxiously. Sharon shrugged and pursed her lips.

"I think about tomorrow. I hope that everything with the baby is fine." she admitted sadly. Andy smiled gently and stroked her belly gently.

"I am convinced that everything is fine. Sharon, you know, I feel happy. I am happy because you give me a chance to be a father and to correct my mistakes. I never had a chance to be close to Nicole when she was a child, but now, now everything will be different. I promise to be a good father to our child. " he promised and assured her, then hugged her tightly. Sharon took a deep breath, and snuggled in his arms. Only his embrace gave her hope and courage, but she knew that their relations and their well-established relationship will end at the moment that Andy understood the awful truth. She felt worse than ever, and she was dying every day in this huge lie and this unforgivable sin. The next morning, the whole family was having breakfast together. Rusty was worried about the exam and Sharon and Andy tried to give him courage.

"Just be calm and you'll be fine." Andy said firmly.

"Andy is right, Rusty, try to be as more relaxed. Everything will be fine. Don't worry about the exam, you're smart enough, and you can do it. Trust me." Sharon said and took his hand. Rusty nodded and sighed.

"I hope so. Thanks for your support. I'll see you later." he said hastily and grabbing his bag, he left. Sharon took a sip of her raspberry tea and leaned back wearily, placing her hand on her belly. Andy looked at her carefully.

"Sharon, are you ready for the appointment?" he asked, clutching her hand. Sharon nodded with a smile.

"Yes, if you're with me." she said softly. Andy kissed her hand gently. A few hours later they went to the hospital. Sharon was trembling with fear that there may be a problem with her pregnancy, as this was a high-risk pregnancy. But after the examination, Dr. Julie assured Sharon and Andy that the baby develops fully well and that the pregnancy is going well. However, she could understand that Sharon was under stress. She unnecessarily warned Sharon that she should be calm if she wants her baby to be good.

"Sharon, you have to be calm. I know that your work has many requirements but you have to forget about stress and think about the baby." the doctor said firmly. Sharon and Andy looked at each other.

"Don't worry, Dr. Julie, I'll be with Sharon and will do everything possible for she to be calm during the pregnancy." Andy assured immediately. Dr. Julie smiled and prescribed some vitamins for Sharon. She was her doctor in years. She was her doctor when she was pregnant with Emily and Ricky too. Sharon had full confidence in Dr. Julie. After the successful examination, Sharon and Andy returned to work. Sharon had promised Andy to be calm in the sake of the baby, but she couldn't. She couldn't forget about the mistake. That was a huge penalty. Now she didn't know if Jack or Andy's the father. Maybe Andrea was right? Perhaps Andy was the father, not Jack? She took a deep breath and removed her glasses, leaning back and put her hand on her belly sadly, she could understand who is the father just after the birth with DNA. But now? What would she do now? This situation was terrible for her. Suddenly there was a knock on the door. Seeing Andrea, she smiled slightly. Andrea closed the door tightly and walked to her friend and then hugged her tightly. She sat beside her and looked at her carefully.

"Sharon, I hope that everything with the baby is fine." she said immediately.

"Don't worry, everything is fine." she assured thoughtfully. Andrea sighed and took her hand.

"Sharon, you still think about that? Look, you've been with Andy for months. I don't think that this child is Jack's." she said reliable. Sharon took a deep breath and closed her eyes for a moment.

"Oh, Andrea, I can understand the truth only after the birth. What do I do then? How can I be calm?" she asked, her voice trembling. Andrea squeezed her shoulder.

"Sharon, whatever happens, try to calm down. You have to be calm for the baby. Everything will be fine. Just stop to think about it, calm down." she warned as a true friend. Sharon nodded, hoping that Andrea was right. In the evening, Andy sat at his desk and was talking to Provenza.

"Well, I can see that you are quite pleased with the fact that the baby is doing well." Provenza said with a smile. Andy chuckled slightly.

"Of course, Provenza. I am happy that Sharon and the baby are fine. You know, now I have another chance. I never had a chance to be with Nicole when she was a child. But now I feel good enough. Now I have this chance with Sharon and believe me, I'll never allow the same mistakes and I'll be a good father. " Provenza nodded slightly and continue to work. Later, Andy went into Sharon's office. He hugged her tightly and snuggled in her silky hair. He looked into her green eyes with love and stroked her face.

"Sharon, I have a feeling that you're pretty tired. What do you say we go home?" he suggested. Sharon nodded slightly.

"I think you're right. Let's go home." she agreed and took her coat and her purse and then she and Andy went on their way home. Rusty was happy because the exam had gone quite well. He couldn't wait to share it with Sharon and Andy. Although at first he thought they were weird and he didn't want to live with them, now he was trying to adjust to his new lifestyle. A few minutes later, Sharon and Andy went home. They were also very pleased that Rusty has done well. After dinner, Rusty went to his room and Sharon and Andy talked in the living room about the baby. Sharon's head was on Andy's lap and their hands were intertwined on her belly.

"Are you all right there? He asked quietly with a smile, stroking her belly. Sharon sighed wearily.

"Yes, I'm fine. Just a little tired." she admitted.

"You know, this morning I spoke with Nicole. She told me that she is very excited about the baby. Well, anyway, she'll become sister after so many years. You know that her desire was break. My son died at birth. For years I felt terrible. But now I'm thankful that I got this chance with you. It doesn't matter whether the baby will be a boy or a girl. I just want it to be healthy. " he said sadly. Sharon looked into his brown eyes sadly and touched his face.

"That's all I want. It is the most important." she said softly, her eyes filled with tears. Andy took her in her arms gently. As much as she tried to forget, Sharon couldn't. She couldn't forget about her mistake. When she went into the bedroom to bring a magazine, someone knocked on the door. Andy looked at the clock and decided to open the door cautiously. His eyes widened, seeing Jack Raydor.

"Jack? You here?" Andy asked more confused than ever. Sharon approached Andy and seeing Jack, she fell into shock. Her heart seemed to stop for a moment. She could feel the coming storm. The moment that Andy can understand the truth ...

 **~~~ TBC ~~~**


	4. Consequences

**Chapter 4**

Sharon was about to faint, seeing Jack and Andy against each other. She knew very well what kind of idiot is Jack. She just knew that he was able to ruin everything. He could tell the truth to Andy and she just was trembling. Andy glared at Jack, then looked to Sharon who looked pale. Jack, however, was drunk and Sharon could feel it. When he was drunk, he was talking nonsense. Perhaps he didn't remember anything.

"Sharon, are you okay?" Andy asked immediately and took her gently. Sharon took a deep breath and nodded, then looked at Jack. Andy stood in front of Jack, looking at him with indescribable anger.

"Jack Raydor, what are you doing here?" he asked sternly. Jack leaned against the wall and laughed mockingly and looked at Sharon.

"So, this is my child? You're crazy Sharon! You have a relationship with Andy Flynn and you blame me saying that this child is mine?" he said sarcastically. Sharon fell into shock seeing that Jack remembers everything, even though he was drunk. Andy's eyes widened. What the hell was talking Jack? He looked at Sharon confused.

"Sharon, what says this idiot?" he asked angrily. Sharon took a deep breath and her eyes filled with tears.

"Andy, he talks nonsense. Look, he's drunk as usual and he really doesn't know what he's doing. Believe me, I don't know from where he knows that I'm pregnant." she told another lie. Lie after lie. But right now, she wasn't ready to say the truth. She felt horrible, but she had no choice. Andy sighed with relief and was able to drive Jack out. He closed the door tightly and suddenly, Sharon fainted into his arms. Andy immediately took Sharon in his arms and brought her into the bedroom. Fortunately, Rusty slept in his room and he hadn't heard this terrible scandal. Knowing that Sharon's pregnancy is high risk, Andy was filled with fear, seeing that she fainted. He watched her carefully for a few minutes then Sharon finally opened her eyes and looked at Andy, sadly. He squeezed her hand and kissed her softly on the forehead.

"Sharon, honey, how are you feeling?" he asked softly, stroking her hair. Sharon took his hand and swallowed the lump in her throat, remembering what had happened.

"Andy, Jack ..." she tried to speak, but she really had no power. Andy hushed quietly.

"Sharon, I chased this idiot out, don't worry. Of course I believe you and I have full confidence in you, trust me. I know you love me and that you never lied to me." he said firmly. Sharon took a deep breath and bit her lip. She cursed the moment when she was with Jack again. And now she lied endlessly despite the forthcoming consequences.

"Andy, I want to ask you something. Something very important to me." she pressed. Andy looked at her confused but nodded with a smile.

"Ask me darling, I can answer you." he assured her. Sharon took a deep breath and closed her eyes for a moment. She looked into his brown eyes and touched his face gently with a sad smile.

"Andy, whatever happens, even I can allow a mistake, no matter what happens between us ... Could you love me as much as now? Tell me, I need your answer to be calm." she said quietly, tears were streaming down her cheeks. Andy couldn't understand her confusion issue. He smiled slightly and wiped her tears.

"I will always love you Sharon, believe me. For me, there is no other woman but you. I love you, you and our child. And I will always be here for you both." he said with a smile and put his hand on her belly. Sharon smiled softly and put her hand over his. At least for a while she'd felt better. Andy sat down beside her and took her in his arms gently rubbing her back soothingly. Sharon snuggled into his warm embrace and fell asleep, forgetting about all her problems. For her sin, for her lies ... The next morning, Andy made a special breakfast for Sharon to surprise her. Rusty joined him in the kitchen and grinned seeing him all in flour. Andy looked annoyed.

"Hey, kid, what's happening? Why are you laughing?" he asked, confused. Rusty shook his head.

"Why am I laughing? Lieutenant, look at you. You're covered in flour." he chuckled. Andy laughed and squeezed his shoulder.

"You're right, but I had to prepare breakfast for Sharon. While I bring her breakfast, you sit down at the table. Your breakfast is now served." he said contentedly. Rusty looked at the table and nodded slightly. He was grateful for Sharon and Andy's care. They took care for him as their child. They were different from his family. Now, as if they were his real family. Andy immediately went to the bedroom and stood before Sharon with the breakfast. Sharon opened her eyes slowly. She smiled softly, seeing Andy in front of her with breakfast. He sat down beside her and kissed her gently on the lips.

"You love to surprise me." she said quietly, looking at the romantic breakfast. Andy sighed wearily and looked into her green eyes.

"I just want you to show how much I love you. You're the most precious thing in my life." he confessed and kissed her again. Sharon smiled slightly and took his hand.

"I know that. I love my capricious lieutenant, but I know that he loves his captain very, very much." she joked. Andy hugged her tightly and snuggled in her silky hair.

"Well, Captain, it's time for your breakfast." he said sternly. Sharon loved his pancakes. He was just amazing in the kitchen. After breakfast in bed, Sharon also get ready for work and went into the living room to see Rusty, who was home today. She approached him with a smile and squeezed his shoulder.

"Uh .. Rusty, if you need anything, call me." she said softly. Rusty nodded slightly.

"Thank you Sharon, believe me, I'll do it if I need." he assured her. Andy also warned him to be careful as he was alone and he and Sharon went to work. In order not be bored alone, Rusty immediately grabbed his laptop to be able to watch a movie. Sharon again felt tired and she thought to go home early as yesterday. Now she sat at her desk, thinking about last night. She was grateful that Andy hadn't understood the truth - somewhat. Although she didn't want to lie to him, she wanted to continue with this lie at least until the baby is born and she is ascertain whether Andy is the father and whether Andrea is right in her thoughts. Andy walked toward the elevators with Provenza.

"So, last night Jack said these things?" Provenza asked confused. Andy took a deep breath and shrugged.

"Absolutely. I don't know why he said such nonsense, but I believe Sharon. I'm sure she tells me the truth. However, we have a relationship for several months and she doesn't love Jack." he explained hastily. Provenza however doubt. Although Jack Raydor was drunk, maybe he was telling the truth? Maybe he wasn't lying? No, he didn't want to be against his captain, but it was just weird.

"Andy, don't get me wrong. I'm your friend and I respect the captain. But don't you think that's strange? Although Jack was so drunk, he spoke so confidently?" he pressed. Andy rolled his eyes angrily and looked at his friend.

"What do you mean? That Sharon is lying and that I shouldn't have confidence in her? You're crazy." he said unhappily. Provenza sighed and shook his head.

"No, Flynn, I didn't say that. I just want to tell you that life is full of surprises." he said calmly. They got into the elevator, but Andy had begun to think over his words. In the meantime, Sharon explained everything to Andrea.

"Andrea, you can't believe what a shock I experienced, even I fainted. I feel terrible, but believe me, I don't want Andy to learn the terrible truth just like that. I don't know what to do." she admitted. Andrea hushed quietly and squeezed her hand.

"Sharon, calm down and stop thinking about it. Everything will be all right. But whatever happens, I'm sure that this child is Andy's. Andy is the father, realize this fact." she said firmly. Sharon took a deep breath and removed her glasses, then she leaned back thoughtfully.

"I'd like to be calm and to think like you, but I can't. I can't wait for the baby to be born and to figure out who is the father. I hope I'm wrong. I sincerely want Andy to be the father." she said reliable. Andrea smiled.

"He is." she said almost convinced. Later in the evening, Sharon was arranging her papers in the drawer and she was getting ready to go home. Suddenly, she saw Andy and smiled softly. He went inside and closed the door tightly. He approached her and kissed her gently.

"Ready to go?" he asked softly, looking into her green eyes. She nodded slightly.

"Yes, I think I'm too tired. I hate these hormones of pregnancy." she frowned. Andy grinned slightly.

"You know, Nicole tomorrow will be in LA and she wants to visit us. Dean and the boys decided to visit Dean's aunt and she decided to visit us. She's happy for our child." he said quietly. Sharon smiled.

"I guess. Being a sister after so many years would have been very difficult. Well, let's go?" she pressed. Andy nodded slightly and took her purse because he didn't want her to carry heavy stuff in her condition. After half an hour, Sharon and Andy were home. Now they dined with Rusty, who was pleased by the fact that Nicole will arrive in La. He had a chance to meet her a few months ago. Andy was happy because he wanted to share his joy with his daughter. But despite all this, Provenza's words wasn't coming out of his head. He was determined to talk to Sharon about it, but not right now. A few hours later, all went to their rooms for a good sleep. Sharon was finally able to sleep, but this time Andy hadn't slept all night. The next day, Nicole finally had arrived. She would stay with her father and Sharon about 1 week. She still couldn't believe that very soon she'll be sister. After so many years... She get along quite well with Rusty and Sharon and Andy were satisfied seeing it.

"Hey, Sharon, is probably quite difficult to be pregnant after so many years?" Nicole asked solicitously with a slight smile. Sharon put her hand on her stomach and shrugged.

"Yes, it is difficult somewhat. But I'm happy. The only thing I want is to hug my baby." she admitted with a smile. Nicole nodded slightly.

"When we'll know the sex? I'm pretty curious." she grinned. Sharon shrugged.

"Most likely after the third month." she replied immediately. While Rusty decided to bring the drinks, Andy decided to join his girlfriend and his daughter. Nicole looked at her father questioningly.

"Well, Dad, what do you want?" she asked immediately. Andy looked at his daughter more confused than ever.

"What? Nicole, I don't understand." he said honestly. Nicole laughed and took his hand.

"I want to tell you what you want. Boy or a girl?" she asked quite intriguing question, but the answer to Andy was pretty easy. He looked at Sharon with a warm smile and squeezed her hand.

"For me it doesn't matter and Sharon knows that. The only thing I want is my child to be healthy." he admitted. Sharon stroked his face as Nicole watched them with a smile and admiration. She'd never seen such a happy couple.

"I can see it. You are a perfect couple. Let's always be so." she said happily. Rusty bring the drinks with a smile.

"Come on, the drinks are here." he said contentedly and sat next to Nicole.

"Hey, Rusty, I'd like to talk something about the baby's nursery." Nicole said impatiently. Rusty nodded with a smile. Sharon could see how everyone is excited about the baby. She hoped she was wrong, that actually Andy's the father. At night, while all were in their rooms, and Andy was reading a book in bed while Sharon stood before the bathroom mirror, looking at her reflection. She touched her face and put her hand on her belly.

 _"Little one, tell me I'm wrong. Tell me that Andy is your father, not Jack. Tell me that your aunt Andrea is right. I really want it and I wish Andy to be your father."_ she murmured softly to the baby that was inside her and then lay in the bed next to Andy. He left the book and looked at her carefully. Sharon, however, could feel that he was distracted.

"Andy, what's up? You seem distracted." she noted with concern. Andy took a deep breath and shrugged.

"I think over Provenza's words. He said that even Jack was drunk, he couldn't say such things just so. Sharon, I believe you and I will continue to believe. But ... Tell me, I beg you. You love only me, right? This is our child and Jack lie, right? " he asked to be sure, looking at her sadly. Sharon swallowed the lump in her throat and looked at him sadly too. She didn't know how to lie to the love of her life. How long ...

 **~~~ TBC ~~~**


	5. Hope

**Chapter 5**

Sharon stood numb looking at Andy. She didn't know what to say at this time. She couldn't stand to lie to him more, but she had no the courage to tell the truth in his eyes. She put her hand over her mouth and ran to the bathroom. Andy followed her immediately and decided to wait outside. Sharon had done this on purpose. She couldn't hide her tears, but she didn't want to cry in front of him. She wept quietly while Andy was knocking on the door constantly.

"Sharon, are you okay there? Tell me, are you okay?" he asked anxiously. Sharon took a deep breath and immediately washed her face, then she emerged from the bathroom pale. Andy touched her face gently and looked into her green eyes that were filled with sadness.

"Andy, I'm fine." she said, almost whispering. Andy took her carefully as she was about to faint. He slowly led her into the bedroom and grabbed her hand.

"Sharon, you're pale. Do you want me to call Dr. Julie?" he asked seriously. Sharon shook her head.

"No need. I just feel tired and I need sleep." she assured him. Andy shrugged and hugged her tightly. He was completely forgotten about his question. No, he just couldn't think of anything other than Sharon and his child. Sharon closed her eyes and snuggled in his arms tightly. She wrapped her arms around him, unwilling to let him go. She felt terrible after every lie. But how could she say such a truth? She knew very well that Andy would never forgive her and if the child is Jack's, he will never look at her more. She didn't want to risk. She couldn't risk just so. She had to make sure somehow that this child is Andy's. But she had to wait until the baby is born - she had no choice. The next morning, Andy breakfasted with Nicole and Rusty, while Sharon was getting ready for work. She looked at her reflection in the mirror and took a deep breath. She was two months pregnant and that meant that soon she'll be able to learn whether her baby is a boy or girl. She touched her belly, but she felt very bad. She threw her purse and sat on the bed. On the other hand, Andy was worried why Sharon is still not coming.

"I wonder why Sharon is delayed so much." Andy frowned and looked at his watch. Nicole and Rusty laughed.

"Dad, Sharon is pregnant. Calm down, she probably choose appropriate clothes. You know that at this stage of pregnancy, women are vulnerable." she said with a grin. Andy sighed and sipped his coffee. Rusty grabbed his bag.

"I regret that I have to go, but Sharon will be angry too if I'm late for college." he said jokingly.

"Well, that's pretty normal. I'll see you later and good luck." Nicole said sternly. Rusty shook his head and walked away. After a few minutes, Sharon joined them in the kitchen. Andy helped her to sit while she looked around because she couldn't see Rusty.

"Rusty?" she asked, turning her attention to Andy.

"Don't worry honey, he went to college. You don't want him to be late, right?" Andy asked her and kissed her gently on the cheek. Nicole put breakfast in front of her.

"Sharon, Rusty is pretty smart and believe me he knows that you'll get angry if he delays." she added. Sharon sighed wearily, saying, "I just didn't know what time it is. Andy and Nicole looked at each other confused. Nicole went to her room, while Andy decided to talk to Sharon.

"Sharon, what's up? You're pretty distracted and you barely talk. Tell me what's going on with you?" he asked quietly and anxiously, clutching her hand. Sharon looked into his brown eyes sadly. She took a deep breath and dropped his hand. She got up carefully and stood near the window, looking out. Andy stood next to her immediately and squeezed her shoulder, forcing her to look at him. But she didn't look at him. She couldn't look at him. But Andy was stubborn. He lifted her chin and looked into those eyes that were always full of love and warmth, but this time there was only sadness and emptiness. He couldn't understand what was happening. He was worried about her more than ever, especially in her condition.

"Sharon, when will you answer? When will you stop ignoring me like this? I want to know if I am guilty. I've offended you for something? Maybe you are annoyed because of my question las night? Yes, actually you're right. I'm an idiot to ask so stupid question. I know you love me and that Jack is lying as usual. " he said sadly, regretfully. Sharon swallowed the lump in her throat. Tears streamed down her cheeks and she touched his face. He blamed himself, but actually only guilty was she.

"Andy, of course you don't offended me. You're not guilty." she said softly. Andy sighed and kissed her gently on the forehead, then wiped her tears.

"Then why are you crying? What's the problem? Sharon, I'm worried about you because I love you very much. In addition, Dr. Julie warned you that you must be calm and away from stress." he said quietly. Sharon pursed her lips and nodded with a smile.

"I promise I'll be careful about my health." she assured. Andy hugged her tightly, rubbing her back soothingly. On the other hand, Nicole and Dean had a plan to move to LA to allow Nicole to be near her father. And especially when she'll have a sibling. She remembered her childhood very well. Years ago she was quite excited about her brother, but unfortunately he'd died at birth. She knew very well that her father hasn't forgotten the pain and she just hoped that Sharon will give him this chance. She wanted her father to be happy, but she was convinced that only Sharon is able to gave him happiness. Several hours later, the whole team worked hard. They'd just revealed another case of murder. Now it was lunchtime and in the department was no one besides Sharon. Andy was insisted very much to go into a restaurant, but she'd refused. She wasn't in this mood. So, Andy had decided to have lunch together with Provenza. While Sharon was sitting on her desk thoughtfully, she saw Jack in front of the office. She couldn't believe that he is here. She immediately came out of her office and stood before him, looking at him with anger, but Jack also looked at her angrily. This time, he wasn't drunk.

"Jack, what are you doing here? I can't believe that you come here again!" she almost shouted. Jack grabbed her hand hardly.

"Why am I here? Because you're a liar! What? You told me you that this child is mine? You're so pathetic. You have a relationship with Andy Flynn and probably the child is his. Then, why did you lie to me?" he asked angrily. Sharon stepped back and gave him a slap.

"Enough! You're guilty. Because of you, I lie constantly to Andy! Because of you ... I can't tell him the awful truth. I am a fool to sleep with you again!" she shouted.

"Yes, it's your fault. But don't worry. Andy will understand your secret very soon. Even more soon than you expect." he said cheekily. Sharon was filled with more fear. She knew that Jack can say anything to Andy immediately. She put her hand on her belly, feeling mild discomfort. She took a deep breath to calm herself. During this time, Andy and Provenza had lunch together.

"So, Sharon didn't answer you?" Provenza asked anxiously. Andy sighed and shrugged.

"No, but last night she felt bad. Look, Louie, she is pregnant and I didn't want she to worry unnecessarily. Maybe this was a pretty stupid question. I know that she loves me and that she has nothing to do with Jack. " he said firmly. Provenza nodded slightly.

"Yeah, maybe you're right. I'm sorry that's why I pushed you. But still, it's okay." He said slightly guilty. Andy grinned and shook his head. After half an hour, Sharon was called Andrea, as she was the only person who can help her. Andrea handed her a glass of water and sat down beside her squeezing her hand.

"Sharon, stop to think about this idiot. He won't say anything. But maybe it'll be better if you tell the truth to Andy. It would be much better if he finds out this from you, not someone else." she suggested quietly. Sharon left the cup on her desk and took a deep breath. She trembled and Andrea was afraid for her health.

"Andrea, I'm trying to tell the truth, but afraid of his reaction. Maybe I'm wrong, maybe this child is Andy's, but even to acknowledge that, he can break his relationship with me. I'm afraid." she admitted. Andrea shushed softly and hugged her. At that moment, Andy and Provenza returned. Seeing the open door he hurried to the office. He was worried when he saw Sharon crying quietly in Andrea's arms. Andrea stood back while Andy squatted in front of Sharon and looked into her green eyes with fear.

"Sharon, are you okay?" he asked anxiously. Sharon took a deep breath, but she couldn't stop crying helplessly. Andy looked at Andrea asking, "Andrea, what's happening? Why Sharon is crying?" Andrea shrugged and Provenza walked into the office and stood beside Andrea.

"Andy, believe me, I have no idea. Suddenly Sharon felt sick, but I think it's nothing serious. These are pregnancy hormones." she explained hurriedly and looked at Sharon. Andy touched Sharon's face gently.

"If you want I'll call a doctor." Provenza suggested anxiously. Sharon shook her head and wiped her tears.

"No, Lieutenant. I just felt a little discomfort, but it's okay." she said immediately. Andy took her hand.

"Sharon, let's consult with Dr. Julie. Maybe it's serious." he said quietly. Sharon bit her lip.

"No, Andy, I'll be fine." she insisted. Andrea and Provenza decided to leave them alone. Andy decide to led Sharon home because he thought that she needs a break. Nicole assured her father that she'll take care of Sharon and Andy returned back to work. Nicole sat next to Sharon with a smile and took her hand.

"You know, Sharon, I see my father so happy after so many years. He is truly happy with you. I'm glad that you'll give him this chance. Many years ago my brother died at birth. After that Dad and Mom decided to seperate as it was a hard moment for them. I can't tell you how excited I was by the fact that I will have a little brother, but all my dreams went with him. And now, after so many years, my father is happy again with you and you're pregnant. I hope that at least this time everything will be fine. " she said sadly. Sharon took a deep breath and squeezed her hand.

"Nicole, I can understand your father's pain. But believe me, I really want he to be happier than ever because I love him." she said softly. Nicole nodded with a smile and hugged her tightly. Sharon took a deep breath and closed her eyes for a moment. She hoped that the child she expects is Andy's. In the evening, Rusty showed his best exam results to Sharon. For the first time, he felt true maternal love as hang back. Sharon hugged Rusty tightly and kissed him tenderly on the cheek. During this time Nicole was getting ready to announce her surprise. Andy was pleased, seeing Sharon more relaxed.

"Rusty, this is a pretty good result." Sharon said with pride. Rusty smiled contentedly.

"Thanks Sharon. But I'm grateful to you, and Andy. If it weren't you, I wouldn't succeed." he admitted. Andy squeezed his shoulder with a smile.

"You're a smart kid, you can succeed without our help too." he said firmly Rusty nodded and walked to Nicole because he already knew what she will say now. Andy sat near Sharon and squeezed her hand.

"I hope you feel better." he said quietly. Sharon nodded with a smile.

"Absolutely. Don't worry." she assured. At this point, Nicole stood before them with Rusty and cleared her throat, ready to break her news.

"Well, are you ready for my surprise? Me and Dean decided to move to LA. From now on, we will live here." she said happily. Andy immediately hugged his daughter tightly. Sharon was glad because Andy had always wanted his daughter to be near him. But her fear grew with each passing minute. Jack was capable of everything and she knew very well. She was afraid of Andy's reaction when he finds out the awful truth. She could only hope everything to be okay, whatever happens ...

 **~~~ TBC ~~~**


	6. Losses

**Chapter 6**

 _2 months later ..._

Almost two months later, Sharon was trying to feel more relaxed because Jack hadn't appeared so far. She'd begun to think that maybe Jack will leave her alone and he won't say anything to Andy. Andy felt happy because yesterday they had learned that they will have a son. Seeing his immense happiness, Sharon felt better, although she still didn't know whether this child is his. Nicole and Rusty were also impressed, especially Nicole. She knew what pain was suffered her father after the loss of her brother. And now Andy had this chance again with Sharon. Sharon threw her clothes on the bed and looked at her reflection in the mirror, frowning. She put her hand to her little baby bump and sighed wearily. At that moment, she felt Andy to wrap his arms around her. He kissed her neck and gently cuddled in her silky hair.

"How's my vulnerable, Captain?" he asked jokingly, grinning. Sharon took a deep breath and turned against him, watching him with a frown.

"Not very well. All my clothes are too small and I look fat." she admitted. Andy smiled slightly, looking at the scattered clothes on their bed.

"Sharon, you're not fat, you're pregnant. There is a big difference between these two things. What is the problem if you show that you're pregnant?" he asked, confused. Sharon shrugged and sat down on the bed.

"I'm not as young as before. Maybe all make fun of us now? I don't know, but maybe I'm a little old to be a mother." she explained. Andy shook his head and sat down beside her and squeezed her shoulder.

"Sharon, I love when I see you in those tight clothes, seriously. Look, nobody made fun of us and everyone is happy. Besides, you're still too young, believe me. You carry my son and I am thankful for this. Sharon, you'll give me another chance. You'll give me a chance to be a father again. I feel happy and I love you. " he said softly and kissed her gently. Sharon smiled softly, but seemed her smile again was sad. The fact that Andy is so confident that this child was his and that he has so much faith in her made her feel worse. On the other hand, Nicole and Dean has lived in LA, close to Sharon and Andy. Andy was happy because he had a chance to spend some time with his daughter and fix his mistakes. He had a lot of mistakes, but now he was ready to fix them. The workday had begun terrible. The team had to resolve two cases of murder. The victims were young children and a baby. Andy had to admit that he was really moved by it. He recalled the terrible moment in which he'd lost his son. He decided to come out because he needed a fresh air. Sharon, however, decided to follow him. She slowly stood beside him and put her hand on his shoulder. Andy looked at her sadly and swallowed the lump in his throat.

"I guess how you feel. You remember again, right?" Sharon asked quietly. Andy's eyes filled with tears and he took a deep breath.

"I can't forget about that, Sharon. Every time I see a little baby I think of my son. You know, I even already knew his name. His name would be Nicholas. I have many dreams. But it was over in the moment which I lost him. " he said with difficulty. Sharon hugged him tightly and rubbed his back consolingly.

"Andy, calm down. I'm here." she said softly. Andy touched her face and looked into her green eyes with a smile.

"I know, darling. You and our son are here. I can't describe the moment when I realized that we'll have a son. I always wanted to have a son and now my wish will be fulfilled. Thank you." he said, happy and put his hand on her belly. Sharon put her hand over his and bit her lip. She couldn't believe it. Seeing Andy in this state, she could imagine what would happen if he understood her secret. Perhaps he would have been hurt to death. Several hours later, Andy was sitting at his desk thoughtfully. He still couldn't forget his dead son, though his conversation with Sharon. His eyes were still full of tears. Provenza looked at his friend carefully and sighed. He threw the folder on his desk and approached him, clutching his shoulder. Andy looked at him sadly and shook his head.

"Hey, Flynn, are you okay? Perhaps it would be better to go earlier?" he asked anxiously, looking around. Fortunately none of the team couldn't hear their conversation.

"No, Provenza, I'm fine. Today's case made me remember Nicholas, my son. My son ... my son that I couldn't even hug." he said sadly. Provenza nodded slightly.

"I understand you Flynn, but now you have another chance with the captain. Forget about the past. Now you'll have a son. You should be happy." He tried to calm him down. Andy smiled slightly.

"You're right, I should be happy. Sharon is giving me this chance. I feel happy, but I'm afraid that my past will become in my future. I don't want to lose my child again." he said with fear. Provenza shushed.

"Stop talking nonsense! Everything will be fine. In addition, yesterday the doctor warned you that everything is fine. You'll see. you soon will embrace your son." he encouraged him. Andy nodded and leaned back. Meanwhile, Nicole had decided to visit Rusty who today wasn't in the college, because he had a little temperature.

"Rusty, I hope that you feel better today." she said anxiously. Rusty shook his head and sighed wearily.

"Yes, I feel better, don't worry. Sharon insisted to be home today. I must fulfill her recommendations. I'm under her care after Brenda has decided to retire." he said sarcastically. Nicole laughed lightly and sipped her tea.

"Well, no problem. You know, since I and Dean live in LA, everything is much better. I feel happy because I have a chance to be closer to my dad, and I'm terribly happy that he and Sharon will have son. " she admitted with a smile. Rusty nodded slightly.

"Nicole, I'm sorry I'm so curious and cheeky, but your father suffered so much of the loss of his son?" he asked cautiously. Nicole sighed and nodded slightly.

"Absolutely. I was also excited about my little brother but unfortunately. He died at birth and then mom and dad got divorced." she said sadly. Rusty sighed and took her hand.

"Hey, sorry." he apologized.

"No matter Rusty. Now Dad is happy again and it's all thanks to Sharon. I'm sure that my little brother will delight all very soon. Our little baby Flynn." she said softly. Rusty smiled and the two continued to talk. That afternoon, Sharon and Andrea were shopping for the baby in the baby store. They already knew the sex tand hey could buy cute baby clothes. While Andrea was examining the little baby clothes for boys excitedly, she could see that Sharon isn't at all happy and she is very distracted. She touched her shoulder and startled her slightly.

"Hey, Sharon, are you okay? You look pretty distracted. What happens now?" she asked anxiously. Sharon took a deep breath and took a little baby clothes in blue in her hand and bit her lip.

"Today, while revealing one case Andy remembered for his son. He said that he feels happy by the fact that we will have a son. Andrea, tell me what to do? How do I feel knowing that maybe this isn't true ? How to continue to lie like this? " she said, tears were streaming down her cheeks, silently. Andrea patted her back gently.

"Sharon, stop thinking nonsense. How many times do I have to tell you that I am convinced that this child is Andy's? Look, stop thinking about Jack and that fateful night. Just think what beautiful moments expect you along with Andy your child. " she said reliable. Sharon took a deep breath and shook her head.

"Our son? Andrea, if that child is Jack's? What will happen then? Most likely Andy will be very angry and he will never forgive me. I'm afraid." she said softly, wiping her tears. Andrea shrugged. But whatever says Sharon, as if she was fully convinced that Andy's the father. In the evening, Sharon and Andy looked at the baby clothes happy with Rusty, who seemed even more excited. Andy couldn't take his eyes from the little baby clothes.

"Sharon, look at those clothes. Aren't they sweet?" he said and completely forgot about his pain after today's case. Sharon nodded with a smile.

"Absolutely. Andrea has good taste. I can say that she's more excited than me. However, she will be godmother." she said. Rusty grinned slightly.

"And Lieutenant Provenza godfather. These two will kill me. But anyway, I really like these clothes. I can't wait for this baby." he said firmly. Sharon and Andy looked at each other with a smile. Sharon took Rusty's hand and kissed him tenderly on the cheek. After a few minutes, Rusty went to his room for a good sleep and Sharon and Andy went into their bedroom. Sharon decided to put the baby clothes in her empty drawer until the baby is born. Andy was pleased by the fact that Sharon is more relaxed than before. She lay in the bed carefully and he took her in his arms immediately, kissing her gently on the forehead. Sharon smiled slightly and backed away.

"See? Everybody's happy about the baby. You make these problems." he said quietly, frowning slightly. Sharon rubbed her belly with a smile and sighed wearily.

"I don't know, maybe I felt that way. But when I saw that even Rusty is so excited, I realized that the baby will bring much joy into our lives." she said happily. Andy grinned slightly and put his hand on her belly.

"Definitely. The only thing I want is our son to be healthy. Uh ... I'd like to ask you something. What do you say his name to be Nicholas? Look, I don't undertake you, just I'd like my son to have that name. " he said quietly, looking at her pleadingly. Sharon nodded with a smile and touched his face gently, looking into his brown eyes.

"If this is your wish, then I am ready to fulfill. I promise you, our son will have that name. Nicholas Flynn. Don't sound like a melody?" she said softly. Andy smiled softly and kissed her on the lips. That night, while Andy was fast asleep, Sharon went into the nursery, which was in blue. As if from the start, Andy felt that he'll have a son or maybe he had that desire. Sharon's eyes filled with tears and she sat down in the chair which was near the crib. She put her hand on her belly thoughtfully.

 _"Little one, Andy is very excited for you. Tell me that he is your father, not Jack. Forgive me. Forgive your mother for her mistake, for her sin, for her lies ... I feel terrible. I'm guilty for everything. I love Andy, more than anything, but I don't know how I was again with Jack. I sincerely hope that Andy is your father. You'll be lucky if he is your father. I know that he'll fill you with much love and care. he already loves you. Even if you're not born, he already loves you. Nicholas, you're his son. Let me be wrong. Let you really to be his son. "_ she murmured softly to the baby inside her. The next morning Rusty had left to college because he felt much better. Sharon and Andy had had breakfast and they were preparing to go to work. Sharon felt more relaxed and she wanted to forget about Jack, unaware that he will fail her happy life. Andy took his phone from the table and at that moment someone knocked on the door. Sharon looked at him carefully and approached him.

"Andy, who can be?" she asked, confused. Andy shrugged.

"I have no idea, but let's check it out." They opened the door and fell into shock, seeing Jack again after two months.

"Jack? What are you doing here?" Andy immediately asked furiously. Jack looked at Sharon with anger, then at him.

"I am here to reveal Sharon's secrets! I'm here to open your eyes Andy Flynn! You believe Sharon, right? You've got her trust? But today, you will understand that she is simply a liar and nothing more!" he shouted loudly. At this point, Sharon realized that the awful truth will be revealed right here and right now ... Jack was about to ruin her life again ...

 **~~~ TBC ~~~**


	7. Nightmares

**Chapter 7**

"No!" Sharon yelled loudly, waking up from the nightmare. Andy suddenly opened his eyes and looked at her anxiously. He immediately handed her a glass of water and wait for she to calm down.

"Sharon, are you okay?" he asked worriedly and squeezed her shoulder. Sharon took a deep breath and closed her eyes for a moment. Her nightmare was like a reality. She immediately hugged Andy without saying anything else. He rubbed her back soothingly, trying to calm her.

"Andy, I had a nightmare." she said at finally and began to cry. Andy shushed softly and wiped her tears.

"Sharon, calm down, it's over. It was just a nightmare. What happened? What was your nightmare? You look pale and frightened." he noted. Sharon bit her lip and looked at him sadly. She was afraid that Jack can really show up and tell the whole truth. After this terrible nightmare, her fear had begun to grow even more. Maybe Andrea was right. Perhaps, it would be much better if she tells the truth instead of someone else. Andy was still watching her closely, not understanding what was happening to her.

"Andy, I'm sorry. I just had a nightmare that was like a reality. But I'm so grateful that you're here." she said softly, a little more relaxed. Andy smiled softly and kissed her softly on the forehead.

"Sharon, I'll always be here whatever happens. But are you sure you're okay? You don't have pain, right?" he asked to be sure. He was worried about her condition more than ever. Sharon shook her head and touched his face.

"Don't worry, me and the baby are fine." she assured him quietly. Andy sighed with relief and took her in her arms, hoping to reassure Sharon. He knew that she shouldn't be under stress. Sharon snuggled into his warm embrace, hoping to forget about this nightmare. But she knew very well that she'll live with this fear until the truth is revealed. The next morning, Andy and Rusty were preparing breakfast together while Sharon was still asleep. Andy had told Rusty about Sharon's nightmare.

"Last night Sharon had a nightmare. I don't know why she was frightened so much, but I worry about her. She refused to tell me about her nightmare." Andy admitted putting some plates on the table. Rusty shrugged.

"I have no idea, but Sharon wouldn't be frightened just like that. Besides, this sounds strange. Why did she refuse to tell you?" he asked, confused. Andy sighed and sat down thoughtfully. Rusty sat across from him, watching him carefully.

"Rusty, let's not talk about it in front of her. She is pregnant and I don't want she to worry unnecessarily. Maybe she wants to forget about this nightmare and why she refuses to tell. Well, let's start with the breakfast. As we mean last night, Sharon will join us a little later. " he said firmly. Rusty nodded, and he and Andy started to eat breakfast. Sharon opened her eyes slowly and looked around. She couldn't forget her terrible nightmare, much as she wants. She could hear Andy and Rusty having breakfast, but she had no strength to get out of bed. To not worry Andy, she quickly got out of bed and went into the bathroom and then she dressed and walked with slow steps toward the kitchen. Seeing her irregular movements, Andy panicked and immediately helped her to sit in the chair. He looked at her carefully.

"Sharon, why didn't you call me? You need help, and you look very tired." he said sternly with concern. Sharon took a deep breath and squeezed his shoulder.

"Stop it, Andy. I'm fine, just tired and this is pretty normal in my condition." she said firmly. Andy frowned slightly.

"Sharon, I don't want you to come to work today. You need rest." he said decisively. Sharon closed her eyes for a moment, seeing how stubborn is Andy. Rusty chuckled lightly, listening to their conversation.

"Sorry Andy, but Sharon will probably be working today." he added. Sharon smiled softly and turned her attention to Andy.

"Absolutely. Rusty is right. Look, I'm fine and I'll be better. I want you to stop worrying so much. Come on, let's have breakfast. Today we have a lot of work." she said urgently. Andy nodded slightly dissatisfied and agreed with her. Still, she was the boss. He sat beside her and put her breakfast in front of her. Rusty looked at his watch and grabbed his bag.

"Uh ... Sharon, can I stay with friends tonight? Look, just tonight." he asked cautiously. Sharon took a deep breath and looked at Andy, who winked at her slightly.

"Okay, but just tonight. You know how much I worry about you." she said softly. Rusty nodded and left. Sharon patted her belly slightly and looked down. Andy squeezed her shoulder, watching her carefully.

"Sharon, are you sure you're okay?" he pressed again. Sharon nodded and gave him a weak smile, looking into his brown eyes.

"It's all right. Let's just go to work." she assured him. Andy nodded and handed her coat and her purse, while he took the keys and they walked to work. On the other hand, Nicole and Dean were breakfasting together in their new home while the boys were in school.

"I love to see you so happy." he said quietly. Nicole smiled softly and shook his hand.

"I feel very happy, seeing Sharon and dad so happy. They are one reason for my happiness. My dad was never so happy as now. I'm glad that Sharon is in his life and he has a chance to have a son." she said thoughtfully. Dean sighed, watching her carefully.

"You always told that your father can't overcome the shock. How is he now? I mean, I saw him a month ago for the last time. I hope that he feels more relaxed." he said quietly. Nicole nodded slightly.

"Definitely. Like I said, he is happy with Sharon and I am sure that my little brother will fill this family with happiness. They'll be happy together forever." she said firmly. Dean smiled and kissed her gently. He also wanted to have a child with Nicole, but he didn't know how to tell her. The working day was busy as ever. Sharon had a long conversation with her most faithful friend and the only person who knows her secret - Andrea.

"Andrea, my nightmare was terrified. I still feel afraid that Jack will appear and tell the whole truth. I feel terrible and as if I am in no way out." she admitted sadly, rubbing her belly thoughtfully. Andrea hushed quietly and squeezed her hand.

"Sharon, believe me, I don't want to scare you, but this nightmare could become a reality. My advice is for you to tell the truth to Andy, than Jack or anyone else. Sharon, try to calm down. Yes, Andy will be angry when he finds out the truth, but he loves you and he can forgive all that. " she said encouragingly. Sharon took a deep breath and swallowed the lump in her throat. She wiped her tears and removed her glasses.

"I can't, Andrea. I can't do that. I curse the moment that I made this terrible mistake, but I have no courage to admit the truth. I know that Andy will be hurt deeply and he'll never forgive me. Nicole will never forgive me too. Last night I spoke to her and she told me that she is so grateful that I am in her father's life. I don't know, but when I tell this terrible truth they'll all be hurt. " she confessed and almost wept.

"Sharon, I understand you perfectly, but hiding the truth you won't be more relaxed. Instead, you'll get sick if you think constantly about it. Don't forget that you're pregnant and you have to be calm. Stop thinking about it. You still have time. Before Jack failed your life, you must tell the truth to Andy, whatever are the consequences. " she said firmly. Sharon bit her lip. She felt more confused than ever and she didn't know what to do. She took a deep breath and decided to think a little more before taking a right decision. During this time, Andy was looking at the paperwork in front of him. He threw his pen and sighed wearily, leaning back. Provenza looked at him carefully.

"Flynn, are you sure you're okay?" he asked anxiously. Andy nodded slightly.

"Yeah, I just think of Sharon. Last night she had a terrible nightmare, and this morning she felt bad. I didn't want she to come to work today because of her delicate condition, but you know how stubborn she is." he admitted, looking at her office. Provenza laughed.

"My God! Everybody knows how stubborn is the captain. But I think you just have to get used to it." he joked lightly. Andy sighed and rolled his eyes unhappy. He was still thinking about Sharon's nightmare and the reason why she refuses to tell him. He didn't want to worry her, knowing that her pregnancy is high risk. But his curiosity made him start to think worse things. Maybe the fact that she was hiding something important from him? He wasn't sure of his suspicions, and he knew that he wouldn't know until the baby is born.

In the evening, Sharon was sitting in her office thoughtfully. The door was open as she was ready to go home. Suddenly, Andy stood by the door, watching her carefully and questioningly. Sharon put her glasses in her pocket and seeing Andy, she smiled softly and then motioned him to went inside and shut the door. Andy did as she ordered him and closed the door tightly. He approached her with uncertain steps. Sharon kissed him gently on the cheek, but noticed that he wasn't in the mood.

"Andy, what's the problem? She asked softly and squeezed his shoulder. He looked into her green eyes and sighed wearily. He put his hands in his pockets and cleared his throat.

"I don't know, I just feel bad seeing you this way." he replied hastily. Sharon looked at him more confused than ever.

"I don't understand. What do you mean?" she asked again. Andy shook his head and bit his lip.

"Nothing, I just think that you ... I feel that as if you're hiding something important from me. And considering the fact that you refuse to tell me your nightmare makes me feel terrible. I'm sorry." he admitted. Sharon took a deep breath and swallowed the lump in her throat. She could see how much Andy frets seeing her condition. She managed to hide her tears somehow, smiling slightly.

"Andy, calm down. It's okay." she said softly. Andy kissed her gently on the forehead, apologetically.

"I know and I feel like an idiot. You know very well that I have full faith in you." he said softly rubbing her belly absently. Sharon put her hand over his. She still didn't know what to do or what decision to take, but maybe Andrea really was right. She had to tell the truth to Andy before someone else did it. A few hours later, Sharon and Andy went home. The apartment was again dark and cold. As if Rusty was their child and they felt his lack. Even during dinner, Sharon could feel that Andy is more distracted than ever. He didn't spoke to her and it made her feel worse. After dinner, the coldness continued. While Sharon was in the bedroom, Andy went into the nursery, as he needed to be alone there. Sharon, however, was already completely sure and she'd taken the long-awaited decision. She went to the nursery and saw Andy who was looking at the crib. She approached him and squeezed his shoulder. Andy was startled slightly and sighed wearily, looking at her sadly.

"I'd like to know what is happening to you right now and what makes you come here." she said softly. Andy took a deep breath and closed his eyes for a moment.

"I don't know, I just wanted to be a little alone and decided that the right place is here. You have no idea how calm I feel here. I can't wait to hug my son." he admitted and kept looking at the crib. Sharon's eyes filled with tears and she bit her lip. She encouraged herself, as she couldn't hide this dark secret anymore. She had to tell him before someone else has said.

"Andy, I must tell you something very important. Something I can't hide anymore. Something that hurts me since the beginning of this pregnancy. I have to admit something. One of my dark secret, one of my sin ..." she said softly and tears streamed down her cheeks. Andy's eyes widened. He looked at her confused and strictly. He had no idea what she'll say, but she knew that from that moment on, nothing will be the same ...

 **~~~ TBC ~~~**


	8. Revelations

**Chapter 8**

Andy continued to stare at Sharon confused and eagerly awaiting her recognition. After her last words, he was now completely convinced that the love of his life is hiding something very important from him, or more accurately, she's lying for months. Sharon took a deep breath and wiped her tears, and then looked at Andy sadly. She knew that this is the moment and whatever happens, she had to tell him to reduce the burden that was on her from the beginning of her pregnancy.

"Will you tell me finally? Sharon, what secret? What sin? I don't understand!" he said sternly and walked closer to her. Sharon, however, stepped back and took a deep breath. She wanted distance.

"Andy, what I'll tell you might ruin everything. You could even break the love between us." she replied softly and looked down. Andy closed his eyes for a moment and shook his head. What would be so terrible? He was anxious to find out.

"Sharon, you're scaring me. Tell me what is the secret?" He pressed again, looking at her with a slight anger. Sharon bit her lip and looked into his brown eyes. But this time there wasn't warmth and love, only emptiness and coldness. Nothing more.

"Andy, I must tell you this because I can't hide it anymore. Hiding the truth, I die every day. I've committed a terrible sin, unforgivable sin. I know you will never forgive me, but you may know that. I don't want to lie anymore. " she almost cried. Hearing every word, Andy was filled with more fear. He swallowed the lump in his throat, ready to understand the bitter truth that awaits him and will break his love for Sharon - perhaps forever.

"Come on, go ahead, I expect." he said indifferently. Sharon put her hand on her belly and took a deep breath, trying to gather enough courage to tell him everything, no matter how it hurts.

"Andy, about 5 months ago Jack returned in LA. For some reason, that day when I got home he was here. I don't know why, but I let him stay here. I didn't expect that this mistake would lead me to here. I don't know why I did this, knowing that I love only you. " she said softly. Andy was totally confused and he couldn't find meaning in her words.

"You do what?" he asked again. Sharon closed her eyes for a moment.

"I slept with him." she said softly. For a moment Andy remained frozen in place. He looked at her coldly without saying anything more. Sharon was waiting for his reaction, but somehow he didn't react. He was so shocked that he couldn't even give any response - even anger. He sat in his chair, looking in one direction. Sharon approached him and tears streamed down her cheeks, but she was helpless. She couldn't ask him any question, especially after all. Andy took a deep breath and wiped his tears. The woman he loves with all his heart had betrayed in this terrible way. She'd lied in a terrible way.

"So, you slept with Jack? And this child is his?" he asked with anger, looking at her. Sharon shook her head and carefully knelt before him weeping quietly.

"Andy, believe me, I didn't want that. I love only you, but I'm not sure if that child is yours. I can't lie anymore. I'm dying with this grief for months." she admitted. Andy gritted his teeth in anger and stood up. Sharon stood in front of him and blocked his way.

"I can't believe I've lived with a woman who lies in my eyes so meanly and cruelly for months! I can't believe that you lied to me that this child is mine! I can't believe that I loved a liar like you! I hate you Sharon. I curse the day I met you. I don't want to see you ever again! " he shouted loudly and walked to the bedroom furiously. Sharon wept in frustration and walked after him to stop him somehow. Andy was determined to leave now. He couldn't live with a liar like Sharon even a minute more. He grabbed his suitcase and his clothes furiously, ready to leave. Sharon took his hand.

"Andy, I beg you, listen to me. I love you. I know that I've committed an unforgivable sin but I didn't say that this child is Jack's." she tried to defend herself. Andy looked at her more angry than ever and grabbed her hand hardly.

"Stop lying, Sharon! What do you want? Do I believe in another one of your lies? No, you're wrong. I'll never believe you. You lied to me terribly. You mocked my feelings. I wanted to have a son, especially with you because I love you. But I won't accept that. I can't believe that I thought that the child you expect is mine. What a fool I am. " he said with anger. Sharon couldn't stand all this stress. She was afraid that might happen something with her baby.

"Andy, I beg you, don't talk like that. Yeah, maybe I'm not sure who is the father but I have a relationship with you for months. Much more logically is you to be father not Jack." she said quietly and wept again. Andy rolled his eyes angrily.

"You know what? It doesn't matter to me! Do what you want and go back to Jack. Perhaps he is the father of this child! I don't want to have anything to do with you, absolutely nothing. You're nothing to me. You're just that cop that I hate with all my heart. You're my enemy and nothing more. " he almost shouted and put his clothes in his suitcase briefly, then walked to the door. Sharon quickly followed him, perhaps for the last time.

"Andy, stop, let's talk again." She looked at him pleadingly, but Andy continued to look at her with the same coldness.

"I am going, Sharon. I won't come back here again. Everything between us is over! Absolutely everything. I don't want to have a relationship with a woman like you. I'm sorry but you lost, not me." he said firmly, and left. Sharon wept loudly and sat on the floor, putting her hand on her belly. She'd begun to feel a slight pain and she felt fear. She knew very well that Andy will leave after learning the awful truth. She quickly grabbed her phone and called Andrea.

"Andrea ... I need you, please come here." she said, crying almost without force. Andrea panicked upon hearing her voice.

"Hey, Sharon, are you okay? What happened?" she asked anxiously. Sharon took a deep breath and swallowed the lump in her throat.

"He already knows everything. He will never forgive me." she said softly crying.

"Sharon, calm down dear, I'll be there in 10 minutes. Calm down and think about the baby." she said hastily and taking her coat, she immediately went to Sharon's home. The moment, Andrea arrived, Sharon was still crying on the floor. She helped her friend and took her in her bedroom. On the other hand, Andy had decided to go to his daughter, Nicole was his only support in this terrible time. She hugged her father tightly and rubbed his back consolingly. Dean and the boys were in the cinema and Andy could talk with his daughter calmly. Upon hearing the awful truth, Nicole didn't know what to say. She couldn't believe that her father suffer bevause of Sharon. She was filled with indescribable anger toward her.

"Dad, I can't believe that Sharon lied in this terrible way." Nicole said angrily. Andy shrugged and wiped his tears.

"I feel terrible Nicole. She tricked me. She slept with Jack. I can't believe I was such a fool to believe that this child is mine." he said angrily. Nicole shushed softly and took his hand.

"Dad, calm down. You have no guilt. Sharon is the only guilty. But don't worry, she'll receive her punishment." she said decided to talk to Sharon. Andy shook his head.

"Nicole, believe me, I loved Sharon with all my heart and I had full confidence in her. But she hurt me deeply and this wound will not heal ever. I feel like I lost another son. I don't know why, but I already loved that child. " he admitted and he couldn't hide his tears any more. Nicole hugged her father, wanting to calm him down a little. But she knew that this wasn't possible. Meanwhile, Andrea tried to reassure Sharon.

"Sharon, try to calm down. You knew he would react that way. But remember that your pregnancy is high risk. Please, calm down and think about the baby. I 'm afraid for your condition seeing you that way." she said quietly and anxiously. Sharon took a deep breath and wiped her tears.

"Andrea, I knew that he would leave me, but these words he told me ... They were terrible. I still love him, but I know, it's over." she said, almost without force. Andrea hushed and hugged her tightly. All night, Andrea was with Sharon to help her. The next morning, Andy had gone to the department earlier than usual. He'd told all to his friend Provenza. He knew that Provenza can help somewhat. However, he couldn't believe that Sharon lied in this way. But, he tried to reassure Andy.

"Andy, I know your pain is terrible, but please, try to calm down." he said, clutching his shoulder. He called him by name only when he was really worried about his friend. Andy took a deep breath and shook his head.

"I can't, Louie. After all this, I can't. I can't believe that I've lived in a lie all these months. But you know, I was really used to the idea of my son. And now, as if I lost another son. " he admitted sadly and wiped his tears. Provenza nodded and looked around. He immediately returned to his desk seeing that Sharon came to work with Andrea. Sharon went into her office sadly, while Andrea wanted to talk to Andy and they walked into the restroom.

"Sharon is ruined." she said sternly. Andy shook his head.

"Me too. Andrea, she hurt me terribly much. What do you want me to do? To forgive her and accept someone else's child?" he asked angrily.

"Calm down. Sharon isn't sure who the father is. It is likely that the baby is yours. Believe me, she's made that mistake, but she has a relationship with you for months. I am convinced that this child is yours." Andrea said firmly. Andy laughed derisively.

"You're sure? Andrea, don't be ridiculous. Even Sharon isn't sure. Maybe because she sleeps with two men." he said sarcastically, but behind his words there was pain and bitterness. Andrea glared at him.

"Stop talking nonsense. She loves you and be sure that child is yours." she almost shouted. Andy sighed wearily and put his hands in his pockets.

"I don't care. I don't want to have anything to do with Sharon. This child isn't mine. Stop lying. You just want to protect your friend." he said indifferently and walked back to the rest of the team. Andrea took a deep breath and gritted his teeth in anger. However, Andy was also right to some extent. It was a terrible situation. All day, Sharon was sitting in her office thoughtful and sad without talking to anyone. She didn't feel very well. She was trying to be close to Andy at least at work, but he avoided her and she knew he was right. But somehow, the two saw each other in front of the interview room, looking at each other coldly and silently for several minutes. Sharon took Andy's hand, looking at him imploringly, but he pulled away and dropped her hand.

"Andy, I beg you, stop ignoring me like this. I feel terrible." she admitted. Andy took a deep breath and shook his head.

"You're to blame for everything, Sharon. You lied to me. The child you expect is not mine. You know how much you hurt me?" he asked with anger. Sharon bit her lip and looked at him sadly. She wanted to touch his face, but he wouldn't let her.

"Andy, I beg you, trust me. I love only you and most likely that child is yours." she said softly. Andy looked at her with the same coldness.

"Again lies and nothing more. You know what, I'm tired. I don't want to hear. I don't want lies. It's over. Absolutely everything. There is nothing left between us." he said firmly and walked toward the elevators. Sharon leaned against the wall and wept loudly, helplessly. She knew that Andy would react that way, but she didn't expect so much pain ...

 **~~~ TBC ~~~**


	9. Difficulties

**Chapter 9**

Sharon was still crying, leaning against the wall near the interview room. She was there from the moment Andy had left. Lieutenant Provenza approached his boss, seeing that her condition isn't at all well. Sharon looked at him slightly sadly and wiped her tears. Provenza looked around and looked carefully at her.

"Captain, are you okay?" he asked anxiously. Sharon nodded slightly and took a deep breath.

"I'm fine, Lieutenant. Thank you." she replied hastily and walked toward her office, but Provenza stopped her because he could see that she wasn't at all well.

"Uh ... Captain, I think it would be much better if you go home now. You don't have to work so much in your condition." he said strictly. Sharon gave him a weak smile and nodded slightly.

"Lieutenant, sometimes a person doesn't feel any pain or fatigue, just void and nothing else." she said quietly and walked into her office. Provenza shook his head and shrugged. Although he supported his friend, he didn't want to see Sharon in this way. He decided to talk to Andy, even though he knew how stubborn he is. He decided to look for him and headed for the elevators. Sharon sat on her desk thoughtfully. She didn't know how to go home because Rusty was already there and she didn't know how to explain all this. She decided to ask advice from Andrea and send her a message. But unfortunately, Andrea was too busy and she couldn't answer. Finally, Sharon took her coat and her purse and decided it would be much better to go home now. She felt too tired. During this time, Provenza was looking for Andy, but he couldn't find him and he came back. Sharon arrived in the parking lot and got into her car. At that moment, she noticed that Andy is sitting in his car thoughtful and sad. But he hadn't yet seen her. Sharon decided to wait to see what Andy wants to do and why he is still here. Sharon moved against him with her car and stopped in front of his car. Andy looked at her coldly, not knowing why she does this. He got out of his car, then angrily Sharon also got and the two faced each other. Fortunately, in the parking lot was no one else but them.

"Are you crazy! What are you doing?" he asked angrily, but behind his words as if there was concern. Sharon took a deep breath and approached him, looking at him innocently.

"Andy, let's talk. I hate the fact that you shun me constantly. Why will not you understand that I'm sorry? I love only you and nobody else." she said softly. Andy laughed derisively.

"You love only me? Don't talk nonsense. If you loved me as I you, you'd never have betrayed me in this terrible way. What do you expect? To forgive you? No, Sharon, I can't forgive you. You lied to me terribly. I didn't expect this from you. But you hurt me deeply and believe me, my pain will not end just like that. " he said and swallowed the lump in his throat. Sharon's eyes filled with tears, but he was right. She put her hand on her belly and took a deep breath. Although he was very angry, he was worried about her condition. But he didn't want to ask her if she's okay. He just couldn't be the same Andy as before.

"You're right. I am a sinner and my sin is unforgivable. I know I did a mortal sin. I don't want forgiveness, I just can't stand this coldness between us. I'm sorry." she said softly, wiping her tears, trying to calm down. Andy rolled his eyes and put his hands in his pockets.

"Sharon, I believed you. I've started to love this child who is not even mine." he said with bitterness in his voice. Sharon shook her head and squeezed his shoulder.

"Don't say that. You know very well that most likely that child is yours." she said with tears. Andy stepped back and looked at her with anger.

"You're not even sure. I can't believe that you slept with Jack while we have a relationship. Well, maybe you made this mistake. But you could tell me. Maybe now we wouldn't be in this situation. " he almost shouted. Sharon bit her lip and sighed. She was ready to tell him what she wants, but at this moment Nicole approached them. She stood by her father tightly and looked at Sharon with anger.

"Dad, let's go. Here it is quite cold. Please, wait for me in the car." she said softly. Andy nodded and got into his car. Nicole approached Sharon.

"Sharon, are you happy? Because of your lies now my father is suffering. And not just he. I suffer too, because my father means a lot to me. If he is sad I am also sad. I didn't expect this from you. You lied to my father, saying that the child you expect is his. You're just a liar! " she said angrily. Sharon closed her eyes for a moment, tears were streaming down her cheeks.

"Nicole, believe me, I'm sorry. I love your father." she said sadly. Nicole shook her head.

"You hurt my father deeply. I will never forgive you." she said firmly, and got into the car, then she and her father left home. Sharon took a deep breath and wiped her tears, then got into her car and headed on the way home. During this time, Rusty watched a movie, wondering why Sharon and Andy hadn't yet come. He didn't know why he worries so much. A few minutes later, Sharon came home tired and threw the keys. She walked into the living room and Rusty immediately stood before her. He looked at her closely, and he could understand that she's not at all well. Sharon didn't know what to tell him because she was convinced that he would ask for Andy. No, she couldn't tell him that.

"Sharon, are you okay? You look pale. What happened? Besides, where's Andy?" he asked anxiously. Sharon took a deep breath and squeezed his shoulder.

"Rusty, let's talk tomorrow. Tonight I feel terribly tired. Please." She looked at him imploringly. Rusty nodded slightly, but he still cared about her. Sharon quickly went to her bedroom and locked the door. She needed to be alone. She sat on her bed and thoughtfully put her hand on her belly. Andy was right. Her mistake was unforgivable.

 _"Little one, your mother feels terrible. I don't know what to do and don't know how to withstand the pain. If Andy is your father? Then what will happen? Perhaps he'll never forgive me and you'll be without a father's love . Sorry, I didn't want that. Forgive your mother. "_ she murmured softly to the baby inside her. She lay on her bed carefully and tried to sleep. Suddenly, her phone rang. She immediately grabbed her phone, seeing that this is Andrea.

"Sharon, I'm sorry I couldn't answer you." Andrea said apologetically.

"Andrea, stop apologizing. I understand. You're not obliged to care for my life constantly." she said softly.

"Stop talking nonsense, Sharon. What happened? Is everything okay?" she asked softly. Sharon took a deep breath before answering.

"Not much. You know very well that nothing will be as before. Tonight I had an argument with Nicole. She's right, I hurt her father. And now, I don't know what to say to Rusty. He asks me about Andy."

"Sharon, calm down. Look, I think you should say everything to Rusty. He lives with you and he probably worry about you. My advice is for you to calm down and talk to him as soon as possible." she said encouragingly.

"Thank you, Andrea. You are the only person who is with me at this difficult time, I am grateful." Sharon said softly.

"That's why we're friends. I'll see you tomorrow, watch out." Andrea said sternly, and they closed the phone. Sharon put her hand on her belly and closed her eyes, hoping to forget about the pain for a little while. Andy didn't want to stay with Nicole and Dean, so he returned to his apartment, where he wasn't going for months. He entered the dark apartment and threw his keys angrily. He sat on the couch thoughtfully. He couldn't stop thinking about Sharon. He knew that her condition is delicate, but he just was terribly angry because of her deception. He leaned back and closed his eyes. The next morning, Sharon made breakfast for Rusty determined to talk to him about her relationship with Andy. She put his breakfast in front of him and kissed him on the cheek, then sat across from him with a smile. Rusty however, could see that she was very distracted.

"Hey, Sharon, you told me that we'll talk this morning. I can understand that there is something strange about you. Andy's not here again. Where is he?" Rusty asked anxiously. Sharon took a deep breath and took his hand.

"Andy will not come back again. Everything between us is over." she said softly. Rusty's eyes widened.

"What? Why?" he asked immediately. Sharon rolled her eyes and shook her head.

"It's hard to say. I don't know how to explain." she replied sadly.

"But you're pregnant. I can't believe that he leave you like this." Rusty said angrily. He was abandoned by his mother and his father and now he couldn't tolerate such a situation, even if this is Sharon. Sharon took her purse and squeezed his shoulder, looking at him with a sad smile.

"Nothing is as you think. But don't worry, me and the baby will be fine. I think we have to live without Andy." she assured him and left. Rusty however, wanted to understand the whole truth and so he decided to talk to Nicole. She told him everything and Rusty just couldn't believe this terrible truth. Nicole closed her phone angrily and turning, she saw Dean, who looked at her questioningly.

"Nicole, what's wrong? You look angry." he noted with concern. Nicole took a deep breath.

"I am. I had to tell everything to Rusty. He wanted to know the truth and I think he has a right to know with what kind of person he lives." she replied curtly and walked to the bedroom. Dean closed his eyes for a moment and shook his head. He couldn't understand why Nicole gets angry so much. Yes, Andy was her father, but this issue was between her father and Sharon. On the other hand, Andy was sitting at his desk looking at his paperwork. Provenza decided to talk to him about Sharon and her condition last night, near the interview room. He looked around to make sure no one hears them.

"Andy, we need to talk about the captain." he said quietly. Andy rolled his eyes angrily.

"I don't want to know anything about her." he said angrily. Provenza sighed and squeezed his shoulder.

"Look, I am your friend and I will always support you. But last night I saw that Sharon is quite exhausted. Understand, she is pregnant and I am afraid it could be something bad happens. Don't tell me that you're not afraid about her state because I know that you still love her. " he said sternly. Andy took a deep breath and swallowed the lump in his throat.

"Yes, I still love her, but it never made me forgive her and get back to her." he said firmly and walked to the detective Sanchez. Provenza shook his head, seeing how stubborn is Andy. Several hours later, Sharon signed the important documents in her office. Detective Sykes walked to Andy's desk, handing him a folder. He looked at her confusedly and questioningly.

"What is this?" he asked indifferently.

"This is the folder which the captain wants. I'm too busy and decided that maybe you can give it to her." she replied hastily. Andy gritted his teeth in anger and grabbed the folder from her without saying anything more and went to Sharon's office. Sykes winked slightly to Provenza. In fact it was their plan. They wanted Sharon and Andy to reconcile. He went inside and Sharon was surprised very much. He threw the folder on her desk in anger and walked toward the door back but Sharon stopped him.

"Andy, stop." she said sternly, almost professionally. She came close to him. Andy turned to her and looked at her coldly.

"What do you want this time?" he asked sarcastically. Sharon took a deep breath and bit her lip.

"I know I'm guilty of everything, but I hate the fact that you treat me so cruelly. What do you want me to do? To give up my child?" she almost shouted.

"I never said such a thing. It's your child. I just said that I'm not the father. You lied to me, saying that the child is mine. You think I can forgive it all so easy and forget the pain? " he said angrily. Sharon took a deep breath, and feeling dizzy, she fainted in his arms...

 **~~~ TBC ~~~**


	10. Falling Apart

**Chapter 10**

When Sharon opened her eyes, Andy wasn't with her. Andrea held her hand, looking at her carefully. Sharon looked around and realized that she wasn't in her office, she was in the restroom. She tried to get up but felt a slight pain in her belly and decided to lie some more. She remembered her fainting in the office and the fact that she'd fainted in Andy's arms. But now, she couldn't understand how she is here and why Andrea is with her.

"Sharon, honey, how are you feeling?" Andrea said quietly. Sharon took a deep breath and rubbed her belly confused.

"I'm fine, but why are you here? I mean you weren't here. I remember everything. I fainted in the office and Andy was beside me. But ... Where is he?" she asked immediately. Andrea sighed wearily and took her hand.

"Calm down. He led you here and now perhaps he is at a crime scene with the team. They got a new murder case while I was with you here." she explained hastily. Sharon closed her eyes for a moment and drops of tears streamed down her cheeks. She couldn't believe that Andy leave her alone in this state, especially after her fainting. Andrea wiped her tears and hugged her tightly.

"Sharon, why are you crying? Calm down." she said quietly, trying to calm her. Sharon wiped her tears and swallowed the lump in her throat, then looked at her friend.

"Andrea, I feel terrible. I no longer mean anything to Andy. He left me alone in this difficult time, after my fainting. He really hates me as before, even more." she said sadly. Andrea hushed and squeezed her shoulder.

"Sharon, you're wrong. Believe me, Andy was too scared when you fainted. He brought you here and I told him that I'll be with you as he has to attend the crime scene." she assured with a smile. Sharon shook her head and shrugged.

"I think I feel tired and I need a rest. I'll go home." she said quietly and stood up carefully.

"Sharon, you're not fine. I'll take you home, don't worry." Andrea said firmly. Sharon smiled softly.

"Andrea, believe me, I feel perfectly well and I can drive. I'll see you tomorrow." she said hastily and went to her office to pick up her purse and coat. She quickly got into her car and headed for home while Andrea was worried about her. Sharon drove slowly and thoughtfully. She thought for Andy and for her child. She hoped that Andy's the father, because otherwise she wouldn't have a chance to be with him again. Finally, she parked her car and quickly went home. She threw the keys and went into the living room where Rusty was waiting to talk to her. He already knew the truth, and he wanted to be sure that this is really true. Sharon came to him as he watched her coldly. She gave him a weak smile and stood before him.

"Rusty, are you okay? What's wrong?" she asked anxiously, seeing his look. Rusty sighed and took her hand.

"Sharon, I know everything. Today I spoke with Nicole and she told me the truth, but I wanted to see you. Is it true that this child is not Andy's?" he asked cautiously. Sharon took a deep breath and bit her lip. She wasn't surprise therefore that Rusty has learned the whole truth. At least, he didn't behave so rudely as in the beginning.

"Yes, what you knew is true. But still, this child might be Andy's. Look, Rusty, everyone makes mistakes, but I love Andy and I had relationship with him for months." she said thoughtfully, and sat on the couch. Rusty looked at her confused and sat beside her.

"Sharon, I know that you love Andy, but probably he is very hurt and angry." he noted sadly. Sharon shrugged and squeezed his shoulder.

"Yes, he is. But he is more hurt than angry. I know, everything that happened between me and Jack was a mistake, unforgivable mistake, but I sincerely hope that this is Andy's child. I want to give Andy a son. I want him to be happy, but I know that he'll never forgive me. It's over. " she admitted sadly and wiped her tears. Rusty hugged her without saying anything else. Sharon was grateful for his support.

"Sharon, whatever happens, I'll always be here to support you." he said firmly. Sharon nodded and smiled, saying, "I believe in this, thank you Rusty." Rusty was like her son and she was grateful that at least he is with him while Emily and Ricky were away. She would have preferred they not know about what is happening. She didn't want to worry her children with these things. Later, Sharon went into the nursery and sat down, looking at the crib. She wanted Andy to be here with her, but unfortunately everything was ruined. On the other hand, Andy was with Provenza at his home. Provenza had offered to stay with him because he didn't want to leave his friend alone. Andy was grateful that he has a friend like Provenza.

"Andy, I hope you feel better." he said quietly, sitting beside him. Andy nodded and smiled slightly.

"Thank you, Louie. You are my true friend. After this terrible case and after everything that happened so far, I really need your company." he admitted. Provenza nodded with a smile and squeezed his shoulder.

"Of course, that's why we're friends, right? Well, I'll give you of my pajamas tonight." he said, laughing and went into his bedroom. Andy took a deep breath and leaned back. He was worried about Sharon, especially after her fainting in her office, but he couldn't call her. For a moment he grabbed his phone, but he refused. He could not forget her lies and his pain. He was so accustomed to the idea of a son that he felt like a living corpse. As if he'd lost another son again. Sitting pensively at the nursery, Sharon felt something she hadn't felt long ago. She rubbed her belly slightly and smiled softly, feeling little kicks. This was a sign that her baby is all right.

 _"Hey, you. Maybe you want to tell me that your father is Andy? Maybe you want to calm your mother and tell her that everything will be fine."_ she murmured sadly to the baby inside her, and she went into her bedroom back, for a good sleep - somewhat. All night, however, neither Sharon nor Andy hadn't slept. The parting was terrible for them. The next morning, Sharon prepare breakfast for Rusty, but she didn't eat anything and this made Rusty to worry. He squeezed her hand.

"Sharon, don't tell me that you won't eat. Well, maybe I'm just a teenager about you but I know that pregnant women should eat healthily. Andy taught me this and ..." He suddenly stopped, seeing that Sharon began to feel bad, referring to Andy again.

"Rusty, I understand, but I promise. I'll eat when I want." she assured him and took her purse ready to go to work. She kissed Rusty's forehead and warned him to go to college on time. Rusty took a deep breath and shook his head sadly. He wanted Sharon and Andy make out, but he knew it would be quite difficult. On the other hand, Andy and Provenza already had breakfast. They sat in their seats, working hard as ever. Provenza was drinking his morning coffee while Andy was concentrating on his work. Provenza like this, but knowing that he's doing this to forget about Sharon and his problems made him feel worse. He left his glass on his desk and looked at his friend more closely.

"Andy, what the hell are you doing? Stop working like a robot!" he protested. Andy rolled his eyes, angry and unhappy and looked at him.

"What do want old man? I just want to focus on my work. Why you stop me?" he almost shouted and the entire team looked at them. Provenza gritted his teeth in anger and decided not to give any response, as there was no point. Several hours later, Sharon arrived at work. The entire team could feel the coldness between her and Andy, but she knew that Andy is absolutely right to behave this way with her. While all were in the lunch break, in the department there wre only Sharon and Andy, but they didn't talk to each other. Somehow, Jack suddenly came there and Andy walked away angrily. Sharon couldn't believe that Jack has the courage to come here.

"Jack, I can't believe that you have the courage to come here again!" she shouted loudly. Jack looked at her with anger and grabbed her hand.

"I came to understand only one thing Sharon. Is this child is mine." he said firmly. Sharon stepped back and looked at him angrily.

"What does it matter? You've never been a good father, neither for Emily nor Ricky. What do you want now?" she asked angrily. Jack took her hand again, looking at her green eyes.

"Stop playing games with me! Tell me the truth. This is my child or Andy's?" he asked several times. Sharon stepped back and took a deep breath, putting her hand on her belly.

"How many times do I have to tell you I don't know? I have no idea. But sincerely want Andy to be the father, because I know what kind of father you are!" she shouted and expelled him from the department. When Jack left, Sharon went into her office and began to cry. She could no longer tolerate this. It was like a nightmare without end. At this point, Andy came back and hearing her crying, he quickly rushed into Sharon's office. Sharon quickly wiped her tears while Andy watched her anxiously. He approached her, but kept his distance.

"Sharon, are you okay?" he asked sternly. Sharon took a deep breath and nodded slightly.

"Everything is fine. Andy, please, leave me alone." she asked, shunning his eyes. Andy agreed unhappy somehow, but he came out of her office and returned to his desk. All afternoon, Sharon didn't talk to anyone and it made Andy feel bad. Somehow, he was worried about her and even for her baby even though he knew that it wasn't his child. Whatever happens, however, he couldn't forget about her deception and the pain she'd caused. Several hours later, Sharon came home and while Rusty was studying for his exam, she decided to call Andrea and talk to her.

"Can you imagine Andrea? Jack came asking me stupid questions. But frankly, I'm afraid that this child is his. I'm afraid that this child is not Andy's and that I will lose him forever. I love Andy and I don't want to lose him. " she confessed and took a deep breath. Andrea hushed quietly and squeezed her hand.

"Sharon, calm down. The probability Jack to be the father is almost 20%. You had a relationship with Andy for months. Don't you think that's weird you to be pregnant with Jack's child?" she pressed lightly. Sharon closed her eyes for a moment and shrugged sadly.

"Andrea, believe me, I have no idea. Inside me there is only hope. Hope that this is our son with Andy. Hope that Andy's the father. But the uncertainty began to scare me, and I fear that I will meet with bitter reality . " she said softly. Andrea shook her head and smiled encouragingly.

"Sharon, stop to think about it. Now the only important thing is the baby. Let everyone think what they want. After the birth, we'll do a DNA test and find out who the father is, although I know that this is Andy from the start." she said firmly. Sharon nodded and hugged her tightly. To have such a loyal friend as Andrea was the best consolation. At night, Sharon sat on her bed and wrote in her diary. She just needed to share her feelings.

 _"I'm afraid. I have a terrible fear. My fear grows with every hour, with every minute and as if I'm in a maze with no exit. The only thing I want is to know the truth. I've committed a terrible sin, a mortal sin. I'm afraid. I sincerely hope Andy is the father of my child, but the fact that Jack may also be the father makes me feel terrible. I know that Andy will never forgive me, and he is right. I hurt him a lot and undeserved. He loved me very much and he still loves me but I hate this coldness between us. I hope that this child is Andy's. I want to have a happy family with Andy and give him a chance to be a father again. He's already lost one son, I can't let him lose another one. Even if he never forgive me, let it be Andy's child ... Let this child be ours ... Let this be a result of our great love, love that will always be as strong as before ..."_

 **~~~ TBC ~~~**


	11. Complications

**Chapter 11**

The months passed quickly and imperceptibly. Sharon tried to forget about her pain and mistakes that were the reason for her breakup with Andy. Now she tried to think only for her baby and she couldn't wait to hug her son very soon. She consulted with Dr. Julie who had confirmed that everything with the baby is fine. Sharon was grateful because under all this stress, she was afraid for her baby. As always, Andrea and Rusty were the only ones who were beside her throughout this difficult period. Perhaps Sharon has understood that she is not twenty-five. She wasn't as young as before. While she was entering the ninth month of her pregnancy, the coldness between her and Andy continued the same way. As much as she hated to be away from him, Sharon tried to not take unnecessary discussions with him, as it didn't matter. One morning, Sharon was arranging the baby clothes in the nursery with Andrea, while Rusty was in college.

"Sharon, I can't believe you still work in this state." she said unhappily, taking baby clothes in hand. Sharon smiled slightly and patted her belly.

"You know, I love my job and I've always loved. When I had Emily and Ricky I was too young and then I didn't have time to devote to them. Jack was away and I was alone. I had to go back to work immediately. but this time I'll devote all my time to my son. This time will be different and I know that. So, I'll work to the end. " she said firmly. Andrea shook her head and shrugged.

"Yeah, maybe you're right, but this time nothing will be so different. This time, Andy is away from you and you're alone again. I am your friend and seeing you so sad, I feel bad." she said softly. Sharon left the baby clothes in the crib and took a deep breath. Abndrea was absolutely right. And this time she was alone, but this was her mistake. If she'd told the truth to Andy at the beginning, now she wouldn't have this problem.

"Andrea, you're absolutely right. But the mistake is mine. Andy has the right to behave so coldly to me. I lied to him terribly. He was right. I don't even know if it's Andy's child or Jack's." she said sadly. Andrea hushed quietly and squeezed her shoulder.

"Sharon, calm down. But I still think Andy is the father and he really will come back to you. Trust me, he won't abandon his son. He is not Jack." she said encouragingly. Sharon shrugged.

"Yes, he is not Jack. Maybe that's why everything seems more difficult. But I still love Andy with my whole heart. Whether he'll come back to me or not, I want this child to be his." she confessed and went to the living room. Andrea followed her and stood before her, seeing how tired she is.

"Sharon, it may be better for you to be at home. Look, you look tired and pale. It's not good for you to work in your state." she pressed lightly. Sharon took a deep breath and shook her head.

"Andrea, stop worrying. I'm completely fine. Today I'll be in the office if you come to talk this afternoon." she assured. Andrea nodded with a smile and agree. After Andrea left, Sharon decided to rest before going to work. She really needed this. During this time, Andy was having breakfast together with his daughter, who had decided to visit her father. She loved to spend her time with him, especially after the horror with Sharon. She knew how hurt is her father and as if she wanted to comfort him. But seeing that he constantly thinks about Sharon, she felt worse. She couldn't believe that her father continues to think of Sharon, anyway.

"Dad, the boys love you very much. Even they spend more time with you than their grandfather." Nicole said with a grin. Andy smiled softly, but if his smile was sad. He squeezed her hand.

"I know, honey. I also love to spend my time with them. They're like your truly children, then they are my grandchildren too, right? The boys are great. They make me go back. I feel happy when I'm with them . " he admitted, sipping his coffee. Nicole smiled slightly and looked at her father more carefully. She could feel his sadness.

"Dad, are you sure? You say you're happy, but I can see that you're not. What happens to you? I decided to visit you because I can see that you haven't slept all night or maybe a couple of nights. Am I right? " she asked gently strictly. Andy took a deep breath and closed his eyes for a moment.

"Who cares? Yes, I admit. I haven't slept for nearly three days since I can't sleep." he said quietly. Nicole's eyes widened. She couldn't believe that her father hadn't slept for three nights.

"Dad, why are you doing this? I'm concerned about you. Why do you say that?" she asked unhappily. Andy squeezed her shoulder and gave her a weak smile.

"Nicole, there are things that a person can't forget. You know very well what I'm talking about. When I talk I mean everything that happened between me and Sharon. You don't know how hard it is to be near and far at the same time with the person you love. I love Sharon, but the fact that she lied to me in this terrible way makes me be away from her. I've gotten used to the idea of this son and after so many months, I realized it was all a lie and nothing more. " he said sadly. Nicole looked at her father sadly.

"Dad, please, stop thinking about it. Sharon is to blame for everything. He made you very sad. You're already sure that this child is not yours. Then why do you still think of her? I know you love her but what she made have no forgiveness. " she said firmly. Andy pursed his lips and shrugged.

"No, Nicole. I'm not sure. More precisely, Sharon is not sure whether this child is mine or Jack's. But whatever happens, I don't think I can forgive her. It hurt me deeply and I can never forgive her. " he said decided. Nicole looked at him confused.

"So, does this mean that if that child is yours you will come back to Sharon?" she asked to be sure. For Andy this was a terribly difficult. He didn't know how to respond and what to say. As if that question had no answer.

"Nicole, believe me, if this child is mine, I won't leave him. If he is my son, I will always be with him whatever happens. In fact, I no longer have hope for this, but if this child is mine I'll accept my responsibilities."he said flatly. Nicole smiled slightly. Of course, if this child is her brother, she would accept it. But she thought that she would never be able to forgive Sharon. Several hours later, Sharon and Andy were working. Sharon was sitting in her office as usual while Andy was trying to find other clues about the case that they follow. Provenza looked at his friend carefully and approached him.

"Hey, Flynn, is everything okay?" he asked anxiously. Andy took a deep breath and nodded slightly.

"Yes, absolutely everything. Life is great." he said sarcastically. Provenza shook his head and put a hand on his shoulder.

"Why are you talking like that? I'm just worried about you. I don't want to ask anything about Sharon, don't worry." he said calmly. Andy rolled his eyes, sighed wearily and unhappily. He just didn't want to hear anything about Sharon.

"Stop talking about Sharon, please." he said indifferently and continue to work until Provenza returned to his desk. During this time, Detective Sykes was in Sharon's office. Sharon felt a slight pain in her belly and she panicked.

"Captain, are you okay? You want me to call someone?" she asked anxiously. Sharon took shallow breaths and shook her head.

"No, Amy, I'm fine. Don't worry." she assured with a smile and rubbed her belly. Amy nodded and put the folder she was holding onto her desk.

"Captain, it remains very little time. Perhaps you're very excited to be a mother again after so many years." she said with a grin. Sharon smiled slightly and leaned back.

"Absolutely. I can't wait to hug my son. It'll be very soon." she said happily. Amy smiled softly, but she'd like her boss be happier. She could see that Sharon is not as happy as it should be. In the evening, Sharon decided to go home earlier, as Dr. Julie didn't let her work. She was just stubborn. Tonight was very important for Andy. Tonight he would go to AA meeting. He just needed it, he wanted to share his sadness. Finally, he came and stood in front of the others. He cleared his throat, and greeted everyone ready to talk.

"Hi, I'm Andy and I'm an alcoholic I've been sober for 15 years but a few months ago, the woman I love with all my heart broke all my life into a thousand pieces. Since then I can't stop thinking about drinking. Yes, I know this is a terrible thing and I am ashamed. But I can't forget my pain and at the same time I know that I shouldn't grab the bottle again. No, I'm not drunk, I only thought about it, but then I decided that even it can't stop my pain. "He said sadly. The group listened carefully. Andy felt a little better. On the other hand, Sharon and Rusty were having dinner together.

"Sharon, today my day was great. You care about me, but I also care. I hope you're not too tired." he said anxiously. Sharon smiled softly and took his hand.

"Don't worry, I'm fine. My day was normal as ever." Rusty nodded and sighed.

"Sharon, when will you stop working? I mean that you're nine months pregnant. Shouldn't you stop?" he asked immediately. Sharon took a deep breath and leaned back, putting her hand on her belly.

"Rusty, of course I won't work. When the baby is born I should be home all day. I want to work a little before my maternity." she assured with a smile. Rusty smiled contentedly. He couldn't hide the fact that he is also excited about this baby. After his AA meeting, Andy met with Provenza, as he was calling him like crazy for hours. He looked at him sternly, showing his phone.

"So where the hell are you? I'm trying to reach you for hours!" Provenza almost shouted.

"Stop shouting old man. I was in AA meeting. I just needed AA meeting." he said discontented. Provenza took a deep breath and shook his head.

"Well, at least you were there. Thank God, you stopped to think that alcohol can heal wounds that even time can't." he said sternly. Andy rolled his eyes, and sighed discontented.

"Well, stop giving me advice. I'll see you tomorrow." he said quickly and got into his car on the way home. Sharon was fast asleep when suddenly she felt the same pain again. She took a deep breath and opened her eyes slowly, rubbing her belly. She had a few weeks her term, but as if her contractions had begun. She was worried about her baby more than ever.

The next day, in the evening, somehow Sharon and Andy were alone in the department. The whole team were on a crime scene, but somehow Andy didn't want to participate, knowing that Sharon would stay completely alone. No, she didn't want to talk to her, but he just needed to be here. Sharon, however, felt a desire to talk with him again in private. So she took off her glasses and put them on her desk. With slow steps, she walked over to Andy's desk. Andy looked at her coldly and took a deep breath, standing in front of her. Sharon looked at him with innocence.

"Sharon, what do you want?" he asked quietly, continuing to look at her coldly.

"Andy, please, stop treating me this way. I feel terrible when you're away. I can't stand this terrible coldness. I love you." she admitted quietly with a sad look. Andy took a deep breath.

"You ruined everything that was between us. I still love you, but this doesn't matter. You lied to me terribly. You lied to me, Sharon. I can't forgive that." he said firmly and swallowed the lump in his throat. Sharon was ready to give him an answer, but she couldn't, feeling strong contractions. In fact, she had a mild contractions all day, but she hadn't told anyone. She almost screamed in pain as Andy took her gently. He was more worried than ever.

"Sharon, are you okay? Do you want me to call Dr. Julie?" he asked anxiously, forgetting about everything for a moment. Sharon took a deep breath and closed her eyes for a moment.

"No, Andy, please don't leave me alone. I need you. Don't leave me alone right now." she said quietly, looking at him imploringly. Andy looked at her closely and anxiously. He didn't know what to do at this time ...

 **~~~ TBC ~~~**


	12. Situations

**Chapter 12**

Andy drove quickly and carefully to the hospital. He didn't know why he helped Sharon after all this and knowing that this child isn't his, but he just loved Sharon and wanted to help her, even if he never forgive her. Sharon also didn't like that. Andy was behaving coldly with her for months and now he suddenly helped her. She took shallow breaths, but the contractions were getting stronger and more frequent. On the other hand, the team was back in the department and all were surprised, as Sharon and Andy weren't there. Provenza grabbed his phone and tried to call Andy, but he didn't answer. This made Provenza doubt. Probably, they were together.

"Sharon, are you okay?" Andy asked, looking at her with concern and driving in the same speed to the hospital. He wanted them to arrive on time. Sharon took a deep breath and looked at Andy more confused than ever.

"Why are you doing this? Why are you helping me? You were always rude to me for months. Now what's the difference?" she asked with anger. Andy can't hear anything like that now. He was close to the hospital and he looked to Sharon, occasionally.

"Because you're in labor and I can't leave you alone in this condition. Whether that child is mine or not, I want and need to help you." he said firmly, pausing in front of the hospital. Sharon couldn't speak because of the strong contractions. She couldn't believe that all this must happen now. To her term there were couple of weeks, but it seems her son had decided to appear earlier. Andy immediately helped Sharon to get out of the car and they went inside the hospital. After Sharon was admitted to the maternity ward, Andy decided to check his phone. Seeing 15 missed calls from Provenza, he sighed wearily and decided to inform him.

"Flynn, where are you? I'm trying to reach you for hours!" Provenza screamed.

"Stop yelling old man. I'm in the hospital." he said dissatisfied.

"In the hospital? Why? Are you all right?" he asked immediately.

"Yes, I'm fine, but Sharon's in the maternity ward. I think she'll give birth any moment." he explained hastily. Provenza almost choked hearing this. The whole team was looking at him closely.

"My God, Flynn! I'll come there, wait for me." he said hastily and inform the rest of the team. During this time, Andy decided to wait in the waiting room and decided to call Rusty and Andrea as they probably would like to be close to Sharon. Andy doesn't know how he felt at that moment. Different emotions went through him. The waiting was killing him, although he couldn't understand why. Sharon had lied and he wasn't sure whether this child is his. He didn't know why he's so excited. A few minutes later, Andrea and Rusty came together and approached Andy.

"Andy, where's Sharon?" Andrea asked immediately.

"Andy, tell us that Sharon and the baby are fine." Rusty said breathlessly, worried. Andy took a deep breath and put his hands in his pockets, then shrugged.

"Calm down. Sharon is inside. I have no idea whether she and her baby are fine. But the doctor will probably inform us." he assured them. Andrea and Rusty sat in the waiting room with Andy, waiting for news. At this point, Provenza also arrived at the hospital, panted and sat next to Andy.

"So, how are Sharon and the baby?" he asked anxiously, turning his attention to Andy. Andy rolled his eyes, dissatisfied and took a deep breath.

"Why is everyone asking me? I have no idea, the doctor will inform us soon." he answered. Andrea looked at Andy doubtful.

"I can't believe that you just helped Sharon and brought her here." she said sarcastically. Andy looked at her angrily.

"Andrea, I'm not a bad person. I just helped her. She was in labor and I had to help her. I couldn't leave her alone." he said angrily. Rusty looked at his watch. He was eager to take information about Sharon and the baby. While they waited to learn something about Sharon and the baby, Nicole tried to call his father, not knowing that his phone is switched off. The boys were asleep in their rooms and Dean decided to devote his time to his wife, but seeing how fluster is Nicole, he couldn't smile. He squeezed her shoulder and looked at her carefully. She threw her phone on the table angrily.

"Nicole, honey, what's wrong? You look fluster." he noted with concern. Nicole took a deep breath and shook her head.

"I'm trying to reach my dad, but his phone is switched off and it makes me doubt it." she admitted. Dean looked at her confused.

"To doubt? Why?" he asked, wanting to know why.

"Let's not discuss it any more. I feel tired." she said dissatisfied, and went into the bedroom. Dean sighed wearily and went after her. Andy was shaking with excitement. He didn't even know why he's so excited. He shouldn't be so excited, knowing that Sharon lied to him and that this child might not be his. After a few minutes, the nurse approached them with the little baby in her arms. Everyone was enthralled by the little baby boy, even at the same moment - especially Andy.

"Congratulations! Who is the baby's father?" the nurse asked.

"Andy Flynn." Provenza responded immediately, showing Andy. Andy glared at him and turned his attention to the nurse.

"No, I'm not ... Actually ... Uh ..." he didn't know what to say. The nurse smiled slightly and immediately handed the baby to Andy, who was terribly surprised. He didn't expect to take this little baby in his arms. But whether it was his son? It was a mystery ... Provenza, Andrea and Rusty smiled, looking at little baby boy who was in Andy's arms. Andy couldn't, he wouldn't want, but he smiled and even kissed the baby gently, surprising everyone around him. Andrea and Provenza looked at each other grinning while Rusty couldn't take his eyes off from his little brother - like Andy. Andy felt strange. As if that child wasn't at all strange. As if that was his son, the son for which he dreamed of. After Dr. Julie had said that Sharon and the baby are well, they were all sighed with relief. Now Sharon was holding her son in her arms. Andrea and Rusty were with her while Andy and Provenza had gone without seeing Sharon.

"Sharon, he'll be a handsome man." Andrea said looking at the little baby boy. Sharon chuckled softly and kissed her son gently.

"He is my little angel." she said softly. Rusty sat next to Sharon and stroked the baby with a smile.

"Hey, Sharon, he's so handsome. I am glad that he is a boy because my team needs more boys." he said softly and smiled slightly. Sharon grinned and shook her head. When Rusty went for a cup of tea, Andrea decided to talk to Sharon about Andy and his first contact with the baby.

"Sharon, you should have seen the moment Andy took the baby in his arms." she said with a grin. Sharon's eyes widened and she looked at Andrea more confused than ever.

"Andrea, what do you mean? Why Andy will hold the baby, saying that it is not his?" she asked, reasonably. Andrea sighed.

"The nurse asked who the father is and when Provenza replied that this is Andy, she handed the baby to him." she said immediately. Sharon closed her eyes for a moment and looked at her litle son sadly.

"The fact that he took my son in his arms means nothing. I'm still not sure if he is the father or Jack." she admitted sadly and wiped her tears. Andrea hushed quietly and squeezed her shoulder.

"Sharon, I am confident that Andy's the father. Look at Nicholas. I don't know about you, but when I looked at him he looks like Andy." she said with a smile reliably. Sharon smiled slightly and stroked her little son gently. On the other hand, Andy was with Provenza in his apartment. They'd spent a stressful night. Provenza looked at his friend with a smile and squeezed his shoulder.

"I feel that you still think about the baby." he said quietly. Andy took a deep breath and shook his head.

"Of course not. I just felt weird taking this baby in my arms." he admitted thoughtfully. Provenza nodded slightly.

"And the baby felt pretty comfortable in your embrace. Andy, don't get me wrong, but I felt as if it was your son. It is likely that Nicholas is your son." he said softly and reassuringly. Andy shrugged.

"Louie, if Nicholas is my son, I'd be very happy but this will not make me forgive Sharon." he admitted. Provenza nodded understandable. He could understand his friend. It was a difficult situation. A few weeks later, Sharon finally could be home with her little son who had brought much joy in her life and had made her forget her problems - even for her problems with Andy. Andrea loved to visit Sharon and the little Nicholas. Rusty, however, loved spending time with the little baby. He loved Nicholas as his brother. One morning, Sharon slept with her son when her phone rang. She quickly grabbed her phone to not wake the baby. Seeing that this is Andrea, she sighed. She immediately sent a message to her and took her son in her arms, the moment in which he began to cry. Sharon felt tired and she could understand how it was difficult to be completely alone. Andy was away and it made her feel worse. She quickly breastfeed her son, then she went into the nursery and put him in the crib. She kissed her son gently and went into the kitchen to prepare breakfast, but Rusty had to see friends before college and he left quickly. Sharon prepare breakfast for her and decided to rest while the baby sleeps. A few hours later, Andrea had come and now Sharon told how is the maternity.

"I feel terrible, Andrea. Yes, my son makes me forget about everything, but I feel tired. I'm not as young as before. Emily and Ricky want to visit me next week. They are excited to see their little brother, but I don't want them to learn about all this between me and Andy. If they know the truth ... "Sharon was unable to finish her thought. Andrea sighed and took her hand.

"Sharon, calm down. When are you going to do DNA test? We need to understand who the father is." she pressed slightly. Sharon took a deep breath and shrugged.

"Andrea, I still don't know. I want to make this test as soon as possible, but first I need to talk to Andy." she said thoughtfully.

"Then call him. Tell him that you have to talk about the DNA test." Andrea said firmly.

"He didn't answer me. How do you want to get a result?" Sharon asked dissatisfied, but behind her words there was pain. Her eyes filled with tears and she wiped her tears. Andrea squeezed her hand.

"Sharon, don't worry. He will agree anyway. And it'll be interesting when he understand that in fact Nicholas' his son not Jack's." she said firmly. Sharon smiled reliably. She hoped that Andrea was right. In the evening, Rusty took care of the little baby, while Sharon was preparing dinner. She was grateful that at least Rusty was with her. He was like her son and he loved Nicholas as his brother. She sat next to Rusty and took the baby in her arms. Rusty pouted.

"Sharon, you took Nicholas why?" he asked dissatisfied. Sharon smiled slightly and squeezed his shoulder.

"Rusty, dinner is ready and besides, I have to feed my baby. You'll hold him again later. Come on, let's have dinner." she replied softly. Rusty agreed and went into the kitchen, while Sharon fed her son. Sharon could feel the emptiness inside her. She hoped that Andy's the father and that they can have another chance with their son. On the other hand, Andy kept thinking about Sharon and the baby. He'd loved this baby right from the start, and he sincerely hoped that Nicholas was his son. He still loved Sharon, but he couldn't forget about her deception. Sharon went to her bedroom together with her son and lay on the bed carefully, looking with a smile at the baby.

"Andrea is right. When I look at you, you look like Andy. What do you want to tell me sunshine? Maybe Andy is your father?" she murmured softly, smiling at her little baby. The night passed calmly, but the next morning, Sharon was about to meet another problem. Rusty was in college and she was totally alone with the baby. Nicholas wouldn't stop crying and it made Sharon to worry very much. She couldn't understand the reason why the little baby's crying, but Sharon couldn't watch her son in this way anymore. Suddenly there was a knock on the door. Sharon left her baby on the sofa carefully and cautiously opened the door. Opening the door, however, her eyes widened and she fell into shock, seeing Andy front of her. Andy looked at her with the same coldness.

"Andy ... What are you doing here?" she asked softly, as if indifferently. Andy was ready to answer, but hearing the baby crying, he panicked.

"Sharon, why Nicholas is crying?" he asked anxiously and without saying anything more, he rushed inside, leaving Sharon in surprise again ...

 **~~~ TBC ~~~**


	13. Doubts

**Chapter 13**

Sharon closed the door tightly and walked over to Andy, who had taken the baby in his arms comfortably, trying to calm him down. She couldn't understand why he is here again and why he holds her son in my arms. She couldn't find any sense. But seeing Andy so concerned she sat across from him, watching him carefully. Andy smiled at the little baby who seemed to have stopped crying. Sharon sighed with relief as she hadn't been able to calm her son for hours. Andy had made a miracle for her.

"I love when you don't cry." he said softly and kissed the baby gently. He didn't know what he's doing right now, knowing that maybe this isn't his son, but as if something caused him to hug him and calm him down. He didn't want to see the little boy crying. Sharon was left without words. She didn't know what to say. Andy seemed lost in dreams along with the baby, even forgetting the fact that she is here.

"Andy, why are you here?" she asked immediately. Andy motioned her and turned his attention to the baby again. He could see that the little baby begins to relax completely. Sharon could see that her son had calmed down in Andy's arms. But she was irritated by the fact that Andy didn't answer her. Andy looked at her.

"He fell asleep." he said quietly, but he was still holding the baby in his arms. Sharon took a deep breath and walked closer to Andy, taking her son in her arms. Andy stood before her and continued to stare at Nicholas. Somehow, something made him embrace him again. Sharon kissed her little son tenderly and walked to the nursery, warning Andy to wait here. Andy sat on the couch thoughtfully, but his eyes were looking for Nicholas. He didn't want to let the little boy. He felt pretty comfortable with her. After a few minutes, Sharon returned to Andy and sat next to him with a cold look. Andy look at her occasionally. Sharon took a deep breath and bit her lip.

"You didn't give me an answer. Why did you come?" she asked quietly as not to wake the baby again. Andy shook his head and shrugged.

"Actually, I didn't want. But as if I needed to make sure everything is okay. Don't get me wrong. I don't want to meddle in your life." He answered quietly, with gentle sarcasm. Sharon looked at him angrily.

"My life? Andy, that was our life until a few months ago. We loved each other and we had a relationship." she said firmly. Andy rolled his eyes, dissatisfied.

"Yes, while your lies failed everything. Everything that happened between us was because of you! You lied to me terribly." he defended with anger. Sharon stood up and stood before him. Andy looked at her coldly. _Because of you._ Sharon hated to hear it. _Because of you_. Yes, as always it was all because of her. She hated those words. Yes, maybe he was right, and maybe she'd lied terribly, but she couldn't stand over it all.

"Yes, you're right. I lied. I lied to you, but it doesn't give you the right to behave so rudely with me. I'm tired you treat me like that. This child that you held in your arms maybe it is your son. Why do you behave so so indifferently? " she asked angrily. Andy stood before her. He could feel the bitterness behind her words.

"Sharon, I'm aware of that. But you don't know through what I went. When I hold your son in my arms I want to believe that I am the father, that Nicholas is really my son. I don't know, something makes me keep hold him in my arms, but considering the fact that Jack may also be the father I feel like I'll go mad. " he said firmly. Sharon swallowed the lump in her throat and shook her head.

"I know that my sin is unforgivable and I know that was a terrible mistake to be again with Jack. I'm sorry but I don't want forgiveness from you. I wanted to talk to you about the DNA test, but you always avoid me. When I wanted to ask you something, I was always busy and you never answered me on the phone. Then why are you here now? " she asked. Andy took her hand.

"Stop raise your voice. You want to wake the baby?" he asked quietly and sternly. "Sharon sighed and dropped his hand.

"I want to talk normally, but somehow we constantly argue. I can't anymore, I feel awful when you're away. I'm completely alone with my child and I'm not as young as before. My son needs a father's love, but you're not here. I want to confirm this once and for all. I want to make this DNA test as soon as possible. " she said firmly. Andy nodded and grabbed his coat, looking at her coldly.

"You see, you're not even sure. You want to make these damn tests to make sure. I can't believe that you don't know who the father is. Sharon, for months I lived in complete lie. You lied to me, saying that child is mine. You lied to me, and I believed you. I had full confidence in you and I loved you. I was used to the idea of our child, but you shattered all my dreams. You have to tell me the truth in the beginning. " he said sadly, shunning her eyes. Sharon took a deep breath and closed her eyes for a moment. She squeezed his shoulder and made him look at her.

"Andy, look at me. I'm didn't want that." she said sadly and in that moment, someone knocked on the door. When she opened the door and saw Jack, she almost fell into shock. Andy walked away seeing that scene before him. Every time seeing Jack he remembered her lies and her deception. Jack went inside and Sharon stood before him, looking at him angrily.

"Jack, what are you doing here?" she asked angrily.

"I came to understand the truth. Does this child is mine or Andy's." He answered immediately. Sharon rolled her eyes, angrily.

"Jack, I hate to talk about it. I told you that the probability you to be the father is only 20%. Why are you here? Even if this child is yours, you can't be a good father. You've never been a good father nor for Emily nor Ricky. So, get out. " she said angrily. Jack took her hand.

"Remember the fact that if this child is mine, I'll always be around." he said insolently, and left. Sharon closed the door in anger so strongly that the baby woke up again. She quickly went to the nursery while Andy was back in the department. He sat at his desk thoughtfully while Provenza was watching his movements.

"Flynn, what happened, you look nervous." he noted with concern. Andy threw his pen and took a deep breath, looking around.

"Everything's fine. I just went to see if everything with Sharon and the baby is fine. Luckily, I was there and I was able to calm the little baby who felt quite comfortable in my arms. You know, I didn't want to let him go. As if something makes me hug him and never let him go. I don't know, I feel weird. " Provenza nodded and squeezed his shoulder.

"That's probably why he's your son. Look, Flynn when we were in the hospital we all felt that this is your son. I am almost convinced that Nicholas is your son, believe me." He said reliable. Andy shrugged and shook his head.

"But I still have doubts. When I left, Jack came there. Perhaps he is the father. Why would he come there?" he asked unhappily. Provenza sighed and rolled his eyes.

"The fact that Jack Raydor was there doesn't mean anything. He also might want to know the truth. Look, don't do that. I understand you're hurt and you can't forgive Sharon, but if it's your child, then you have to be with him. " he said firmly. Andy nodded and leaned back. He hoped that Nicholas was his son, because he just loved that child and be away from him comes hard. On the other hand, Andrea had visited Sharon and now she explained everything that had happened this morning.

"Andrea, you may not believe it but my son calmed down in Andy's embrace. Watching the two of them so close I felt much better. I hate the fact that Andy is away from me, but when Jack came here he went like the wind. I don't know, but I still fear that this is Jack's child, not Andy's. Andrea, I'm afraid. " Sharon admitted, looking at her little baby who was fast asleep. Andrea sighed and looked at the baby.

"Sharon, I have no doubt that Andy and Nicholas felt comfortable. Trust me, they are father and son. Andy's the father, not Jack. Right from the beginning I repeat it, but nobody believes me. Neither you nor Andy. I think the only way out is the DNA test. " she said firmly. Sharon took a deep breath and shook her head.

"The DNA test? Oh, God, Andrea! We had an argument with Andy because of this damn test. Not that he doesn't want to do this test, he hates the fact that I'm not sure. Yes, he is right to be angry, but how can I be so sure when I was with them at the same time? No, I have to take this test to calm down. I want to know who the father is. " she said firmly. Andrea nodded and squeezed her hand reassuringly. In the evening, Sharon fed her baby while Rusty returned from college and tried to be quiet, seeing the baby falling asleep. He sat next to Sharon with a smile and gently stroked the baby.

"How was your day?" Sharon asked quietly, looking at Rusty. He shrugged and sighed wearily.

"I have no idea. In fact, ordinary day, I think it was good. I hope that yours is an easy but when I look how tired you are, I don't think it was so good." he remarked sarcastically. Sharon shook her head and handed him the baby carefully. Rusty smiled looking at the little boy as if he was smiling. Rusty was pleased, seeing this. Sharon quickly went into the kitchen to prepare dinner for him. But Rusty was indeed right. She felt terribly tired. She served the dinner and took the baby in the nursery. Rusty sat down and started with his dinner. After a few minutes, Sharon joined him and sat across from him wearily. She sipped her water and sighed, looking at her dinner. Rusty watched her closely and he couldn't understand what was happening to her.

"Hey, Sharon, are you okay? You look pale." he said anxiously. Sharon smiled slightly and leaned back.

"I'm fine. Just the baby was crying and I was all alone." she replied hastily. Rusty nodded and squeezed her hand.

"Why Andy doesn't help you? I know that he is not like your ex-husband, but why he is not with his son?" he asked sadly.

"Rusty, I lied Andy. I don't know whether he is the father or Jack. I feel terrible because I love Andy. But he'll never forgive me. I hope that Andy's the father." she said softly. On the other hand, Nicole was a guest at her father because she wanted to talk to him. Andy was pleased that his daughter was closer to him.

"Dad, you look distracted. Are you all right?" Nicole asked anxiously. Andy took a deep breath and shrugged.

"Nicole, I just think of this kid. I wonder if he's my son or not. Could I have this chance or it's all a lie. I don't know, but I'd very much like Nicholas is my son." he admitted sadly. Nicole hushed and took his hand.

"Dad, I want you to be happy. But please, don't be again with Sharon. She lied and she slept with her ex-husband. Why should you forgive her?" she asked unhappily. Andy sighed and stood up.

"Maybe because I love her more than anything." he said quietly and left. He had to talk with Sharon again. When Andy again went to Sharon, she wasn't so surprised. They had to talk about the DNA test. Rusty was pleased with that. He wanted them to reconcile.

"Good evening, Lieutenant." he said politely. Andy smiled slightly and patted his back slightly. When Rusty went to his room, Sharon and Andy went into the nursery. Somehow, Andy wanted to hug the baby again. Sharon decided to check Rusty, while Andy was alone with the little baby. After a few minutes, Sharon walked to the nursery, but stopped to listen to Andy, who spoke to the baby.

"Hey, sunshine, don't know why, but when I hug you, I don't want to let go. I'm attached to you and I can't be away from you. I hope you're my son. I loved your mother with all my heart but she lied to me and she broke my heart. If you're really my son, I'd be very happy. I know you won't hurt me as your mother. " he muttered softly to the baby. Hearing this, Sharon's eyes filled with tears and she swallowed the lump in her throat, leaning on the wall. She was to blame for all this ...

 **~~~ TBC ~~~**


	14. Expectation

**Chapter 14**

While Andy was lost in thought, holding the little baby in his arms, Sharon approached him, looking at him with a sad smile. She adored the moments in which her son was calm and it was all thanks to Andy. As if he did miracle and he was the only one who could calm her little baby. Sharon kissed her son gently, moving closer to Andy, so close that their bodies were touching. They looked at each other in silence for a few minutes while we both looked at the baby.

"He's more relaxed. I tried to calm him down and I feel happy because I managed." Andy said quietly, looking at the little baby with a smile. Sharon smiled slightly and sighed.

"Thank you. Thanks to you, my son will sleep peacefully tonight. Incidentally, I heard everything you said to the baby. I didn't want to ruin this moment between you and Nicholas, so I came back later." she said, looking at him coldly. Andy sighed wearily and held the baby close to his chest.

"I am glad that you don't get angry. Still, he's your son. I don't want to talk nonsense." he said apologetically. Sharon put her hand on his shoulder.

"No, you said what is true. I hurt you deeply and that have no forgiveness." she said thoughtfully.

"I came to talk about the DNA test. I want to make this test because each day I lose my temper. I want to know the truth. I want to make sure that Nicholas' my son or not. I can't stand any more." he said with bitterness in his words. Sharon took a deep breath and sat down near the crib.

"I want that too. I'm sorry, Andy. I'd never want to hurt you, sleeping with Jack. I don't know how I managed to do that mistake and I don't know how to fix this mistake. I am a bad mother. I punish my son. I punish my son be without paternal love. I don't even know who the father is. I'd like you to be the father, because Jack has never been a good father and he never will be. But you ... Andy, you're very different. You also have a lot of mistakes, but nevertheless, you're a good father. " she said quietly, tears were streaming down her cheeks. Andy hushed quietly and squeezed her shoulder, looking at her sadly.

"Sharon, I beg you, stop crying. You'll scare the baby." he said sternly. Sharon wiped her tears and bit her lip. She couldn't stop crying. She needed Andy, but he was away and he kept distance between them.

"You know, being alone all these years was difficult. I had to take care of Emily and Ricky completely alone without any help. Jack was never around. And now, after so many years, I feel the same pain. I am again alone without any help. I'm trying to take care of Nicholas alone as for Emily and Ricky, but I am no longer so young. I can't anymore. " she admitted sadly. Andy sighed wearily and tenderly kissed the baby, then handed it to his mother.

"Sharon, you're guilty. All this happened because of you. You can't blame anyone but yourself. You caused me terrible pain. The moment I found out that you slept with Jack as though my whole world was torn in thousand pieces. If Nicholas is his son, believe me, I'll never be in your life. " he said firmly. Sharon looked at her little son, then to Andy.

"I am to blame for everything. I confess, this time you're right. But I love you and standing away from you it's like I can't breathe. Andy, I love you and I need you." she said softly crying.

"Sharon, I love you too. But I can't forget about your lies and my pain." he said sadly and knelt before her, touching her face gently. He wiped her tears and looked at the little baby boy.

"He has your brown eyes." Sharon said softly stroking her son. Andy smiled softly.

"Yes, you're right. But Ricky also has brown eyes." He added immediately and stood up. Sharon took a deep breath and swallowed the lump in her throat.

"When you want to do a DNA test?" she finally asked. Andy shrugged and put his hands in his pockets.

"When you want." he replied simply. Sharon nodded and put the baby in the crib and stood in front of Andy. She touched his face, looking into his brown eyes sadly, in love.

"Andy, I don't know what to tell you. If Nicholas is your son, I won't ask for forgiveness. No, I won't do it. I love you with all my heart, but I won't do it. I know that you'll never forgive me. However, I've committed unforgivable sin. " she said softly. Andy squeezed her hand, looking sadly into her green eyes. He was so close that he was afraid that he could kiss her. He pulled back slightly.

"Sharon, if Nicholas is my son, I'll be with him always. Don't worry about it. I'll always be close to my son, whatever happens." he assured her and left. Sharon returned to her bedroom, hoping to sleep and forget about everything. The next morning, after the terrible night, after the terrible conversation with Andy, Sharon was trying to feel better. She quickly went into the kitchen to make breakfast for Rusty as he sat down sleepily. Fortunately, at least Nicholas was asleep. Obviously, Andy was able to calm the baby completely. Sharon put a breakfast before Rusty and sat across from him with a cup of tea in hand. Rusty yawned and looked at her carefully.

"Hey, Sharon, it seems you haven't slept all night." he noted with concern. Sharon put her cup on the table and took a deep breath, leaning back.

"Yes, I couldn't sleep after my conversation with Andy. Tomorrow we'll do a DNA test and I'm worried. I don't want even think about the outcome. Frankly, the result scares me." she admitted thoughtfully. Rusty nodded and squeezed her hand.

"Sharon, calm down. I'm sure that Andy's the father." he said encouragingly. Sharon smiled slightly.

"I hope Rusty. I hope you're right." she said softly and suddenly the baby began to cry. She quickly went to the nursery while Rusty grabbed his bag and went to college because he was late. On the other hand, Andy was in the department. Now he was standing near the elevators while Provenza approached him and handed him a cup of coffee.

"I think you have a need. What happened last night with Sharon?" he asked anxiously, looking around. Andy looked at the coffee and shrugged.

"We talked about the DNA test and inexplicably, I again took this little baby in my arms. I don't know what to say, my feelings are a mixture. Nicole tells me not to return back to Sharon and she's right. My daughter is right since Sharon cheated me, and she lied to me terribly. " he replied hastily. Provenza sighed and shook his head.

"Yes, but I think that Nicole is not right. Look, I know your pain is terrible and that what made Sharon have no forgiveness, but if that child is yours you must be close to Sharon too. She is the mother of your child and you can't quit it just like that. " he said sternly. Andy took a deep breath and returned to his desk. Provenza followed him, since for him the conversation wasn't over. A few hours later, Andrea visited Sharon because she wanted to know what was happening between her and Andy.

"Sharon, now you will do a DNA test?" Andrea asked, holding the baby in her arms. Sharon took a deep breath and shook her head.

"Yes, tomorrow we'll do this damn test. I don't know, Andrea. I feel terrible. If Jack is the father, then I will destroy it. Then I won't have a chance to be with Andy. I'm afraid and my fear grows with each passing hour, with each passing minute. I don't know what to do. I want Andy to be the father, but the outcome scares me. " she replied sadly. Andrea hushed quietly and squeezed her shoulder.

"Sharon, just stop to think about bad things. I am convinced that this little angel is Andy's son. When I looked at Nicholas, I can see Andy. Furthermore, he looks like Nicole too, don't you think?" she said encouragingly. Sharon smiled slightly and took her son in her arms, kissing him gently on the cheek. She hoped that Andy's the father. That afternoon, Nicole visited her father in the department to talk with him, because tonight she wouldn't be home. She had plans with Dean and the boys. They went into Sharon's office because they could talk in peace there. Andy locked the door and closed the blinds, then stood in front of his daughter.

"Dad, I'm sorry to bother you, but I want to talk now, because tonight I have plans with Dean and the boys." she said apologetically. Andy nodded with a smile.

"Don't worry, honey. What do you want to talk about?" he asked immediately.

"For the DNA test, for Sharon and the baby. When will you do this test?"

"Tomorrow. Sharon and I decided that tomorrow is a good day. I can't wait to find out the result." he admitted tense. Nicole squeezed his shoulder and gave him a weak smile.

"I, too, Dad. But whatever happens I want you to be happy." she said softly and hugged her father tightly. Andy was pleased by the fact that his daughter was near him and support him. In the evening, Rusty took care of his little brother while Sharon sat pensively on the couch. She couldn't stop thinking about tomorrow and the DNA test. For this decisive result that will answer all her questions. She looked at Rusty and the baby with a smile. She was grateful that at least Rusty's up to her while Emily and Ricky were away.

"Hey, Sharon, are you okay?" Rusty asked worriedly and sat beside her with the baby in his arms. Sharon smiled softly and kissed him tenderly on the cheek.

"Don't worry, I'm fine. Just thinking about tomorrow. I hope that everything will be fine." she answered reliably. Rusty took her hand with a smile.

"I am convinced it would be. But I think that there is someone who wants his mother." he said, grinning and handed the baby to Sharon carefully. She kissed her son gently and looked into his beautiful brown eyes. They reminded her of Andy and she hoped it was a sign that Nicholas is Andy's son. The night was quiet. Sharon slept with her son when suddenly her phone rang. She opened her eyes and quickly grabbed her phone to not wake the baby. Seeing that this is Andy, she almost fell into shock, but she decided to answer.

"Andy, why are you calling me at midnight? She asked softly and sternly.

"Sharon, calm down. I just couldn't sleep and decided to check if everything is okay." he replied hastily. Sharon took a deep breath and looked at the baby.

"It's okay, don't worry. Fortunately the baby sleeps and I feel more relaxed." she said softly. Andy sighed with relief. The fact that the baby sleeps quietly made him feel good. He still didn't know why he is calling Sharon to ask it at midnight, but if something caused him to do so.

"I'm glad. I'll see you tomorrow. I mean, in the hospital. Good night." he said quietly.

"Good night." she said confused and they closed the phone. Sharon shook her head and left her phone on the nightstand, then kissed her son gently and continue to sleep peacefully. The next day, Andy already had made the long-awaited DNA test. But waiting the outcome also was killing him. He didn't know how to wait for this result, which will change his life forever. Sharon felt more tense than ever. She was about to learn the truth that doesn't give her peace from the beginning of her pregnancy. Fortunately, Rusty and Andrea were here to support her. Now they had to wait two days to get the result. For Sharon and Andy, it was a great time, but they were willing to wait a little longer after they've been waiting for months. 2 days later, in the evening, Andy had gone to the hospital to take the result. Taking the result, he immediately went to Sharon without reading anything. He wanted to understand the outcome with Sharon. Now Sharon stood before him, waiting for him to open this envelope and read it - the truth. Andy's hands trembled as he tried to open the envelope. He looked at Sharon, who looked more nervous than ever.

"Andy, please open this envelope and read what's inside." Sharon asked quietly and anxiously while Rusty was in his room with Nicholas. Andy took a deep breath and nodded slightly. Having read what was written, his eyes widened. He couldn't believe what the result is. He looked at Sharon in shock ...

 **~~~ TBC ~~~**


	15. Complexity

**Chapter 15**

Andy kept looking at the result thoroughly, until Sharon looked at him with fear. She was afraid from the result and Andy's behavior. As if her heart would stop. She went to Andy and looked at the result.

"Andy, what is the result? Why are you silent? Tell me, what is the result!" she almost shouted impatiently but in her eyes there was fear. Andy took a deep breath and closed his eyes for a moment. He handed the result to Sharon.

"Nicholas ... He's my son Sharon. The result is positive. He's my son." Andy said softly, and smiled. Sharon sighed with relief and re-check the result. She hugged tightly Andy weeping with joy on his shoulder. Andy wrapped his arms around her and snuggled in her silky hair. He couldn't believe that this is true. Nicholas was his son. He couldn't describe his joy in words. He was embraced Sharon so hard that he didn't want to let her go. They looked at each other with a smile a few minutes. After so many months, after so many enigmas and mysteries, they were already sure. They already knew that Nicholas was their son. Sharon couldn't say another word. She was afraid that Jack is the father, but now after this result, when she knew that Andy is the father, she was more relaxed. For the first time, she and Andy were calm.

"Andy, Nicholas is your son. Now you're convinced. He's your son. I'm sorry for all these months and all that I've brought. I'm sorry that I hurt you. So, that I hurt so much. This wound is terribly deep I know that. But I hope that now you feel more relaxed and better. " she said softly, wiping her tears.

"Sharon, I come here, I felt terrible fear. I was terrified that Jack might be Nicholas' father. I was afraid that I would lose the child who is everything to me from the beginning. I was terrified that he isn't my son because I didn't want to leave him alone. Every time I hugged him, I didn't want to leave him alone and to leave just like that. " he said softly and swallowed the lump in his throat. Sharon took a deep breath and squeezed his hand.

"I think that now is the time. Rusty needs to know the truth and you have the need to embrace your son. They were in Rusty's room if you want to go there." she said softly. Andy nodded and walked to Rusty's room. At this point, Rusty was close to Nicholas, who was fast asleep. He wasn't surprised that Andy came to see the baby, but he wanted to know the result immediately.

"Hey, Andy, what is the result? Please tell me I'm right." he asked quietly as not to wake the baby. Andy smiled and squeezed his shoulder, looking at his little son.

"You're right, Rusty. The result is positive. Nicholas is my son." he said proudly. Rusty sighed and smiled happy embracing Andy. He couldn't believe that finally they received as good news.

"Andy, I'm glad he's your son. Really, I knew that the result will be positive. By the way, where's Sharon?" he asked, confused. Andy shrugged.

"She wanted to be in the living room." he replied hastily. Rusty nodded with a smile and decided to talk to Sharon, leaving father and son alone, finally. Andy sat down carefully and took his son in his arms quietly, kissing him gently. He smiled softly and sighed with relief. He was terribly happy. He loved Nicholas from the beginning, but now that he knew the truth, everything was different. In the meantime, Sharon sat pensively on the couch when Rusty sat down beside her smiling and squeezed her shoulder.

"Hey Sharon, I feel happy. I knew that Andy is the father, but after this result I am convinced that you and he feel better. Now you can be a family." He said reliable. Sharon shook her head.

"Family? Rusty, this will never happen. The fact that Andy's thr father doesn't mean that we'll be together. Whatever happens, Andy will never forgive me, and he's right. Yes, he'll be near his son , but not to me. " she said sadly and bit her lip. Rusty sighed and took her hand.

"Why do you say that? Andy needs time. But perhaps he'll forgive you. Still, he loves you." he said thoughtfully. Sharon smiled and kissed him on the forehead.

"Sometimes love can't save the relationship. The relationship is built with faith. What I lost, lying to Andy. He'll never trust me, never. And maybe this is the best solution." she said firmly. Andy felt quite comfortable holding his son in his arms. Finally, he had a chance to be with him. Finally, he could forget about his lost son years ago. Finally, he could forget the pain. While Rusty decided to watch a movie, Andy went into the nursery and Sharon followed him. She stood by the door, watching Andy and their son carefully. She didn't want to ruin their moment.

"I can't believe that I learned the truth too late. Every time when you were in my arms as if I felt that you're my son. You can't believe how much I love you, even when I realized that I would have you. I'm sorry that your mom lied to me. I'm sorry that I had to be away from you for so long. I love you and I promise to be with you always. " he said softly to the baby, who was sleeping peacefully in his warm embrace. Hearing this, Sharon almost wept. She took a deep breath and wiped her tears, entering inside. She walked to Andy with a smile. Andy looked at her, but this time his gaze wasn't so cold. He handed Nicholas carefully to her.

"If you want, you can stay here tonight." she said softly, holding the baby in her arms tightly. Andy sighed and shook his head.

"No need, I'll go." he said firmly and walked toward the door, but Sharon grabbed his hand, causing him to look into her eyes.

"Andy, you just understood the truth. Now ypu will leave your son?" she asked softly. Andy rolled his eyes, dissatisfied.

"Of course not. I'll always be close to my son, but that doesn't mean that I'll live with you after all that happened between us." he said sternly. Sharon closed her eyes for a moment.

"I didn't say that. Look, I just want my son to get paternal love. I don't want my son to experience what his sister and his brother suffered years ago. Jack was never around and my children were deprived of their father's love . I don't want Nicholas to have the same fate. " she said firmly. Fortunately, Rusty was in the living room and didn't hear this little dispute. Greatest miracle was that the little baby was still sleeping. Andy didn't want to argue right now. He took his son in his arms and kissed him tenderly, then put him in the crib. He grabbed Sharon's hand and they went into the bedroom. He immediately locked the door and stood before Sharon.

"You think I'm like Jack? That I will leave my son?" he asked angrily, trying to be quiet. However, he didn;'t want to wake his son and get Rusty to hear their dispute. Sharon took a deep breath and glared at him.

"No, I don't think so. I know you're not Jack, but while I was alone almost a month I felt terrible. You don't even know what I experienced myself. What sleepless nights and how I took care for my son all alone. You wasn't here." she said with anger. Andy laughed derisively.

"It was because of you. Because of your lies. You think it doesn't hurt? It hurts. I was away from my son because of you, because of your uncertainty." he almost shouted. Sharon put her hand over his mouth to shut him up.

"Stop yelling. I hate the moments when you lose control. In addition, think about your blood pressure." she said firmly and concerned. Andy took her hand and nodded slightly.

"As you wish, _Captain_." he said sarcastically and walked away without saying anything. Sharon took a deep breath and went into the living room and stood in front of Rusty. He looked at her confused. He hadn't even realized that Andy is gone.

"Sharon, what's the problem?" he asked immediately.

"Rusty tomorrow you're in college, don't forget that. Now, it's too late for watching movies." she replied sternly. Rusty took a deep breath and went to his room displeased. Sharon closed her eyes for a moment and returned to her bedroom for a good sleep - somewhat. On the other hand, Andy was already in his house. He was calm as never before. Nicholas was his son. He wanted to share this with Nicole, who was eager to learn the truth. And especially with Provenza, who probably would say that he was always right. The next morning, while Sharon tried to prepare breakfast for Rusty and feed her son, Andy had gone to the department earlier to share all this with Provenza. He was happy for his friend, but he could see that he wasn't so happy.

"I know that now you're calm because Nicholas is your son, but you're not happy. Admit it, there is something which doesn't allow you to be completely happy." he said firmly. Andy took a deep breath and shrugged.

"Maybe you're right. Yes, I'll always be close to my son, but I can't forgive Sharon. I don't know, but I feel weird. Last night I had an argument with her about my fatherhood. I promised her that I'll always be close to Nicholas, but somehow, she doesn't believe me because we're not living together. " he admitted.

"Then why don't you live with her? Don't get me wrong. Then you will have a chance to be with your son completely. Sharon is right. When you're away as if the child will be without a father. Think about it. Just visiting him, doesn't mean you can be a good father. You have to live with him. " he said sternly. Andy rolled his eyes and leaned back. But what could he do? How does he live with Sharon after all this? He didn't know the answer ... Several hours later, Sharon was home alone with the baby as ever. Rusty was in the college and Nicholas slept. Andrea had come eagerly to understand the result. She was happy with this result and she'd been right, but she could see the sadness in her friend's eyes.

"Sharon, what is it this time? It's okay. Andy's the father and now everyone is calm. What happened? You seem distracted." she noted with concern. Sharon shrugged and looked at her son.

"Last night I had an argument with Andy. For his fatherhood. Andrea, my son needs a father's love, but Andy refused to live here. Yes, he may be right, but he can't be so close to Nicholas if he is away. He doesn't want to live together, because between us there is nothing and he can't forgive me. I don't blame him. But if he doesn't live here, my son wil grow without his parents' love. " she admitted. Andrea hushed and squeezed her hand.

"Sharon, he realized that Nicholas is his son last night. Let's give him time. I'm sure that eventually he'll agree to live together for the sake of the child. He'll never let his son. I felt it the first time in the hospital. You'll see, everything will be fine. This time you won't be alone while you raise your son. " She encouraged with a smile. Sharon gave her a weak smile. She hoped that Andrea was right. Afternoon Andy couldn't stop thinking about his son. He couldn't stand without seeing him only a few hours. How, then he could live away from him? He threw several folders on his desk in anger and took a deep breath. The entire team looked at him confused. Sykes nudged Provenza to talk to Flynn. He rolled his eyes, dissatisfied and went to his friend, watching him carefully.

"Well, Flynn, what is the problem? Stop getting nervous and think about your blood pressure." he said sternly. Andy glared at him and confront him.

"Stop talking about blood pressure! I'm tired of hearing it from Sharon and now from you. The only thing I want is to find a solution to my problems." he almost shouted. Provenza gritted his teeth in anger.

"Then go to the Sharon and find a solution instead of scream!" he shouted. Andy grabbed his jacket and headed for the elevators. He couldn't take it anymore. Provenza sat on his desk and leaned back in anger. God, how stubborn was his friend! Andy decided to go to Sharon and talk to her about their way of life from now on. They had a son and they had to think about it. Sharon was sleeping on the couch with the baby on her chest when someone knocked on the door. She quickly put the baby on the couch without waking him and cautiously opened the door. After last night's dispute, she was surprised to see Andy here so early. He looked at her coldly, but Sharon could understand that he wants to talk to her ...

 **~~~ TBC ~~~**


	16. Flynn Family Changes

**Chapter 16**

Sharon immediately invited Andy inside and both stood near the door, looking at each other in silence for a few minutes. Upon hearing his son crying, Andy immediately entered the living room and took his little son in his arms. Sharon smiled slightly, watching her capricious lieutenant with their son. She loved to watch Andy in this way - in the role of father. He'd forgotten everything, holding Nicholas in his arms. Although the little boy wouldn't stop crying, he was determined to reassure him. Sharon approached them.

"Andy, if you want give him to me." she said softly. Andy shook his head and patted the baby's back gently.

"No, Sharon, I can reassure my son." he said firmly and sat on the sofa, continuing to calm his son. Sharon took a deep breath and sat down across from him. She could no longer understand Andy. Last night he said that he doesn't want to be near her and that he didn't want to live with her and now suddenly he'd come here to calm their son.

"Andy, why are you here? I didn't think that you'll come after last night's dispute." she said, frowning, looking at Nicholas. Andy sighed wearily and shrugged.

"Actually, I came here to talk about our new lifestyle, but let's continue our conversation later. Now I want my son to stop crying. Sharon nodded slightly and took a pillow in her hands. It's been almost half an hour until the little baby calmed down. Andy even sang a lullaby, which surprised Sharon very much. She liked his voice and she couldn't believe that he just sang a lullaby to their son. He immediately went to the nursery while Sharon followed him. She continued to watch his movements and how he copes with the baby. For her, he was already a great father. But she still couldn't forgive herself. For all her lies. Andy gently kissed his son and put him in the crib, then turned to Sharon and took her hand, putting them out quietly.

"Sharon, I came here to talk." he said quietly, looking at her green eyes. Sharon sighed and bit her lip.

"What we're going to talk about? You last night said what you wanted. Andy, understand this. This is not a game. We have a son and whatever happens between us, we must give him love. He must get his parents' love. " she said firmly, trying to be quiet. Andy squeezed her shoulder.

"Sharon, I thought a lot. I can't be away from my son, whatever happens. You're right. We have to forget about us and take care of our son. I accept your offer. Let's live together, even just for Nicholas. " he said resolutely. Sharon could see the determination in his eyes and his words. But the fact that he agreed only because of Nicholas, made her feel worse. She swallowed the lump in her throat, realizing once again that she is to blame for all this.

"No. Before that, I have a suggestion for a deal. I want your daughter to know the truth. You're told Provenza and I'm sure of it. Tell Nicole the truth. That Nicholas is truly your son and her brother and that henceforth you will live with us together. Oh, and don't forget to tell her that we'll live together only because of our son. Not because of our love that no longer exists. " she said firmly and walked to the kitchen because she needed a glass of water. Andy took a deep breath and followed her.

"Sharon, I accept the deal. You're right, I wanted to tell Nicole but I had no chance. But I don't think that what you said is so true. I don't know about you, but my love for you will not end just like that . But there are things that can't be forgiven and it doesn't allow you to start to live purely. What do you want me to do? To forgive you? When I feel that I can't forget the pain ... "he said sadly. Sharon put her cup on the table and closed her eyes for a moment and looked into Andy's brown eyes.

"I never asked forgiveness from you and will not ask as much as it hurts. I know that my sin is unforgivable and I lied terribly. I just want my son to grow together with his parents." she said quietly, but behind her words there was only pain. Andy put his hands in his pockets and nodded slightly.

"I know. It's hard. But I think that we can prosper and be together because of Nicholas. He needs us. Believe me, I never acted like Jack, despite the mistakes that I made in the past while Nicole was a child. " he assured her.

"Thank you." she said sternly, and went into the living room. Andy stood before her again since his conversation wasn't yet over. She looked at him coldly.

"Sharon, where we'll live? Don't you think that your apartment is a little cramped? If you want, we can move to mine." he offered her, looking around. Sharon took a deep breath and grimaced.

"Are you so stupid? Do you really think that I would move into your apartment just because it is larger? Additionally, Rusty also wouldn't agree. The choice is yours. If you want to stay here, probably you will have to sleep on the couch. If you want your convenience, you can live alone. " she said firmly. Andy rolled his eyes discontented.

"Sharon, I just asked. Why are you so nasty?" he asked with a slight anger. She stood up and stood before him.

"I treat people as they are with me. I think you're rough. Well, when will you move here? Don't worry, I'll let you put your clothes in the wardrobe in my bedroom." she said sternly. Andy nodded slightly.

"Well, then. I'll move tonight, but before it I'll talk to Nicole." he said firmly and grabbed his jacket and then left. Sharon sighed wearily and heard the baby began to cry again. _"Why do you feel that your father left?"_ she murmured dissatisfied and went to the nursery. During this time, Andy called Nicole and told her to visit him as he should talk to her. Nicole wasn't very surprised that her father wants to talk to her. She was anxious to know the result of the DNA test. After about one hour, she was with her father. But she was unpleasantly surprised seeing him to prepare his clothes.

"Dad, what are you doing? Why did you gather your clothes?" she asked, confused. Andy took a deep breath and squeezed her shoulder.

"Nicole, I move. From now on, I'll live with Sharon." he answered her quickly. Nicole's eyes widened.

"What? With Sharon? No, Dad. You kidding me? How is that possible, after everything that happened?" she asked angrily, not knowing the truth. Andy hushed quietly.

"Nicole, the DNA test is positive. Nicholas is my son and your brother. I have to be near my son and I have no choice but to move." he said innocently and shrugged. Nicole fell into shock. It was all too much for her.

"So, Nicholas is my brother? I am glad that this is true, but Dad, I don't want you to forgive Sharon and after everything she did. I can't believe that you're forgiven her." she said grimly. Andy shook his head.

"No, Nicole. I'm not forgiven her. We'll just live together because of our son. Between us there is a strong relationship and this is Nicholas. I can't leave my son without a father's love. Understand me. I won't forgive Sharon but I have to be near my son. " he said firmly. Nicole sighed and nodded, then hugged her father tightly. She was happy with the fact that Nicholas is her brother, but the fact that her father would live with Sharon teased her. He could forgive her, though. On the other hand, Sharon had a conversation with Andrea on the phone.

"Sharon, I can't believe that Andy has accepted to sleep on the couch." she said with a grin.

"Andrea, he is willing to do anything for his son. Perhaps only now, I understand the difference between him and Jack. But he really is a good father, believe me." Sharon said sadly.

"I'm glad. Nicholas needs a father's love and Andy is his father. What could be better than that?" Andrea asked.

"I don't know, maybe I worry that he won't be able to sleep on the couch for so long. But I'll try to figure something about it." she said uncertainly.

"Well dear, beware and take care of my little cake." Andrea said jokingly and they closed the phone. At this point, Rusty came home quietly and went to Sharon.

"Hey Sharon, I feel tired. I'll go to my room." he said quietly, but Sharon stopped him.

"Rusty, we need to talk." she said firmly. Rusty looked at her more confused than ever. While Sharon spoke with Rusty, Andy was already ready with his luggage and he had a meeting with Provenza, to explain the situation. Provenza couldn't believe that his friend took such a big risk. Sleeping on the couch wasn't the easiest.

"Flynn, are you sure that you can sleep on this couch?" he asked to be sure. Andy took a deep breath and shrugged.

"Honestly, no. Look, I have no experience but I am ready to do everything to be near my son. Besides, I didn't tell Nicole that I would sleep on the couch. Therefore, I beg you, don't tell her anything." he said pleadingly. Provenza nodded and sighed.

"Well, you know I am your friend and I will never betray your secrets as you mine, but ... I don't think you'll be able to sleep on the couch for a long time. Believe me, it's not so easy. " Andy rolled his eyes, dissatisfied.

"Whatever happens, I'm ready for everything." he said firmly. Provenza wished him luck, but he was sure that Andy will not succeed. In the evening, Andy was already with Sharon. While Rusty dined and Nicholas slept, Sharon was arranging Andy's clothes in the wardrobe. Andy was standing close to her, looking at her as if he saw her for the first time. He didn't know how to hide his feelings. He still loved her and he didn't know how to quit. Sharon closed the wardrobe and looked at him carefully. She could feel that he was quite distracted.

"Andy, are you okay? You seem distracted." she noted with concern. Andy took a deep breath and cleared his throat.

"Yes, I'm fine. Don't worry." he replied hastily. Sharon nodded slightly.

"I'll check Rusty." she said quickly and walked to the kitchen. Andy decided to go to the nursery. There he sank into beautiful memories. He still remembered those moments in which he and Sharon looked at the empty crib hoping to embrace their son. He couldn't believe that they are now so far apart. Rusty looked at Sharon questioningly.

"Hey, Sharon, if you want Andy can sleep in my room. I can stay on the couch. I'm used to and I always slept there at the beginning." he suggested. Sharon gave him a stern look and took his hand.

"No, Rusty. Andy will stay here. He wished so. Look, don't worry about it. Everything is fine." she assured quietly. Rusty nodded and smiled softly, then went into his room. Now, Sharon and Andy sat on the couch in silence. Sharon looked at him carefully.

"I think we need a good sleep." Sharon said. Andy yawned and nodded slightly.

"Yes, you're right. I also want to sleep, but before that I'll kiss my son." he said firmly and walked to the nursery. In the meantime, Sharon brought a pillow and blanket for Andy. She even prepared the couch for him and went to her bedroom, locking the door. When Andy came back, he was quite surprised that Sharon has brought a pillow and blanket. Moreover, it was strange that she prepared the couch for him. He took a deep breath and put on his pajamas, then lay down on the couch - somewhat. He closed his eyes trying to sleep, but apparently Provenza would be right. The sofa wasn't very comfortable for sleeping. But Sharon also couldn't sleep. She thought for Andy, knowing that he won't be able to sleep comfortably. She didn't know if she should check it out, but it might be better to ask him in the morning. She closed her eyes, but at this moment, the baby began to cry. Sharon took a deep breath and decided to take care as Andy probably was asleep. But to her surprise, Andy sat on the couch with their son in his arms. She couldn't believe that he again sings a lullaby and he calms the little boy. Her eyes filled with tears, thinking how many chances she'd missed, and what irreparable mistakes she'd made ...

 **~~~ TBC ~~~**


	17. Not Giving Up

**Chapter 17**

Andy sang the lullaby while Sharon approached him and squeezed his shoulder. He looked at her for a moment, then he turned his attention to his son, who was now more relaxed. Sharon sighed wearily and sat opposite him. Fortunately Rusty was fast asleep and Andy had managed to calm their son. Once the baby fell asleep, Sharon took him to the nursery and returned to the living room, as she needed to talk to Andy. They looked at each other coldly.

"I didn't know that you could sing lullabies." she said sarcastically. Andy rolled his eyes and shook his head.

"What do you mean? I just wanted to reassure my son, and I think that's the only way. Who knows, maybe he likes my voice, so he calms down immediately." he said quietly. Sharon grinned and nodded slightly.

"Yes, definitely. Don't get me wrong, I just wanted to tell you that you are really good father. Not everyone would do what you do. And by the way, you have a great voice." she said softly with a smile. Andy gave her a weak smile and sighed wearily, sitting on the couch. Sharon went to her bedroom, but just at that moment the phone rang. Andy immediately grabbed the phone to not wake the baby. Realizing that this is Provenza, he almost fainted.

"My God, old man! Why are you calling at midnight?" he asked angrily.

"Calm down Flynn. We have a case and I need to talk to the captain immediately. Please give the phone to her." he said in a hoarse voice. Andy closed his eyes for a moment and handed the phone to Sharon. When the baby began to cry again, Andy was about to get angry.

"Andy, take care of the baby. Lieutenant, I listen." Sharon said quickly.

"Captain, sorry, I didn't want to bother you. But we have a case and I have a problem with a patrol officer here. I told him that my boss is on maternity leave, but he just doesn't want to hear me." Provenza said angrily. Sharon took a deep breath.

"Lieutenant, no problem. Let me talk to him." she said firmly. On the other hand, once again, Andy tried to calm the little baby because Provenza had ruined everything. He could hear Sharon still talking on the phone. He kissed his son tenderly, looking into his warm brown eyes. He was grateful that Nicholas is calm now. After the conversation, Sharon decided to go to Andy to check that everything is fine. She smiled seeing father and son so comfortable. She approached them and took her son in her arms, kissing him gently. She smiled gently, putting him in the crib. She turned to Andy, still looking at the little boy. Sharon shook her head and took Andy out, closing the door behind them. Andy pouted.

"Stop looking at me that way. Your son needs sleep just like you." she said sternly. Andy sighed wearily.

"And you think that I really can sleep there?" he asked unhappily. Sharon smiled slightly and pursed her lips.

"Andy, don't be ridiculous. You wanted to sleep on the couch. I told you that you can stay in your house and that there will be quite comfortable. But you said that there is no problem. Why now, you ask nonsense?" she said with anger.

"Yes, _Captain_. You just love to command all. You love being the boss." he said sarcastically. Realizing that they were in front of the nursery, Sharon took Andy's hand and led him into the living room, standing before him. She looked at him coldly. She couldn't understand why Andy has to make a problem always.

"Andy, stop creating problems and scandals. What is your problem?" she asked sternly. Andy took her hand and looked into her green eyes. He just liked looking at her. He could look at her that way for hours, but he just didn't know how to forget her lies and his pain. She stepped back.

"Sharon, admit it. You're the boss but you love being the boss. I'm not your toy. I'm here because of my son and you know this very well." he said firmly. Sharon took a deep breath and gritted her teeth in anger.

"Of course I do. But remember that you're my subordinate and nothing more. Now you're just my subordinate. Do you think that between us there is love? No. Then, good night." she said with indifference and went to her bedroom. Andy sat on the couch thoughtfully and leaned back. He hated these disputes between them. He lay down on the couch and closed his eyes, trying to sleep. Sharon knew that she was quite rude to Andy, but she just couldn't stand the fact that he is far from her. The next morning, Andy decided to prepare breakfast, while Sharon and the baby were sleeping. Rusty, however, decided to help him and talk to him before going to college.

"Hey, Andy, last night I suggested Sharon that you can stay in my room but she refused." he said innocently. Andy smiled and squeezed his shoulder.

"Thanks kid. But Sharon has done very well. You know, I think I started to get used to my new lifestyle." he said, grinning and put the plates on the table. Rusty shrugged.

"I don't know. But as if last night you couldn't sleep." he noted. Andy sighed and shook his head.

"Nicholas didn't stop crying and Sharon had a conversation with Provenza on the phone. How can I sleep?" he asked discontented. Rusty laughed slightly.

"You're right. But you'll be able to sleep on the couch? I wouldn't be able to sleep on the couch for a long time." he admitted. Andy looked at him confused and sat down.

"Well. I have a few ideas. Most likely I will buy a new apartment to be near my son." he said thoughtfully. Rusty's eyes widened.

"No, you kidding? But why should you buy a new apartment? You can live here with Sharon and your son. You know, I'd like you to be together again. I mean, I don't like the fact that you argue constantly. "He said sadly. Andy shushed.

"Let this be a secret between us. I don't want Sharon to know that I want to buy a new apartment. But you're right. Nobody could stay on the couch for a long time. Maybe except Jack Raydor." he said, laughing. Rusty laughed and took a sip of his juice. While Andy and Rusty were breakfasting together, Sharon was breastfeeding her son in the nursery. After Rusty went to college, Andy called Provenza to inform him that he'll be late. Sharon kissed her son gently and put him in the crib and went to the kitchen for breakfast. She was surprised that Andy wasn't at work. She sat across from him, looking at him questioningly.

"Andy, why are you here? I thought that you're already at a crime scene." she said sternly. Andy sighed wearily and leaned back.

"I told Provenza that I'll join later. I don't feel very well and I decided to give some rest to myself. Sharon was worried when he said that he wan't feeling very well. She took his hand, which surprised Andy.

"What? Are you all right?" she asked anxiously. Andy nodded and gave her a weak smile.

"I'm fine, I just couldn't sleep. But anyway, I want to see Nicholas before I go to work." he said shunning her eyes and dropped her hand, then went to the nursery. Sharon took a deep and closed her eyes for a moment. She hated this coldness between them. But she still didn't know the worst - the fact that Andy is considering to buy a new apartment. Andy took his son in his arms, kissing him gently. He didn't want to leave his son never again, but he couldn't live with Sharon after all. He couldn't deny the fact that he still loves Sharon, but whatever he does, he couldn't forget about her lies.

"I know that you won't share with your mother what I think. But maybe you'll understand me, I can't live with your mother. After everything that happened between us, it's impossible. Because of her, I was far from I. But now, now when we're together, I promise you that I'll never leave you. Never, anywhere to be. " he said softly to the baby who grabbed his hand with his little hand. Andy grinned slightly. Fortunately, this time Sharon hadn't heard Andy's conversation with their son. She saw Andy came out without the saying anything. During this time, Nicole had received an unpleasant visit. Namely - her mother Jennifer. She couldn't believe she's here. Nicole was on leave while Dean was working and the boys were in school.

"Mom, I can't believe that you're in LA. Something special?" she asked, confused. Jennifer shook her head and smiled slightly.

"No, honey. I need to talk to your father. This is very important even it is something that has to do with you and our past." she replied immediately. Nicole looked at her confused. What was saying her mother?

"Mom, you know very well that my father has a personal life. You should call him." she said firmly. Jennifer took a deep breath and shrugged.

"Nicole, believe me. I can't call your father. You are the only way to talk to him. If it wasn't so important, I would never come here in my last days." she said sadly. Nicole's eyes widened. _Last days_. That was the only thing she'd heard. On the other hand, Sharon had called Andrea, as she needed to talk to her.

"Sharon, don't get me wrong, but there is a way you and Andy can be together again?" she asked cautiously. Sharon took a deep breath and shook her head.

"Obviously not. Look, I'd do everything possible to be with Andy again, especially now. He is here only because of Nicholas and I feel terrible when he's away from me. He's here close to me but at the same time so far. I feel that he'll never be with me. The coldness between us is terrible. " she admitted. Andrea hushed quietly.

"Sharon, I understand perfectly, but I think that Andy can't forget the pain. It will take some time until he forgot everything that happened. And believe me, when he forgot he'll forgive you." she said reliable. Sharon sighed and nodded slightly. During this time, Andy shared with Provenza that he wants to buy a new apartment. Provenza couldn't believe that his friend was talking nonsense.

"Flynn, you're crazy! I can't believe that you want to buy a new apartment instead try to be with Sharon again." he said unhappily. Andy gritted his teeth in anger and took a deep breath.

"Provenza, I told you that I can't be with Sharon again. I'll buy a new apartment close to her so I could be near my son. What do you want? Should I leave my son?" he asked angrily.

"Of course not. But living in another apartment you will be far enough. Then it makes no sense to buy a new apartment. You can live in your apartment." he said firmly. Andy took a deep breath and shook his head. He didn't know how to deal with this man. In the evening, Sharon was sleeping on the couch with the baby on her chest while Rusty was studying for his exam. Andy was still at work, while Nicole continued to have terrible conversation with her mother. She couldn't believe that she came to LA to reveal the secrets of their past. Secrets that would change Andy's life. After about an hour, Andy returned home tired from work. He smiled, seeing that Sharon and the baby sleep in peace. He sat quietly beside them, watching them carefully. When the little boy wakes up, Sharon immediately opened her eyes and was surprised seeing Andy next to her. He was closer than she expected.

"Sharon, sorry, I didn't want to scare you." he said apologetically. Sharon took a deep breath and shook her head, taking her son into his arms.

"Stop apologizing. Andy, I have to change his diaper. Can you bring me the diaper bag from the nursery, please?" she asked softly. Andy nodded and after a few minutes he came back. He handed the diaper bag to Sharon and cleared his throat.

"Can I do it?" he asked cautiously. Sharon was surprised, but let him. She was amazed how Andy is doing so well with the baby. Once the baby slept and they had dinner, Andy was getting ready to sleep on the couch again. Sharon was lying on her bed in the bedroom when Provenza called her and told her everything. She couldn't believe that Andy is considering to buy a new apartment. She was filled with anger and threw the phone on the nightstand, then walked to the living room furiously. She stood in front of Andy, looking at him angrily. Andy couldn't understand why she looked at him that way.

"What's the problem?" he asked, more confused than ever.

"Why didn't you say that you're considering buying a new apartment?" she asked angrily, looking into his brown eyes. Andy hated this cold and strern look. This was a sign that soon between them will have a new argument, as always ...

 **~~~ TBC ~~~**


	18. Torn

**Chapter 18**

While Sharon expected meaningful response, Andy didn't know what to answer. He was sure that Provenza had said everything. His goal was to reconcile them, but Andy didn't want that. Sharon looked at him with unspeakable anger. Andy sat on the couch and took a deep breath. Sharon knelt before him and touched his face, causing him to look into her eyes.

"Andy, tell me that's not true. I can't believe that you hide something like that from me." she said with anger. Andy sighed and squeezed her shoulder.

"Sharon, I've thought about it. This will be the best solution for us. I do this because of our son. I want him to get paternal love." he defend himself. Sharon laughed derisively.

"By running away? Andy, I can't believe that you want to buy an apartment. The only thing I want is you to live with me for Nicholas." she said firmly. Andy rolled his eyes discontented.

"Sharon, how long we have to argue? I'm tired. Understand that I can't live with you. You think I haven't tried? No, I tried a few times. I tried to forget my pain and your lies. I tried to do it for Nicholas, but every time I failed. I can't forget your deception. The fact that you slept with Jack while we had a relationship. No, I can't forget this. " he almost shouted. Sharon looked at him coldly.

"Andy, stop! I'm tired of these disputes. I don't want you to buy another apartment. I want you to be here anyway. Nicholas needs you." she said several times. Andy bit his lip and stood up. Sharon took his hand.

"Sharon, you can't imagine how many times I tried to forgive you. I tried because I loved you. Sharon, I can't forget. I tried to forgive you, but I couldn't." he said sadly and swallowed the lump in his throat. Sharon took a deep breath and wiped her tears.

"Andy, I'm to blame for everything. It hurts. I know that my sin is unforgivable, but I hate this coldness between us. I hate the fact that you are away from me. You're constantly ignoring me and you talk to me just because of our son. What do you want me to do? I'd like to change the past and not hurt you never, but I can't. I don't want forgiveness. I just want you to stay here with Nicholas. Do this for your son. " she said quietly, tears were streaming down her cheeks.

"Why do I do this? Whether I will live here or not, I'll always be close to my son. I'll give him a father's love. What is your purpose Sharon?" he asked sternly. Sharon wiped her tears and looked at him coldly.

"Because I love you! I love you Andy! But you never wanted to understand how very sorry I am and how much I want you to be here with me. I can't stand more this coldness. I can't!" she shouted loudly. She almost fell into a nervous breakdown. Hearing their cries, Rusty immediately went to the nursery to soothe his little brother, who was crying. Andy hugged Sharon immediately tightly, wanting to reassure her. He didn't want to look at her that way. He still loved Sharon with all his heart and he couldn't deny it. He took her into the bedroom carefully. She lay on the bed, but she was still terribly angry. Andy wanted to reassure her, but he couldn't. He still couldn't forgive her. Sharon closed her eyes for a moment and took a deep breath. Andy wanted to leave, but she grabbed his hand, stopping him.

"Andy, please stay with me. Don't leave me." she said quietly, looking at him imploringly. Andy couldn't stand to stay away from her, despite everything. He kissed her hand gently.

"Sharon, I want to check Nicholas. I'll be back quickly, I promise you." he assured her and went into the nursery. Sharon wiped her tears and closed her eyes. She doesn't take it anymore. As if it was a nightmare without end. Andy went into the nursery, where Rusty tried to calm the little baby. He took his son gently in his arms, kissing him gently. Rusty looked at him more confused than ever.

"Hey, Andy, you had a dispute with Sharon?" he asked cautiously. Andy nodded and squeezed his shoulder.

"Don't worry, everything is fine. I'll be with Nicolas, go back to sleep. I'm here." he said firmly. Rusty nodded and went to his room. Andy managed to calm the little boy and sat down near the crib.

"Hey, sunshine, your mother is fine, don't worry. She just doesn't want your father to leave. But she can't understand that I'll always be with you whatever happens. I love your mother, I'll admit. But after everything that happened between us, I can't forgive her. I tried, but couldn't. Nicholas, please, try to make a miracle. You are the only one who can help us. Make me forgive your mother. You will help your parents, right? " he said softly to the baby and kissed him gently on the forehead, then went to Sharon. She stood up slightly in the bed and took her son in her arms with a sad smile. Andy watched her carefully. Sharon put her son on the bed, close to her. She looked at Andy coldly.

"Thank you that you bring my son." she said softly. Andy nodded and stood up.

"If you want something else, I'm close." he warned and headed for the door. But Sharon stopped him again.

"Andy, stay here." she said sternly, almost professionally. Andy turned to her and looked at her, confused. At the end, he agreed and sat in a chair near the bed. He sat that way for hours, watching Sharon and their son. They slept beautifully and he couldn't take his eyes off of them. The next morning, Rusty decided to prepare breakfast, seeing that all were asleep. Well, that would be a great surprise for Sharon and Andy. Especially when they see that Nicholas is with him. When Andy opened his eyes, he realized that he lies on the bed with Sharon. But it was quite strange. Nicholas wasn't between them. He guessed that it was Rusty's game. He took a deep breath and decided to get out of bed gently and quietly so as not to wake Sharon, but at this moment, she hugged him. He was trapped. Now Sharon was in his arms and he couldn't pull away so as not to wake her. A few minutes later, she opened her eyes and fell into shock, seeing that she's embraced Andy. She immediately pulled away and looked at him coldly. Andy stood up, shunning her eyes.

"Where is my son?" she asked angrily and got out of bed, confused. Andy took her hand and looked into her green eyes.

"Believe me, I have no idea how this happened, but probably Rusty took the baby." he said suspiciously. Sharon took a deep breath and walked into the kitchen. She wanted to be angry, but seeing Rusty so concerned about the baby, she smiled contentedly. Seeing this scene, Andy smiled too. He was pleased that Rusty was as a brother. Rusty took the baby in his arms and invited Sharon and Andy for a good breakfast. Sharon took her son in her arms to breastfeed him. After breakfast, Andy went to work without talking to Sharon. Rusty was in the college and Sharon decided to watch a movie while her son sleeps. She wasn't surprised that Andrea is calling. She explained her friend all about her argument with Andy.

"Andrea, I'm afraid. I don't want Andy to buy an apartment. I want him to live here with me and our son. But he was determined. I feel terrible." she admitted.

"Sharon, believe me, he won't do that. He did this because of his anger. But Andy's not capable of such a thing." Andrea tried to reassure her.

"Andrea, we know how stubborn is Andy. No, I still feel fear. I don't want him to be away from me. Last night we had a terrible argument for it." she said in a trembling voice. Andrea hushed quietly.

"Sharon, calm down. Look, we'll talk about it. I have a lot of work now, but later on we'll talk." she said quickly and they closed the phone. Sharon continued watching the movie, but her thoughts were elsewhere. During this time, Andy had a dispute with Provenza. He couldn't believe that his truest friend told everything to Sharon that way.

"I can't believe that you said all to Sharon! I warned you." he said angrily. Provenza took a deep breath and shook his head.

"I don't want you to do some nonsense. Yes, I'm your friend and I did this because I think of you. I don't regret that I said everything to the captain. Andy, understand the fact that you can't be away from Sharon." Provenza said firmly, looking around. Andy gritted his teeth in anger. He couldn't forget everything just so. On the other hand, Nicole didn't know how to inform her father that her mother is here. She didn't know how to tell him the truth. The awful truth that her mother was hiding so many years. All afternoon Andy thought about it. He didn't know what decision to take, but he wasn't very sure that he'll be able to live with Sharon again even only because of their son. He grabbed the phone to call Sharon. Somehow, as if he needed to hear her voice. But strangely, she didn't answer. He was worried and decided to call a few more times, but was unsuccessful. Finally, he grabbed his jacket and left. The whole team was very surprised, especially Provenza. Andy drove wildly to home as he was worried about Sharon. When he arrived, he saw Rusty, who was holding the baby in his arms. He looked around, but Sharon wasn't home.

"Rusty, where's Sharon?" he asked more concerned than ever. He shrugged.

"She told me that she needs fresh air and left. I have no idea where she is. But why? What happened?" he asked, seeing how Andy is worried. He sat across from him and called Sharon a few times, but her phone was still off. He panicked, thinking that something bad has happened.

"Rusty, are you sure? Maybe she's around." he said immediately. Rusty sighed.

"No, Andy. She said that she'll be with her car. But will you tell me what's going on? Andy, you're scaring me." he said anxiously. Andy took a deep breath and left his phone on the table, then took his son in his arms, wondering where's Sharon. She never did so and her phone was always switched on. As if he sensed that something was going wrong. He wanted to make sure before calling the team for help. Rusty hoped that Sharon would return soon. It took a couple of hours, but Sharon hasn't yet returned. Rusty was beginning to worry while Andy was losing patience on waiting. He didn't know what to do, but he still didn't want to inform the team. Perhaps she would be home soon. They waited another two hours. The worst was that Nicholas was crying and this time even Andy couldn't calm him down. Perhaps he knew that his mother wasn't with him, who knows ... Andy paced nervously around the room while Rusty holding Nicholas in his arms.

"Andy, I'm worried about Sharon. Let's ask for help from the team. I'm afraid. Look, the baby doesn't stop crying and probably wants his mother." Rusty said imploringly. Andy took a deep breath and shook his head.

"No, Rusty. We still won't tell anyone. I am sure that Sharon will come back. I hope so." he assured. Rusty shrugged and tried to calm the little boy who wouldn't stop crying. He had no experience with newborns and he was worried about Sharon more than ever. She was never late. Even when she was at work. Andy didn't stop to check his watch, but he couldn't stand the fact that his son didn't stop crying. His heart sank at the thought that something had happened to Sharon. No, he couldn't allow such a thing. But then, where was she? A few minutes later, Andy's phone rang. It was unknown number, but he decided to answer, though he was a cop.

"Andy Flynn?" a young female voice said.

"Yes, I am. But who are you?" he asked immediately.

"I'm calling from the hospital. I found your phone number in Mrs. Sharon's phone and I decided that maybe you're her husband." she responded immediately. At this point, as if Andy's heart stopped. He already knew the answer. Sharon was hospitalized. Rusty looked at him carefully, holding the baby in his arms.

"She's my girlfriend. Is she okay?" he asked with fear. He almost fainted from shock, realizing that Sharon's life is in danger ...

 **~~~ TBC ~~~**


	19. Comatose

**Chapter 19**

Realizing that Sharon is in the hospital, Andy and Rusty walked quickly toward the hospital, more worried than ever. Andy couldn't believe that this is happening right with them. Now he sat in the waiting room, waiting for news of Sharon, while Rusty was holding the baby in his arms. Arriving at the hospital, Andy was informed that Sharon is in surgery, which lasts three hours. He didn't know what to think and he didn't know how it happened all at once. On the other hand, Provenza was trying to connect with Andy. Finally, he saw the missed calls and decided to inform his friend.

"Flynn, where are you? I'm trying to reach you for hours!" he shouted sternly. Andy took a deep breath and swallowed the lump in his throat.

"Provenza, something terrible happened." he barely said. Provenza got worried even more, hearing, his strange voice.

"What happened Flynn? Tell me, is everything okay?" he asked quickly.

"She... Sharon is in the hospital. Now she is fighting for her life. I feel terrible." he finally managed to say. Provenza's eyes widened.

"Flynn, calm down. I'll try to go there as quickly as possible." he assured him and they hung up. Andy gripped the phone in his hand and tears streamed down his cheeks. He couldn't believe that he was about to lose Sharon. No, that couldn't happen right now. Rusty watched him carefully, trying to calm the little baby who had begun to cry. Andy had no power to hug his son and calm him down. He felt worse than ever. He decided to check Sharon's phone. Seeing that Andrea called several times, he decided to inform her too. At this point, Andrea was on his way home. She stopped her car to be able to talk on the phone.

"Sharon, dear, where are you? I called a few times but you didn't answer me. I hope that everything is fine." she said quickly. Andy wiped his tears.

"Andrea, Sharon can't answer you." he said quietly. Andrea panicked upon hearing that Andy answers her.

"Andy? Where is Sharon? What happens? Your voice sounds strange." she noted with concern.

"Andrea, we're in the hospital. Sharon is fighting for her life. It happened incident, I wanted to inform you. Can you come here?" he said and asked, hoping that Andrea will come too.

"Of course, Andy. Calm down, I'll be there in a few minutes." she assured. While Andrea was on the way to the hospital, Rusty sat next to Andy, looking at him sadly. As if he was about to cry too. Perhaps only now, he could tell that he loves Sharon more than anything, like his mother. Andy didn't want to talk. His heart was tearing to pieces, thinking it would happen something wrong with Sharon. He didn't want that. He didn't forgive her, he wasn't able to tell her that he loves her, despite everything that had happened. He looked at Rusty and his son.

"Andy, we mustn't lose hope. I am sure that Sharon will be good." he said encouragingly. Andy smiled sadly and squeezed his shoulder. He took his son in his arms, kissing him gently. He didn't know how to hide his tears.

"Rusty, I'd like you to be right, believe me. But it is not so easy. I'm afraid it will happen something bad." he said sadly. Rusty shook his head.

"No, Andy, everything will be fine. Sharon will be fine. You know how stubborn she is and she can fight." He said reliable. Andy shrugged and held the baby close to his chest. He didn't want to think that can happen something bad, but there was such a possibility. While they were still waiting for news, Andrea and Provenza arrived at the hospital together and worried. After Andy told them everything, they began to accuse him, and he felt even worse. He knew his guilt, but he loved Sharon and prayed for she to be better. Andrea sat beside Rusty, taking Nicholas in his arms. She was his godmother and she had to do everything possible to calm the little baby. Provenza watched Andy's movements but he didn't want to talk to him - for now. A few minutes later, the doctor came out of the operating room and announced that the operation has passed successfully, but the fact that Sharon is in a coma. Andy almost fainted, realizing this. The doctor immediately asked Andy to go to his office to explain Sharon's condition. Andy was trembling with fear that the doctor will tell him something bad.

"Doctor, you said that the surgery was successful. And now you're telling me that Sharon is in a coma. What is happening?" he asked with fear. The doctor sighed and looked at him closely.

"Mr. Flynn, you have to understand something. When the patient was brought here, she was in a coma. We made a complex surgery but it doesn't guarantee that for Mrs. Raydor henceforth there will be no complications. We can't confirm how long she'll be in coma. " he said firmly. Andy closed his eyes for a moment and took a deep breath.

"But she'll come out of the coma, right?" he asked reliably. The doctor shook his head.

"We're not sure. But there's more. Probably when she woke up she'll have amnesia. There are serious injuries on her head." he said calmly. Andy could no longer breathe. As if he couldn't think clearly. Realizing that she may have amnesia after the coma, made him feel awful. He left the office and returned to the waiting room. Everyone looked at him carefully. Provenza stood before him, watching him carefully.

"Flynn, are you okay? You look pale. Tell me what the doctor said. Sharon will be good, right?" he asked anxiously. Andy looked at his little son and tears streamed down his cheeks silently. Abdrea and Rusty looked at each other while Provenza trying to understand what was happening to his friend. He squeezed his shoulder.

"Andy, what's happening?" he asked again, calling his friend by name - something that was extremely rare. Andy swallowed the lump in his throat and hugged his friend tightly without saying a word. Provenza looked into his eyes and made him sit down to calm down. But Andy couldn't calm down. He'd just learned the worst thing. He bit his lip and wiped his tears. He took Nicholas into his arms and hugged him. Only his son could help him at this time. Andrea sat near him, watching him carefully. She could feel that something bad is happening, but the fact that Andy doesn't talk made her think bad things.

"Andy, why are you silent? You're scaring everybody. What's happening?" she asked impatiently. Andy took a deep breath and closed his eyes for a moment.

"We need to inform Emily and Ricky. They need to see their mother." he said quietly. Rusty was shocked because until a little while ago, Andy didn't want Emily and Ricky to know about the accident so as not to worry them, and now suddenly he wanted them to arrive in LA.

"Andy, you said that Sharon wouldn't want to worry her children. Now why do we need to inform Emily and Ricky?" he asked quietly.

"Because we're not sure whether Sharon will come out of the coma. And even if she woke up, she'll have amnesia. That told me the doctor. Sharon has serious injuries on her head." he replied in a whisper. No one could believe that this is true. Provenza decided to inform Emily and Ricky, while Andrea and Rusty tried to overcome the shock. Rusty wept quietly as never before. Andy was holding the baby in his arms tightly, praying Sharon to wake up. He couldn't imagine life without her, especially the fact that she'll have amnesia. He couldn't tolerate it.

"Andy, are you sure that if Sharon wakes up she won't remember anything. That is, she'll have amnesia?" she asked sadly. Andy took a deep breath and shrugged.

"Andrea, we're not even sure if she'll wake up. I don't know how happened this incident, but I can't live without Sharon. I can't lose her." he said with difficulty. Suddenly, Rusty stood before him with anger.

"But you're to blame for everything. You don't forgive her when she begged you. You weren't next to her when she needed you. And now, because of you, I'll lose Sharon, the person who is like my real mother." he said angrily. Andrea squeezed his shoulder and decided to led him out in order to calm him down. Nevertheless, Andy didn't blame Rusty. He was right, maybe he was the only one to blame. Provenza looked at him sadly and sat beside him, clutching his shoulder.

"Don't get me wrong, but Rusty was right. Lately, the captain was suppressed because of you." he said discontented. Andy took a deep breath and kissed his son.

"I know you're right and Rusty too. But Provenza, trust me. I'm afraid. I'm afraid I'll lose her forever." he admitted and almost wept. Provenza hushed and took the baby in his arms, seeing that Andy is unable to do anything.

"Flynn, we won't lose hope. Everything will be fine." he said encouragingly. Andy leaned back and shrugged. He hoped that his friend is right, but he felt great fear. Fear, that he'll lose forever Sharon. Emily and Ricky had gone to LA, learning that their mother had an accident. Strangely, Jack Raydor didn't appear. Andy doubted that. Why Jack Raydor doesn't appear to understand the truth? But he didn't know how had happened the incident. He didn't know the fact that Jack was in the place of the accident and that he had a dispute with Sharon before the terrible accident. But whether he would learn it ... It was a mystery for now. Rusty still blames Andy. On the other hand, Nicole tried to contact her father, but unsuccessfully. She was worried about him, but she had to tell him that his mother is here to reveal her secrets. Namely, Jennifer was about to ruin Andy's life with her dark secrets. Nicole was already ruined, as she'd learned the terrible truth about her brother. She could imagine how will feel her father. While Emily and Ricky traveled to LA and Provenza took care for Nicholas with Andrea and Rusty, Andy decided to see Sharon. He just needed. He went into her room and seeing that she breathes with the help of these machines, he almost fainted from grief. He sat down beside her and squeezed her hand, looking at her sadly.

"Sharon, I'm an idiot. I know it and I know that you're in this position because of me. I don't know whether the doctor was right, but I don't want to lose you. Please wake up. Come back to me and your children. Perhaps Emily and Ricky will arrive soon. But Nicholas is still too small. He needs his mother. Our team needs their captain. Please don'tleave me. You made a lot of mistakes and you lied to me, but I don't want to lose you before I can tell you that I forgive you for everything. I forgive you, Sharon. I love you and I feel terrible, seeing that you live with the help of these machines. Please come back. I won't be able to live without you. I can't. I also made a lot of mistakes, but I know that you were able to forgive me. I'd like to know how you suffered such a terrible accident. How it all happened? I don't know, maybe the team should investigate your case too. Sharon, I love you. Come back. "He said softly and kissed her hand gently, then wept. Rusty was sitting in the waiting room sadly. He didn't want to talk to anyone, especially with Andy. Andrea decided to take care of the little baby and decided to go home. Provenza decided to wait Andy and to support Rusty. He informed the team to begin an investigation. They had to understand how this accident had happened. Especially Andy who could find no sense. When Andy left Sharon's room, he saw Emily and Ricky in front of him who looked at him more worried than ever. He stood there like a stone, not knowing how to explain the situation ...

 **~~~ TBC ~~~**


	20. Things Left Unsaid

**Chapter 20**

Andy hugged Emily and Ricky tightly. They thought Andy as their father and they were just worried about their mother more than ever. Provenza and Rusty had explained the situation somewhat, but they wanted to know the truth from Andy. He took a deep breath and managed to hold his tears.

"Andy, please tell us that our mother is well." Emily said, crying.

"Andy, why are you silent? Look, you're scaring us." Ricky said worriedly and squeezed his sister's shoulder. Andy swallowed the lump in his throat, determined to explain everything to them.

"Emily, Ricky, your mother is in a coma and we don't know whether she''ll wake up. But there's more. The doctor told me that when Sharon woke up, she may have amnesia. She has serious injuries on her head. I don't know how to tell you this. Nobody knows how the incident occurred. " he said quickly, but behind his words there was pain. Emily bit her lip.

"So, Mom will not remember us?" she asked softly and hugged her brother tightly. Ricky couldn't believe their mother was in this state.

"Andy, we want to see her." Ricky said immediately. Andy nodded slightly and took them to the doctor. While brother and sister were in their mother's room, Andy sat down, next to Provenza. Rusty sat silently, thinking about Sharon. As if he were lost in thought, and he couldn't see anyone. He felt great pain. But his pain was incomparable. He hated the fact that he'd been rude to her in the beginning. She was always nice to him, but he was just a stupid kid. He decided to get out in the fresh air. Andy wiped his tears, while Provenza squeezed his shoulder.

"Andy, you have to calm down. Look, sitting here and crying, you're not helping Sharon in any way. For she to fight, you have to give her strength. Stop crying and thinking nonsense. She'll be well. My boss is terrible stubborn. " he said firmly. Andy took a deep breath and rolled his eyes.

"I can't, Louie. You can't understand my pain. When the doctor told me that she couldn't wake up from the coma, as if my whole world turned upside down. I felt terrible. I'm afraid that when she woke up, she'll have amnesia. I'm afraid that she won't remember me and her children. " he admitted sadly. Provenza shook his head.

"Andy, let's not lose hope. I am confident that everything will be fine." He said reliable. Andy nodded hoping that his friend was right. A few minutes later, Emily and Ricky left the room with sad faces. They couldn't bear to watch their mother fighting for her life. They sat next to Andy, who sat alone as Provenza had decided to check Andrea. He looked at them with a sad smile.

"I guess how you feel." he said quietly. Emily and Ricky looked at each other sadly.

"Andy, she is our mother. That hurt. Seeing that she breathes with the help of these machines, we feel terrible." Emily said softly, wiping her tears. Ricky took a deep breath and took Andy's hand.

"Andy, where's Nicholas? Who takes care of our brother now?" he asked anxiously.

"Andrea is with him. Don't worry. If you want to see your brother, I'm here. I'll let you know if there is anything." he assured. Emily and Ricky agreed and went their mother's home. They wanted to see their little brother. Andy continued to sit in the waiting room helplessly. He decided that Nicole is also entitled to know the truth. He decided to call her and seeing the missed calls, he could feel that his daughter is worried about him. Nicole sighed with relief, seeing that her father is calling, without knowing the truth.

"Dad, are you okay? I tried to call you, but you don't answer me. Is everything all right?" she asked quickly. Andy took a deep breath and cleared his throat.

"Nicole, nothing is okay. Sharon is in the hospital and she's in a coma. Now she is fighting for her life." he explained in a whisper. Nicole fell into shock. No, she couldn't tell her father the fact that her mother is in LA. She decided to tell him later, when Sharon is better.

"I can't believe it. Dad, but how did this happen?" she asked anxiously.

"I have no idea. Now our team will investigate. But look, I feel terrible. I feel terrible, because she can't come out of the coma. I am terrified when I think about it." he admitted sadly.

"Dad, don't talk like that. Sharon will be fine, trust me. Calm down. I'll try to come as soon as possible." she assured calming her father and they closed the phone. Andy took a deep breath and leaned back. He felt worse than ever. No, he couldn't lose Sharon just like that. On the other hand, Andrea and Provenza had a conversation while Emily and Ricky were with Nicholas in the nursery.

"Andy felt bad seeing Sharon in this condition. To be honest, I feel bad too. Perhaps only now, I can understand how much Andy loves Sharon and he's afraid to lose her." Andrea said thoughtfully. Provenza sighed and nodded slightly.

"Yes, especially after all that happened between them. The problem is that they both are stubborn. They have mistakes, but they don't want to admit it. I don't know about Sharon, but Andy regret. Andy regret the fact that he hasn't forgiven Sharon. It hurts and he is afraid that he won't have that chance never. " he said quietly. Andrea shook her head and shrugged.

"Andy was right to some extent. But Sharon was very depressed. She needed Andy and he was far from her. Every day she used to share that. She couldn't stand the coldness between them and now she is fighting for her life again for him. " she said unhappily, frowning. Provenza looked at the clock. He decided to return to the hospital because his friend was alone. During this time, Rusty was out thoughtfully while Andy came over to him and squeezed his shoulder. Rusty looked at him coldly.

"You know, Rusty, you're right. I hurt Sharon deeply. She needed me, but I was away from her. She didn't want forgiveness for her sin, she just wanted me to stay with her and our son. She's so innocent. She is fighting for her life and I can't do anything. " he admitted sadly. Rusty took a deep breath and put his hands in his pockets.

"I am glad that you learned that, at least. Andy, she was like my mother. I had no the opportunity to tell her how much I love her and she seems to be my mother. I wanted to call her mom, but I didn't have this chance . " he said with anger and swallowed the lump in his throat. Andy shushed.

"Rusty, believe me, you'll have that chance. We mustn't lose hope. Sharon will be good as before." He said reliable, but even he couldn't believe his words. Rusty hugged him tightly, crying on his shoulder. Andy felt guilty. He was guilty. If he'd forgiven Sharon, now they would be happy. Emily and Ricky were happy that their little brother is now more relaxed. Andrea decides to help them for dinner, although no one was able to eat something. After several hours, Provenza assured Andy that he'll be here until his friend went home to change his clothes and see his son. Andy was grateful for the help. He came home and saw Emily and Ricky sitting on the couch thoughtfully with a sad look. He approached them quietly.

"Dinner is served. But I know that no one has been able to eat." he said, looking at the table.

"Our mother is in a coma, Andy. No one can eat." Emily said sadly, looking down.

"But if you want you can have dinner. Although I know your answer will be negative." Ricky said sadly. Andy nodded and grabbed his jacket.

"I'll change my clothes and see Nicholas." he said firmly and walked toward the bedroom. Opening the door, he could feel the emptiness. He looked around carefully, but as if he saw Sharon everywhere. He left his jacket and opened the wardrobe. He remembered the day that she'd offered to put his clothes in the wardrobe. He picked up a shirt in hand, looking at it for a few minutes. Her perfume was still everywhere. He felt even worse. Andy put his shirt back and closed the wardrobe. He quickly left the bedroom and went into the nursery. He smiled softly, seeing that his little son was sleeping peacefully. But even though, he felt that his mother was away. He took the baby in his arms, kissing him gently.

"I know you worry about your mother, too. But she'll be good, I promise you. You're my little angel and I know that you are the biggest reason to get back your mother. Tell me she'll come back, right? She loves you very much and she can't live without you. You, your sister Emily and brother Ricky... You all about her. Please Nicholas, make a miracle. Let's your mom come back. I hurt her very much, but I need her. I love your mother more than anything. " he said softly to the baby and tears streamed down his cheeks silently. He left the baby back, in the crib, and changed his clothes, then came back to the hospital. Provenza and Rusty were sitting together, deep in conversation, while Andy sat pensively, as if he expected Sharon to wake up any moment.

"Andy, how long will you sit so quietly?" Provenza asked annoyed. Andy took a deep breath and rolled his eyes, dissatisfied.

"While Sharon woke up." He answered quietly. Provenza and Rusty looked at each other, then Provenza sat next to Andy, clutching his shoulder.

"Andy, stop thinking nonsense. Sharon will be better. I told you this several times. Sitting here, you won't help Sharon." he said firmly. Andy closed his eyes for a moment and shook his head. At this point, Andrea came to the hospital with Nicholas.

"I think that anyone wants to see Daddy." she said quietly and sat down, next to Provenza. Andy took his son in his arms, kissing him gently on the forehead. He had to admit that his greatest support in this difficult time is his son Nicholas. He was all for him. The best gift for him and Sharon, anyway. After a few minutes, Provenza went to talk to Detective Sykes about the investigation. Andy decided to go into Sharon's room with Nicholas, believing that perhaps their little son will be able to bring his mother back. Unfortunately, the doctor wouldn't allow small children near his patient. Sharon's condition was critical and she was still in a coma. Andy decides to talk to Sharon. He knew that she'd heard him. He sat down beside her and squeezed her hand.

"You know, Sharon, I wanted to bring our son to you. But the doctor wouldn't let me. To him, your condition is still critical. Probably you miss our son. I'm sorry. I wanted to be with you and Nicholas from the beginning. I wish I forgive you despite all your lies and the damned fact that you slept with Jack. But now, when I think he hasn't appeared here. He should come here to find out the truth, right? That's strange, isn't it? Now our team investigate your case. I hope that we'll soon find out how the incident occurred. Sharon, I love you, and I can't stand to watch you like this. Please come back. I need you. Your kids need you. Our team needs you. I need you. Come back. I beg you. I am terrified by the fact that you won't wake up. I am terrified by the fact that you'll wake up, but you won't remember me or your children. I am terrified by the fact that maybe you'll have amnesia. Sharon, I'm afraid. Please tell me this is not true. Tell me that this is a nightmare. Come back, I beg you." he said quietly crying. He kissed her hand gently but hearing the strange noise from the machine, he panicked. Seeing that her pulse decreases, he fell into shock. He quickly called the doctor, who asked him to wait outside. Now, he was filled with more fear. Provenza and Rusty hoped that doctors will be able to save Sharon, but Andy was almost sure that this is their end with Sharon. He could see that the doctors are doing everything possible to save Sharon, which at the time was on the brink of death...

 **~~~ TBC ~~~**


	21. Wake Up My Love

**Chapter 21**

Andy was shaking with fear. Fear that he'll lose forever Sharon. It was something he couldn't put into words right now. He was about to lose the love of his life without even telling her how much he loves her and that he'd already forgiven her. Provenza and Rusty still had a hope and tried to reassure Andy - somewhat. When the doctor left the room, Andy stood before him looking at him with fear.

"Doctor, tell me that Sharon's fine. Tell me that you saved her." he said sadly, his eyes filled with tears. Rusty squeezed his shoulder, watching the doctor carefully.

"Calm down, Mr. Flynn. We were able to stabilize the patient. Currently she is fine, but the coma continues. We're not yet sure if she'll withstand it or ..." the doctor failed to finish his thought. Andy sighed with relief as Sharon was alive. He bit his lip and turned his attention to the doctor.

"Thank you that you managed to save Sharon. But ... How long will all this?" he asked quietly and swallowed the lump in his throat. The doctor shook his head.

"As I said, the patient was in a coma when she was brought to the hospital. I can't assure you." he said and walked toward his office. Provenza get Andy to sit down because he could see that his friend was unable even to speak. Rusty sat next to him and squeezed his shoulder.

"Andy, look, the doctor told us that Sharon's okay. Calm down and don't lose hope." he said quietly. Andy wiped his tears, seeing that Andrea returned to the waiting room with the baby in her arms. Seeing that everyone is upset she panicked and looked at Provenza.

"Provenza, what happens?" she asked anxiously. Provenza motioned Rusty to take the baby while he talked with Andrea. He decided to talk out because he didn't want his friend to feel worse. Andrea was more confused than ever. She looked at Provenza carefully.

"Will you tell me what's going on. You look pale and Andy was crying. Tell me that Sharon's good." she said anxiously awaiting his answer with impatience. Provenza took a deep breath.

"While you were out with Nicholas, Andy decided to see Sharon. After a few minutes, she gets worse and fortunately, the doctors managed to save her. Andy was in panic as Sharon was on the verge of death." he explained hastily. Andrea's eyes widened. She couldn't believe that her friend was so close to death.

"No, you kidding? I can't believe that my friend is on the verge of death. How is this possible? Provenza, tell me that's not true." she said sadly. Provenza sighed and shrugged, looking at her sadly. Andrea was more worried than ever. The fact that Sharon can't come out of the coma made her feel terrible. Andy sat in the waiting room like a ghost. He didn't know what to do and he felt powerless. Sharon was dying before his eyes, but he could do nothing. Rusty felt bad too, but he was trying to find hope, looking at his little brother, who didn't even know that his mother is fighting for her life. On the other hand, Emily and Ricky didn't stop to pray for their mother. They could lose their mother - the woman who was everything to them. She's always been more than a mother to them and of course, that separation would be terrible. Andy stood in front of Sharon's room, staring through the window at her. Even on the verge of death, she was beautiful.

"Andy, you want some coffee? I'll take a tea." Rusty said, moving toward him with the baby in his arms. Andy took a deep breath and shook his head. He took his son in his arms, seeing that he was crying.

"Thanks Rusty, but no need. Tomorrow you're in the college. Maybe it'll be good for you to go home with Nicholas. I don't want my little son to be in a similar situation. I don't want he to feel that his mother isn't up to him. " he said firmly. Rusty nodded and agreed. He took his brother and decided to go home while Andrea came back. She went to Andy and squeezed his shoulder.

"Andy, don't lose hope. Whatever happens, I am sure that Sharon will fight. We know how stubborn she is." she said encouragingly, looking at Sharon. Andy wiped his tears and shook his head.

"I try, but I can't. Andrea, seeing that the woman I love breathes with the help of these machines, I feel terrible. I don't know what to do, but I can't stand this. She's on the verge of death and I can't help her in any way. I am helpless. " he admitted sadly and swallowed the lump in his throat. Andrea hushed.

"Andy, calm down. Sharon will come out of the coma. She'll be fine. Trust me." she said reliable, but Andy had no hope. He'd already lost all hopes but he still had hope that Sharon will again look at him lovingly with her bright green eyes. He loved her warm eyes and soft smile. It'd been almost 3 days and Sharon was still in a coma. It was a difficult situation for everyone, especially for Andy. During this time, the team continued to investigate the case. They hadn't yet found any clues but a ring. Provenza decided to show the ring to Andy to be able to unravel this mystery. Andy was surprised that in the place there was ring. He couldn't find meaning in this ring.

"I have no idea what is this ring. It is not mine but I am convinced that is associated with the incident." he said, bewildered, looking at the ring. Provenza looked at him carefully and sighed.

"Well, perhaps it would be better if you ask Emily and Ricky too." he said suspiciously. Andy looked at him confused.

"Emily and Ricky? Why?" he asked immediately. Provenza sighed, answering, "You say that Jack hasn't appeared so far. But it is likely Jack to be connected with this case. We'll try to find him, but it would be better if you ask them." Andy nodded and decided to do what Provenza had said. In the evening, Rusty was asleep earlier to be able to go to college on time. Emily and Ricky took care of their little brother but they couldn't hide their sorrow. Andy informed Andrea that he should go home for a while and warned her to remain in the hospital until he returns. Andrea agreed and sat in the waiting room, taking a magazine in her hands. She decided to see Sharon, too, while Andy came home exhausted. He threw the keys and went into the living room. He could hear that Nicholas was still crying. Emily and Ricky had failed to calm the little baby.

"Andy, we were unable to calm him down. He didn't stop crying." Emily said sadly. Andy took his son in his arms, kissing him gently.

"Don't worry Emily. Perhaps he also felt that his mother isn't close to him." he said quietly, trying to calm the little baby. Ricky grabbed the little blanket and stared for several minutes.

"Mom always said it was my blanket while I was a baby, like Nicolas. I hope my brother will have a chance to have a mother." he said sadly and wiped his tears. Andy closed his eyes for a moment and without saying a word, he went into the nursery. Emily squeezed her brother's shoulder.

"Ricky, let's not talk that way in front of Andy. I still have hope that mom will be fine. Incidentally, I also remember that blanket. You were a naughty child and a baby who cries constantly. Maybe Nicholas looks like you. " she said softly. Ricky smiled softly and hugged his sister. On the other hand, Andy had already calmed his little son, hoping that everything is fine with Sharon. He was eager to return to the hospital. His thoughts were in Sharon permanently. Nicole had decided to go to the hospital too, and seeing Andrea in the waiting room, she was surprised.

"Oh, Andrea, I thought that my father is here." she said quietly, looking around.

"He decided to go home to see your brother." Andrea replied immediately. Nicole nodded and sighed, sitting beside her.

"How is Sharon? I hope she's good." she said reliable. Andrea took a deep breath and shrugged.

"Not very well. That night she was on the verge of death. For a moment, she stopped breathing but fortunately the doctors managed to save her. So far, everything is fine. I hope." she said thoughtfully. Nicole bit her lip and shook her head.

"I know that Dad feels terrible. I hope that Sharon will be better. I don't want to think that my little brother will be without a mother. That would be terrible." she said sadly. Andrea hushed quietly and squeezed her hand.

"Nicole, don't talk like that. We mustn't lose hope. She'll be good. She'll be back. We are all waiting for her." she said firmly. Nicole nodded and decided to wait for her father because she wanted to make sure he's okay. She didn't want to talk for her mother - at least for now. During this time, Andy had shown the ring to Emily and Ricky, who had confirmed that this was their father's ring.

"Are you sure?" Andy asked, looking at Emily and Ricky. Emily took a deep breath, looking at the ring and nodded slightly.

"Andy, this is our father's ring. We remember very well." she assured. Ricky took the ring in his hand, adding "Emily is right. Andy, I'm afraid, and I doubt that our father had something to do with this incident. Maybe mom is in this state because of him." Andy sighed wearily and took the ring.

"Let's not talk like that. He's your father, and before we know the truth, we shouldn't talk about it. Don't worry, our team investigate the case. I hope that Jack has nothing to do with it, although the situation is quite questionable." he said softly and grabbed his jacket, then went back to the hospital. He wasn't surprised, seeing his daughter there. Nicole hugged her father tightly, watching him carefully.

"Dad, are you okay? You look tired." she noted. Andy smiled slightly and squeezed her shoulder.

"I'm fine, don't worry. But the problem is Sharon. She's not good Nicole. I'm worried about her." he admitted sadly. Nicole shushed softly and kissed him on the cheek.

"Dad, I beg you, stop thinking about it. Sharon will be good." she said encouragingly. Once again, Nicole could understand that her father is unable to think of anything other than Sharon and he was right. But she didn't know how to hide the truth about her mother and her brother. She knew the dark truth, but how she could tell her father when he was so helpless? It was a mystery ... A few hours later, Andy and Andrea sat in the waiting room. Andrea was offered a cup of coffee, but Andy didn't want anything. The only thing he wanted was Sharon to come out of the coma. All night, neither Andy nor Andrea hadn't slept. Finally, in the morning, Andrea decided to go home to change her clothes. During this time, Provenza returned to the hospital to talk to Andy about the mysterious ring. He wasn't shocked that Emily and Ricky have confirmed that this is Jack's ring.

"What do you think? Maybe Jack has something to do with this incident." Provenza said doubtful. Andy took a deep breath and shrugged.

"I have no idea. But maybe you're right. I'd like to know the truth from Sharon. I'm afraid that she won't come out of the coma. I have a terrible fear, but I don't know what to do. Provenza, please reveal this case. I want to know everything about the incident. " he said angrily. Provenza nodded and squeezed his shoulder.

"Don't worry, the team will succeed." he assured and walked toward the exit. Andy stood in front of Sharon's room, staring at her through the window. He decided to see her again. And perhaps only now, he could understand that he can't live without her. After consulting with the doctor, Andy entered the room and sat next to Sharon, squeezing her hand. He looked at her in silence for a few minutes.

"Sharon, we found a ring at the accident place. Emily and Ricky confirmed that this is their father's ring. Sharon, I'd like you to wake up and tell me the truth. I beg you, tell me how it happened this incident. I want to know the truth. Seeing you in this way, seeing that you breathe with the help of these machines I feel worse. You know, I'm afraid I'll lose you. I am terrified of the truth. Your kids need you. I need you. Please don't leave me. I'm an idiot and I know that. I couldn't realize that I am nothing without you. Perhaps only now, I understand that I love you so much. Forgive me. I'd love to forgive you for all your lies. Yes, you hurt me very deeply, but I forgave you. Even now it is late, I forgave you. Sharon, I love you and can't live without you. Please, I beg you, come back to me. Go back, I beg you. "He said softly and kissed her gently. At this point, Sharon squeezed his hand and slowly opened her eyes. Seeing this, Andy seemed to sigh with relief. Sharon had opened her eyes. When he was about to lose all hope, Sharon had come out of the coma and now she looked at him with her bright green eyes again...

 **~~~ TBC ~~~**


	22. Too Close

**Chapter 22**

It was a miracle. Sharon had come out from the coma. While the doctor examined her, Andy was sitting in the waiting room shivering. However, he was still afraid that might happen something bad. Fortunately, Provenza was here to support him, as always. Andy didn't know with whom to share his joy and he decided that Provenza is the right person. He had to make sure that Sharon's good to be able to tell the news to all. When the doctor left the room, Andy stood before him, looking at him reliably.

"Doctor, tell me that Sharon is out of the coma, please." he said quietly, looking at the doctor imploringly. Provenza squeezed his shoulder for support.

"Calm down, Mr. Flynn, She's okay. It seems a miracle happened. Ms. Raydor is now out of the coma and there is no danger for her life." the doctor assured with a smile. Andy sighed with relief and hugged his friend. Provenza couldn't wait to break the news to the team.

"Can I see her? Can I talk to her?" Andy asked impatiently. The doctor sighed and nodded.

"Actually, yes. I'd love to see the patient's reaction." he said firmly. After a few minutes, Andy entered the room. He sat next to Sharon and grabbed her hand. But there was something different in her eyes. Her gaze wasn't warm as before. She looked at him like a stranger. Andy could feel all these changes and he was terrified to admit. He felt as if Sharon didn't know him. He swallowed the lump in his throat and smiled sadly.

"Sharon, honey, are you okay? Tell me, can you hear me? Why are you silent? Talk to me." he said quietly, hoping that Sharon would say something, but she didn't. He was about to pass out, seeing that Sharon looks at him without speaking. He gently kissed her hand and left the room and went to the doctor's office vehemently. His behavior surprised Provenza. He couldn't understand what was happening to his friend. Andy went into the doctor's office furiously and stood before him.

"Doctor, what's happening? Why Sharon doesn't remember me?" he almost shouted in panic. The doctor squeezed his shoulder.

"Calm down, Mr. Flynn. I warned you that the patient may have amnesia and can't remember things after the accident. You have to keep your composure. This is not the end." He tried to calm him, but Andy didn't want to hear anything. He couldn't believe that Sharon doesn't remember anything. He wiped his tears and took a deep breath.

"So, when Sharon will remember?" he asked with fear and swallowed the lump in his throat. The doctor shook his head and shrugged.

"It's not clear. It may take time. Maybe days, months, years ..." saying this, Andy fell into an even bigger shock. He couldn't stop thinking about the future. How he could live, seeing that the love of his life doesn't remember anything? When he returned to the waiting room, he saw Emily and Ricky, who looked at him more worried than ever. On the other hand, Rusty stood near Provenza with the baby in his arms. Andy approached Emily and Ricky watching them sadly.

"Andy, why Mom doesn't remember us?" Emily asked immediately.

"Andy, please, tell us. A little while ago we were with her, but she told us that she doesn't remember us." Ricky said, trying to hide his tears. Andy took a deep breath and bit his lip. He didn't know how to tell them that.

"I talked to the doctor. He told me that Sharon has amnesia and that may continue even years." he said with difficulty. Emily and Ricky looked at each other in horror. Rusty's eyes widened. He handed the little baby to Provenza and stood in front of Andy, watching him sadly.

"Andy, this can't be true. You kidding me? No, Sharon may not have amnesia." he said, crying. Andy shook his head and hugged tried to calm the little baby, while all others were crying. Nobody knew when Sharon will remember again. A few hours later, Emily and Ricky decided to go home with Rusty, but Andy asked his son to stay with him. He wanted to force Sharon to remember. Provenza decided to inform Andrea while Andy came into the room with Nicholas in his arms. Sharon smiled softly, looking at the little baby who now seemed more relaxed. Andy sat beside her with a smile.

"So beautiful baby." she said with a smile and took the baby in her arms. Andy swallowed the lump in his throat. Sharon didn't even remember their son. He took a deep breath.

"Sharon, he's your son. You don't remember?" he asked sadly. Sharon looked at him confused and looked back at Nicholas. No, she didn't remember anything. She didn't remember her son. She felt bad and handed the baby to Andy. He took the baby in his arms, but he could feel that he needs his mother. He couldn't believe that Sharon doesn't remember anything. Absolutely nothing.

"Sharon, you have an accident a few days ago and now you have amnesia. Please try to remember." he said plaintively. Sharon shook her head.

"I can't. I don't remember anything. I don't even remember you. How was your name?" asking this question, Andy was about to pass out from shock. She'd forgotten his name. He wiped his tears and closed his eyes for a moment.

"I'm Andy. We have a relationship, and Nicholas is our son. Sharon, I can't believe you don't remember anything." he said sadly. Sharon was surprised, understanding that she has a relationship with Andy and they have a son. On the other hand, Provenza spoke with Andrea in the waiting room. She knew the doctor had warned them of the amnesia but she didn't expect that to happen.

"Provenza, tell me that's not true. I can't believe that my friend doesn't remember anything." she said sadly. Provenza sighed and shrugged.

"This is true, Andrea. Sharon doesn't remember anything. Neither Andy nor her children. Andy is ruined, seeing her that way. The doctor said that the amnesia can continue even years. If this happens, I don't want to think what will happen to Andy. " he said thoughtfully. Andrea took a deep breath and bit her lip. She couldn't believe that Sharon doesn't remember anything. It was horror. Andy tried to get Sharon to remember, but she couldn't. Finally, he left the room as his son wouldn't stop crying. Andrea took the baby in her arms and looked at Andy carefully.

"Andy, how is Sharon?" she asked anxiously. Andy shrugged, looking down.

"She doesn't remember anything, Andrea. She doesn't even remember her son. I feel terrible. What can I do to allow her to remember?" he said sadly. Andrea hushed quietly and squeezed his shoulder.

"Andy, calm down. Yes, Sharon might not remember anything, but you are always with her. Calm down and think about the good days. I am convinced that Sharon will remember soon. But I think that before this, we must calm Nicholas. " she said softly. Andy nodded slightly, but this situation was terribly difficult for him. He took his son in his arms, kissing him gently. He was convinced that Sharon will remember everything. He had hope. Several hours later, Sharon was holding the little baby in her arms, smiling gently. Andy watched her carefully. Her smile was the same, but knowing that she doesn't remember that Nicholas was their son, made him feel worse. He sat down beside her and kissed her gently on the cheek. She looked at him coldly.

"Why was that?" she asked, confused. Andy sighed wearily, looking at his son. He couldn't bear the fact that Sharon asks such questions. He gave her a weak smile and squeezed her shoulder.

"Sharon, maybe now you don't remember anything, but I want to tell you something. I love you more than anything and I'd like us to be a happy family with our son. Look, we both have mistakes and I'm sorry. Please, forgive me for everything. I want you to know that I forgive you. " he said quickly, looking at her green eyes. Sharon looked at him more confused than ever. She kissed the baby and handed it to Andy. She wasn't able to talk more about it. She didn't remember anything and she felt bad.

"Andy, believe me, I'd like to remember everything. But I beg you, don't be sorry. Don't apologize because I can't forgive without remembering what happened between us." she said softly, looking into his brown eyes. Andy nodded and hugged her tightly. He was convinced that everything will be over. He was convinced that Sharon will remember soon. Almost a month later, Sharon was still trying to remember everything. Although Andy has hope that Sharon will remember soon, the nightmare for him not ended. Even if she has amnesia, Sharon seemed to get used to argue with him. This nightmare was the beginning of new conflicts and disputes between Sharon and Andy, although her amnesia. Emily and Ricky had gone back to New York, while Sharon was trying to get used to live with her terrible amnesia. Rusty tried to help her as a true son, but she felt that no one could help her. Even Andrea visited her, trying to comfort her, but without success. Sharon could no longer tolerate the fact that she doesn't remember anything. She didn't even was hugging her little son who needed her. Namely, it would be the biggest conflict between Sharon and Andy - Nicholas. One night, Andy came home from work and throw the keys. He saw Rusty, who was trying to calm the little baby who was crying. He approached him, looking for Sharon.

"Hey, Rusty, what's happening? Why Nicholas is crying and where is Sharon?" he asked anxiously. Rusty took a deep breath and shrugged.

"Andy, believe me, I have no idea what happens to Sharon. She doesn't look good. I tried to convince her to calm her son, but she refused. She said she couldn't." he explained hastily. Andy took a deep breath and closed his eyes for a moment. He quickly went to the bedroom and saw Sharon on the balcony. He approached her, but he could feel that she is looking down intently. When she cried, he hugged her tightly and led her into the bedroom. She wept quietly and sat on the bed. Andy stood before her, watching her carefully but slightly angry. He knew that she has amnesia, but she needed to know that her son needs her.

"Sharon, what's up? I can't believe that you refuse to calm our son." he said with anger. Sharon looked at him coldly and wiped her tears.

"I can't! Why will not you understand that I don't remember anything? Why will not you understand that I can't feel Nicholas as my son? It took almost a month but you still repeat the same. Andy, I don't remember anything. I feel terrible . I don't remember anything. When Emily and Ricky were here I felt that they were as foreign. As if they weren't my children. Rusty is trying to encourage me, Andrea also maybe your friend, Provenza too. But I can't. Why will not you understand me ?! " she almost shouted and tears streamed down her cheeks. Andy took a deep breath and rolled his eyes, angrily.

"Sharon, I understand. I understand that you have amnesia, and you're trying to remember everything. I know you try but you can't. But you have to try it for your son. Whatever happens, Nicholas is your son, this is our truth. I believe that you'll remember everything very soon, but you have to be near your son. He needs you. " he said softly and knelt before her, wiping her tears. Sharon took a deep breath and bit her lip.

"Andy, thank you. Thank you that you didn't leave me because I have amnesia." she said sadly. Andy shushed softly and kissed her gently on the lips.

"Sharon, stop talking nonsense. Whatever happens, I'll always be with you. Believe me, always." he assured her and hugged her tightly. Sharon wept on his shoulder helplessly. Seeing her condition, Andy felt worse. He didn't know how to reassure Sharon and give her the courage to move forward. But she had to do it, at least for Nicholas. At night, while Andy was asleep, Sharon decided to go to the nursery to see her son. Although she didn't remember anything, she had to try. She approached the crib and took her little son in her arms, kissing him gently, as before. She smiled softly, seeing that the little boy grabs her finger with his little hand.

"You recognize your mother? You're like an angel. You know what, I'd like to remember everything. Everyone says that you are my son, but I don't remember you. Almost a month, I try to be a real mother, but the fact I have amnesia and can't remember anything, doesn't give me peace. I love you, but I don't feel you like my son. Nicholas, please, make me remember. I need to remember everything to be calm. " she murmured softly to the baby. Andy was still sleeping on the couch, as Sharon didn't remember anything. He opened his eyes and seeing the light that comes from the nursery, he decided to check. He looked at Sharon holding their son in her arms, sadly. The only thing he wanted was Sharon to remember everything...

 **~~~ TBC ~~~**


	23. Stepping Up

**Chapter 23**

Sharon put the baby in the crib and turning, she saw that Andy was looking at her with a smile. She looked at her son and went to Andy. They looked at each other in silence for a few minutes. He took her hand and they walked out of the nursery.

"I didn't know that you look at me." Sharon admitted. Andy smiled and squeezed her shoulder.

"Sharon, I love watching you and Nicholas together. You make me forget about all my problems and all my mistakes. I am grateful that our son is here with us. I forgot the past and I've changed, especially after the incident with you. " he said sadly. Sharon looked at him carefully and gently touched his face. Although she had amnesia, she wanted to reassure the man who loves her with all his heart.

"Andy, calm down and stop thinking about the past. Whether I remember something or not, I'll always be here with you." she said softly with a smile and kissed him tenderly on the cheek. Andy smiled contentedly and bit his lip. He embraced Sharon tightly. He had no patience she to remember everything, but he knew very well that when Sharon remembered she probably will not be able to forgive him. He sensed the coming storm. Namely, the fact that he hadn't forgiven Sharon on time. And now he knew very well that Sharon will not forgive him. He felt terrible, thinking about it. As he returned to the living room, Sharon went into her bedroom to continue sleeping. The next morning, she woke up early and decided to make breakfast. Rusty, however, loved to cook, so he decided to help her. Incidentally, Andy was getting ready for work. Rusty loved her pancakes and despite her amnesia, she was the perfect mother for him. Sharon put the plates on the table and looked at Rusty with a smile.

"Well, what do you think? I think the breakfast looks wonderful." she said happily. Rusty chuckled softly and kissed her cheek.

"You are wonderful Sharon. Andy loves your pancakes like me. Good breakfast for a good start." he assured. Sharon sighed wearily and looked at the table thoughtfully. Rusty could feel her distraction.

"I'd like to remember everything. You know, Rusty, I didn't even know my name. Andy helped me to get here, otherwise I wouldn't have had the same courage. Trust me, I feel weird. You're a very good kid, but I don't remember you. I don't remember how I met you. I don't remember Andy, the man who loves me anyway. I don't remember my kids. I feel like a living corpse. " she confessed and swallowed the lump in her throat. Rusty shushed softly and hugged her tightly. Andy felt bad hearing her conversation with Rusty. His eyes filled with tears and he took a deep breath. After a few minutes, he finally managed to enter the kitchen and walked to Sharon with a smile. Rusty sat down, while Sharon was looking at Andy.

"Uh ... Sharon, can you help me with the tie?" he asked hesitantly. Sharon nodded with a smile and approached him. It was just cause. Andy wanted Sharon to be near him. While she was putting his tie, Andy stared into her green eyes sadly. He couldn't find the same warm look. She was cold as never before. Rusty watched them carefully. He looked at his watch and grabbed his bag.

"Well, I don't want to be late for college. I'll see you later." he interrupted them and left. Andy sat down and Sharon put his breakfast before him. She took a cup of raspberry tea and sat across from him. Andy knew that the baby sleeps and that he has little time to talk to Sharon. He sipped his coffee and took her hand.

"Sharon, are you okay? You seem distracted." he noted with concern. Sharon took a deep breath and shook his head.

"I don't know, I just think. I think about my grim future. Andy, has passed almost a month but I don't remember anything. Tell me what to do? I feel terrible. I'm trying to move on and forget my pain but I can't. Believe me, I really try. I want to remember you, my children, my work. " she admitted sadly and tears streamed down her cheeks silently. Andy hushed quietly and sat beside her, taking her in his arms. He rubbed her back soothingly, kissing her gently on the forehead.

"Sharon, calm down. Everything will be fine. You'll remember everything, absolutely everything. Believe me, everything will be fine. I am with you." he assured her and gave her a weak smile. Sharon hoped he was right. When the baby began to cry, Andy decided to take care, as Sharon was unable. She sat in her chair sadly for a few minutes until Andy returned to her with their son in his arms. He handed the baby to her carefully, watching her carefully. Sharon kissed her little son dearly, but her smile was sad. She swallowed the lump in her throat and tried to calm the baby. Andy wasn't surprised by the fact that Nicholas had stopped crying as soon as Sharon had taken him in her arms. He knew that his son needs his mother, but he also knew that for Sharon, all seems overwhelming and difficult. Still, she couldn't remember anything. Suddenly Provenza called about one case and Andy went to a crime scene, leaving Sharon and their son alone. They needed this. Sharon could admit that this is the first time for her, in which she and Nicholas were alone. She loved her son as before, but her love was not quite true, as she didn't remember anything. All day, Andy sat at his desk thoughtfully and the entire team could feel it. Especially Provenza, who hated to see his friend so sad. He decided to talk to him because now they had a lunch break.

"Flynn, I think it's time for a good lunch. What do you say?" he said loudly. Andy rolled his eyes, and sighed unhappily leaning back.

"Do you really think that I am able to have lunch?" he asked sarcastically. Provenza shook his head and squeezed his shoulder.

"Well, it was simply an occasion to start a conversation with you. But what happens to you? I thought everything is fine." he said, confused. Andy closed his eyes for a moment and looked up at Sharon's office.

"No, Provenza. Sharon feels bad. The amnesia is tormenting her and it makes me feel bad. She doesn't remember anything and we have conflicts about this constantly. I don't know what to do she to remember. But seeing her so, I feel that I won't have more courage to move on. " He explained briefly and bit his lip. Provenza nodded slightly.

"Well, this is a serious problem. But you have to calm down and keep encouraging Sharon. She'll remember soon, I'm convinced. Let's get Andrea to talk to her again. They've always been good friends . " he suggested reliably. Andy sighed and nodded slightly. They had no choice. Perhaps Andrea could help Sharon. That afternoon, Andrea visited her friend. She'd always done this, but now her goal was another. She was trying to get Sharon to remember, but she knew that it was difficult and it will take time. However, Sharon was pleased with Andrea's visit. Now that her son slept in the nursery, she had time to share her feelings.

"There was no need for this tea." Andrea said, frowning. Sharon smiled and sat down across from her.

"Don't talk nonsense. Andy told me that you always drink tea with me. I wanted to do it, maybe it will help me remember something. Who knows?" she said thoughtfully. Andrea took a sip of her tea and squeezed her hand.

"Sharon, it's a lot better. Seeing that you are trying to remember, I feel good. You know, today I had a lot of work and I didn't think that I can visit you right now, but for my friend I'm ready for anything. " she added. Sharon sighed and nodded slightly.

"Thank you, Andrea. You, Andy and Lieutenant Provenza trying to help me. I don't want to talk about Rusty. He constantly attempts to allow me to recover my memory, but I lose hope with each passing day. This situation is terrible for me. I don't know how I feel. My feelings are a mixture. Andy constantly is telling me the same thing. He asks me to forgive him, but I told him that I can't forgive him without remembering anything. Andrea, you're my friend right? Tell me, then. What happened between me and Andy, why he behaves this way and asks forgiveness? " she asked, determined to discover the truth. Andrea took a deep breath and shrugged. She couldn't tell her this, especially when Sharon has amnesia.

"Sharon, why do you want to know this now? Why don't you ask Andy?" she asked her question immediately, wanting to flee her answer. Sharon took a deep breath and shook her head.

"You think I haven't tried? Andrea, he refused to tell me the truth but I need. I need the truth to be able to forgive him. He sleeps on this uncomfortable couch and he refused to tell me why. I feel terrible, seeing that he sleeps here. " she admitted and looked down sadly. Andrea sighed wearily. No, she couldn't tell the truth. She could see that Andy isn't telling the truth on purpose. Maybe he was afraid of her reaction as she has amnesia.

"Sharon, forget about it. I am convinced that you'll remember everything very soon and then you won't ask these questions." she said with an encouraging smile. Sharon agrees, but she wasn't sure she can remember. But she was sure of one thing. She wanted to talk to Andy tonight. She wanted and she needed the truth to find out why he sleeps on the couch and why he refused to tell her why. On the other hand, Nicole tried to find the courage to share the truth with her father. She already couldn't wait to tell him that her mother is here and she's uncovered a terrible secret about her brother years ago. She wanted to reassure her father once, but she couldn't find the courage. In the evening, Andy was getting ready to go home. He was surprised, seeing Andrea there. She came to him and asked to talk to him about her conversation today with Sharon. They walked toward the elevators, because now there was more calm and they could talk in private. Andy was anxious to find out what was their conversation.

"Andrea, what happened? Sharon remembered something?" he asked immediately. Andrea shook her head.

"Andy, calm down. She still doesn't remember anything, but she feels terrible by the fact that you sleep on the couch. She wants to know what happened between you. She wants to know the truth. She wanted me to tell her but of course, this should do you. Andy, why didn't you say anything? Although she has amnesia, she has a right to know. " she said firmly. Andy took a deep breath and put his hands in his pockets.

"Andrea, believe me, I tried. But I'm afraid of her reaction. I know that she'll remember everything soon, I'm sure. I know that when she regain her memory, she'll never forgive me and she'll blame me . So, now I want us to be calm. Especially because of Nicholas. I think about my son. I don't want conflicts with Sharon while she has amnesia. " he admitted sadly. Andrea nodded and squeezed his shoulder.

"Andy, I understand perfectly. But you have to tell her the truth as soon as possible. You remember the doctor's words. The amnesia can continue even years. You can't hide the truth." she warned him sternly. Andy sighed wearily and closed his eyes for a moment. But how he could say all this now? Even he didn't know ... When Andy returned home around was quiet. Only now, he'd remembered that Rusty will be with friends that night. He threw the keys and decided to check the nursery since he was convinced that Sharon was there. Yes, he was right. Sharon looked at their son who was fast asleep. Andy came up to her with a smile and squeezed her shoulder. She motioned him to be quiet. They came out from the nursery and went into the bedroom, as Sharon had asked Andy to talk. Andy knew why Sharon wants to talk with him. He wasn't ready for such a conversation, but he had no choice. She locked the door and stood before him, looking at him coldly.

"I guess you know what I want to talk about." she began uncertainly. Andy nodded slightly and put his hands in his pockets.

"Yes, I know. Obviously, so why I sleep in the uncomfortable couch." he said sarcastically. Sharon took a deep breath and approached him, looking into his brown eyes.

"Why? Why Andy? Why didn't you tell the truth? Seeing that you sleep on this uncomfortable couch, I feel bad, believe me. I feel terrible. Tell me, why are you doing this? Forget my amnesia and tell me the truth. I want to know what happened between us and why between us there is similar coldness. " she said firmly expecting an answer. Andy took a deep breath and rolled his eyes.

"I can't do this. You will soon remember everything. Why should I tell you anything now?" he asked dissatisfied with slight anger. Sharon took his hand.

"Because I can't understand what is happening between us. I want the truth, Andy. Now." she said firmly. Andy sighed and looked into her green eyes. He was trapped. He had to tell her the truth, despite her amnesia and his fear...

 **~~~ TBC ~~~**


	24. Love Takes Time

**Chapter 24**

Andy stood numb in front of Sharon. He didn't know what to do. He didn't want to tell the truth right now, because he didn't want new conflicts with Sharon. But she was stubborn as always. She insisted on constantly and he had no choice. Andy sat on the bed and took a deep breath, looking down. Sharon knelt before him and made him look in her eyes.

"Andy, why are you silent? I just asked you a question. Is it so difficult to give me an answer?" she said simply. Andy pursed his lips and shook his head. He touched her gently, looking into bright green eyes.

"Sharon, believe me, I can't tell you the truth. I mean, for now. Look, every couple have conflicts. Before your amnesia, we also had disputes and this has led to coldness between us. That's my answer." he answered. Sharon took a deep breath and stood up.

"No. I don't believe you. Yes, you're right. Everyone can have problems but I want a clear reason. Yeah, I might have amnesia, but you're the man who loves me. What happened? What was the problem to force you to sleep on the couch? " she asked several times. Andy felt that he was losing patience. He was afraid of a new conflict with Sharon. He stood before her, watching her colder than ever.

"Sharon, I beg you, stop asking me because I can't give you an answer." he said with difficulty and asked to unlock the door, but Sharon denied him and blocked his way.

"Andy, stop acting like a child who doesn't know what he wants. I just want to know the truth. Tell me why you constantly want forgiveness from me? Why do you sleep on the couch? You've done an unforgivable sin? What's wrong with you? I want to know, anyway. " she said firmly. Andy took a deep breath and squeezed her shoulder.

"There are things that I can't explain it. Especially now. Sharon, understand me. I don't want new conflicts. Please don't do that." he said quietly, looking at her pleadingly. Sharon swallowed the lump in her throat. Her whole life was turned upside down. She didn't remember anything and she was trying to understand what is happening between her and Andy. She doesn't even remember her first meeting with him. Nor their enmity. She nodded slightly and allowed him to unlock the door. Andy looked back at Sharon.

"Sharon, believe me, I do this for our happiness. I don't want conflict, at least until you regain your memory." he said softly and kissed her gently. Sharon closed her eyes for a moment and looked at him sadly.

"What do you mean? That when I regain my memory we'll have conflicts? Andy, I don't understand." she confessed confused. Andy shushed softly and hugged her tightly. He loved those quiet moments between them. He looked into her green eyes with a sad smile.

"I assure you, everything will be fine. I'll check Nicholas." he said quietly and walked to the nursery. Sharon left the key on the nightstand and sat up slowly. She was eager to know everything. She just wanted to remember everything, absolutely everything. Tears streamed down her cheeks and she couldn't stand that. During this time, Andy was hugging his little son. Maybe, right now, he was his only consolation and support.

"Hey, my little one, I can't tell the truth to your mother. You know, I love your mother more than anything. I feel terrible, I don't know, as if I'm in a maze with no exit. Your father is an idiot. If I'd forgiven your mother when I needed, perhaps now she wouldn't have amnesia and this incident wouldn't have happened. I'd like to turn back time, but I can't. I'm afraid. I'm afraid that your mother will break her relationship with me when she remembered everything. But you, you will always be the best gift for me. " he muttered softly to the baby and kissed him gently. Sharon was deeply asleep. Andy covered her in a blanket and went into the living room. The next morning, Rusty came home early. Andy was still asleep and Sharon too. He tried to be quiet, but Andy opened his eyes and stopped him.

"Hey, kid, you're back pretty soon?" he noted with concern. Rusty sighed wearily and shrugged, sitting beside him.

"I don't know, I just needed to sleep. By the way, I'm sorry I woke you up." he said apologetically. Andy shook his head and smiled, clutching his shoulder.

"Don't talk about sleep. I haven't slept all night because of Nicholas. He didn't stop crying and I was the only one who could calm him as usual." he said quietly. Rusty nodded slightly.

"And Sharon? Why she didn't soothe her son as before?" he asked cautiously. Andy was ready to respond, but Sharon approached them with the baby in her arms. Andy and Rusty looked at each other, seeing Sharon's cold gaze.

"Maybe because I am a mother. Rusty, stop asking nonsense and go to your room to change your clothes while I prepare breakfast." she said sternly. Rusty nodded and went to his room. Sharon turned her attention to Andy, who looked down.

"And you, will you help me with the baby?" she asked softly but with a stern voice. Andy took his son in his arms, while Sharon went to make breakfast. After the cold breakfast, Rusty went to college, while Andy was getting ready to go to work. Sharon had fed her little son, who was now sleeping like an angel. She kissed her son gently and looked at Andy.

"Andy, can you tell me something? How did started our relationship? I'm just curious, don't get me wrong." she said softly. Andy turned to her and smiled slightly. He sat across from her and squeezed her hand.

"Our relationship started very differently. We were enemies and we had enmity. Well, somewhat." he said, laughing. Sharon laughed. Andy couldn't believe that she laughs again. She wasn't laughing that way so far. Obviously, it was a time to remember everything.

"Enmity? No, but how is that possible?" she asked, confused. Andy kissed her hand gently.

"Believe me, I tell the truth. We hated each other. So much that we don't even wanted to work together. But after a while, something strange happened between us and... I fell in love with you and now I love you more than anything else. And Nicholas is just a gift for us. Who would have thought that we would have a child? But Sharon, believe me, I love you and our son. I feel that I'm nothing without you. Please don't leave me alone. " he said quietly. Sharon shook her head and hugged him tightly.

"I will be with you always. I will never leave you." she said softly. Andy knew that she spoke so confidently because of her amnesia. He knew very well that she won't forgive him when she regain her memory. Several hours later, the team had resolved another case of murder. Andy sat at his desk with a cup of coffee in hand and took a deep breath, looking at several folders. Provenza interrupted his conversation with detective Sanchez as he needed to ask his friend if everything is okay.

"You seem distracted. What's happening?" he asked, looking around. Andy left his glass on his desk and took a deep breath, leaning back.

"Nothing. I just had a conversation with Sharon. No, I didn't say anything. I know that when she remembered all that she won't forgive me and maybe she'll break her relationship with me, who knows ..." he said with sarcasm. Provenza rolled his eyes, dissatisfied.

"I and Tao decided to go in a restaurant. Are you coming?" he decided to change the subject. For him it didn't make sense to talk about Sharon. Andy shook his head.

"No, I want to work. Only the work makes me forget about my problems." he assured. Provenza shrugged and went back to his desk. The whole team was at lunch break, except Andy. He decided to stay here because he wasn't in the mood. He didn't stop to think of Sharon and Jack's ring. He wanted to ask Sharon about the incident and the ring, but she couldn't remember anything. During this time, Andrea came into the department to talk with him.

"Andrea, what a surprise." he said with a slight smile.

"Andy, I wanted to talk to you about last night. What happened? You said the truth to Sharon?" she asked immediately. Andy sighed and shook his head.

"Of course not. Luckily we didn't have a dispute, but I can't tell her that." he said firmly. Andrea rolled her eyes, dissatisfied.

"Andy, Sharon needs to know. What happened to you? Look, hiding the truth so much, Sharon will be angry. Moreover, there is no guarantee that if she remembers everything she'll break her relationship with you. She wouldn't do such a thing just so and you know this very well. She has your son. She'll never break her relationship with you, especially if you think of Nicholas. " she said sternly. Andy put his hands in his pockets and shrugged.

"Maybe, but I can't. Andrea, let's not talk about it. I can't. The only thing I want is Sharon to remember everything." he said. Andrea shook her head. Andy was stubborn, just like Sharon. But today, something very strange happened with Sharon. As if there were some memories that return back. She remembered the incident. One man, her fall and a ring near her. It was her ex-husband - Jack. The ring was his and she had an argument with him before the incident. She remembered the terrible fall. She remembered that Jack had pushed her down. She couldn't remember the place, but she remembered the fact that Jack had pushed her down from a high place. In this terrible scene, Jack had completely forgotten about his ring. Despite the investigation, the team still couldn't find Jack Raydor. Sharon sat on the couch and thoughtfully looked at her little son. She began to remember some facts. As if her memory was coming back. In the evening, she'd shared it with Rusty. He was really excited seeing that Sharon began to remember. The moment when Andy came home, Rusty share his joy with him. Andy was also excited and he was eager to see if Sharon really remember anything. He was ready to show her the ring. Rusty went to the nursery to take care of the baby while Sharon and Andy had an important conversation.

"Sharon, do you remember this ring? Provenza and the team found it at the scene." he said cautiously, showing the ring. Sharon took the ring in her hand and looked at it a few minutes. It was Jack's ring, she had no doubts.

"Andy, of course I remember this ring. It's Jack's ring. I had an argument with him before the incident. While we argued, he dropped the ring and at that moment I fell down with a crash. Jack pushed me down. He is guilty of the incident, I remember that. " she said quickly in a panic. Andy's eyes widened. He already knew the truth. Strangely, Sharon remembered the incident only. But perhaps she was starting to recover her memory.

"So, Jack is to blame for your condition? No, I can't believe that Emily and Ricky have been right, doubting their father." he said angrily and stood up. Sharon stood before him, looking at him coldly, with a slight anger.

"I remember that fact. Andy, I began to recover my memory." she said thoughtfully.

"So, you remember why I sleep on the couch?" he asked to make sure that she remembers.

"Of course. You're the one who wants to sleep on an uncomfortable couch. Andy, you want to live here because of our son. But I ... Yes, I asked you why you sleep on the couch. But now, I remember everything. Absolutely everything." she assured. Seeing that Sharon remembers everything, Andy immediately hugged her, not realizing that Sharon has no longer amnesia and she remembers their dispute. She pulled away from his embrace and looked at him coldly.

"Sharon, you remember." he said quietly. Sharon took a deep breath.

"Yes, Andy. I remember. I remember everything. Even the fact that you forgive me when you knew that you could lose me forever. I was in a coma, but I heard your voice. You wanted forgiveness constantly and you ... you only then realized that I'm important to you. Why now, Andy? I forgave you for everything, but you couldn't and now, when I my life was in danger, you asked forgiveness. " she said with tears in her eyes and swallowed the lump in her throat.

"Sharon, I didn't want this, forgive me, I beg you." Andy said quietly, looking down. He didn't know what to say. She'd regained her memory and he knew that she would never forgive him ...

 **~~~ TBC ~~~**


	25. My Lost Child

**Chapter 25**

While Andy was trying to reassure Sharon, she kept saying that he was guilty of everything between them. Now she remembered everything and she'd begun a new dispute. Andy didn't know what to do and he felt the new conflicts between him and Sharon. Now she'd regained her memory and he was convinced that she wouldn't forgive him for everything he'd done. Hearing their cries, Rusty ran to them. He stood in front of Sharon, watching her carefully.

"Hey, Sharon, are you okay?" he asked anxiously. Sharon took a deep breath and squeezed his shoulder.

"Rusty, I'm fine. Please don't leave Nicholas alone. Please leave me alone with Andy." she asked immediately. Rusty agreed confused and looked at Andy, who shrugged. When Rusty went back to the nursery, Sharon locked the door and stood in front of Andy, looking at him angrily. Andy was still looking into her bright green eyes that were filled with emptiness.

"What do you think? That I will forget everything? Andy, I was in a coma for days but I could hear everything around me. I felt that you were there for me and you were crying, begging me to forgive you. But you know what, this is not so easy. " she almost shouted. Andy closed his eyes for a moment and approached her, but she stepped back.

"Sharon, calm down. You just regain your memory. Why do we need to argue again?" he asked dissatisfied. Sharon laughed derisively.

"Andy, I can't believe that you ask me about it. Yes, I was guilty and my sin was unforgivable but I haven't asked for forgiveness, never. I haven't asked you for forgiveness. You wanted to live here with me because of our son. You asked for it, not me. I just needed you but you left me alone when I needed you. " she said with anger and swallowed the lump in her throat. Andy shook his head.

"You're wrong. Sharon, this conflict between us started because of you and you know this very well. You'd slept with Jack and you lied to me for months. You lied to me, saying that the child is mine. Yes, after all, Nicholas is my son but I couldn't forgive the fact that that you slept with this idiot when we had a relationship. I couldn't forgive you for all the lies. Your sin is unforgivable. " he said firmly. Sharon sighed wearily and bit her lip.

"I know that my sin is terrible and unforgivable. You don't know how I felt during all these months. You keep blaming me. Andy, I was on the verge of death! It was because of you and you're to blame for everything." she shouted loudly. Andy took her hand.

"Stop yelling. Think of Nicholas and stop blaming me. You don't know how many sleepless nights I spent thinking of you and only you. Every day I lived with the thought that I might lose you forever. You don't know what fear I felt in all these days. When you opened your eyes, as if the weight fell off my shoulders. The only guilty in this case is Jack Raydor. You confirmed that this is his ring, and that you had an argument with him before this incident. You confirmed that he pushed you down. " he said firmly. Sharon stepped back and took the ring in her hand.

"Yes, you're right. This ring is his, and because of him I was in a coma. But he's not my problem now. You know why? Because you hurt me a lot more. Andy, I loved you but you constantly avoided me and you were rude to me. I hated this coldness between us. " she said angrily. Andy rolled his eyes, disgruntled and turned his attention to her.

"Well, I admit, I hurt you too. But when I learned that you lied all these months and considering the fact that the child that you was carrying, may be Jack's, made me feel like a fool. In all these months I lived in deceit and mystery. Every day I think if this child is mine or is this another one of your lies. Sharon, you wasn't even sure. We had to do DNA test to find out the truth. Yes, now we know the truth. Nicholas is my son and trust me, whatever happens, I will always be close to him. I want to fix my mistakes. " he assured. Sharon looked at him coldly and approached him.

"You want to fix your mistakes, running away from the truth? Don't be ridiculous. Andy, everything what is happening between us will affect our son. Nicholas needs the love of his parents, but you keep saying the same thing. I managed to forgive you. I forgive whenever you asked me but you, you don't do that. I lived in terror, and I was completely alone while I was pregnant. I needed you but your coldness has killed me every time. Now, you ask me for forgiveness. Why now? " she asked quietly, tears were streaming down her cheeks. Andy took a deep breath and touched her face, looking into her green eyes.

"Because I realized the truth. Yeah, maybe I'm an idiot. I couldn't understand the fact that I love you more than anything. I love you Sharon and seeing you in this state, I realized that I'm nothing without you and that if I lose you, I will die too. " he said sadly. Sharon took his hand.

"You realize that you love me when I was close to death? Why should this happen to understand that? I loved you, but now, now I don't want to have anything with you. I can't be with you never, even for our son. I can't. I'm tired of all these disputes and conflicts. I'm sorry, but I can't forgive you. " she said firmly, wiping her tears. Andy swallowed the lump in his throat. In fact, he'd expected such a response. He was hurt Sharon and he knew it. But it also had hurt a lot. Both had errors. He could not stand it more. He took his jacket and unlocked the door. He decided to check his son and went to the nursery. Rusty looked at him carefully. He was more confused than ever and he couldn't understand what was happening that night. Andy took his son in his arms, kissing him gently. Rusty cleared his throat.

"Andy, you had a conflict with Sharon? Why?" he asked quietly and cautiously. Andy took a deep breath and shrugged.

"Rusty, Sharon regained her memory. She remembers everything and we had our first argument." He answered immediately. Rusty's eyes widened. He sighed with relief, understanding that Sharon already remembers everything. Without saying a word, he went into the bedroom and hugged her tightly. Sharon kissed him gently on the cheek and smiled sadly.

"Sharon, is it true? Do you remember anything?" he asked excitedly. Sharon nodded and squeezed his shoulder.

"Yes, Rusty, everything. I remember everything. Thanks for your help. Thank you that you always was as my real son." she said softly. Rusty smiled and kissed her cheek, then he hugged her again. He couldn't describe his joy. On the other hand, Andy was informed Provenza that Sharon had regained her memory. He was explained that between him and Sharon has a new conflict. Provenza hated to give advice.

"Andy, can you calm down? Look, the fact that Sharon remembers everything is pretty good progress. If I had to give advice, I would advise you to give her a little time. Sharon needs time. She's still in shock and she can't forget her pain. " he said quickly.

"Well, my pain? I don't know Provenza. I'm terrified, thinking that Sharon may interrupt her relationship with me. I feel like a fool. By the way, did you managed to find Jack Raydor? We need to find him." he said firmly.

"We are about to find Jack, don't worry. Perhaps he is under arrest for assault on a cop." Provenza said sternly. Andy sighed with relief and they closed the phone. He went back into the living room and sat on the couch thoughtfully, leaning back. After a few minutes, Rusty decided to go into the kitchen for a glass of water, but seeing Andy so distracted, he decided to talk to him and sat against him. He couldn't understand the coldness. Andy should be happy about the fact that Sharon remembers everything.

"Hey, Andy, you look distracted and sad. In general, you should be happy, right? Sharon remembers everything." he noted with concern. Andy smiled ruefully and took his hand.

"Yeah kid, you're right. But you know, when a person loves too much, he suffers a lot and almost always loses what makes him happy. There are things that I can't explain it, but I have to be happy. Sharon remembers everything. " he said sadly and thoughtfully. Rusty couldn't understand what he wants to say and he was confused.

"I don't understand." he admitted. Andy shook his head.

"Don't worry, even I don't understand my words. Well, it is too late. Perhaps it would be better to go to your room for a good sleep." he said. Rusty nodded slightly and taking a glass of water, he walked into his room. Andy took a deep breath and get ready for another night in the uncomfortable sofa. Sharon couldn't sleep all night, thinking about her problems with Andy. On the other hand, Nicole didn't know how to tell her father the truth she'd learned a month ago. She tried every way, but she didn't have enough courage. The next morning, Andrea had realized that Sharon already remembers everything. She was anxious to see her friend to talk to her. Sharon was grateful that at least Andrea is here to support her.

"Sharon, I can't believe that you already remember everything. You can't believe how happy I am for you." she said with a smile. Sharon took a deep breath and shook her head.

"Yes, maybe it's very good, but remembering everything I started to have new conflicts and disputes with Andy. I don't know, but I feel terrible. Last night we had a terrible argument. He looked at me, begging to forgive him, but I can't. He hurt me more than Jack. Yes, maybe Jack is the cause of my condition, but Andy was to blame for everything that happend between us. Yes, I admit, I am guilty. I've committed an unforgivable sin, but nevertheless, I don't deserve such a punishment. " she said dissatisfied. Andrea hushed quietly and squeezed her hand.

"Sharon, calm down. Look, I am convinced that everything will be fine. Andy was devastated seeing you in this condition in the hospital and believe me, he still loves you." Andrea assured. Sharon shook her head. On the other hand, Nicole had made a surprise visit to her father. Andy was told the good news for Sharon and now Nicole was more relaxed. Now she could tell the truth that she knew a month ago.

"Nicole, you really surprise me. You said you wanted to talk to me. What is happening?" Andy asked with a smile. Nicole took a deep breath and bit her lip.

"Dad, I can't hide the truth any more. I didn't tell you anything until Sharon has amnesia, but now, when she regained her memory, I can't remain silent." she said softly. Andy looked at her more confused than ever.

"What? Nicole, what do you mean? Look, you're scaring me." he admitted. Nicole shook her head.

"Dad, a month ago, my mother visited me. She was here, in LA." she said cautiously. Suddenly, Andy's eyes widened. He couldn't believe that his ex-wife came to LA.

"Your mother was here? And you hid this from me?" he asked angrily. Nicole squeezed his shoulder.

"Dad, calm down. She wanted to talk to you, but I couldn't do anything because Sharon was in a coma. But my mother revealed the grim truth of our past. Dad, Mom lied us. My brother, he .. . He is not dead ... he is alive Dad. " she said quickly. Hearing this, Andy almost fainted. No, he couldn't believe that his first son was alive. But how was this possible? After so many years ...

"No, this can't be true. Nicole, your brother died at birth years ago. How can your mother to come here and say such nonsense?" he asked angrily.

"Dad, she lied to us. She told me everything. She didn't want the baby and she'd asked the doctors to lie to us. Now she regrets, but it is too late." she said sadly. Andy's eyes filled with tears and he swallowed the lump in his throat. He couldn't believe that Jennifer again failed his life. In the evening, Sharon breastfeed her baby while Rusty was studying for his exam in his room. Once she fed her son, Sharon went into the nursery. She looked at the clock as it was too late, and Andy didn't come home. Nevertheless, she was worried about him. She decided to wait and went back into the living room. After half an hour, Andy came home and threw the keys. Seeing his condition, Sharon panicked.

"Andy, you look pale. What happened?" she asked anxiously, touching his face. Andy looked at her coldly and wiped his tears.

"Sharon, my son ... My son is not dead. Jennifer lied to me. My son ... He's not dead ..." he said softly and hugged Sharon, which was his only consolation right now...

 **~~~ TBC ~~~**


	26. Little Things

**Chapter 26**

Andy was crying on Sharon's shoulder helplessly. Maybe now his only consolation was she. Sharon didn't know how to calm Andy as she was in shock too. She couldn't believe that Andy's firstborn son is alive. She made him sit on the couch and went into the kitchen to get him a glass of water. A few minutes later, she came back to him and handed him the cup. Andy looked at her sadly and took the cup with trembling hands. He didn't know what to do. As if his whole world had turned upside down.

"Andy, are you okay? Talk to me, please." Sharon asked quietly and took his hand. Andy took a deep breath and bit his lip.

"I am devastated Sharon. I just found out that my son isn't dead. He's alive, my son..." he said quietly, tears were streaming down his cheeks. Sharon shushed softly and hugged him tightly. She kissed him softly and wiped his tears. Every time, Andy was the one who rubs her tears, but this time it was different. She couldn't bear to see Andy in this state.

"Please tell me. Are you sure that your son is alive? Who said that?" Sharon asked impatiently. Andy took a deep breath.

"Nicole. My ex-wife came to LA and visited Nicole to reveal her dark secret." he managed to explain with difficulty. Sharon closed her eyes for a moment and looked at him carefully, stroking his face gently.

"Andy, stop crying. If your son is alive, maybe your ex-wife knows where he is. Maybe you'll be able to find him." she said reliable. Andy shook his head and shrugged.

"No, Sharon is not so easy. For years I was dying of pain, thinking that I'd lost my son. But now, after so many years, I learn that he is alive. It's just indescribable feeling. I don't know if I should be happy with the fact that he is alive or be sad because I don't know where he is now. I feel terrible. " he admitted. Sharon looked at him sadly.

"Andy, believe me, whatever happens, I'll be here with you. I won't leave you alone in this difficult time. If your son is alive, be sure, we'll find him. That's why we're cops, right? " she said encouragingly. Andy gave her a weak smile and hugged her tightly. As always, both soothes one another. Despite all the disputes and conflicts, and finally the two were always together. For a moment, Sharon and Andy have forgotten their conflict and the coldness between them. Sharon didn't want to leave Andy to sleep on the couch. She insisted and led him in the bedroom. She didn't want to leave him alone right now. Andy sat on the bed thoughtfully and wiped his tears while Sharon was getting ready for sleeping. She sat beside him, putting a hand on his shoulder.

"No need you to be so concerned about me. I haven't forgotten about our conflict and the fact that we no longer sleep together." he said indifferently. Sharon took a deep breath and rolled her eyes.

"Andy, stop talking nonsense. I'm not forgotten too, but I can't leave you alone in this condition. I want to be with you. Whatever happens between us now, I still will not leave you." she said firmly. Andy nodded and looked down. He didn't want a new argument, especially now. For the first time in months, Sharon and Andy will sleep together. Sharon realized this fact and the fact that she still is not ready to accept this man back into her bed, but now she couldn't leave him alone. Andy lay on the bed thoughtfully while Sharon was trying to sleep. Fortunately, the baby was fast asleep as Rusty. The next morning, Sharon was preparing breakfast in the kitchen while Andy was getting ready for work in the bedroom. Rusty sat down and looked at Sharon carefully and questioningly.

"Sharon, is everything okay?" he asked, confused. Sharon took a deep breath and put his breakfast in front of him, then sat down across from him.

"Not really. Last night, Andy realized that actually his firstborn son is alive." she replied immediately. Rusty's eyes widened and he fell into shock.

"What? Nicholas is alive? How is this possible?" he asked, more confused than ever. Sharon shrugged and shook her head.

"I have no idea. His ex-wife revealed the secret to Nicole and she told her father. Nobody knows where he is now and seeing Andy so sad, I feel worse. But I am convinced that in the end, we'll find him. I want Andy to find his son. " she said softly. Rusty nodded and took a sip of his juice. At this point, Andy joined them together with his son in his arms. Rusty grabbed his bag and headed to college because he was late. Sharon smiled softly, looking at father and son. Probably Andy wanted to forget his pain with him. She put his breakfast before him and kissed him tenderly on the cheek. He motioned her to be quiet.

"He sleeps." Andy said quietly, looking at his little son. Sharon nodded and put her head on his shoulder. Andy didn't know why Sharon behaves so differently. She took her son in her arms to allow Andy to have breakfast. But he didn't want to leave his son because his pain was immense. Although he was alive, Andy had already lost one son. He wanted Nicholas to be near him. After about an hour, he went to work and Sharon decided to talk with Nicole. She knew that Dean wasn't in LA this week. During this time, Andy had told all to his most loyal friend, Provenza. But this time, even he couldn't give him some advice. He was left speechless, realizing that Andy's firstborn son is actually alive.

"So, your ex-wife lied? Your son is alive?" Provenza asked again to make sure. Andy nodded and sighed wearily leaning back.

"Yes, but I don't even know where he is now. My son is alive, but I don't know where he is. I feel terrible. I can't believe they were all betrayed me. Jennifer and Sharon. Incidentally, Sharon's behavior is weird to me. As if after last night, she behaves more calmly. " he admitted thoughtfully. Provenza shook his head and squeezed his shoulder.

"The captain just wants to comfort you. Come on, stop thinking nonsense. Everything will be all right. Don't lose hope." he assured. Andy closed his eyes for a moment. He hoped that he'll be able to find his son. On the other hand, Andrea all day was trying to connect with Sharon. Finally, the two meet together in the cafeteria. Andrea couldn't believe that Andy's son is alive. It was like a joke.

"Sharon, I can't believe that Andy's son is alive. How is this possible?" she asked, confused. Sharon sighed wearily and shrugged.

"A moment ago I spoke with Nicole. She told me everything. Obviously, Jennifer lied, saying that the baby died at birth. She just didn't want this child. I don't know why, but seeing Andy so sad I feel terrible." Sharon admitted. Andrea squeezed her hand.

"Okay, calm down. I am confident that the team will be able to find the boy, whatever happens. But I'm glad that despite everything, you're supporting Andy." she said contented. Sharon took a deep breath and smiled slightly.

"As much as I hate to admit, I love Andy. For a moment I forgot about our conflicts and disputes. Last night I couldn't let him sleep on this uncomfortable couch and believe me, I won't allow such a thing again." Sharon said firmly. Andrea chuckled slightly.

"That's good. You belong together." she said sternly. In the evening, Sharon went home and quietly went into the living room. Rusty was holding the baby in his arms, which was asleep. Sharon tried to be silent and looked around. She kissed Rusty's cheek and took her little son in her arms.

"My conversation with Andrea was long. I'm sorry, Rusty. I didn't want to leave you all alone with a baby." she said quietly and apologetically. Rusty shook his head.

"I like to spend my time with Nicholas. He's like my real brother." he admitted with a smile, looking at the baby. Sharon smiled.

"By the way, where's Andy?" she asked immediately. Rusty sighed and shrugged, answering, "I have no idea. But he certainly closes a case." Sharon nodded and went into the nursery. Rusty grabbed his laptop and went to his room to watch a movie. A few hours later, Sharon was sitting on the couch, waiting for Andy. She'd called him several times, but without success. She was worried about him more than ever. Imperceptibly, she slept on the couch. When Andy returned home, he was surprised seeing Sharon asleep on the couch. He left the keys in the table and sat next to her quietly. He could watch her in this way for hours. He stroked her hair and kissed her gently. At that moment, Sharon opened her eyes and smiled, looking at him.

"Hey, what are you doing here?" he asked anxiously. Sharon rubbed her eyes and shrugged.

"I don't know, I think I fell asleep here. I was waiting for you and imperceptibly I fell asleep. Where were you? Don't you see how worried I am?" she asked sternly, almost professionally, surprising Andy again. He took a deep breath.

"The team had to complete a case. You know that without you is quite difficult. You ordered Provenza to be in your place, but he just is not as good as you." he said, frowning. Sharon laughed loudly and touched his face.

"But he has more experience than me, don't you think?" she said softly. Andy grinned and shrugged.

"Who knows ... But I think it would be better for you to go into your bedroom. You can't sleep here." he said firmly. Sharon squeezed his shoulder, saying, "I'm not going without you." Andy agreed and led her into the bedroom carefully. He quickly changed his clothes and went to the nursery to see his son. He needed it. Sharon was pleased, seeing how good father is Andy. But she could feel his sadness. However, he'd learned that his firstborn son is alive. It must have been awful feeling. She lay on her bed, taking a book. During this time, Andy was sitting near the crib, holding his little son in his arms tightly.

"You know, last night for the first time, I realized that your mom is the only person who can soothe me. It's true. Whenever I need help, she's here to help me. I just couldn't forgive her and if I have to admit, I still can't. I try, but I can't forget my pain. I hope I'll be able to find your brother. I can't believe that all problems come at once. But you, whatever happens I'll always be with you. Well, somewhat. Your dad is not so young. Maybe I talk nonsense. You want to go to your Mom? " he muttered softly to the baby and went into the bedroom. Sharon took off her glasses and put them on the nightstand. Andy put Nicholas between them with a smile. Sharon smiled softly and kissed her son gently.

"I am happy that our son will sleep with us tonight." Sharon said softly and looked at Andy, who was sad again. She squeezed his hand, watching him carefully.

"Andy, what's going on with you? You think about your son?" she asked cautiously. Andy nodded and sighed wearily.

"Yes, but I think about something else too. I think for us. Sharon, I'm not so young. I mean maybe I won't be here to see how my son grows. Maybe this is our last moments together . " he admitted sadly. Sharon hushed quietly. Her eyes filled with tears and she swallowed the lump in her throat. She didn't want to think about such things. She wasn't ready for such a separation with Andy.

"Andy, I beg you, stop talking nonsense. You're here with us. You can't think about such nonsense. Stop, please. I'm not ready for such a separation with you. Neither I nor our son." she said firmly, but behind her words there was pain. Andy smiled sadly and kissed her gently on the lips. He still couldn't believe that despite all conflicts and disputes, the ice between him and Sharon melts. Now, the only thing he wanted was he to find his firstborn son and be happy with Sharon and Nicholas as they deserve ...

 **~~~ TBC ~~~**


	27. Already Over

**Chapter 27**

 _1 year later ..._

Although it was passed a year, as if the coldness between Sharon and Andy continued. No, it wasn't dispute or conflict. It was just coldness and nothing else. Since Andy had learned that his firstborn son was alive, he was like a living corpse. Although his little son was with him always, he couldn't forget about it. Sharon tried to help him in any way, but she knew that was impossible. Andy was still looking for his son, but unsuccessfully. Every time he fell into disappointment because he could find no trace of his firstborn son. Of course, that made Sharon angry because she thought that Andy is not concerned so much about Nicholas as for his lost son. She couldn't tolerate the fact that Andy is away from their son. Yes, he was here and they lived together but, Andy was behaving coldly. Today was a pretty exciting day as Nicholas will turn 1 year old. Sharon had organized a party and had invited her entire team. That morning, Sharon was in her bedroom to get ready for the big day, while Andy was in the nursery with Nicholas. Rusty and Nicole were busy to prepare everything for the party. Nicole was grateful that her little brother has a birthday as her father could forget about her lost brother at least for a while. Sharon stood before the mirror and looked at her reflection. She thought for a moment and decided to see Andy and their son.

"What a miracle. You take care of our son. I'm glad that you remembered that you have a son." she said sarcastically, moving toward him. Andy rolled his eyes, dissatisfied and kissed his son ignoring Sharon and her harsh words.

"Sharon, I was always with my son. You have no right to blame me." he said angrily. Sharon laughed derisively.

"Yes, you are always with him but he just not only needs your presence. He needs a father's love and you don't give him enough thinking about your lost son." she almost shouted. Andy looked at her in anger and left his son in the crib, then took Sharon's hand and they went outside. He didn't want conflict before his son and especially today.

"Sharon, stop talking nonsense. I've always been a good father for Nicholas. The fact that I think about my lost son doesn't mean I don't love Nicholas. He is everything to me, and you know this very well. I can't believe that you're so selfish. " he said firmly, trying to be quiet because he didn't want Nicole and Rusty to hear them. Sharon clenched her teeth in anger and went into the bedroom. During this time, Nicole and Rusty adorned the living room for the party.

"I think that everything is ready. What do you think?" Nicole said with a smile, looking at, Rusty. He shrugged and looked around.

"Yes, everything is wonderful and today is a very exciting day as Nicholas turns 1 year old but seeing the coldness between Mom and Andy I feel bad. I don't know, at the beginning I was always against their relationship but now I don't want them to be so far apart. " he admitted thoughtfully. Nicole nodded and squeezed his shoulder.

"Yes, you're right. But I think that whatever happens, Sharon and dad will always be together. I can see that their love is stronger than anything else. Look, today is very nice day and I think that today they have no conflict as before. They'll try at least for Nicholas. " she said reliable. Rusty nodded and continued to put decorations. Today, everything had to be perfect. Sharon couldn't miss anything. On the other hand, Andy had gone to work because he had to finish some things. The whole team was surprised that he came to work today just as his son has a birthday. Provenza couldn't find meaning in his behavior.

"Hey Flynn, I didn't expect you'd come here today. Your son has a birthday. Why are you here?" he asked suspiciously. Andy sighed and leaned back.

"Maybe because I love my job and perhaps because home is like hell." he muttered discontented, taking folder in hand. Provenza nodded and approached him.

"Come on, tell me. What can happen in such a nice day? Nicole turns 1 year old. What could be better than that?" he asked again. Andy threw the folder with anger and stood before him.

"I have problems with Sharon. She keeps blaming me that I didn't care for my son. I can't believe she's so selfish. Yeah, I think about my lost son and my pain is huge. But that doesn't mean that I don't love Nicholas. He is everything to me. My life would be too unbearable without my son. " he said discontented, looking around. Fortunately, almost the entire team was on a crime scene. Provenza sighed and shook his head.

"Flynn, don't get me wrong, but perhaps Sharon's right. Now, a whole year you talk about your lost son. You behave quite coldly with all and maybe Sharon doesn't like this coldness. Understand me, we continue to look for your son, but you must realize the fact that you have Nicholas. Now you should be happy because he is with you. You should be grateful that you get this chance. " he said firmly. Andy took a deep breath and put his hands in his pockets.

"Okay, I admit. I was rough with Sharon and couldn't devote enough time to my little son. But I love my children Provenza and you know this very well. I love my children more than anything. My issues with Sharon doesn't end I think that soon I'll lose my composure and patience. I'm tired of these conflicts. " he said, frowning. Provenza squeezed his shoulder.

"Let's not talk such things today. You know, I'm excited about that I'll see the little boy tonight. Come on, if you're here, come with me to the crime scene." he said sternly. Andy grinned and grabbed his jacket. In the meantime, Sharon, Rusty and Nicole were making final preparations for the party. Nicole and Rusty could feel that Sharon is quite distracted.

"Hey, Sharon, are you okay? You seem distracted." Nicole noted with concern. Sharon took a deep breath.

"I think of Emily and Ricky. They can't come to the party. Their brother has a birthday, but they can't be here." she said sadly. Nicole and Rusty looked at each other. Rusty took her hand with a slight smile.

"Don't worry Mom, they said that they will come in a few weeks. They just can't leave their work. But I assure you, the party will be wonderful." he said contentedly. Sharon chuckled softly and kissed him tenderly on the cheek. Suddenly, Nicole's phone rang and she grabbed her purse.

"Uh ... Sharon, I have to go now. I need to see Dean and the boys. But don't worry, we'll be here in time for the party. Kiss my brother." she said hurriedly and left. Rusty went into his room while Sharon sat on the couch thoughtfully, leaning back. She thought a few times. Who was Andy for her? Just the father of her son. They weren't even married and for Sharon, it was also kind of sin. But how could she marry a man who behaves so coldly and avoids her permanently? She'd begun to believe that the love between her and Andy melts with each passing day. When she looked into his eyes, she couldn't find the same warmth. As if he wasn't the same Andy with whom she had fallen in love. She took a deep breath and grabbed a pillow in her hands. She tried not to think about such things, at least today, but she didn't know what to do. This whole life with Andy seemed to have no meaning. She wanted to be with him and help him to find his son, but he just avoided her constantly. She hated the fact that he stays away from their son who needed a father's love. She felt that Andy is distracted constantly and that he is not the same Andy. She went into the nursery as only her little son could comfort her. She took Nicholas in her arms, kissing him gently. He smiled at his mother and grabbed her hair with his little hands. Sharon grinned and at that moment, someone knocked on the door. She wasn't surprised seeing Andrea, but she'd forgotten that she'll come earlier.

"Well, I decided to surprise you. Do you want me to help you?" she asked, entering inside. Sharon smiled and shook her head, holding her son in her arms.

"No, no need. Rusty and Nicole helped me and everything is ready." she assured. Andrea took Nicholas in her arms and kissed him on the cheek, then looked at Sharon carefully. She could see that her friend is quite distracted.

"Sharon, are you sure you're okay? I have a feeling that you're not happy. But you should be, because this little angel will celebrate his first birthday." she said anxiously. Sharon looked at her son and took a deep breath.

"Andrea, I feel terrible. This morning I had an argument with Andy. Okay, I admit it. I started the dispute, but I couldn't be quiet. He is behaving coldly with me and with everyone because of his lost son. I try to be with him and help him find his lostson, but he constantly avoided me. And besides, he is not so concerned about Nicholas as before. It hurts me. " she admitted. Andrea hushed quietly and squeezed her hand.

"Sharon, calm down, please. Andy loves his son. Don't think like that especially today. Today your son has a birthday. Let this day be happy." she said encouragingly. Sharon smiled slightly and agreed. However, Andrea was right. The party passed as Sharon had planned. All guests were thrilled to celebrate Nicolas' first birthday and give him gifts. Sharon was pleased to see that her team is quite excited even more than her. She could feel that everyone is happy. The funniest part was when Nicholas flipped into the cake and Sharon had to clean up the mess. Fortunately, Andy had forgotten about all his problems for a moment. He enjoyed the lovely evening together with his son. Sharon could see that father and son are happy together as it should be, but why only this night? Sharon wanted Andy to be happy always, as tonight. After all the guests had left, Sharon took her son to the nursery and returned to the living room to clean around. She saw Andy, who sat pensively on the couch. She took a deep breath and bit her lip, watching him carefully.

"And what's the problem this time?" she asked dissatisfied. Andy looked at her coldly and sighed. He stood up and stood before her. Sharon looked at his brown eyes which were filled with disappointment.

"What do you want me to say? That I think about my lost son again. When we celebrated Nicholas' first birthday, I realized that I never got that chance with my eldest son. You don't know how I feel right now." he said quietly, but behind his words there was pain. Sharon swallowed the lump in her throat and shook her head.

"You're wrong. I understand your pain perfect. But you don't want to understand what I feel when you're so far away from me and when you act so coldly to me. Andy, I can't find the same man with whom I fell in love . You're not the same Andy, whom I know. You keep ignoring me and I already can't stand it. I don't want conflicts exactly today, but you keep talking about the same thing. " she said angrily. Andy rolled his eyes and shook his head.

"Sharon, I'm sorry, but I want to find my son. I want to know where he is now and with whom. Sorry, maybe I really hurt you, but I love my kids. Nicholas is all about me and believe me, I will never leave him alone. "He said firmly, and asked to go into the bedroom to escape the awkward conversation, but Sharon grabbed his hand and stopped him.

"Andy, I don't know what happened between us and I'm trying to understand. Who are you to me? We've been together for two years now, but we're not married. We're not even engaged and for me it is a sin . I live with a man with whom I am not married. I wanted to be your wife, but you gave me a thousand reasons to not believe you. " she said with bitterness in her words. Andy closed his eyes for a moment.

"Yes, I'm aware of that. But you also gave me a thousand reasons to leave you but I didn't. You'd slept with Jack when we had a relationship. You lied to me and made me live in fear that Nicholas is not mu son. We had to do stupid tests to find out the truth. No, Sharon. You hurt me deeply and if you want to know the truth. I'm only here because of my son. I don't want to have a relationship with you. " he said firmly and walked to the nursery. Sharon's eyes filled with tears. She couldn't believe that Andy was behaving that way ...

 **~~~ TBC ~~~**


	28. Moral Hazard

**Chapter 28**

Sharon wept quietly and went into the bedroom. She locked the door and sat on the floor. She couldn't believe that Andy tells her things like that and that he didn't feel anything for her. He didn't want a relationship with her and she has just couldn't understand in what delusion she lived for a year. On the other hand, Andy was embraced his little son, who was fast asleep. He was grateful that he had the chance, and he knew that Nicholas is the most beautiful gift in his life. He kissed his son dearly and put him back in the crib, then walked to the bedroom. He tried to open the door but it was locked. He knocked on the door several times, but no one answered. He began to worry.

"Sharon? Are you all right? Why is the door locked? Sharon, can you hear me?" he asked several times, but Sharon didn't give him an answer, and it made him worry even more. Hearing his cries, Rusty came to him worried.

"Andy, what's happening? Why do you scream?" he asked immediately.

"Sharon has locked the door, but don't know why. Rusty, go to the nursery, please. Don't let Nicholas alone." he said firmly. Rusty nodded and walked to the nursery. Andy continued to knock furiously on the door and finally Sharon opened the door. She looked pale and she had drops of tears on her cheeks. Andy felt bad seeing her that way. They went inside and shut the door. Andy stood before her, watching her carefully.

"Sharon, what's happening? Why you lock the door?" he asked sternly. Sharon looked at him coldly and wiped her tears.

"What would you do if you learn that you lived in complete illusion for a year?" she answered him with a question. Andy sighed wearily and looked at her more confused than ever. He knew that she had in mind his words. But what could he do?

"Sharon, I know you're sad because of what I told you. Yes, you're right, but I feel terrible. Yes, we love each other but love is not relationship. We hurt each other when we're together and I think that parting is our only way out. " he said sadly and looked into her green eyes. Sharon shook her head and bit her lip.

"I can't believe that you talk to me about separation so calmly. Don't worry, we're not married. Our separation will not be difficult, but I worry about my son. He's your son too and he needs you. I can't believe that you lied to me whole year. Why Andy? Because I had amnesia? " she almost shouted. Andy shushed softly and hugged her comfortingly. She wept on his shoulder, and as she hated to admit, Andy was her only consolation anyway. In his embrace she felt more relaxed.

"Sharon, look at me. I love you, but seeing that we hurt each other, I feel terrible and I want to go. Don't get me wrong. I'll always be close to our son and give him paternal love, but I can't live with you. I don't want to hurt you. A year ago when you were on the verge of death, I thought a lot. I realized that I'm nothing without you and that to some extent I am to blame for your condition. But, I beg you, don't stop me now. I can't stay here. " he said softly and swallowed the lump in his throat, trying to hide his tears. Sharon's eyes filled with tears, but she couldn't tell him anything. Andy opened the wardrobe and took his clothes, then grabbed his suitcase. He was determined to leave. Sharon looked at him silently. She'd experienced the worst day in her life. He gathered his luggage and looked at her sadly.

"I can't believe that you decide to go after your son's birthday. What a birthday ... My son is experiencing the worst first birthday because of you. You want to be a good father and fix the mistakes of the past? But you never will succeed running away from us. " she said angrily. Andy took a deep breath and closed his eyes for a moment.

"Sharon, I don't leave my son. I'll always be near him, but I can't live with you. There are some things, I can't explain. We both have unforgivable mistakes and mortal sins. Let's split up while it's not too late. " he said quietly and walked toward the door. He went to the nursery to see his son before he left, then he took his suitcase and walked away without saying anything more. Sharon closed the door tightly. At this point, Rusty stood before her, watching her carefully.

"Mom, what's happening? Where did go Andy?" he asked, more confused than ever. Sharon took a deep breath and bit her lip. She went to Rusty and squeezed his shoulder.

"Don't worry, he didn't go forever nor he left his son. He just knew what I couldn't. Anyway. Let's sleep. I'll tell you everything tomorrow." she assured. Rusty nodded and went to his room while Sharon went into the nursery and took her son in her arms. She needed him tonight. She went back into her bedroom with Nicholas.

 _"Little one, I'm sorry that you had to spend such a terrible first birthday. Forgive me. Your mother makes mistake after mistake."_ she murmured softly to the little boy and kissed him gently. During this time, Andy went back into his apartment and threw the keys. He left his suitcase next to the door and went into the living room. One year later ... He was here one year later ... He didn't know how he feels. But according to him, it was the right decision. He didn't want to hurt Sharon. He sat on the couch thoughtfully, thinking that it was a mistake. Apparently, it was another mistake, but he had no choice. The next morning, Sharon prepare breakfast for Rusty and sat down to feed her little son. Rusty sat down sleepily. He looked around and he couldn't see Andy.

"Mom, Andy is not here again." he said anxiously. Sharon took a deep breath and looked at him.

"Rusty, he no longer lives here. We decided that the separation is the best solution for us. He will always be close to Nicholas, just we don't live together that's all." she explained hastily. Rusty's eyes widened. He couldn't believe that they are separated again. He looked at his little brother and turned his attention to his mother.

"Mom, why are you doing this? You love each other. Why?" he asked several times. Sharon took Nicholas in her arms and shrugged.

"Rusty, as I said, there are things that I can't explain it. Please don't ask me stupid questions." she said discontented, and went into her bedroom. Rusty took a deep breath and shook his head. He couldn't believe that they have to relive it again. Sharon couldn't share her pain with Andrea, as she had to go to see her sick mother. She felt worse than ever. On the other hand, Andy was in the department and he'd told all to Provenza in the restroom. Provenza couldn't believe that his friend made similar nonsense. He just made mistake after mistake.

"My God, Flynn! You make mistake after mistake! I can't believe that you want separation from Sharon just after your son's birthday. No, it's just unique. You're an idiot!" he said angrily. Andy rolled his eyes, dissatisfied and took a deep breath.

"Provenza, stop blaming me. The fact that I'll live in another home doesn't mean that I will be away from my son. I'kk always be close to Nicholas. Why no one wants to understand me?" he almost shouted. Provenza turned his head and glared at him.

"You know what? Do what you want, I don't want to know anything about you and your personal life. I can't believe that my friend is such an idiot. You love Sharon and you want separation! You're a fool who leaves his son. You'll regret it. " he said firmly, and left. Andy closed his eyes for a moment and took a deep breath. His life couldn't be more horrible. This afternoon, Sharon decided to go out together with Nicholas. Rusty decided to be friends and she wasn't going to be home alone. She was grateful that Rusty is with him and that he was like his son. She loved when he called her Mom. Sharon walked pensively along with her son. Suddenly, she met a big surprise. Brenda stood before her, looking at her with a smile. She hugged Sharon unable to believe that they see each other after so much time.

"Sharon, I can't believe that I see you after so much time." Brenda said with a smile.

"Me too. Brenda, when you arrived in LA? I thought that you're still in New York with Fritz." Sharon said confused. Brenda sighed wearily and shrugged.

"Fritz will be back in a few days. I decided to surprise the team and I wanted to see you." she explained hurriedly and looked at the little boy in Sharon's arms. She smiled softly.

"And this little boy? I guess it is our little baby Flynn." Brenda said with a grin. Sharon smiled and looked at her son.

"Absolutely. Brenda, I think we need to talk. There are many things that you don't know." Sharon said quietly, looking at her sadly. Brenda was surprised and both decided to go to a cafeteria to be able to talk in peace. Brenda couldn't believe what is happening between Sharon and Andy.

"Sharon, I can't believe what you say. I can't believe that Andy could ask seperation and leave you alone with your son." Brenda said sadly. Sharon took a deep breath and shrugged.

"I have no idea. But he is like a living corpse, since he learned that his firstborn son is alive. I want to be with him and help him find his son, but he avoids me constantly. He says that he loves me but he consistently avoids me. " she said discontented, holding Nicholas in her arms. Brenda sighed wearily and took her hand.

"Sharon, I'm in LA and if I am here, I will do everything possible to improve your relationship. I don't want controversy, since I know very well how stubborn you are either. So, please, let me do it what I think that will be good for you. " she said firmly and encouragingly. Sharon took a deep breath and agreed. Nevertheless, she didn't want to lose Andy and she had to think about their son. Several hours later, Brenda made a surprise visit to the team. Everyone was happy to see chief Johnson after so much time. After long conversations with them, Brenda decided to talk to Flynn and both went into the restroom. Andy knew very well that Brenda spoke to Sharon and she will give him strong advice.

"Lieutenant Flynn, coming to LA I was unpleasantly surprised. I thought that you were a man who stands behind his words. I never would have thought that you will decide to leave Sharon and your son alone. What do you want to do?" she asked sternly. Andy took a deep breath and put his hands in his pockets.

"I just want peace. I love Sharon, but when we are together, we hurt each other. I don't want that. Yes, I know I can't live without her and I'm nothing without her, but I don't want to hurt her. She'd done an unforgivable sin, and I can't forget about it. It's not so easy. " he replied sadly. Brenda took a deep breath and shook her head.

"Andy, that doesn't mean anything. Sharon told me everything. But I think that this punishment is too much for her. She has your son. You have to be with her and your son, whatever happens. Listen to me and do this which is true. " she said firmly. Andy closed his eyes for a moment and took a deep breath. It was not so easy. At night, Sharon was fast asleep, while Rusty had decided to stay with friends for the weekend. Knock on the door, woke her suddenly. Sharon looked at the clock and was surprised. Who can come so late? Not to wake her son, she decided to check who it was. Opening the door, she fell into shock. It was 3am and Andy stood before her, watching her guilty...

 **~~~ TBC ~~~**


	29. Sensations

**Chapter 29**

Sharon invited Andy inside, although she didn't want to talk to him after all. She had no choice, because she knew that they really need to talk. Andy went into the living room uncertainly standing before her. Sharon looked at him colder than ever. The bitterness inside her was too much.

"Why are you here?" she asked sternly. Andy sighed and looked down.

"I don't know. I don't really want to come so late. I was going to come tomorrow to talk, but knowing that Rusty is home I didn't want. But we need to talk." he replied hastily. Sharon nodded and they sat on the couch in silence for several minutes. Maybe they didn't know how to start a conversation again, after all that had happened between them.

"I'm listening. I didn't think you'd want to talk after yesterday. Why are you here? What makes you come here?" Sharon asked with anger. Andy took a deep breath and shrugged.

"Sharon, believe me, I didn't want to hurt you. I never wanted. But you know that you hurt me deeply with your lies." he said quietly. Sharon laughed derisively.

"Andy, I can't believe that you come here and talk about my mistakes. I know and admit it. I've committed unforgivable sin but you punish me terribly. This punishment is too much. I'm not the same Sharon who can fight with everything. You managed to ruin me. " she said firmly. Andy closed his eyes for a moment.

"Sharon, stop! I haven't come here to argue. Brenda came to talk to me. She tried to make me realize the truth. The truth that we can't break our relationship just like that. We have a son and we must think about him. " he said sharply. Sharon glared at him and stood up.

"And you remembered that you have another son? Thinking about your lost son, you stopped paying attention to Nicholas. You think this is tolerable? Why are you doing this? Andy, I'm trying to be with you and help you. I want to find your son too and we can be happy. But you do problem after problem. You stay away from me and it hurts me more than your words. The only thing I want is you to be close to Nicholas. "

"Sharon, I am close to my son always and you have no right to blame me. But you don't know what pain I feel from the moment I realized that my firstborn son is alive. A whole year I was trying to find him but I coldn't. I want to know where my son is. I love my children. Nicole and Nicholas are all about me, but I can't ignore the fact that my firstborn son is alive. " he said angrily, but behind his words there was bitterness and pain. Sharon took a deep breath and looked at him coldly. She hated all these disputes and conflicts between them. When Nicholas started crying, Andy immediately went to the nursery while Sharon sat on the couch thoughtfully. Andy took his little son in his arms, kissing him gently.

"Hey, Nick, stop crying. It's all right." he said softly, patting his back slightly. Sharon was trembling with anger. She didn't want to go to the nursery right now. But hearing that her son didn't stop crying, she decided to check what was happening. Andy handed the little boy to his mother, hoping that at least she'll be able to calm him down. Fortunately, Sharon managed to calm Nicholas. Sharon and Andy went back into the living room with their son. They couldn't continue their conversation right now. Imperceptibly, they slept with their son on the couch. Early in the morning, Rusty came home and was surprised seeing his mother and Andy together with Nicholas. He decided not to wake them and decided to surprise them with breakfast. After a few minutes, Andy slowly opened his eyes and was shocked to see that he and Sharon were sleeping together on the couch. He took his son in his arms and walked to the nursery quietly as he slept, but Rusty stopped him.

"Hey, Andy, when did you come?" he asked quietly. Andy sighed wearily and shook his head.

"Rusty, I'll leave Nicholas in the nursery and will be back soon. I'll explain." He answered quietly and went into the nursery. Rusty shrugged confused and went to his mother, seeing that she wakes up. Sharon was surprised seeing Rusty and looked around.

"Oh, Rusty, you're here? I thought you'd be back tomorrow." she noted sleepy. Rusty sighed and sat down across from her.

"No mom, I wanted to go back knowing that you are alone with Nicholas. I don't want to leave you alone." he said firmly. Sharon smiled softly and took his hand. She was grateful that she has a son like Rusty.

"It's very good. Uh ... Where are Andy and Nicholas?" she asked, confused, looking around.

"He went into the nursery, don't worry. Mom, I didn't know that Andy is here. He told me that he would explain everything later." he said immediately. Sharon's eyes widened. She had to stop Andy and talk to him about their future. Without saying another word, she went into the nursery. She looked at her son who was sleeping deeply and then to Andy. She took his hand and led him into the bedroom and then locked the door. Andy was totally surprised.

"Sharon, what are you doing?" he asked with anger. Sharon took his hand and motioned him to be quiet.

"Andy, I can't believe that you stayed here last night." she said, frowning. Andy rolled his eyes.

"If you want to remind you, you want me to stay for Nicholas. You know very well what a night we had. Our son needed both of us." he said firmly. Sharon gritted her teeth in anger.

"Well, I'm not going to argue with you. Look, Rusty prepares breakfast at the moment. After breakfast we need to talk about our future. I want my son to have parents who will give him enough love, not disputes or conflicts. I don't want to experience what I experienced with Jack. " she said angrily. Andy couldn't believe that Sharon compares him with Jack again. He decided not to give her an answer because he didn't want disputes. Sharon unlocked the door and they went into the kitchen where Rusty served them a special breakfast. After breakfast, he decided to go to his room, while Sharon and Andy tried to find a convenient time to talk. But Andy couldn't talk right now. He had to attend a crime scene. Sharon agreed to talk to him later. All afternoon, Andy tried to concentrate on his work, but he couldn't. Especially Provenza could understand that his friend wasn't feeling well.

"Hey Flynn, you look nervous. What happened?" he asked anxiously. Andy sighed wearily and iyvadi small red box from his pocket. Seeing ring inside Provenza went into shock.

"Provenza, last night I went to talk to Sharon, but we failed because of Nicholas. I mean that I love Sharon and I can't live without her. After my conversation with Brenda, I realized the truth. The truth that I love Sharon. No matter how many disputes and conflicts there are between us, we love each other. And I decided to forgive her for everything. I decided to forget about her lies and my pain. Nicholas is my son and maybe it's time for forgiveness. I want to propose marriage to Sharon but I'm afraid that she won't accept. " he admitted quietly. Provenza shook his head and squeezed his shoulder.

"I am delighted that you're able to forget the bitterness of the pain. Do what you think it is for good. No matter Sharon will accept or not. I am convinced that she can try." he said encouragingly. Andy nodded, looking at the engagement ring. On the other hand, Sharon was talking with Andrea on the phone.

"Sharon, I can't believe what is happening between you and Andy. Only 2 days I'm not in La and I can't believe to what you're talking to me." Andrea said shocked.

"I, too, Andrea. I feel terrible. I'm tired of arguing with Andy. I have to think about my son. He needs a father's love and I can't bear the fact that Andy is away from him. I'm afraid that I will survive what I experienced with Jack while Emily and Ricky were kids. I don't know, I'm confused. " she admitted. Andrea hushed quietly.

"Sharon, calm down. I am your friend, my advice is for you to talk to Andy. You have a child and yet you have to be together. Whether it's hard or not. I'd like to be in La to support you but my mother is in hospital and I can't. " she said sadly.

"Stop talking nonsense. I hope your mother is better. You're the one that gives me good advice. I am grateful Andrea. Thank you. See you soon." Sharon said quietly and they closed the phone. She took Nicholas in her arms, and he smiled softly.

"Mom." He chuckled softly. Sharon kissed her son again. She loved to hear those words from her little son. She adored when he tried to say something, especially mom and dad.

"Hey, you want daddy to come back? Well, I think that he won't leave you never." Sharon said thoughtfully and hugged her son. She was grateful that she had Nicholas in her life. He was the most beautiful gift in her life. He and her older children. In the evening, Andy sat at his desk thoughtfully. He was looking at the engagement ring that he wanted to give Sharon. He didn't know whether she will accept or whether it is the right thing right now, but he had to try. Still, he loved Sharon and he couldn't leave Nicholas. Yes, he admitted that he'd forgotten about his little son, thinking of his lost son. But he knew that he must do everything possible to be close to Nicholas. Provenza throw some folders on his desk and looked at his friend thoughtfully.

"Flynn, you look nervous and you keep looking at this engagement ring. What is happening?" he asked anxiously. Andy put the little box in his pocket and sighed wearily.

"I don't know. I still wonder whether I should propose her marriage anyway. Look, we had many conflicts lately and I doubt that she'll accept after all what happened between us." he replied sadly. Provenza sighed and squeezed his shoulder.

"As I said, much better to try than to stay with suspicion. So, I wish you luck." he said encouragingly and gave him a slight smile. Andy smiled sadly and grabbed his jacket and went to the elevators. Provenza decided to drink a cup of coffee and went to offer the whole team. Andy quickly drove to Sharon's home, and he felt bad, thinking about how she will react. During this time, Sharon had a conversation with Rusty about her relationship with Andy.

"So, you will split?" he asked, confused. Sharon sighed wearily and nodded slightly.

"Yes, absolutely. Look, Rusty, we hurt each other more when we're together than we are not. And I think that's the best solution for us. I don't know, maybe we shouldn't be together, but now it's too late to talk about things like that. If you think of Nicholas, Andy will never leave his son." she assured. Rusty shook his head.

"Mom, I'm convinced. I just can't understand why you want separation. Yes, you hurt each other, but at the same time you love each other. Then what's the point of separation?" he asked discontented. Sharon took a deep breath and squeezed his shoulder.

"Rusty, believe me, I can't explain this situation. I don't know what to tell you. But the separation is currently the best solution." she said firmly, without knowing the fact that Andy is about to propose her a marriage. Suddenly, someone knocked on the door. Rusty was glad seeing Andy and he went to his room, knowing that his mother and Andy need to talk. Sharon was waiting for this moment since they needed to talk about their future. They faced each other, looking coldly at each other for several minutes.

"I hope that I am not bothering you." he said apologetically. Sharon shook her head.

"Of course not. I expect you, as we need to talk about our future. For Nicholas. He is our future." she said firmly. Andy nodded slightly and approached her, looking at her sadly. He touched her face gently and it surprised Sharon. He looked into her green eyes lovingly.

"Sharon, I'm sorry. I'm sorry for all conflicts and disputes so far. But I want you to know that I love you and I want to be close not only to our son, but to you as well. Sharon, I know we both have mistakes but we love each other. I love you. " he said softly and kissed her gently on the lips, leaving Sharon in surprise again. He pulled a small box from his pocket and seeing the engagement ring, Sharon fell into shock. She looked into his brown eyes more confused than ever.

"Sharon, will you marry me?" he asked, looking at her and grabbed her hand. Sharon didn't know what to say at this time. She was speechless...

 **~~~ TBC ~~~**


	30. Rules of Engagement

**Chapter 30**

Sharon kept looking at Andy coldly, unable to understand what he is doing right now. She couldn't believe that he proposed her a marriage after all that had happened between them. She bit her lip and managed to hide her tears.

"What is it? What do you think you're doing?" she asked sharply and dropped his hand. Andy was expecting such a reaction, but her behavior hurt him deeply. He took a deep breath and looked at the engagement ring.

"Sharon, I love you and I just want you to give me a chance, nothing more. I can't be away from you and I ask for forgiveness. I know I'm an idiot but I can't live without you and our son. " he said quietly, but Sharon couldn't accept such a thing, although she loved Andy. She took the engagement ring and threw it on the floor angrily.

"I hope you can understand my answer Andrew Michael Flynn! This is not a game, nor we are actors. I can't believe that you come here to propose a marriage so calmly after all that happened between us!" she almost shouted. Andy closed his eyes for a moment and swallowed the lump in his throat. He looked at the engagement ring that was on the floor and took a deep breath. He couldn't believe that she was behaving in this way.

"Sharon, stop. I'm here because I love you." he said firmly. Sharon laughed derisively and approached him.

"How interesting, right? You remembered that you love me when I was on the verge of death! What a fool I am to be with you. You left me when I needed you. You don't know what sleepless nights I had when I was pregnant. " she said with anger. Andy took her hand.

"It was your fault and you know this very well. Sharon, you lied to me and I didn't even know whether the child that you carried was mine or Jack's. You can't believe in what hell I went considering the fact that maybe this child is not mine. And yet, today, I am here in front of you and I want you to be my wife. I can't believe that you're so selfish! " he shouted. Sharon gave him a slap. It was pretty awkward situation. In fact, she didn't want it and she couldn't believe that they've come here. Andy touched his cheek and looked at Sharon coldly. He couldn't believe that she gave him a slap.

"Well done Sharon. I never expected anything like this. You ... You were the woman I love with all my heart. You were the one with which I want to be the rest of my days. I can't believe that you are doing this to me. Sharon, you were everything to me, I ... "Andy didn't know what to say. He looked at the engagement ring that was on the ground and grabbed his coat, then left without saying anything more. Sharon leaned against the wall and wept loudly. So hard that Rusty came to her worried.

"Mom, are you okay? Tell me, please." he asked anxiously, wiping her tears. Sharon took a deep breath and looked at the engagement ring on the ground.

"Rusty, I beg you, take care of your brother. I need to be alone." she said quickly and went into the bathroom for a cold shower. Rusty shrugged and looked at the ground, seeing the engagement ring. He'd heard their cries, but now he could understand what was happening between his mother and Andy. He returned to the nursery while Andy drove wildly to his home. He couldn't believe that Sharon had smashed his heart again. After the cold shower, Sharon returned to her bedroom and lay down on the bed crying. She didn't know why she does it and she didn't know what was happening to her. But she couldn't bear the fact that she'd given a slap on Andy. Andy came home and threw his keys angrily. He sat on the couch and closed his eyes, wanting to forget the pain. The next morning, Sharon went to the kitchen to make breakfast, but she noticed that the engagement ring is on the floor yet. She took the engagement ring and took a deep breath.

"Mom, I tried to calm Nicholas, but I think he needs you." Rusty said anxiously. Sharon nodded and left the engagement ring on the table, then took her son in her arms. She kissed him gently, trying to calm him down. She'd fed him and she couldn't understand why he was crying. She sat on the couch hoping to calm him while Rusty was having breakfast in the kitchen. During this time, Nicole had visited her father. She couldn't believe that he looks so bad. She looked around and she almost fainted because of the mess.

"Dad, what happened here. What is this mess? Besides, you look pale and you're not ready for work. You're not going to work?" she asked anxiously. Andy sighed wearily and shrugged.

"Nicole, believe me, I don't want to go to work right now." he said indifferently. Nicole sat down beside her father and squeezed his shoulder.

"Dad, I know you very well. What happens to you?" she asked, more worried than ever. Andy took a deep breath, ready to tell everything to his daughter.

"Last night I went to Sharon to make her a marriage proposal, but she refused. Moreover, she threw the engagement ring on the floor and gave me a slap." he said sadly. Nicole's eyes widened. She couldn't believe that Sharon has refused.

"Dad, I can't believe that is true. But how is this possible? Sharon loves you." she said, confused. Andy swallowed the lump in his throat and took a deep breath.

"Nicole, don't ask me why. I just don't want to be with her again. I curse the day that I met her and fell in love with her, but I can't forget my son. Nevertheless, I'll be with Nicholas . " he said firmly, but behind his words there was pain, bitterness and disappointment. Nicole hugged her father tightly, rubbing his back soothingly. She was determined to talk to Sharon. In the meantime, Sharon still couldn't calm her little son, and she began to worry. She immediately consult with Dr. Julie who advised her to come to the hospital for a checkup. Rusty insisted to accompany her, but she decided to go with Brenda because she was here. After about an hour, Dr. Julie had calmed Sharon, saying that Nicholas is good, but he just has a slight temperature. She prescribed medication and only then, Sharon sighed with relief. Coming out of the hospital, Brenda decided to talk to Sharon.

"Sharon, are you okay? You look pale. You have a new problem with Andy?" she asked softly and concern. Sharon took a deep breath and nodded slightly.

"Recently I have many problems with him, but last night everything between us was over completely. He proposed me a marriage but I turned him down. And besides, I gave him an unexpected slap. Yes, I admit. It was a terrible thing, I admit." Sharon said sadly holding Nicholas in her arms. Brenda hushed quietly and they got into the car. Brenda had decided to drive because Sharon couldn't in this state.

"Sharon, calm down. But I can't understand why you do such a thing." Brenda said, driving slowly. Sharon wiped her tears and shrugged.

"This is something I can't explain. Brenda, I make mistake after mistake. I don't know what happened to me at that moment. I just lost control. But I'd never like to give him a slap. I feel terrible . " she confessed and kissed her son. Brenda tried to comfort her - somewhat. But this was not possible. After half an hour, Sharon came home but she was greeted with a new surprise - namely, Nicole. Rusty took his little brother and went to his room, leaving his mother and Nicole alone. On the other hand, Provenza was visited Andy as he wasn't at work today. Andy had told all to his friend and Provenza couldn't believe it.

"Flynn, I understand your frustration but you need to stop behaving that way!" Provenza said sternly. Andy rolled his eyes angrily.

"What do you want old man? I can't forget this terrible pain. It's not just disappointment. The fact that she gave me a slap makes me feel terrible. I never expected such a thing from Sharon. But she broke my heart to thousands pieces again. I can't bear this. I feel terrible. Provenza, tell me where I made a mistake? I think of Nicholas. He is my son and he is everything to me, but these problems... I don't know what to do." he admitted sadly. Provenza nodded and squeezed his shoulder.

"You make a mistake trying to have a relationship with Sharon - the impossible. Andy, believe me, that was your biggest mistake. You're both stubborn and you two can never without disputes. It began as a feud and so should continue. " Provenza said firmly. Andy gritted his teeth in anger.

"Provenza, I have a son. I can't think of a feud again. She's the mother of my son, after all." he said, frowning. Provenza shook his head. He couldn't understand his friend. In the meantime, Sharon and Nicole had a serious conversation.

"Sharon, I didn't expect such a thing from you. I can't believe that you're given a slap on my father." she said angrily. Sharon took a deep breath and bit her lip.

"Nicole, believe me, I didn't want that. I regret this slap and I feel terrible. Despite everything that happens between me and Andy, we should think about our son. He needs us." Sharon said thoughtfully. Nicole shook her head.

"I can't believe that my little brother should grow up in such an environment. By the way, why you went to the hospital?" Nicole asked anxiously.

"Nicholas had a temperature, but now he is fine. Dr. Julie confirmed that he is well." she assured. Nicole sighed with relief and grabbed her jacket.

"I'll see my brother and I'll leave." she said sternly. After seeing her brother Nicole assured that she must share this situation with her father. However, he had a right to know that Nicholas has a temperature. She went to her father, but he was still the same.

"Nicole, what happens now?" Andy asked indifferently. Nicole took a deep breath.

"Dad, I talked with Sharon. Look, please don't interrupt me. My brother has a temperature today, and Sharon was in the hospital. But don't worry, Nicholas is well now." she said confidently. Andy's eyes widened and he was worried about his little son.

"Your brother had a temperature? And Sharon hid this from me?" he asked angrily. Nicole squeezed his shoulder.

"Dad, calm down. It's not like you to fall into panic, especially after last night. But look, I saw my brother and he is much better. I just wanted you to know that." she said firmly. Andy didn;'t want to hear such things. He was determined to see his son at any cost. Sharon and Rusty were in the nursery, looking at the little boy.

"Mom, don't worry. He's better." he said softly with a smile. Sharon nodded and smiled.

"I'm afraid for him. He is the best gift in my life. But I am grateful that he is now better." she said softly, wiping her tears. Rusty squeezed her shoulder and kissed her gently on the cheek. They came out of the nursery. Rusty went into his room while Sharon went back into the living room and sat on the couch thoughtfully. Late in the evening, Sharon was surprised to see Andy in front of her, especially after last night. But he was here for his son. Without saying a word, he went into the nursery. Sharon closed the door tightly and followed him. She stood by the door, watching father and son. Her eyes filled with tears, seeing how concerned is Andy for their son. He took his son in his arms, kissing him gently. He smiled softly, seeing that Nicholas grabs his tie with his little hands. Finally, Sharon approached them. Andy looked at her coldly and turned his attention to his son. He was here only because of Nicholas and he didn't want to talk to Sharon - especially after last night.

"Andy, I know that you are here just for Nicholas, but I want ...- ''

"Sharon, I didn't come to talk to you. Why didn't you say that Nicholas has a temperature?" he interrupted sharply. Sharon took a deep breath and shook her head.

"Andy, please understand me. I didn't want you to worry. Besides, now Nicholas is much better. But I want to apologize for last night." she said sadly and swallowed the lump in her throat. Andy took a deep breath and rolled his eyes, dissatisfied.

"Sharon, stop with these false excuses. Like I said, I'm only here because of my son." he said firmly. Sharon pursed her lips and nodded slightly.

"I'm aware of that. But still, I'm sorry." she said quietly and handed him the engagement ring, which she was thrown to the ground last night. Andy looked at her more confused than ever. He couldn't understand what was her purpose ...

 **~~~ TBC ~~~**


	31. Leap of Faith

**Chapter 31**

Andy took the ring and began to watch Sharon's movements. She took her son in her arms, ignoring him. Andy took a deep breath and shook his head. He couldn't understand what makes Sharon. He looked at the engagement ring for a few minutes and walked toward her. They looked at each other coldly without speaking.

"Sharon, why are you doing this? Why are you giving me this ring?" he asked, confused. Sharon took a deep breath and shrugged.

"I just want to give you back what belongs to you. Namely, this engagement ring doesn't belong to me. It's something I can't accept. It makes no sense to keep this ring." she said looking down. Andy closed his eyes for a moment and put the ring in his pocket.

"Okay, I understand. However, we'll never be together. Anyway, I came here only because of our son. I'm glad he's better." he said quietly. Sharon nodded and kissed Nicholas gently on the forehead. Andy grabbed his phone and walked to the door. He had to leave now. Sharon decided to accompany him anyway. Andy turned to her and kissed his son.

"Call me if there's a problem." he warned sternly.

"I will." Sharon agreed. Andy left and she closed the door tightly. At this point, Rusty approached her sleepy.

"Hey, Mom, is everything all right?" he asked anxiously. Sharon nodded with a smile.

"Yes, everything. Just Andy came to check whether Nicholas is fine. Everything is fine." she assured. Rusty nodded slightly and returned to his room while Sharon went into her bedroom, determined to sleep with her little son. After all she'd been through with Andy, Nicholas was her only solace. During this time, Andy came home completely disappointed. He didn't expect Sharon to give him the engagement ring back, thus nevertheless. He loved her so much that he was ready to forget everything, even her slap. He was ready for everything to be with her and their son, but she was just awful stubborn. He threw the keys tiredly, and at this point, Nicole called him. Probably to ask for her brother.

"Hey, Dad, I hope that everything is fine. How's my brother?" she asked anxiously. Andy took a deep breath.

"He's fine, don't worry. If there is any problem, Sharon will call me. Incidentally, where are Dean and the boys?" He answered by asking another question.

"They decided to go to the movies, so I'm alone. But I'm glad that Nicholas is better. I assured you, but you didn't believe me." she said softly. Andy grinned slightly.

"I know that, but I am a parent Nicole. And you know very well that parents worry about their children more than anything." he said quietly.

"I understand, I'm worried about the boys too. Yes, maybe they're not my children, but being a parent is something completely different. That's still all right. I'll see you later. Beware Dad." she warned sternly and they closed the phone. Andy took a deep breath and sat down on the couch, leaning back. He wasn't sure he would be able to sleep tonight. Sharon and Andy had spent a long night. The next morning, Sharon was preparing breakfast in the kitchen. Rusty sat down sleepily. Sharon kissed him gently on the cheek and put his breakfast before him. She picked a raspberry tea and sat across from him. However, this was her last days on maternity leave and she was very upset, looking for a babysitter. She still hadn't shared it with Andy, but she had to do it soon, because he would be very angry if she hide something like that.

"Mom, you look distracted." Rusty noted with concern and squeezed her hand. Sharon took a deep breath and shook his head.

"Yes, I think about it a few days ago. My maternity leave ends soon and I want to find a babysitter. But I want it to be someone who I can trust. I want my son to be in good hands." she replied thoughtfully. Rusty sighed and nodded slightly.

"Yes Mom, I understand completely. Sometimes I'll be home too and I can see if the babysitter is good. But Andy knows about this?" he asked cautiously. Sharon shrugged.

"Not yet. But I think to talk to him, maybe today. So I want you to take care of your brother until I get back. I think that my conversation with Andy will be long, considering how stubborn he is." she said, frowning. Rusty chuckled slightly and agreed. Still, he loved to take care for Nicholas. During this time, Andy was already in the department. The team had to solve two murder cases but he wasn't in the mood and it affected his work. Andrea was already back in LA and she'd decided to meet with Sharon after work. Sharon was pleased with this, because she needed to talk to a good friend like Andrea. Once the team had solved another case of murder, Provenza suggested Andy to go together in a restaurant for a good lunch. Andy, however, refused again. It was pretty strange because he'd refused never before. Provenza could understand that his friend has new problems - as always.

"Flynn, what's the problem this time? I can't understand how anyone can have problems permanently. You are unique." he said sarcastically. Andy took a deep breath and rolled his eyes discontented, walking toward the elevators.

"Yes, I admit. I have many problems, but last night I was worried about Nicholas. He had a temperature but fortunately he is now well. Incidentally, Sharon gave me back the engagement ring. You know what, I was ready to be with her despite everything, even her slap. But last night I realized that she didn't want anything to do with me. " Andy said sadly. Provenza stood before him and squeezed his shoulder.

"You two have mistakes. You've ruined your relationship. But you still have time. You can be together again. Talk to Sharon. I don't think that this is your end. Trust me, if you be alone for a little while, you can solve these problems and be together again. " Provenza said encouragingly. Andy sighed wearily and shrugged. He wasn't sure, and he didn't know whether he has a future with Sharon. But perhaps Provenza was right. Maybe they had to try again. This afternoon, Andrea was visited Sharon to talk.

"So, our Lieutenant Andy Flynn was very worried about his son?" Andrea asked ironically. Sharon sighed and shook her head, handing Nicholas to her.

"Andrea, I'm not surprised. I know very well what kind of father is Andy. He is very concerned about his children and I'm grateful that Jack is not Nicholas' father. I went through a lot of difficulties while I was pregnant, but I feel terrible. II was wrong giving slap him. Andrea, believe me, I didn't want to do such a thing. I love Andy. " she admitted sadly. Andrea hushed quietly and squeezed her hand.

"Sharon, calm down. I know that you're not like that. But look, you have Nicholas. You should stop arguing pointless. Stop with these conflicts. Nicholas should grow up in a good environment. He needs peace between his parents. I know it will be tough after all that happened between you, but not impossible. " she said, securely and smiled. Sharon nodded slightly.

"I hope Andrea. Tonight I intend to talk to Andy, but I don't know if he wants to have a conversation with me. I hurt him deeply. Look, my maternity leave ends and I want to find a good babysitter. So, I need to talk to Andy. He should know that. I want to be calm while I work. " Sharon said heatedly. Andrea sighed and kissed Nicholas gently on the cheek.

"Well. I think that whatever happens, Andy will agree to talk to you. He has to think about Nicholas before everything." she said firmly. Sharon bit her lip. She was no longer sure of anything. But soon she had to go back to work and she surely had to talk to Andy about the babysitter. Late in the evening, Sharon decided to go to the department to talk to Andy, as this was the only place where they can talk. Andes didn't expect such a surprise and he was shocked that Sharon come here. The whole team was delighted to see their boss. Sharon walked over to Andy's desk and Provenza decided to melt the coldness between his friend and his boss.

"Captain, what a pleasant surprise! To be honest, work without you is very difficult." Provenza said, grinning. Sharon laughed and squeezed his shoulder.

"I can see that Lieutenant. But don't worry. My maternity leave ends soon and I'll get back to work." She assured and turned her attention to Andy, who avoided her gaze. She squeezed his hand, asking, "Andy, can we talk?" Andy looked at her coldly and nodded slightly. They went to her office. Where was all began. Sharon loved to be in her office after so much time. She locked the door tightly and closed the blinds. They faced each other, looking at each other coldly. Andy took a deep breath and put his hands in his pockets, waiting to hear what she wants to tell him. Sharon approached him and cleared her throat.

"Andy, I don't want to bother you right now, but I need to talk to you." she began uncertainly. Andy looked at her confused.

"For what?"

"About my return to work and who will take care of our son. I thought a lot about it and decided that it would be very convenient if we find a good babysitter. Our son needs care and while we're at work, I'd like to find a babysitter. " she explained hastily. Andy's eyes widened. Frankly, he had no faith in these babysitters.

"Sharon, you kidding me? You want to leave our son to a stranger?" he asked angrily. Sharon took a deep breath and shook her head. She expected such a reaction.

"Andy, listen to me. All children have babysitters. I don't intend to retire yet, so we have to find a good babysitter together. I want this, nothing else." she said firmly. Andy gritted his teeth in anger and tried to relax. However, Sharon was right somehow.

"Well, let's find a good babysitter. But I'm still not sure whether it will be better." he said, frowning. Sharon squeezed his shoulder and gave him a weak smile, looking into his brown eyes.

"Andy, if we are together, we'll succeed. We are parents and we must be close to Nicholas. But of course, while we work our son needs a babysitter. I came here to talk about it." she said quietly and grabbed her coat, then walked to the door, but Andy stopped her. She turned to him. He touched her face gently, looking into her green eyes lovingly. She adored his eyes as he hers. Perhaps only now, they could understand the truth that they can't live without each other. He bent slightly and kissed her gently on the lips. Sharon knew that this is crazy and that they are in the department and they shouldn't do such nonsense. The kiss was nonsense. But Sharon didn't pull away. On the contrary - she wrapped her arms around him as Andy continued kissing her gently and passionately. He stepped back and smiled softly.

"Sharon, I love you and I can't live without you. Please forgive me. I want to be near you and our son." he said sadly and apologetically. Sharon hushed quietly and touched his face with a smile.

"Stop apologizing. We both have mistakes, but we must stop talking about it. We need to be together because for our son. He needs us. But yes, I admit it. I love you too. Let's forget for everything." she said plaintively. Andy kissed her gently and handed her the engagement ring.

"So, you will accept to be my wife?" he asked quietly. Sharon smiled and nodded slightly.

"Absolutely. I want to be Mrs. Flynn." she said softly. Andy smiled contentedly and put the ring on her finger, then hugged her tightly. He felt happy as never before. He loved Sharon with his whole heart. Sharon huddled tightly in him, wanting this beautiful moment to continue forever. They decided to be happy whatever happens and despite all circumstances. They didn't want more separation, without knowing the biggest problem that awaits them henceforth - namely, Nicholas' babysitter...

 **~~~ TBC ~~~**


	32. A New Situation

**Chapter 32**

A few months later, Sharon and Andy were finally managed to find their happiness. Sharon was happy with the man she loves and their little son. For several days now, Sharon had begun to work again. Her maternity leave was over and as Rusty almost wasn't home, they had a babysitter to take care of Nicholas while they were at work. The problem was just that. The babysitter was younger than Sharon and that made Sharon feel awkward seeing Andy close to her. She knew very well that Allison is only a babysitter and that Andy loves her anyway, but she couldn't ignore this fact. Andy, however, tried to reassure her. One morning, Sharon was preparing breakfast while the babysitter - Allison was taking care of the little boy. Rusty had decided to be with friends for the weekend, while Andy was getting ready for work in the bedroom.

"Allison, don't you get tired? I mean that you're taking care for Nicholas for almost a month. You're young and maybe you need some privacy." Sharon said approaching her. Allison smiled softly and looked at Nicholas, who was smiling softly.

"No, Sharon. I feel well enough. I don't have a boyfriend and I love to spend my time with children. I've been a babysitter for many children like Nicholas. You know, your son is awesome. In fact, I'd like to have a son like him. " she replied softly. Sharon nodded slightly.

"Very well. Then I hope you find this happiness. Being a parent is a wonderful thing." Sharon added. At this point, Andy joined them. He kissed Sharon gently on the lips. Allison couldn't conceal the fact that Andy Flynn is quite attractive man and she was jealous that Sharon owns him.

"How are you ladies?" he asked with a smile.

"Very good. A little while ago I spoke with Lieutenant Provenza. He waits us in a crime scene." Sharon responded immediately. Andy sighed and shook his head. He took his son in his arms, kissing him gently. Sharon smiled softly while Alison watched them with anger and jealousy. She couldn't bear the fact that Sharon has so nice family.

"Allison, you know. If there is any problem, call us." Andy said, handing Nicholas to her. Allison smiled and took his hand on purpose. Sharon could feel it, but maybe she was wrong, who knows ...

"Don't worry, Mr. Flynn, Nicholas is like my son." she said with a smile. Andy grabbed the keys and handed Sharon's coat to her. Sharon kissed her son dearly and she and Andy went to work. Alison loved children. Yes, she loved Nicholas as her son and she had one goal - to win Andy and be a family together with him and the little boy. She wanted this happy family and Sharon was a surplus for her. A few minutes later, Sharon and Andy arrived at the crime scene. The whole team could feel that their captain was quite distracted lately. Andy suggested that it was just fatigue, but Sharon thought otherwise. Returning to the department, Sharon immediately went into her office while Andy sat at his desk, looking at some documents. Provenza sat on his desk with a cup of coffee and looked at his friend.

"Flynn, don't tell me that you have a new problem with the captain." he said sarcastically. Andy looked at him confused.

"Of course not. How do you think that? We're about to get married. Well, I hope it will be soon." he said dreamily and smiled. Provenza sipped his coffee and looked at the office.

"But I think the captain has a problem. Recently, she behaves quite strange. Don't you think?" he pressed. Andy took a deep breath and shook his head.

"No, that's nonsense. Sharon was tired from work. We have a babysitter and she takes care for Nicholas as her son. She's pretty good. Alison is a great babysitter." he said proudly. Provenza nodded doubtful. As if he felt that the problem is related to this babysitter Alison. While the team worked hard, Sharon sat at her desk thoughtfully. She didn't stop to think about Alisan. Basically, she was worried about her little son. That doesn't give her peace. She grabbed her phone and decided to call Alison to see if everything is okay. After the talk, she sighed with relief. Maybe she was wrong and perhaps Alison was really good babysitter. But she wasn't sure, though. On the other hand, Nicole and Dean wanted to go on holiday and Dean wanted to ask Alison if she could take care of the boys in this weekend. But Nicole was against it. She didn't want Alison to take care of the boys and her little brother. She felt that Alison has something different. She had similar conversations with Sharon about it and she could recognize the fact that Alison is not what she seems.

"Dean, understand me. I don't like Allison as a babysitter. I had an argument with my dad about it. I don't want she to take care of my brother or the boys." she said firmly. Dean took a deep breath and shook his head.

"Nicole, what's the problem? She's just a babysitter." he protested.

"Dean, understand me. I don't want Allison. Yes, maybe she is a good babysitter for you and Dad, but not for me or Sharon." she said with anger and walked to the bedroom. During this time, Rusty was back home and he was trying to understand what kind of babysitter is Alison. Even he could feel something that repulses him from her. He took his little brother in his arms and looked at Alison carefully.

"Hey, Allison, aren't you too young to be a babysitter?" he asked suspiciously. Allison smiled and shook her head.

"Of course not. I'm 35 years old. Besides, I like to spend my time with children like Nicholas. I love my profession." she assured him. Rusty nodded with a smile and kissed his brother on the cheek. However, he didn't like Alison at all. All afternoon, Sharon thought about it. She didn't stop to think about Allison. Fortunately, Andrea had visited her, as she needed to talk to her and ask for advice. Andrea didn't believe that Allison may have feelings for Andy, but Sharon insisted that it looks like this.

"Sharon, this is almost impossible. Why Allison may have feelings for Andy?" she asked, confused. Sharon sighed wearily and pulled her glasses with trembling hands.

"Andrea, believe me. I feel it. Especially when Alison is close to Andy. However, she is quite beautiful and young. I'm afraid that Andy ... Okay, I admit. Maybe I exaggerate, and I know that Andy loves me. " Sharon said thoughtfully. Andrea hushed quietly and squeezed her hand.

"Well, Sharon. Calm down. Look, if this was the case then you will find another babysitter. But whatever happens, Andy will always love you." Andrea assured encouragingly, wanting to reassure her. Sharon nodded with a smile. She had no doubts. Andy loved her with all his heart and soul. But she had no faith in Allison. As if the atmosphere in their home had failed after she'd come as a babysitter for Nicholas. But she had to find a solution immediately. In the evening, Sharon was getting ready to go home. Andy went inside and closed the door tightly. Sharon smiled softly as he wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her gently on the lips.

"How is my capricious captan?" he asked facetiously. Sharon smiled slightly and stroked his face.

"Andy, stop with these jokes." she said, frowning. Andy kissed her cheek apologetically.

"Well, I promise. Uh ... You know, Provenza told me that you have a problem. Specifically, he sensed something. But I know that you have no problem. It's just fatigue." he said calmly. Sharon backed away and shook her head thoughtfully.

"I'm not so sure. I mean I'm distracted. Look, I think of the babysitter. I think we need to find another babysitter." she said firmly. Andy's eyes widened.

"But why? What is her mistake? She loves our son and she takes good care of him. Why do we need to find another babysitter? I think Alison is very good at her job and she's a pro." he said, confused. Sharon took a deep breath and bit her lip.

"Andy, understand me. I don't feel calm. She's been with us only a few weeks and as if she managed to ruin the harmony between us. Andy, I know that you love me but I feel and I can see that Alison has feelings for you. " she said heatedly. Hearing her words, Andy fell into shock. He couldn't believe that this is true.

"Sharon, this is crazy! Alison is too young." he said, frowning. Sharon sighed wearily.

"Andy, that's the problem. She is young and I am too old. And maybe you ..." she was unable to finish her thought. Andy shushed softly and hugged her comfortingly. He kissed her gently on the lips then looked into her green eyes.

"Sharon, stop thinking nonsense. I am here with you and our son. I managed to forget the bitterness. I only love you and will always love you. You're the only woman for me. You are my everything." he said softly and kissed her gently on the lips again. Sharon bit her lip and smiled ruefully, touching his face tenderly.

"Andy, forgive me. Maybe I'm wrong. Let's go home. I think I'm tired." she admitted. Andy nodded and handed her coat and her purse, then they walked home. They were eager to see their son. After Allison left, Andy took care of his son while Sharon and Rusty were preparing dinner together. Rusty, however, wanted to tell his mother what he thinks about the new babysitter, Alison.

"Mom, don't get me wrong, but I don't think Alison is a good babysitter. Yes, she loves children, but I think that she can't take care for Nicholas." he said quietly. Sharon took a deep breath and shrugged.

"Rusty, don't worry. I'll talk to Andy about it." she said firmly. Rusty nodded slightly. After dinner, Sharon and Andy were in their bedroom with Nicholas among them. Andy and Nicholas were fast asleep while Sharon couldn't sleep because she couldn't stop thinking about Allison. She looked at father and son, smiling. They were great together. She was grateful that a man like Andy is in her life. He was completely different from Jack, but she was afraid. After Allison's appearance everything had changed. She felt fear that she will lose Andy again and then because of a woman. The next morning, Sharon was getting ready for work as usual. During this time, Andy and Alison were talking in the living room. She approached them, but they didn't even notice her, because they were lost in conversation. Sharon couldn't bear the fact that Andy is so close to Allison. She squeezed his shoulder and smiled. Andy kissed her gently on the cheek. Alison gave a soft smile, holding Nicholas in her arms.

"I hope that everything is fine." Sharon said firmly. Andy nodded with a smile and looked at his son.

"Don't worry ma'am, it's okay." Allison assured.

"I discussed with Alison everything about Nicholas. She said how stubborn kid he is and I tell her how stubborn I was in my childhood. My son looks like me." Andy said proudly. Alison laughed and that made Sharon feel worse. She smiled slightly and grabbed Andy's hand, going to the bedroom. Andy was surprised and he couldn't understand what Sharon wants right now. She locked the door and stood against him, looking at him with anger.

"Sharon, what's happening?" he asked, more confused than ever. Sharon took a deep breath.

"You ask me? What are these scenes with Alison?" she asked angrily. Andy rolled his eyes, dissatisfied and shook his head.

"Sharon, you're too jealous. She's just my son's babysitter. What do you want me to do? Do I stop to talk to Allison because of your stupid thoughts? Sharon, stop. I can't stand more. Stop blaming me. Neither me nor Allison. She's like my daughter. " he said unhappily. Sharon laughed derisively.

"Daughter? Don't be ridiculous. She doesn't you as her father, however. For her, you're handsome and attractive man. Nothing more!" she almost shouted. Upon hearing their dispute, Alison smiled contentedly. She wanted just that.

"Sharon, I can't believe that you say that! I love only you! Understand this once and for all." he said angrily. Sharon took a deep breath and tried to calm down. But despite everything she couldn't. Tears streamed down her cheeks and she sat on the bed. Andy squatted in front of her, looking at her sadly.

"Leave me alone, Andrew. Please." for the first time, she said his full name. It wasn't like her. Andy sighed wearily and decided to leave her alone, knowing that this little dispute could become a major conflict and scandal. Sharon had to find a solution to this problem immediately ...

 **~~~ TBC ~~~**


	33. Secrets I Keep

**Chapter 33**

Andy went back into the living room and sat pensively on the couch, leaning back. He could no longer understand what is happening between him and Sharon. During this time, Alison was standing near him, along with Nicholas in her arms. At this point, Rusty approached them, looking at them in confusion.

"Hey, Andy, where's Mom? I thought you're already at work." he noted with concern. Andy sighed wearily shook his head.

"Frankly, I'm not sure kid. But your mother is not feeling well enough." he said, frowning. Allison smiled secretly, however, Rusty felt it. He couldn't bear the fact that Alison takes care of his little brother. Definitely, they needed another babysitter. On the other hand, Sharon sat on her bed thoughtfully. No, she wasn't crying. She found no sense in crying. She wiped her tears and took a deep breath. She struggled with criminals and now she could fight with Alison too. She had to make an important decision about her son's future and their future with Andy. When Rusty left, Allison sat opposite Andy and took his hand. He looked at her confused. Whether Sharon was right?

"Mr. Flynn, I understand. Your fiancée is jealous of me, but it's pretty pointless. I just love children and I love Nicholas. Calm down, everything will be fine." she said softly, and smiled. Andy nodded and squeezed her hand. At this point, Sharon approached them and she saw the last scene that made her come to the brink of jealousy. Andy released Allison's hand and stood before Sharon, watching her coldly. She looked at her little son and turned her attention to Allison.

"Alison, can we talk? Andy, please, leave us alone and take Nicholas." Sharon ordered quickly. Andy nodded slightly and took his son in his arms and went into the bedroom, while Sharon stood before Alison, looking at her with anger. The two women looked at each other coldly.

"What's the problem ma'am?" Allison asked calmly with a sly smile. Sharon took a deep breath.

"Allison, I began to think that this is not a suitable job for you. Don't get me wrong, I just want to tell you that you're not as good babysitter, although you say that you have experience." she said sarcastically. Allison shook her head.

"Ma'am, I have experience. I like to spend my time with Nicholas. He is like an angel. But I can understand that I am a problem between you and Mr. Flynn." Allison said insolently. Sharon gritted her teeth in anger. She decided to interrupt the conversation for now because she was late for work and Allison was the only person who can take care of her son right now. Allison, however, was pleased. Her plan was close to success. Sharon grabbed her coat and her purse and called Andy. He handed his son to Allison and she and Sharon went to work. Allison smiled contentedly and kissed the little boy. While Andy drove carefully, he looked to Sharon occasionally. He couldn't understand why she was angry. He stopped the car and looked at her. Sharon was surprised and looked at him coldly.

"Andy, what are you doing?" she asked with anger. He squeezed her hand.

"Sharon, what's wrong with you? You were so rude to me. Look, I don't know what you're thinking but I have nothing to do with Allison and I never had. I love you." he said softly, wanting to kiss her, but she wouldn't let him. Still, she was angry and she couldn't forget all those moments between Andy and Allison.

"Stop repeating this nonsense. I can see everything. As I came into the living room, you held her hand." she said angrily. Andy closed his eyes for a moment and took a deep breath. He couldn't understand why Sharon thinks nonsense. He loved only her.

"Sharon, I don't know how many times should I repeat. I love you and nobody else. You are everything to me and I don't want any more conflict between us. I don't want the past to come back. I'm tired of it. She took my hand to assure me to be calm. " he said unhappily. Sharon shook her head and looked at him with indescribable coldness.

"Let's move on. I don't want to be late for work." she snapped. Andy sighed and they continued on their way. He knew that she was hard woman and that she was his boss. He didn't want to have more disputes and conflicts with her. A few minutes later, they arrived in the department. Sharon went to the interview room with detective Sanchez, since they had to interrogate a suspect. Andy decided to wait outside. He needed conversation with her. Meanwhile, Provenza was discovered clues to the case and seeing his friend in front of the interview room, he was surprised.

"Flynn, what are you doing here? Don't tell me that you protect Sharon." he said sarcastically. Andy rolled his eyes, dissatisfied.

"Of course not, Provenza. I need to talk to Sharon. I think that between us nothing is well." he said quickly. Provenza looked at him confused and gripped his shoulder.

"Don't stay here. Let's talk in the restroom." he suggested. Andy, however, wanted to wait here. He shook his head.

"No, let's talk here. I want to wait for Sharon. Look, I have a problem with Sharon because of the babysitter. Sharon thinks that there is something between me and Allison. It's crazy! Alison is like my daughter, but Sharon says that she has feelings to me." he said, frowning. Provenza's eyes widened.

"What? Sharon thinks that you have feelings for Allison? Hey, if the captain says something there is always a little truth. She never lies. What do you do?" he asked sternly. Andy gritted his teeth in anger. He couldn't believe that his friend thinks he has a relationship with his son's babysitter.

"My God, Provenza! You're crazy! I would never had a relationship with another woman. You know very well that I love Sharon. And maybe she wants to lay off Allison, but, seeing how well she takes care of Nicholas I feel bad. My son's used to her. She's like his sister, but Sharon couldn't understand it. " he said thoughtfully and put his hands in his pockets. Provenza shrugged.

"Well, I hope that you will resolve this issue." he said, reliably and went into the interview room. After half an hour, Sharon left the interview room and she was suprised seeing Andy in front of her. He looked at her pleadingly, and she could understand that he wants a conversation with her.

"In my office, now." she said sternly. Andy followed her, and then they locked the door and closed the blinds tightly Sharon. She sat on her desk as Andy stood in front of her as an ordinary coworker.

"Andy, I'm listening." she said coldly. Andy sighed wearily and sat down across from her.

"Sharon, believe me, I don't want to have a similar conversation with you, but you make me to do it. I want to talk about Allison. I want you to know that I love only you and I just want a good babysitter for our son. Nothing more." he said quickly. Sharon took a deep breath and shook her head.

"Andy, I can't tolerate more such scenes between you and Allison. Yes, I want a good babysitter for Nicholas, but that doesn't mean that I'll accept such nonsense. I can see that this woman has feelings for you. Even if you don't have, she has. And believe me, I'm about to get another babysitter. " she said firmly. Andy nodded slightly.

"Well, I just wanted to know what is your opinion. But if you don't want Alison to be a babysitter for our son, good. You know very well that I always support you. Whatever happens." he said firmly. Sharon bit her lip. At that moment, someone knocked on the door. Andy unlocked the door and Lt. Tao went inside.

"Captain, sorry to bother you, but the the victim's parents are here. They want information about the case." he said quickly. Sharon nodded and looked at Andy.

"Uh ... Lieutenant Flynn, can you take care?" she asked professionally. Andy nodded and looked at Tao.

"Sure, Captain." he said sarcastically and walked out of her office. Sharon leaned back and pulled her glasses. After a few minutes, Andrea decided to talk to her.

"So, you can't solve the problem with Alison?" she asked, confused. Sharon took a deep breath and shook her head.

"No. I'm trying to be good, but seeing these scenes between Andy and Alison I fluster even more. Andrea, I feel terrible. Give me advice. I don't know what to do." Sharon said sadly. Andrea sighed and took her hand.

"Sharon, if the problems don't end, then my advice is for you to sack Allison. You can find another babysitter for Nicholas." Andrea said firmly. Sharon took off her glasses and shrugged.

"I'm not sure about that. In fact, I want to, but considering that she takes care pretty well for Nicholas, I am at a crossroads." she admitted.

"Sharon, whatever happens, don't let Allison harm your happy family. Listen to me." Andrea warned sternly. A few hours later, Sharon decided to come home earlier and now she had a conversation with Nicole on the way home. Nicole couldn't believe that Alison has feelings for her father. It was simply impossible.

"Sharon, are you sure? I can't believe that Alison has feelings for my father." she said, confused. Sharon took a deep breath and shook her head.

"That's the truth Nicole. Alison has feelings for your father and seeing that she is trying to get close to him, I feel terrible. I am convinced that your father loves me, but I don't believe in Allison. She's capable of anything. Yes, she takes good care of Nicholas, but nevertheless I have to fire her. I have no other choice. " she said firmly. Nicole bit her lip and squeezed her shoulder.

"Sharon, do that which is good. I want you and Dad to be happy. Besides, I don't want Alison to take care of my brother. We can find another babysitter." she said encouragingly. Sharon smiled softly.

"Thanks for the support Nicole." she said softly and hugged her tightly. Sharon was grateful for her support. Meanwhile, Allison was thinking about new plans, and she wanted to win Andy. After about an hour, Sharon returned home and threw her keys tiredly, then she went into the living room and went to Alison. She smiled softly and handed Nicholas to his mother, walking to take her purse, but Sharon stopped her.

"Alison, stop. We need to talk immediately." she said firmly. Allison turned to her, looking at her in confusion. Sharon kissed her son gently and urned her attention to Allison.

"What's the problem ma'am?" she asked immediately.

"Alison, from now on you will not be a babysitter for my son. I fire you." Sharon said sternly. Alison's eyes widened. She couldn't believe that Sharon makes that.

"But how? Why?" she asked insolently and gritted her teeth in anger. Sharon bit her lip and took a deep breath.

"Believe me, this is the best solution. You need a good job. I can take care of my son and I don't need you. Besides, don't ask me why. I hope you to be happier. Sharon said firmly. Allison swallowed the lump in her throat and grabbed her purse, then left without saying a word. Sharon sighed wearily and sat on the couch with Nicholas in her arms. She hugged her little son tightly. But nevertheless, Allison wasn't going to stop. She had other plans to demolish the relationship between Sharon and Andy. Later, Andy came home and saw Sharon, who was sitting on the couch thoughtfully. He stood before her, watching her carefully. Sharon looked at him coldly and sighed wearily. He cleared his throat and sat down across from her.

"Are you okay?" he asked anxiously.

"Not very well. I want to tell you something important. It refers to Allison. So, that I couldn't stand all that she does, I chased her. Allison will not be a babysitter for Nicholas henceforth." she replied hotly. Andy was shocked at hearing this. However, he hadn't expected this to be true.

"Sharon, you kidding me? No, I can't believe it. Sharon, you won't be able to find a good babysitter for our son. Alison is very good for Nicholas." he said angrily. Sharon stood up and glared at him.

"Andy, stop! I can't believe that you defend her in front of me! Maybe you really have a relationship with her and you're lying!" she shouted loudly. Andy's eyes widened. He couldn't believe that Sharon thinks that way...

 **~~~ TBC ~~~**


	34. Regrettable Attraction

**Chapter 34**

Andy stood numb in front of Sharon. He couldn't believe that she accuses him this way. He took a deep breath and looked into her green eyes with disappointment. Sharon looked at him sadly. She didn't want to yell at him that way, but she was just out of control as ever.

"Sharon, I can't believe that you accuse me this way, knowing that I love only you." he said sadly. Sharon pursed her lips and shook her head.

"Andy, I'm sorry, forgive me. I didn't mean that. I'm just jealous. I lose control." she said apologetically and wept quietly. Andy shushed softly and hugged her tightly, rubbing her back soothingly. She snuggled into his warm embrace that gave her peace. Andy looked into her green eyes lovingly and kissed her gently on the lips.

"Sharon, calm down, it's all right. Let's forget about Alison and all other problems. We can be happy together." he said quietly. Sharon smiled softly and stroked his face tenderly. That was the only thing she wants. Andy regretted the fact that they should be looking for a new babysitter for their son. However, Allison was a babysitter for almost a month and he didn't know how to convince Sharon that he loved only her and that he had nothing to do with Allison. But he didn't want another conflict and he'd decided to talk to her the next morning. Sharon didn't feel particularly well. Yes, she was jealous awful lot and she lost control, but she was pleased with her decision. She was determined to find a new babysitter for their son at any cost. The night passed calmly. The next morning, Rusty surprise his mother and Andy with a good breakfast but he could feel the coldness between them.

"What happend kid? The breakfast looks wonderful. Incidentally, I hope that you have a good time with your friends." Andy said with a smile. Rusty sighed and nodded slightly.

"Yeah, it was pretty good. I wanted to see Nicholas, but mom said that he sleeps. Well, I don't want to wake him." he said, looking at his mother. Sharon sat thoughtfully. Andy looked at her and grabbed her hand.

"Hey, Sharon, are you okay? Do you want a glass of water?" he asked anxiously. Sharon closed her eyes for a moment and shook her head.

"There is no need Andy. I'm fine." she assured and looked at her breakfast. As if she wasn't in the mood to eat something after last night's conflict. Rusty was confused and he couldn't understand what was going on between his mother and Andy. At the same time, he wondered where is the babysitter, Alison.

"Uh ... Mom, where's Allison? You are late for work." he asked, confused. Sharon took a deep breath and looked at Andy, then turned her attention to Rusty.

"Rusty, last night I ... Allison will no longer be a babysitter for Nicholas. Me and Andy decided to look for a new babysitter. I think that Alison wasn't very suitable for the job. Don't get me wrong, I would not like to fire anyone . " she explained hastily. Rusty nodded and squeezed her hand, looking at Andy who shrugged. At this point, Nicholas began to cry and Sharon went into the nursery. Rusty decided to use the time to talk to Andy.

"Hey, Andy, Mom seems pretty distracted. What happens? I know that she didn't like Alison but I didn't think she would fire her." he remarked sarcastically. Andy took a deep breath and leaned back.

"I have no idea. Look, the truth is that Sharon doubt that I have a relationship with Alison." he said quietly. Rusty's eyes widened. Relationship with Alison? No, that was impossible.

"Relationship with Allison? No, it is not possible. Andy, mom knows very well that you love only her. How could she think such nonsense?" He frowned slightly. Andy looked around. He didn't want Sharon to hear.

"Rusty, believe me. I have nothing to do with Allison. She's like my daughter. She is like Nicole for me. I can't love Alison and especially to have a relationship with her. But I don't know how to convince your mother. She is quite jealous. " he said unhappily, and at this point, Sharon returned to the kitchen with Nicholas in her arms. Andy looked at her carefully and stood before her, looking at his son.

"Sharon, what's happening?" he asked several times. Sharon handed Nicholas to him and looked at Rusty.

"Andy, I can't go to work today. I want to take care of my son and maybe I won't be able to work for a while. At least until we find a suitable babysitter." she replied sharply. Andy and Rusty looked at each other with surprise.

"Sharon, are you sure? Rusty's here." Andy suggested. Rusty stood in front of his mother.

"Mom, Andy is right. I can take care of my brother." he said urgently. Sharon smiled and squeezed his shoulder.

"Rusty, believe me, no need. I want to be." she said firmly and turned her attention to Andy. He took a deep breath and kissed his son gently on the cheek, then handed him back to his mother. A few hours later, Andy was sitting at his desk thoughtfully. He couldn't concentrate on his work and the whole team could feel it. Lieutenant Provenza threw a folder on his desk and walked over to his friend.

"Don't tell me that you think about the case." he said sarcastically. Andy rolled his eyes, dissatisfied and took a deep breath.

"Of course not. I think about my future." Andy said sharply. Provenza looked at him confused.

"Hey, what do you mean? By the way, why the captain will not come?" he asked to make sure. Andy looked around and looked at the office.

"Last night, Sharon fired Allison and now we're looking for a new babysitter for Nicholas. And until we find, she won't come to work. You want some other response ?!" he almost shouted. Provenza hushed and squeezed his shoulder.

"Calm down, Flynn. Look, give the time to Sharon. She needs. Moreover, my advice is for you to ask her to go to dinner. Rusty can take care of his brother and thus, you can melt the ice between you . " Provenza suggested with a faint smile. Andy nodded and smiled upon hearing his friend's advice. Yes, it was a very good way to enable this ice, this coldness disappear forever. On the other hand Sharon sat on the couch watching a movie. Nicholas was asleep and Rusty had decided to be in his room. Despite everything, however, Allison didn't stop to think of plans. Now, she had a great run. She was ready to do anything to ruin Sharon and Andy's relationship. That afternoon, Andrea decided to talk to Sharon, but she couldn't see her in the department. She approached Andy confused.

"Hey, Andy, where's Sharon?" she asked heatedly. Andy sighed wearily and stood before her.

"Andrea, it's a long story. Look, last night Sharon fired Allison and until we find a new babysitter, she won't come to work." he explained quickly and put his hands in his pockets. Andrea sighed with relief - somewhat. She knew that Alison is a big problem for Sharon.

"Uh ... well, then I'll visit her. I'll see you later." she said quickly and walked toward the elevators. Andy shook his head and walked to the interview room where Detective Sykes was waiting for him. They had to question the suspect. After about 1 hour, Sharon and Andrea talked about last night's scandal with Allison.

"Sharon, I can't believe that you really fired Alison." Andrea said, frowning. Sharon took a deep breath and leaned back.

"Andrea, believe me. I had no other choice. But I couldn't bear the fact that Alison has feelings for Andy. I'm afraid I'll lose Andy and that he would leave me and our son, as Jack did years ago. I had to be a mother and father at the same time for Emily and Ricky. I just don't want this to happen again. " she admitted sadly. Andrea hushed and squeezed her hand.

"Sharon, calm down. Andy loves only you and it will be so forever. He is not like Jack and he will never leave you and your son. Stop thinking nonsense. Everything will be fine. Allison is no longer in the picture." Andrea said encouragingly. Sharon shook her head doubtfully. But she didn't know what problem will appear soon, again because of Allison. In the evening, Andy came home early because he needed to talk to Sharon for the dinner. He threw the keys and went into the living room, then sat on the couch beside her, looking at her in silence. Sharon didn't know what to say. She was speechless.

"You come earlier." she noted with sarcasm. Andy sighed wearily and took her hand.

"Sharon, stop ignoring me. We love each other and we can't be without each other. Look, I decided to devote my time to you. Tonight we'll go to dinner. Don't worry about Nicholas, Rusty is his brother and he'll take care of him. Besides, I talked to him. Look, let tonight be just ours. We need this. " he suggested and looked at her imploringly. Sharon took a deep breath and bit her lip. At this point, she didn't know what to say but in the end, she decided to agree. Later, Sharon and Andy were already at their favorite restaurant. They were here for the first time since Nicholas was born. Perhaps only now, they could understand how much time they've missed together. Andy wanted tonight to be only theirs, not knowing what awaits them after a while. He squeezed Sharon's hand and bent to kiss her. Sharon stroked his face and looked into his brown eyes lovingly.

"Do you remember, this is the restaurant that we came first before we were a couple." Andy said looking around and smiled. Sharon smiled softly and nodded slightly.

"How can I forget? This place brings a lot of memories. I would never have imagined that I would just fall in love with my annoying Lieutenant." she said cheekily. Andy pouted and took her hand.

"You know, you were the one that was annoying . You constantly was boring. But now, you're the woman I love and will always love." he kissed her hand gently while Sharon watched his movements. No, she couldn't hide the truth. She was madly in love with this man. Both had mistakes and they both knew it. Now they want to fix their mistakes. Andy was able to forgive Sharon for everything. Even for her unforgivable lie. While Rusty took care of his brother, Sharon and Andy spent a wonderful night together, until at one point, however, everything fails. Suddenly Andy's phone rang and he paled. Sharon looked at him carefully.

"Andy, what's up? You're pale." she noted with concern. Andy took a deep breath and looked at her innocently.

"This is Allison. She is calling." he said quietly, looking at his phone. Sharon gritted her teeth in anger. She couldn't believe that Alison has the courage to call Andy after all. Finally, Andy decided to answer.

"Alison." he said coldly.

"Mr. Flynn, I'm sorry to bother you, but I wanted to hear your voice one last time." she said, weeping.

"What? Allison, what do you mean? How did the last time? You leave somewhere?" he asked in confusion, while Sharon was trying to understand what was this conversation.

"Mr. Flynn, I took pills. I'm dying." she explained. Andy panicked and stood up, causing Sharon to worry even more. Andy hung up and took his jacket.

"Andy, what's happening? What did say Alison?" Sharon asked anxiously.

"Sharon Allison took pills. She is about to die. I'm going to the hotel where she remains. Call 911." he said quickly. Sharon was worried, though. She didn't want that. She immediately called 911 while Andy went to the hotel and Alison opened the door. Going inside, however, Andy realized that this is a plan. Allison was good and she was brought him on purpose - to ruin their night with Sharon. He looked around and saw his pictures. He almost fainted from shock. He could understand that Sharon was right for Allison. He turned to her and looked at her with anger.

"Alison, what is all this? You lied to me? Sharon was right about you. You're a liar. Besides, why my pictures are here ?!" he shouted. Alison hushed and squeezed his shoulder.

"Andy, I had no choice. I tried to explain but you didn't understand me. I love you. I want you. We can be very happy together. You don't belong to Sharon." she said, trying to kiss him, but Andy stepped back. He couldn't believe that Alison was talking nonsense.

"Alison, you're crazy! You need a psychologist! Don't come close neither to me nor to Sharon especially to my son." he said angrily and left. But Allison didn't intend to stop with her plans. Sharon was waiting for Andy outside the hotel. Andy informed the doctors that everything is fine. Sharon, however, was more confused than ever.

"Andy, how come it's okay? You said that Allison had taken a lot of pills." she asked, confused. Andy sighed and took her hand.

"Sharon, I assure you. Alison's fine. Everything's fine. Let's go home. Maybe Rusty worry for us and he is alone with Nicholas." he said quickly. Sharon agrees, but she was still confused. She couldn't find sense in this situation. The next morning, however, while Andy was working, Alison called Sharon. This was her new plan. Sharon decided to meet her because she wanted to ask her if she's okay. But Allison told her she was pretty good and that she didn't take any pills. Sharon was more confused than ever. She didn't know what to think.

"Last night, Andy came to me and told me that he loves me. That was his plan, Sharon. I called you here to tell you the truth. Andy told me that he loves me. Last night he interrupted his dinner with you to come to me . " Allison said insolently.

"I don't believe you. Andy never had a relationship with you." Sharon said with anger. Allison smiled slyly and handed her a photograph. She and Andy together ... In this picture... Sharon looked at the picture and swallowed the lump in her throat. She didn't know what to think at this point ...

 **~~~ TBC ~~~**


	35. The price you pay

**Chapter 35**

While Sharon was trying to understand what is this picture, Andy shared with Provenza what had happened last night with Allison. Provenza couldn't believe that Allison has done similar things, knowing that it is against the law and that Sharon and Andy are cops.

"Provenza, you can't even imagine. This woman is crazy. I panicked thinking that she committed suicide but entering her hotel room I was in shock. Everywhere was full of my pictures. She told me that she loves me and I don'r belong to Sharon. " Andy said heatedly, walking toward the elevators. Provenza stopped and looked at him carefully.

"Flynn, I can't believe that Allison has done such a thing. I can't believe that she loves you. Well, I don't deny that you're attractive." he said sarcastically. Andy rolled his eyes, dissatisfied and shook his head.

"Provenza, stop talking nonsense. Look, I didn't say nothing to Sharon, although I'm not sure if I'll be able to hide this truth. If Sharon learned that this is Allison's plan ... Allison is capable of everything. She is ready to ruin my relationship with Sharon, but I swear, she won't succeed. " Andy said with anger. Meanwhile, Allison was trying to get Sharon to believe her lies. Her purpose was to seperate them. Sharon looked at the picture and then to Allison. She was almost ready to scream. She couldn't believe that Andy might be in a relationship with Allison. No, it was simply impossible.

"That's a lie! You lie, Alison! That's not true! Andy never had a relationship with a woman like you." Sharon said angrily and stood up, holding the picture in her hand. Allison smiled slyly.

"Sharon, don't be silly. It's Mr. Andy Flynn. He loves younger women and apparently, I'm young enough. He was captured by me and he loves me. Last night he left you alone to come to me. Do you still think that Andy loves you? " she said sarcastically. Sharon gritted her teeth in anger. She felt that her patience ends.

"Allison, stop with this nonsense! What do you want? To ruin our relationship? But you won't succeed. Me and Andy love one another. You're nothing in his life. I can't believe that a woman like you took care of my son . You're terrible. You love Andy, but he loves me. It would be much better if you understand that. " Sharon said firmly. Alison laughed derisively.

"Sharon, you're the one who lives in illusion, not me. You think that Andy loves you, but he just lie to you. He loves me. Maybe this picture will help you to understand some truths." she said wryly. Sharon looked at the picture and left without saying anything more. She was determined to talk to Andy immediately. Allison was almost convinced that this time she'll be able to ruin their relationship. Several hours later, Sharon came home and threw the keys. She walked into the living room and looked at Rusty and Nicholas. Rusty stood in front of his mother holding his brother in his arms. He was worried about her because she looked pale.

"Hey, Mom, are you okay?" he asked anxiously. Sharon took a deep breath and swallowed the lump in her throat. She kissed her little son and squeezed Rusty's shoulder.

"Rusty, I beg you, go to your room with your brother. I need to be alone." she asked softly. Rusty nodded and walked to his room with Nicholas, although this situation was quite awkward. He was convinced that his mother has a new form-factor issues and why she behaves so coldly. Sharon sat on the couch and looked at the picture that Allison gave her. She immediately grabbed her phone and called Andy. Andy was quite surprised by her unexpected call. But hearing her voice, he was surprised even more. She sounded strange, as if she spoke with anger. He had no time for explanations. Taking his jacket and keys, he hurried home. The whole team was surprised that he hurry so much. Sharon was waiting for Andy. She held the picture in her hands. When Andy arrived home, he entered the living room and approached her cautiously. She looked at him coldly and stood against him. Andy couldn't understand what the problem is.

"Sharon, what's the problem?" he asked anxiously. Sharon took a deep breath and bit her lip.

"You really don't know what's the problem? I can't believe I once again live in complete lie. In a labyrinth of lies. Last night you interrupted our night and went to Alison. Knowing that you'll hurt me. Andy, why are you doing this ? What is your goal? " she asked calmly. Andy looked at her more confused than ever.

"Sharon, I don't understand. You know very well why I went to Alison." he said honestly. Sharon shook her head.

"You're a liar. Alison was completely well. She hasn't made a suicide attempt or took pills. And this picture. What is this?" Sharon almost shouted and threw the picture on Andy's face. Andy looked at the picture and almost fainted. It was a false picture. He never had anything to do with Allison.

"Sharon, believe me, I don't have anything to do with Allison. Look, this picture is fake. Yes, I lied to you about last night, but while I go to the hotel, I didn't know that she lied to me. But this picture is fake. You won't believe her right? Sharon, I love only you. I have nothing to do with this woman. " he said firmly. Sharon laughed derisively.

"Andy, I don't know what to believe. You're just a liar. Whether you or Allison? Who is lying? I don't have confidence to anyone. Even for you. Every time you manage to hurt me. But why? Maybe you punish me for my unforgivable sin. But I don't deserve such a severe punishment. You went to Allison. You interrupted our night for her. " she said, crying. Andy left the picture on the table and shushed softly, wiping her tears. He looked into her green eyes that were full of frustration and pain.

"Sharon, I love you. Please don't do that. Allison is a liar. I have nothing to do with her." Andy tried to defend himself, but Sharon was tired. She didn't want to argue anymore. She didn't want to see Andy. She walked to the door and opened the door for him. He sighed wearily and looked at her coldly. He couldn't believe that she believes Alison instead of him. He stood before her.

"Sharon, I'm not guilty. You know very well that I love only you." he said quietly. Sharon closed her eyes for a moment.

"Andy, I don't want any more disputes and conflicts. Please go away. I don't want to see you." she said sternly. Andy looked at her again, then left without saying anything. He was terribly disappointed. Sharon closed the door and leaned against the wall. Tears streamed down her cheeks, silently. She was confused and she didn't know what and whom to believe. Hearing all this conflict, Rusty approached his mother and wiped her tears, looking at her anxiously.

"Hey, Mom, what happened this time? I heard your whole argument with Andy." he noted with concern. Sharon squeezed his shoulder and shook her head.

"Rusty, believe me. Everything will be all right. It should be. At least for Nicholas. Look, let's have lunch. I'll tell you everything later." she assured. Rusty nodded and decided to help his mother for lunch, but she wanted him to take care of his brother. All day, Andy hadn't returned to the department. He had no power. Provenza tried to reach him several times but unsuccessfully. He'd already begun to worry about his friend. Late in the evening, Sharon was in her bedroom with her little son, who had always been her support and comfort. She couldn't imagine life without Nicholas. Provenza was already in his home when someone knocked on the door. Seeing Andy before him, he fell into shock. He immediately invited his friend inside. When Andy explained the whole situation, Provenza couldn't believe what plans has Allison.

"Believe me Provenza, this woman is crazy. She's made a false picture. She is ready to ruin my relationship with Sharon. And she succeeds. I'm afraid and I'm not ready to lose Sharon." he said heatedly. Provenza squeezed his shoulder and gave him a glass of water.

"Flynn, calm down. You'll be able to expose Allison. I have a plan. And believe me, Sharon will understand the truth." Provenza said encouragingly. On the other hand, Sharon was taling with Andrea on the phone. As Provenza, Andrea also couldn't believe that this is true.

"Sharon, I think that Alison is lying. Andy loves only you. Look, don't get me wrong, but I think Andy would have no relationship with her. He loves only you and everyone knows that. And probably, this picture is really fake. " Andrea tried to reassure Sharon, but it wasn't at all possible.

"Andrea, I no longer have faith in Andy. Yes, I love him but the fact that Alison may have relationship with him, pisses me off. I want to believe Andy, but I can't. It's not that easy." she admitted. Andrea hushed.

"Sharon, calm down. I'll see you later to allow you to explain everything in detail. However, I think that Alison is guilty." Andrea said firmly and they closed the phone. Sharon took her son in her arms, trying to calm him down. He wouldn't stop crying and she couldn't understand why. She tried to sing a lullaby, like Andy, but Nicholas was still crying. She felt helpless as never before.

 _"Hey, little one, stop crying. I need you. You're my only support in this moment. I'd like your father to be innocent, trust me."_ she murmured softly to her son and kissed him tenderly on the cheek. Finally, she was able to calm her son. Andy had made his new plan with Provenza's help. He was denounced Allison and he had a record. He was eager to show the record to Sharon. But after this record would change many things, and he knew it very well. Allison couldn't believe that she was tricked this way. But now, she had a plan for revenge against Sharon and Andy. She wouldn't leave them in peace. The next morning, Sharon fed Nicholas while Rusty was out with friends. When Andy came, Sharon didn't know what to do. She was confused, but they had to think about their son. He needed them. Yes, Andy was here to see his son, but he had a new goal - to show the record to Sharon. She handed Nicholas carefully to his father and sat on the couch, shunning his eyes. Andy sighed wearily and hugged his son tightly, kissing him gently on the cheek. Nicholas grabbed his tie and that made Andy smile. He handed the disc with the record to Sharon. She looked at him more confused than ever.

"What is this?" she asked immediately.

"This is proof that I'm innocent. It'll be very good if you look at the record right now." he said sharply. Sharon grabbed her laptop with trembling hands. She was eager to learn the truth. While Andy was holding his son in his arms, Sharon watched the entire record. She was shocked. Andy was innocent and Allison had confessed everything. She took a deep breath and swallowed the lump in her throat, then stood against Andy. They looked at each other coldly.

"Now you understand that I am innocent?" he asked, disappointed. Sharon took a deep breath and looked at him imploringly.

"Andy, believe me, I don't know what to say. I have no words. I didn't want to blame you, but after all this. I know I'm guilty and you will never forgive me." she said sadly. Andy closed his eyes for a moment and shook his head.

"Sharon, who am I to you? Just a liar? I'm not a liar and I love only you. But you ... you never wanted to understand the truth. Sharon, I love you. You and my son are everything to me . I can't believe that you think that I could love another woman, especially Allison. I feel huge disappointment. A feeling I can't describe it. " he admitted sadly, holding Nicholas in his arms. Sharon took a deep breath and bit her lip. She approached him and her eyes filled with tears.

"Andy, please forgive me. I love you." she said quietly and plaintively. Andy shrugged,.

"Sharon, I'm tired. I'm tired of mistakes, conflicts, disputes and forgivenesses. I always forgive you. Finally, see where we are. I'm sorry, but the absolution also has its limits. Don't ask forgiveness. Because this time, I can't forgive you." he said firmly and swallowed the lump in his throat. He handed his son to her and grabbed his jacket, then walked away. Sharon couldn't believe that, once again, she spoils her relationship with Andy...

 **~~~ TBC ~~~**


	36. All That Matters

**Chapter 36**

Sharon sat on the couch with her son in her arms. She was quite disappointed because she'd accused Andy unaware that he is actually innocent. She couldn't believe that she always manages to ruin their relationship. She was to blame for everything and she knew very well. Her eyes filled with tears and she kissed her son gently on the forehead. At this point, Rusty came back home and seeing that his mother is upset he immediately sat down beside her, watching her carefully.

"Mom, are you okay? I saw Andy. He was here?" he asked anxiously. Sharon took a deep breath and bit her lip, trying to hide her tears.

"Rusty, I blew it. Andy was innocent. He came here and proved his innocence. He is innocent and Allison is a liar. I can't believe that I didn't believe him. He's right and I make mistake after mistake. " she replied sadly. Rusty shook his head and squeezed her shoulder, looking at his little brother.

"Mom, calm down. At least for Nicholas, please. Andy has always been aggressive while he was angry, but it is momentary. He'll forgive you, as you forgive him some time ago." He tried to calm her, but Sharon couldn't. Even Andrea was right. She stood up and handed Nicholas carefully to Rusty as she needed to be alone. She went to her bedroom, while Rusty stayed in the living room and tried to calm his little brother, who had begun to cry. On the other hand, Andy was back in the department. As he sat pensively on his desk, Provenza looked around cautiously and decided to ask his friend if everything is okay.

"Flynn, what's up? I hope that you showed the record to Sharon." he said quietly. Andy took a deep breath and nodded slightly.

"Yes, Provenza, but it doesn't make sense. Nothing will be as before. I realized that I can't be with Sharon even if I want to. You know, it might be better to split up forever." he said grimly. Provenza's eyes widened. He couldn't believe what nonsense talked his friend again.

"Flynn, you're an idiot! I can't believe that you're ready to leave Sharon and your son because of a misunderstanding!" Provenza said with anger. Andy rolled his eyes, dissatisfied.

"Provenza, I'll never leave Nicholas. I love my children and they are everything to me. I'll continue to look for my lost son and I'll always be close to Nicholas. Look, I don't want to argue with you. I can't be with Sharon. " Andy said firmly and walked toward the elevators. Provenza gritted his teeth in anger and sat on his desk. Sharon sat on the floor in her bedroom crying helplessly. She didn't want to lose Andy, but she knew that he didn't want to have a relationship with her. She looked at the engagement ring in her hand and she was filled with anger. She didn't want memory from Andy, but her biggest memory was her son. Nicholas would always be a bond between them. Rusty was worried about his mother more than ever. He quickly grabbed his phone and decided to call Andrea Hobbs. At the same time Andrea was in the department not knowing what happens between Sharon and Andy. But she was quite surprised by Rusty's call.

"Rusty, what a surprise. What had happened?" Andrea asked worriedly, coming out of the interview room.

"Andrea, can you come here? Look, I think Mom needs you. She doesn't feel good and I'm worried about her. She's not coming out of her bedroom for hours." he said so quickly that Andrea couldn't find meaning in his words.

"Hey, kid, calm down. What happened?" she asked once again to understand the situation.

"Andrea, believe me, I have no time to explain. Please come quickly." he said with a trembling voice. Andrea agreed, and immediately went to Sharon's home. When she arrived, she couldn't believe that Sharon has locked the door. Sharon finally decided to open the door and talk to Andrea. Andrea was shocked seeing this strong, independent woman in this state.

"Sharon, what happened? I was worried when Rusty called me. You look pale and you're crying." she noted anxiously. Sharon took a deep breath and wiped her tears.

"Andrea, you can't believe what happened." she said, crying and hugged her friend without saying another word. Andrea shushed softly and hugged her tightly, rubbing her back soothingly. Rusty didn't know how to calm his brother and he was afraid to call Andy, knowing that his mother will be angry. Andy didn't stop to think about Sharon and her sad face at the last moment. He swallowed the lump in his throat and closed his eyes for a moment. No, he couldn't concentrate on his work. Provenza was worried about his condition and he was scared. He was afraid that Andy will break the rules and grab the bottle 15 years later.

"Andy, where are you going?" he asked sternly, saying his name. He did this only when he was extremely worried about his friend. Andy took a deep breath and turned to him.

"I need fresh air. I'll be back." he assured and walked toward the elevators. Provenza shook his head and followed him. However, he was afraid that Andy can grab back the damn bottle. Andy could understand why Provenza doesn't want to leave him alone and he was right to some extent. He really had begun to think about drinking. Maybe it was kind of consolation, who knows ... On the other hand, Sharon had told all to Andrea.

"Sharon, calm down. Yes, Andy is innocent, but you had reason to think that he is not. Please stop crying for a man. You've always been an independent woman." Andrea said sternly and encouragingly. Sharon sighed wearily.

"Andrea, I love Andy. The difference between Jack and Andy is huge. I've never been so happy and so loved. Andy loved me and he tried to make me understand the truth. The truth that he is innocent and that Alison was lying as always. I'm sorry I couldn't believe it. I'm stupid and I lost Andy forever. Sometimes I was filled with anger and I don't want have memory from him, but Nicholas ... Andrea, my son is my biggest memory . And believe me, he will always be a bond between us. " she said softly. Andrea squeezed her hand.

"Sharon, that's why you have to fight. You can't raise your son alone. I don't mean that you're not capable, don't get me wrong. I just want to say that Nicholas needs a father." Andrea said firmly. Sharon pursed her lips and shrugged. However, Andrea was right. Sharon decided to listen to her advice. In the evening she prepared dinner as usual and fed her little son while Rusty had dinner but he was still worried about his mother.

"Mom, are you sure you're okay?" he asked anxiously. Sharon smiled softly and nodded slightly.

"I'm fine, Rusty, don't worry. Everything's fine now." she assured looked at Nicholas, who constantly was pulling her hair.

"Mama." when he again spoke these words, Sharon almost wept. She loved those little moments where her son says Mama. Rusty chuckled slightly. Later that evening, Nicole decided to visit her father and Sharon not knowing what was happening. But going there, she was greeted unpleasantly. Rusty told her everything briefly and went to his room with Nicholas as Nicole needed to talk to Sharon.

"Sharon, I can't believe to what is happening between you and Dad." Nicole said sadly. Sharon took a deep breath and squeezed her hand.

"Neither do I. But you know, maybe this is the only way out. We really have a need to be separated. When we are together we hurt each other constantly. Nicole, I am to blame for everything, but I can't move on. Especially with your father. " she said firmly. Nicole took a deep breath.

"But my brother needs you. You need to think about it. I worry about Nicholas. He can't grow in such an environment." Nicole said heatedly. Sharon nodded and pursed her lips.

"Yes, you're right. We have to think about him. He'll always be a wall between me and Andy." she agreed with her words. Nicole thought for a moment.

"Sharon, that night Dean and the boys will be out and I'll visit Dad. Can I take Nicholas? Probably, for Dad's pretty hard to be away from his son. Look, Sharon, he can't find my lost brother for years. Let's at least Nicholas to be near him. " she looked at Sharon pleadingly. Sharon was confused. She didn't want to part with Nicholas, even knowing that he would be with his father.

"Nicole, believe me, I don't want you led Nicholas to Andy . If he really wants to be near his son, he will be. I have no doubts." Sharon said firmly. Nicole shrugged. She didn't want to insist more. A few hours later she visited her father to check if he's good. But definitely - he was not. All night, Nicole stayed with her father in order to reduce his pain, but it wasn't very likely. The next morning, Rusty decided to be with his friends. For Sharon, it was an ordinary morning. She kept looking for a babysitter for her son, unaware of Allison's new plan. She was ready to take the most precious thing in Sharon's life - namely, her son Nicholas. She had her ways, knowing that Sharon is a cop. While Sharon was sitting on the couch with her son in her arms, someone knocked on the door. She was terribly surprised, seeing Allison in front of her. She went inside insolently. Although Sharon was a cop, and she could deal with all criminals, she stepped back in fear, as Nicholas was in her arms. Alison smiled slyly and went against her.

"Alison, how you dare to go into my house like this?" Sharon almost shouted, but she didn't want to scare her son. Suddenly Allison pulled out a knife and pointed it against Sharon. Sharon panicked as the situation was dangerous for her son. Nicholas had begun to cry and she didn't know how to deal with this terrible situation.

"I told you to leave Andy. I told you that I love him, but you don't do it! Now you will bear the consequences!" Alison shouted and Nicholas wept harder.

"Alison, stop talking nonsense. You know very well that Andy loves me. You made this mess, not me. Stop these games and threw this knife! You scare my son!" Sharon said angrily. Alison laughed.

"Don't be ridiculous. You're a cop? You can't save your own son?" she said sarcastically. Sharon gritted her teeth in anger. She couldn't bear this situation. But she was helpless. She knew that Alison is capable of everything and that she should think of her son before everything. Meanwhile, Andy was trying to reach Sharon but he couldn't. It made him feel even worse. No, he couldn't stand any more. He grabbed his jacket and his keys and headed home, hoping that everything is fine. At the same time, Sharon was still trying to dissuade Allison, but she had no intention of leaving Sharon and her son in peace. She just wanted revenge.

"Allison threw this knife! You'll get into terrible trouble. The police will not leave you in peace. You will end up in jail like any other criminals." Sharon yelled angrily. Alison laughed derisively.

"Sharon, stop giving me police advices. You know what, I won't leave without get revenge." she said with anger. Suddenly, Sharon grabbed her arm hard, trying to throw the knife from her hand. Allison threw the knife and deliberately try to take Nicholas out of her arms. Sharon couldn't cope with this situation, because her hand was bleeding. But at this point, Andy came in, hearing the cries and jumped against Allison, putting handcuffs to her. He'd arrested her immediately. He was thankful that he's come here on time and saved Sharon and their son. Sharon kissed her son gently, trying to calm him down. Allison continued to scream while Andy watched Sharon anxiously. He was worried about her and Nicholas.

"Sharon, are you okay? How is Nicholas?" he asked, more worried than ever. Sharon took a deep breath, trying to overcome the shock.

"We are well. Andy, I beg you, just take that woman out of here." she assured strictly. Andy nodded slightly and the whole team took Allison into the station. Sharon didn't know how long she should be in such situations. What about Andy? After all, perhaps he could rethink on his relationship with Sharon again ...

 **~~~ TBC ~~~**


	37. If I Had You

**Chapter 37**

Sharon was still trying to overcome the shock. She was grateful that Andy had come in time and was able to rescue her and their son, but she was furious because the reason for all this was just Andy. She knew very well that Andy is not guilty so that Allison came to her home with a knife, but the reason was he. Rusty couldn't believe what a horror experienced his mother and his little brother. He tried to reassure Nicholas, as Sharon had no more strength to fight. She'd gone through great terror because of Andy and she didn't know how to forgive him. Andy, however, had begun to realize his mistake. Now all he wanted was to be with Sharon and their son. No, he couldn't leave them alone after all. He decided to check whether everything is okay now. Rusty handed Nicholas carefully to Andy and went to his room, while Andy sat against Sharon, watching her carefully.

"Sharon, how are you feeling? I know that this question is stupid but I just want to know." he asked worriedly and kissed his son gently. Sharon looked at him coldly and took a deep breath.

"Andy, I went through a huge horror. I was afraid for my son. This woman was capable of everything. She had a knife and she could hurt Nicholas. You don't know in what a shock we both went." she replied sharply with anger. Andy closed his eyes for a moment. Still, she was right.

"Sharon, I'm sorry. I never wanted that. I should be near you and Nicholas, but I was a fool. Forgive me." he said grimly.

"Andy, thank you. You came in time and you managed to save us. I am grateful for that, but I can't forget the fact that you're the reason for what happened today. Andy, this woman came here and started screaming she loves you and she wanted to kill me. " Sharon said with anger.

"Sharon, please don't talk like that. Yes, I know I'm the reason for this but I'm not guilty. I would never want you and our son to be under such stress. Sharon, please forgive me. I shouldn't leave you. " Andy said pleadingly, looking sadly into her green eyes. Sharon shook her head and took her son in her arms.

"Andy, I don't want to talk about it. But, by the way, where is Allison now?" she decided to make sure that Allison wouldn't be able to return.

"We decided that her place is in a psychiatric clinic. Furthermore, I learned that Allison was there years ago. She has psychological abnormalities. But don't worry, she won't be able to harm our family." he assured and grabbed his son's hand. Sharon sighed with relief - somewhat. She couldn't think about what would have happened if Andy hadn't come on time.

"This is good news. Thank you for taking care." Sharon said looking at the ground, wanting to flee his eyes. But Andy touched her face and made her look into his eyes. They looked at each other coldly, but as if in love, thus a few minutes.

"Sharon, I'll always be near you and Nicholas. Whatever happens, I'll be here. Trust me, I'll never leave you." he said firmly. Sharon's eyes filled with tears. She still loved Andy but she knew that they can't be together after all. She touched his hand and stepped back.

"The team needs you. I'm not there yet, but you need to be. Go to work and stop worrying about us. Everything is fine." she said softly. Andy nodded and agreed. He kissed his son gently on the cheek and taking his keys, he left without saying anything else. At this point, Rusty squeezed Sharon's shoulder, looking at her with a sad smile. Sharon smiled softly.

"Mom, you know what, I can't understand why you're both so stubborn. You love each other but you don't want to be together again as before. What's going on between you? But please don't tell me that between you there is enmity again. " he said sarcastically. Sharon took a deep breath and shook her head.

"No, Rusty, of course not. Between me and Andy there can't be such enmity, because we have a strong relationship. We have a son, but in addition, you're right, we love each other and believe me that love never can be again enmity. This love is so huge and nobody can change that. " she said thoughtfully. Rusty sighed and nodded slightly.

"Mom, I understand it perfectly, but then why are you doing this? Look, Nicholas needs his parents. He doesn't need to grow in a similar situation. You need to be together, at least for him." he said sadly as he wanted his mother to be happy as before and he knew very well that this is only possible with Andy. Sharon pursed her lips and shrugged.

"Rusty, let's say no more about it. Look, take care of Nicholas while I prepare lunch." she suggested with a smile. Rusty nodded slightly and took his brother in his arms, then walked to his room. Sharon took a deep breath and walked into the kitchen. She wanted to forget the horror with Allison. On the other hand, Andy sat at his desk, looking at Sharon's office. Provenza approached him.

"Hey, Flynn, when will you stop looking at her office? Look, it's okay. Allison is in a psychiatric clinic and Sharon and Nicholas are fine. Everything's under control." he said sternly. Andy sighed and rolled his eyes, dissatisfied.

"Provenza, you don't understand me. I love Sharon and I realized my mistake. I can't live without her and my son. I feel terrible. I want to be with her again." he said sadly. Provenza nodded and squeezed his shoulder.

"Well, then make Rusty take care of Nicholas while you and Sharon talk outside. This will be the only way out." he said firmly. Andy looked at him thoughtfully and decided that his friend was right. So, he previously called Rusty and informed him of his plan. Rusty was happy because he wanted his mother and Andy to be together again. During this time, Andrea had visited Sharon, because she was concerned for her friend.

"Sharon, honey, I can't believe that Allison came here and she was against you with a knife." Andrea said heatedly.

"Andrea, believe me, I felt terrible fear. Yes, I could deal with her. She was like a criminal, but I was worried about my son. Nicholas was under threat and I couldn't leave things this way. Fortunately, Andy came on time and he was able to save us. I can't imagine what would have happened if he hadn't come here. I am afraid, perhaps because Allison could escape and hurt my son. " she said sadly. Andrea hushed quietly and squeezed her hand.

"Sharon, calm down. I'm glad that Andy has come on time and saved you. He is a brave cop, but he's ready to do everything for you and your son. What do you think now? Will you be together again?" Andrea asked cautiously. Sharon took a deep breath and shrugged.

"Andrea, believe me, I have no idea. I love Andy, but after all this happened, I can't be with him. Even for Nicholas." Sharon said sharply. Andrea shook her head.

"Sharon, please, think well. Andy is a great father and your love is so strong. You can't be separated. You belong together. Am I not right? Besides, your son doesn't need to grow up in this terrible situation. He needs your love, not your disputes. Sharon, think. You still have time. " she said reliable, but Sharon was determined. She wouldn't change her mind.

"Andrea, I can't. Tonight I'll go to the department to give him back the engagement ring. I don't want that engagement ring to remain as a bad memory." Sharon said determined and showed the engagement ring. Andrea closed her eyes for a moment and sighed. She couldn't believe that Sharon is about to split with Andy forever. That evening, while Andy was preparing a special surprise for Sharon, she made a huge surprise coming in the department. They decided to talk in the restroom while the team investigates a murder case.

"Honestly, I'm not expecting you here." Andy said confused and put his hands in his pockets, watching her carefully. Sharon looked at him coldly and took a deep breath.

"I also had no intention, but I had to come here. I wanted to talk to you. I want to talk about our son's future." she explained hastily. Andy nodded and walked toward her.

"I'm listening. Sharon, I don't think we should worry about his future. You know very well that I will always be close to my son." he said firmly. Sharon smiled slightly.

"Yes, I have no doubt about that. But the problem is not whether you will be close or not. Andy, the problem we are. Some time ago, we were just enemies who hate each other an awful lot. But now, now everything is different . We love each other and we have a son. Yes, we had a lot of trouble and horror we saw today was enough. I know that this situation is difficult for us, but I think that we can't be together again. Don't get me wrong. Every time we're together, we argue or we always have some conflict. I don't want Nicholas to grow in a similar situation. So, I came here. " she said firmly and handed him the engagement ring. Andy looked at her more confused than ever, then looked at the ring.

"Sharon, believe me, I don't understand. Why do you give me the engagement ring back? What do you mean?" he asked with fear. Fear that he will lose forever Sharon. Sharon took a deep breath and squeezed his shoulder.

"Andy, I want to tell you it's over. We can't be together and it makes no sense to keep this ring." she said quietly, but behind her words there was pain. Andy swallowed the lump in his throat and touched her face, looking at her bright green eyes.

"Sharon, please, I beg you, listen to me. We love each other. I can't live without you. Please, let's think a little more. I can't lose you." he begged several times, but Sharon didn't want to change her mind.

"Andy, I beg you, don't complicate the things. I know that if we would be together, we will again hurt each other. I don't want my son to grow up in such an environment." she said quietly, tears were streaming down her cheeks, silently. Andy shushed softly and wiped her tears.

"Sharon, I don't want that too. But our son needs our love. He needs his parents." he said sadly, wanting to make her rethink the things. Sharon took a deep breath and closed her eyes for a moment. She touched his face and looked into his brown eyes.

"Andy, stop, please, leave me. I have to go. We need to finish this once and for all. I can't." she said sadly. Andy shook his head and hugged her tightly. He didn't want to let her go. No, he couldn't live without her, and perhaps only now he realized that he couldn't live without Sharon. He clutched her near his warm body while Sharon wrapped her arms around him as if she wasn't ready to let him go. No, they wouldn't want to remember the last bad days. They wanted to be together, but the time and the circumstances didn't allow them. They were holding each other in this way for a few minutes. Andy looked back at Sharon.

"Sharon, don't do that. No, please. I can't live without you." he said sadly. Sharon pursed her lips and saying nothing else she headed for the door, but before she opened the door, Andy stopped her. He had to stop her now or it would be too late.

"I love you." he said in a whisper. Sharon turned to him and hugged him.

"Andy, I love you, I love you." she said. Andy kissed her gently and passionately on the lips, savoring the memorial moment with Sharon. He didn't want this moment to end. They loved each other, but whether they would be together again - it could show only the time ...

 **~~~ TBC ~~~**


	38. Love and War

**Chapter 38**

 _5 years later ..._

Sharon and Andy thought that love is sufficient to enable them to be together again, but definitely, it wasn't so. It'd been a long five years in which Sharon and Andy had understood what is right for them - namely, separation. After that meaningful conversation that night in the division, they suddenly decided to separate. Nobody knew what was the reason and Sharon and Andy hid the truth for years. Neither Rusty neither Nicole nor anyone of the team ... Nobody could understand why. Now Nicholas was 6 years old and he was going to school. Andy loved to spend his time with his son, but he still couldn't find his lost son, despite all this. Andy was really good father and Sharon could see it, but she couldn't be with him, especially after that conversation. One morning, Nicholas waited for his father to go to school, while Sharon was getting ready for work and the Rusty breakfasted.

"Mom, Mom!" Nicholas ran to his mother sadly. Sharon left her purse on her bed and knelt before her little son with a smile, watching him carefully.

"Hey, Nick, what's wrong? You look sad." she noted with concern. Nicholas pouted.

"My father said that he would come this morning to go to school together, but he still isn't here." he said, looking down. Sharon took a deep breath and kissed her son gently on the cheek.

"Don't worry, honey. You know that your father is a cop and that can happen something unexpected. I'm sure he'll be here any minute. Go to your brother. He's having breakfast alone." Sharon offered and tried to calm her son, but he refused.

"Why dad doesn't live with us? He always ignore me!" the little boy said angrily and walked into the kitchen. Sharon sighed wearily and shook her head. She hated the moments when Andy doesn't fulfill his promises. Nicholas went to Rusty as he looked at him carefully.

"Hey, kid, what happened?" Rasti asked confused and took Nicholas into his arms.

"Dad promised me he would be here this morning to go to school but he is not. He ignored me constantly." the little boy said sadly. Rusty hushed and kissed his brother on the cheek.

"Don't talk like that Nick, your father is busy. Look, he loves you an awful lot and he is always with you when you have a need. I'm sure he'll be here soon." he said encouragingly. The little boy shook his head.

"No, mom says the same but Daddy always is away from me. Why he doesn't live with us? Why?" he asked several times. Rysty didn't know what to say. It was quite difficult question because even he didn't know why. At that moment, someone knocked on the door. Seeing Andy, Rusty sighed with relief. Andy hugged his son tightly, apologizing for his delay.

"Nick, honey, I'm sorry I'm late." Andy said apologetically. The little boy kissed his father's cheek.

"Don't worry Dad, I'd wait for you forever. I'll get my bag." he said with a smile and walked to his room, while Rusty sat down to breakfast and Sharon decided to talk to Andy.

"I don't like that you ignore Nicholas that way." Sharon said sternly. Andy sighed and rolled his eyes, dissatisfied.

"Sharon, I'm always close to my son and you know that. I am sorry for my delay." he said firmly. A few minutes later, he and Nicholas went to school until Sharon decided to have breakfast before going to work. Rusty looked at his mother carefully.

"Uh ... Mom, I know you are annoyed by this, but I can't stop asking. Why did you and Andy decided to split? And why didn't you tell us why? Mom, Nicholas can now understands everything and he didn't stop asking for his father. He doesn't know why he doesn't live with us. " Rusty said, confused. Sharon took a deep breath and bit her lip.

"Rusty, I told you before. I can't explain this situation, understand me. Nicholas is living without his father five years. He's used to it. He'll continue to live this way. There is no other way." she said firmly and grabbed her purse. Rusty hated the fact that his mother doesn't want to tell the truth. What was the reason for their separation? On the other hand, Andy and Nicholas had arrived at the school. Andy crouched in front of his little son and kissed him tenderly on the forehead. But Nicholas wasn't very pleased. Yes, he understood everything and he wanted to know why his father didn't live with them.

"Dad, why are you away from me? Why didnt'y you live with us?" he asked again, causing Andy to feel worse. He swallowed the lump in his throat and hid his tears.

"Nick, believe me, I can't explain it right now. But I'll always be with you when you need me, believe me." he assured his son and hugged him tightly. The little boy gave him a kiss, then entered the building. Andy took a deep breath and got into his car. For him was quite difficult to be away from Sharon and their son for years, but he had no choice. However, he was to blame for everything. He'd split with Sharon after that terrible night. After he'd revealed his dark secret. Sharon was right and she wasn't going to forgive him. A few hours later, Sharon and Andy were in the department. They were used to work just as colleagues and talk only for their son. They no longer had a future together. Andy sat at his desk thoughtfully while Provenza approached him with a folder.

"Hey, Flynn, what happens? You seem distracted." he noted with concern. Andy sighed wearily and leaned back.

"This morning I took Nicholas to school and he asked me why I don't live with them. You know, I feel awful. My son is sad and I feel it." he said sadly. Provenza nodded and squeezed his shoulder.

"Definitely, the kid understands everything. He miss you. I understand your pain, but no one can understand why you and Sharon decided to split that way. She almost didn't talk to you, even at work. What happens between you? Why did you split and why don't you say what is the reason? What's the point of hiding all this? " Provenza asked confused. Andy closed his eyes for a moment and stood up.

"Provenza, I'm sorry but I won't tell you why. We decided it to be between us. It's been five years, but my pain is not over. Excuse me." Andy said sternly and walked toward the elevators. Provenza shrugged and sat down at his desk thoughtfully. That afternoon, Sharon had a conversation with Andrea. She also can't understand why Sharon and Andy broke up and why they hide the reason for 5 years. Maybe it was time for the truth.

"Andrea, I feel terrible. Nicholas constantly asks why his father didn't live with us. I'm tired and I can't give him an answer." Sharon said sadly.

"Sharon, you and Andy are to blame for everything. 5 years ago, you decided to split but you don't even shared with us why. What is the reason? Nicholas is right and he is right to ask. Andy is his father." Andrea said firmly. Sharon took a deep breath and removed her glasses, putting them on her desk.

"Andrea, how many times do I have to say that I can't tell you why ?! I can't say why. The only thing I can say is that Andy is the reason. He managed to break the love between us." she said angrily. Andrea shook her head.

"Sharon, you and Andy will not win anything, hiding the truth. Your son needs you. But, as if you do everything possible to get him to live in misery." Andrea said sternly with anger. Sharon wiped her tears and leaned back. But whatever happens, she couldn't reveal the reason. Neither she nor Andy. All day, Sharon was sitting in her office thoughtfully. She felt that the time for the awful truth was approaching - the truth that Andy had hidden the truth from her and that they'd split. While the team was resting, Andy decided to talk to Sharon and walked into her office. Sharon wasn't very surprised, because they needed to talk. She closed her laptop while he stood before her, looking at her coldly.

"Sharon, I think we need to talk." he said firmly. Sharon stood up ooking at him with anger.

"You think? Don't be ridiculous. Of course we have to talk about Nicholas. He constantly asks about you and you're the reason why now we are seperated. You're away from your son, but it's your fault! You hid from me the truth for you and Allison! " she almost shouted. Andy took her hand.

"Sharon, stop yelling! You did the same thing years ago. You slept with Jack until we had a relationship. For months I lived in terror, thinking that Nicholas is not my son." he said angrily. Sharon backed away.

"It's not the same!"

"That's it! Sharon, I made a mistake, just like you! Yes, I admit, I am guilty. I also committed unforgivable sin, just like you. Yes, I slept with Alison, but it wasn't on purpose. I didn't want to hurt you. " he said with anger, but behind his words there was pain. Sharon took a deep breath and tears streamed down her cheeks. That's was the reason for their separation and they couldn't tell anyone. The fact that Andy had slept with Allison years ago. And every time, remembering that moment, Sharon felt worse than ever.

 _ **Flashback**_

 _Andy was still tightly hugging Sharon. She stepped back and looked into his brown eyes lovingly._

 _"Andy, maybe we make a mistake. We love each other and we can't live without each other. Maybe it was a mistake to come here and give the engagement ring. Forgive me." she said softly. Andy shushed softly and kissed her gently on the lips._

 _"Sharon, stop apologizing. The only thing I want is to be with you and our son. But I have to confess something. Something which I hid from you." he said sadly. Sharon looked at him more confused than ever._

 _"I don't understand. What truth?" she asked again. Andy took a deep breath and grabbed her hand._

 _"Sharonm I did a terrible sin. I don't know how to tell you this, but I ... I slept with Allison." he admitted. Sharon's eyes widened and she fell into shock. She couldn't believe that Andy has done such a thing. No, that was impossible._

 _"What? You slept with Allison? You kidding?" she said, confused. Andy shook his head and swallowed the lump in his throat. Sharon took a deep breath to calm herself, but after this news, she couldn't be calm._

 _"You hid such a bad thing? How? I can't believe that I was together with an idiot like you. But you know, it's over! Now there is nothing between us! Go to hell Andrew Flynn!"_

After the terrible dispute, Sharon and Andy returned home together. For once, they wanted to please their son. And yes, Nicholas was really happy with the fact that his mother and father are together. Rusty was happy because Nicholas was happy as never before. All night, the little boy was telling stories from school. But when it came time to sleep, he didn't want his father to leave. Sharon and Andy tried to dissuade him but the little boy didn't want to hear them.

"Dad, please stay here. Mom, tell Dad to stay here." Nicholas said plaintively, looking at his mother. Sharon looked at Andy coldly. Andy crouched in front of his son with a smile and kissed him on the cheek.

"Nick, honey, I can't stay here. You're a smart kid and you can understand dad, right?" he said quietly, but the little boy pouted.

"Dad, you don't love me. If you loved me you would have stayed with me." he said sadly and wept. Andy shushed softly and wiped his tears.

"Nick, calm down. Well, if your mother let me stay here, I can stay." he said softly and looked at Sharon. Sharon took Nicholas in her arms.

"Well, your father will stay here, but just tonight." she agreed. Andy shrugged. Nicholas hug them tightly, causing his parents to be close to each other. He led them into the bedroom and demanded to sleep with both of them. Maybe that was the hardest part for them. Sleep together, even for Nicholas. But they had no choice. They had to think about their son ...

 **~~~ TBC ~~~**


	39. Second Chance

**Chapter 39**

The next morning, Andy woke up first, and gently kissed his son, then began looking at Sharon. He loved the moments when she sleeps. Even now, she was beautiful and he had to admit that life without her is difficult. Perhaps only now he realized how hard was to live without Sharon. For him she was like the sun which warms him every morning. He hated the fact that he was away from her and his son. Sharon slowly opened her eyes and looked at him. Her eyes seemed to have fear, but Nicholas was between them. She sighed with relief. Still, she couldn't forget the pain of his betrayal.

"Good morning." Andy said coldly. Sharon took a deep breath and got out of bed, then went to the kitchen. Andy knew that he was guilty of everything, but she also had mistakes. She'd also made that mistake years ago with Jack. He hugged his son tightly, while Sharon was preparing breakfast in the kitchen. At that moment, Rusty joined her sleepy. He kissed his mother on the cheek and sat down. Sharon put his breakfast before him.

"Mom, are you okay? You seem distracted." he noted. Sharon nodded slightly.

"I'm well and everything is fine. Just last night Nicholas begged his father to stay here. Look, you start with your breakfast while I help Nicholas." she said firmly and walked toward the bedroom. Rusty sighed and shrugged. Entering the bedroom, Sharon saw how Andy was helping their son to get ready for school. Yes, he was a good father but still, her anger at him was the same. Nicholas saw his mother and ran to her to hug her. Sharon kissed her son gently on the cheek and smiled.

"Mom, you know, this morning dad again will come with me to school." the little boy said with a smile. Sharon looked at Andy coldly and stood before him.

"Andy, you don't need to do that. With you, we have an agreement. You lead Nicholas to school on Monday and Wednesday. In other days, that's my concern." she said firmly. Andy took a breath wearily and shook his head.

"Sharon, I want to spend some time with my son. Besides, he really wants that." he said sternly. Sharon looked at her little son, who looked at her pleadingly. Finally, she agreed. She had no choice. Nicholas immediately went to his room to take his bag. Andy stood before Sharon as a statue.

"Sharon, thank you that you let me stay here last night. Nicholas was really pleased." he said gratefully. Sharon nodded, looking at the floor. She was afraid to look in his eyes.

"No need to thank me. Yo're his father and my duty is he to be happy. I wouldn't want my son to worry for his father. I don't want him to feel his father's absence, as his sister Emily and his brother Ricky . " she said firmly. Andy bit his lip and put his hands in his pockets. Sharon was right. He had to be near his son, whatever happens. Sharon stood before the mirror, looking at her reflection. Suddenly, Andy wrapped his arms around her waist and snuggled in her silky hair. Sharon closed her eyes and swallowed the lump in her throat. Feeling his body so close, she felt strange.

"Go away. Please." Sharon said in a trembling voice, almost professional. But Andy pressed her to his body, and he wasn't going to leave just like that. Whole five years, he tried to be close to her and he wanted to win her back. But Sharon didn't want that. Not after everything that had happened. She stepped away from his hug and gave him a slap. This wasn't the first time that she gives him a slap. Andy touched his cheek, watching her coldly.

"Maybe it's time to understand that I'm not your toy Andrew!" Sharon said angrily. Andy approached her and grabbed her hand.

"No, Sharon, you're not my toy. You are my everything, absolutely everything. I can't live without you and I don't want to be away from Nicholas. I know I made a terrible mistake but you also made that mistake before years with Jack. Please, let's stop blaming each other. We love each other and I can see it in your eyes. " he said firmly. Sharon gritted her teeth in anger.

"Stop talking nonsense. Andy, you destroy our future. In our hands is a past that no longer mean anything. The only thing I want is you to be close to Nicholas. Your son needs you. Make at least this for me." she said sternly and walked toward the kitchen. Andy took a deep breath and shook his head. He joined Rusty and sat opposite him while Sharon was with Nicholas in his room.

"Hey, Andy, Mom said that Nicholas had asked you to stay here last night." he noted. Andy sighed and nodded slightly.

"Yes, I couldn't leave my son just like that. I'm his father and I'll be close to him, whatever happens under all circumstances." Andy said firmly. Rusty nodded and looked at his watch.

"Nicholas will be late for school. This kid loves mom to be angry." Rusty said, grinning. Andy laughed slightly. After a few minutes, Andy took his son to school while Sharon went to the department. She was about to take an important decision for her career, but she still wasn't sure. Fortunately, Andrea was always there to give her advice.

"So, last night Andy stayed with you and Nicholas? And nothing happened?" Andrea asked doubtful. Sharon sighed wearily and pulled her glasses.

"My God, Andrea, what can happen?" Sharon asked unhappily.

"I don't know, maybe that way you and Andy can find the right path and stop this stubborness. Sharon, your son needs you, but you don't want to make things out. But what is the reason? What happened between you 5 years ago? " she asked heatedly. Sharon closed her eyes for a moment. No, she couldn't reveal such a secret.

"Andrea, I beg you, don't ask me. I can't answer you. But I want you to give me good advice. Look, I'm about to take an important decision for my career and I need your opinion. I know that you won't like what I say, but I think about it a few months. Andrea, I want to retire. " Sharon said firmly. Andrea's eyes widened and she fell into shock. She couldn't believe that Sharon speaks such things.

"Retirement? Sharon, you can't retire right now!" Andrea protested. Sharon took a deep breath and shrugged.

"Andrea, believe me, I want to be more time with my son. Emily and Ricky will arrive in LA a few weeks and I want to solve it as they come. Don't get me wrong. I don't run from Andy, but I need rest. I want to retire. And please, as my friend, as always, support me. " she said plaintively. Andrea nodded and squeezed her hand. She would be with Sharon, whatever happens. Andy returned to the department without paying attention to anyone and sat on his desk with a sad look. Provenza and Tao came out of the interview room laughing, but seeing Andy, they stopped. Tao decided to talk to Sanchez, while Provenza approached Andy, watching him carefully. Andy sensed that his friend was close and looked at him coldly.

"Well, what's the problem this time? I'm tired of asking the same question." Provenza said sarcastically. Andy rolled his eyes, dissatisfied.

"Then stop asking. Leave me alone. I don't want to talk right now." Andy said angrily. Provenza shrugged and went back to the rest of the team. Andrea went out of Sharon's office and seeing Andy sad, she approached him. Whatever happens, she didn't want Sharon to retire and she decided to talk to Andy, knowing that the only person that can dissuade her is he. After Andy had learned Sharon's thoughts, he went into her office without warning. Sharon looked at him confused and closed the blinds, then stood over him, watching him carefully.

"Why you come to my office this way?" she asked angrily. Andy took a deep breath.

"Because it's time for you to realize your mistakes. Because you make mistake after mistake. I know you want to retire. But why? Sharon, why? Because of me?" he asked sternly. Sharon pursed her lips and shook her head.

"Of course not because of you. I just want to be more time with my son. So I think it's time to retire. Thus, I'll be closer to Nicholas. I want to devote my time to my son . " she said firmly. Andy shook his head.

"Sharon, you're his mother. You're always with Nicholas. Come on, admit it, the reason I am. Because you can't stand the fact that I work with you. I know this is extremely difficult. Look, if you want, I will retire. You don't need to leave. " he suggested. Sharon sighed wearily, her eyes filled with tears. God, she still loved this man very much. She squeezed his shoulder, looking into his brown eyes.

"Andy, you don't understand me. I can't work anymore. I feel tired and I need to be with Nicholas. You're almost never with us." Sharon said sadly, and tears streamed down her cheeks, silently. Andy shushed softly and wiped her tears, then hugged her tightly. Sharon huddled in him and wept on his shoulder. She didn't know what was happening to her. Yes, for 5 years, Sharon tried to forget about Allison, but she couldn't, especially since she knew the truth that Andy has spent a night with her while she was babysitter for Nicholas. Andy, however, was determined to fix his mistakes and get Sharon to forgive him. He wanted to be with her and their son.

"Well, promise me, you won't cry. I don't want to look at you like this." he said sadly and touched her face, looking into her green eyes. Sharon nodded and grabbed her coat and her purse.

"Can you come with me? Let's take Nicholas from school together. I am confident that he'll be very happy." she suggested with a smile. Andy smiled contentedly and agreed. Eventually, Nicholas was happy with the fact that his mother and father come together to take him. It was the first time and the little boy couldn't describe his joy. When they got home, Sharon asked Andy to stay with them for dinner, knowing the consequences. While Andy and Rusty were preparing dinner together as years ago, Sharon and Nicholas were in the living room. Nicholas couldn't be more pleased. His father was with him and that made him happy. After Nicholas was asleep, Sharon and Andy went into the bedroom to talk. They didn't know what to say and where to begin.

"Is there any news of your lost son?" Sharon asked to start the conversation somewhere. Andy sighed wearily and shook his head.

"Not yet. You know, for years I haven't stopped looking for my son, but I've already started to lose hope. I feel that I'll never be able to find my son. Jennifer again managed to ruin my life. This is everything. I'm glad that you gave me a second chance. Nicholas is my son and I'm grateful that you fulfilled my dream. But unfortunately, we had to go through many difficulties. I feel weird. " he admitted sadly and sat on the bed. Sharon knelt before him and took his hand.

"Andy, look at me. I still can't forget the pain. Yes, I admit, I spent a night with Jack years ago and caused you to doubt that Nicholas is not your son, but you ... You broke my heart, revealing the fact that you slept with Allison. I couldn't believe that I have to experience something like that. For me it was like a nightmare. Whole five years, I tried to forget and forgive. But I couldn't. I couldn't even for Nicholas. " Sharon said softly and swallowed the lump in her throat. Andy took a deep breath and kissed her gently.

"Sharon, believe me, I'm sorry. Please forgive me. I can't live without you." he said pleadingly. Sharon looked at him coldly and at that moment, Andy's phone rang. It was Provenza.

"Hello." Andy said indifferently.

"Flynn, I have good news. I think we were able to find your son. Come here quickly. I think there's anyone who needs to meet his father." Provenza said hastily. Andy almost fainted from shock, while Sharon watched him more confused than ever.

"Andy, what's happening?" she asked anxiously.

"Sharon, I think I found my son." he said softly and hugged her without saying anything else, leaving Sharon in even bigger surprise and confusion again...

 **~~~ TBC ~~~**


	40. Far Away

**Chapter 40**

After so many years ... After so many days of frustration and remorse, Andy finally had found his son. _His_ son. Hearing the good news, Andy and Sharon immediately went to the station and warned Rusty to take care of Nicholas. Arriving at the station, however, Sharon and Andy were unpleasantly surprised. Especially Andy, as his son knew the truth and he didn't want to talk to him. Andy was sure that his son was angry because maybe he thinks that his father doesn't love him and that he'd abandoned him. But not. He needed to tell the truth now. Sharon was ready to support him, despite everything. Andy approached Provenza, while Sharon joined the rest of the team.

"Provenza, where is he? Where is my son?" Andy asked heatedly. Provenza squeezed his shoulder.

"Flynn, calm down. Your son is in the rec room. But he was aggressive and he is right. Look, I recommend you, not to see him right now." he said calmly. Andy closed his eyes for a moment and shook his head.

"Provenza, I need to see my son. I've been looking for him for years. I found him and you tell me not to see him right now ?! No, you're wrong. I'll see my son now." Andy said firmly and went to the rec room without saying anything. Provenza wanted to go after him, but Sharon took his hand and wouldn't let him.

"No, Lieutenant. Andy has that right. Whatever happens from now on, he must meet with his son. He dreamed of this moment for years. He lived with this enormous pain for years. But now is the time. " she said softly. Provenza nodded, hoping she was right. Andy was afraid to go inside, but finally he found this courage and entering inside, his eyes filled with tears. The young man was like him. He was definitely his son. He sat opposite him as the young man looked at him coldly and with anger - somewhat.

"I guess you know why I'm here and who I am." Andy said cautiously, wanting to start a conversation with his son. But the young man didn't want even to see his real father.

"I don't want to know who you are. The only thing I want is to let go. I don't know why I'm here. I hate the police." he said angrily. Andy nodded slightly and took a deep breath.

"I know, when I was at your age, I also hated the police, but then I decided that I love the justice and I decided to be a cop. Maybe my colleagues have told you why you're here." Andy said, watching him carefully. The young man laughed mockingly.

"Yes, they told me they'd found my father. And I know that probably this is you. But you know what, I've never had a father. I've never had a mother too. My childhood was dull. I don't want father after so many years . I'll leave now. " the young man stood up, but Andy took his hand. He wanted to hug his son, but he could understand what pain he is experiencing now.

"Believe me, I didn't know that you're alive. If I knew that my son was alive, I never would have left. You are my son and I know the truth hurts. But please, let's talk. Maybe you want tell me your name. " Andy pressed gently. The young man swallowed the lump in his throat and bit his lip.

"My name is Jim. Just Jim." he said quietly, looking at his father coldly. Andy couldn't stand any more. He hugged his son tightly, without thinking of the consequences. On the other hand, Sharon had informed Nicole, who also had arrived at the station. She couldn't believe that her brother is here.

"Sharon, this is true? No, I can't believe that my brother is here." Nicole said excitedly. Sharon nodded with a smile.

"Yes, Nicole. This is a huge surprise for all of us. But believe me, your brother is here. At the moment your father spoke to him in the restroom. Maybe you also want to go with them. You also need to see your brother especially after so many years. " she suggested. Nicole agreed and went to the rec room, hoping that her brother will agree to talk to her. Sharon sat on Andy's desk while Provenza approached her.

"Captain, you called Nicole too. But I don't think it's a good idea. Look, don't get me wrong. But the young man was found just now. I don't think that he would be willing to see his sister. He can't overcome the shock. " he said thoughtfully. Sharon sighed wearily and shrugged.

"Lieutenant, believe me, I want Andy to be happy. Whether we're together or not. I want him to be happy. Still, he and Nicole should be familiar with him. I think it's the right decision." Provenza nodded and sat down on his desk. During this time, Andy and Nicole had a long talk. But Jim suffocated.

"Jim, when you were born I was 5 years old. I guess now you're 28 years old. Am I right?" Nicole said with a smile. Jim nodded slightly.

"Yes, you're right. But I don't see any sense of this conversation." he said angrily.

"Jim, don't talk like that. Me and your sister were trying to find you for years. And today, this moment has come. You're here with us. I can't describe my joy. Son, I want you to know that I'm happy. You are my son. When they told me that you were dead, as if my whole world turned upside down. Then your name was Nicholas, but now I see that you're a successful young man. I'm glad that you're a lawyer. Jim, I'm happy for you. " Andy said with a smile and wiped his tears. The young man shook his head.

"But I'm not happy Andy." he said roughly.

"Stop talking nonsense Jim. You're my brother and the man that you call _just_ Andy is your father." Nicole said angrily. Andy hushed quietly and squeezed her hand. While they had this terrible and difficult conversation, Sharon and Provenza were worried about Andy. Suddenly, Sharon's phone rang. It was Rusty.

"Rusty, is everything all right?" Sharon asked anxiously.

"Uh ... Mom, I tried to calm Nicholas and tell him that you'll be back soon, but he refused to sleep. I think you should come Mom. I can't handle." Rusty said heatedly. Sharon took a deep breath.

"Well, I'll try to come quickly. Rusty, don't leave your brother alone, please." she said firmly and hung up, taking her coat and her purse. Provenza looked at her carefully.

"Hey, what did say Rusty?" he asked, confused.

"Nothing special. Just Nicholas didn't want to sleep. I'm sure that my son worry about me and his father. Lieutenant, I have to go back home. If anything happens, please inform me immediately." she warned. Provenza agreed and assured her, then Sharon went home. On the other hand, Andy had insisted Jim to stay with them, but Jim was an excellent lawyer, and he lived alone for years. He wouldn't accept such a thing, however, he agreed to meet with Sharon. Especially Nicole was ready to do everything possible to allow her brother to be with them. She also wanted her father to be happy. Provenza informed Andy that Sharon had gone home for Nicholas. Jim was even more shocked. Suddenly, he had a father, a sister and a younger brother. No, he couldn't survive more shock than this. They'd spent a terrible night. Sharon was already home and tried to to calm her little son.

"Well, Nick, can you tell me why you don't want to sleep? It's almost morning and you have to go to school. Tell me, why are you so stubborn?" Sharon asked, frowning. The little boy pouted.

"I didn't want to sleep, because neither you nor dad were home." Nicholas replied simply. Sharon shook her head and looked at Rusty, who shrugged.

"Mom, if you're at home, perhaps Nicholas can sleep peacefully and I offer him to stay home. The weekend is approaching." he suggested. Sharon nodded and kissed her little son.

"Well, then, go to your room." she said sternly. Nicholas smiled and went to his room while Rusty sat down opposite his mother to talk about Andy and his lost son.

"Mom, what happened in the station? I hope that Andy really found his son." he said anxiously. Sharon took a deep breath and nodded slightly.

"Yes, he was able to talk to him. Nicole also came and I think they can be a happy family." she said quickly. Rusty, however, was confused by her words.

"How _'they'?_ You? You speak for them as a family, but you don't mention yourself. Mom, what do you mean?" he asked, more confused than ever. Sharon closed her eyes for a moment and shrugged.

"Let's talk about this later. A little while ago I talked to Andy and he told me that he and Jim will be here soon. Maybe Jim wants to meet with Nicholas. However, he is his brother." she said quietly and walked to the bedroom. Rusty sighed wearily and went back to his room. He really couldn't understand his mother. The next morning, all were breakfasting together. Jim also had joined the so-called _"happy family."_ But what Sharon liked was the fact that Jim behaved quite well with Nicholas. Andy was also pleased, seeing the two brothers so attached to each other, even after their first meeting. Yes, Jim was acting coldly towards Andy and Nicole, but only as if Nicholas had managed to win his heart. Rusty was also in their company and they had a plan for the weekend. Sharon decided to talk to Andy before going to work. They went into their bedroom and locked the door.

"Surely you're happy with the fact that you found your son." Sharon said with a slight sneer. Andy sighed and rolled his eyes.

"Yes, I am happy but Jim is behaving very coldly to me. I think that I can't tolerate such coldness after so many years. He's my son and I'm ready for anything to be able to win his trust and love. " he said firmly. Sharon nodded and pursed her lips.

"I hope that's why you found your lost son, you won't stop taking care for our son. However, Nicholas has more need of his father. Jim is an adult and successful in his career as a lawyer. But Nicolas is a little child and it requires you to be close to him." Sharon said sternly. Andy almost fainted from shock. He couldn't believe that Sharon thinks that he'll abandon Nicholas.

"Sharon, I can't believe that you're talking nonsense again! I love my children and I won't leave Nicholas. He's my son. Why do we have to argue about such nonsense? He asked with anger. Sharon shook her head.

"Andy, I want you to be happy. You, Nicole and Jim can be a wonderful family." she said sadly. Andy's eyes widened. She didn't mention her. He approached her and touched her face, looking into her green eyes which were filled with sadness.

"Sharon, why do you say that? You're my family. You and Nicholas are everything to me. Yes, Nicole and Jim are my children, but Nicholas is also my son. But you know, his place is completely different. Because you're his mother and I love you more than anything. I love you Sharon and I want us to be together again. " he said quietly, looking at her pleadingly. Sharon stepped back and wiped her tears, then grabbed her purse and walked to work. Andy decided to check on Jim, Rusty and Nicholas before going. He approached them with a smile. Jim continued to behave coldly with his father. Andy took Nicholas in his arms, kissing him gently.

"Well, I hope you have fun." Andy said looking at Jim and Rusty.

"Definitely Andy." Rusty agreed.

"Dad, my new brother is great. Thanks to him I learned new games. I can't wait to share it at school." Nicholas said, grinning. Andy smiled contentedly. He was pleased that the brothers get along so well. The same day, Sharon was sitting in her office talking to Andrea. Andrea couldn't believe this has happened overnight.

"Sharon, this is so unreal. I can't believe that Andy found his son and that he'll live with you." Andrea said thoughtfully. Sharon sighed and removed her glasses.

"I know Andrea. This is very surprising, but I'm sure that they can be a happy family together." she said firmly. Andrea looked at her more confused than ever.

"Wait a minute. How could they? What do you mean?" Andrea asked to make sure. Sharon shrugged and pursed her lips.

"I want Andy to be happy whatever happens. Despite everything that happened between us. I want he to be happy with his children. But I feel that I can't be with him. I don't know why. I love him with all my heart and the separation is like death but I have no strength to move on. Yes, I'm trying, because of Nicholas. My son is everything to me. Perhaps my best gift with Andy. " Sharon acknowledged and swallowed the lump in her throat. Andrea squeezed her hand and shushed softly. She didn't know what to say. She knew that her friend wouldn't listen to her advice. And now, the time was the only treatment. After Sharon had thought for a long time, she'd finally taken a final decision. She didn't want to inform even Rusty. In the evening, when everyone was out, Sharon went into her bedroom to prepare her luggage. No, she couldn't stay in LA with this pain. Maybe it was time to forget the sins. She told all to Provenza and assured him that she would soon retire. But now Provenza had to keep it a secret, at least until she went to New York. It was difficult for him because he wanted to share all this with Andy, who now was out with his children. After she'd finished with everything, she immediately went to her son's room to talk to him. Nicholas was a child and he couldn't understand some things.

"Mom, why do we leave?" the little boy asked sadly. Sharon took her son in her lap and kissed him tenderly on the cheek.

"Nick, believe me, this is the best solution for us. We'll go to New York and continue to live peacefully. You'll have a new school and new friends. Everything will be better." she replied quietly with a sad smile. Nicholas frowned. He didn't want to go to New York.

"And Dad? He will not come with us?" he asked sadly. Sharon shook her head.

"No honey, he won't come. Look, Nick, your father never lived with us. Now, the difference will be that we'll live in New York but he'll visit you often. Besides, your sister Emily and brother Ricky also want to see you. Your father, Nicole and Rusty will come to visit you too. I don't see any problem. Agree? " Sharon said with difficulty and swallowed the lump in her throat. Nicholas nodded and went to his room. Sharon quickly wrote a note for Andy and left it on the table in the living room. Later that evening, Andy and the others went home. Seeing that Sharon and Nicholas aren't at home, they were suprised but Andy saw the note immediately. He looked at the note with fear.

 _"Andy, I know that being together again is impossible. So, I took this sudden decision. Henceforth, I and Nicholas will live in New York, because I think that's the best solution for us. Don't forget that I love you whatever happens. Be happy. " - Sharon_

 **~~~ TBC ~~~**


	41. Forget me

**Chapter 41**

Andy crumpled the note in his hand in anger. He couldn't believe that Sharon has done such a thing. No, he couldn't believe that she went to New York only to get away from him and from the past. Nicole, Rusty and Jim looked at him in surprise. They didn't know why Andy was so angry and what was written in this already crumpled note. Nicole squeezed her father's shoulder, watching him carefully.

"Dad, what's wrong? Why did you crumpled this note? What is happening?" she asked anxiously. Andy threw the crumpled note on the floor and without saying anything, he went into the bedroom. He could see that this is not a joke. This was reality and Sharon really was gone. Nicole immediately took the crumpled note from the floor and read it.

"Nicole, what is written?" Rusty asked confused. Nicole's eyes widened, reading the note. She couldn't believe that Sharon has done such a thing. She looked at Rusty then to Jim.

"Sharon has gone to New York with Nicholas. She wrote that she won't come back." she explained hastily. Rusty almost fainted from shock. He couldn't believe that his mother had made such nonsense.

"No, Nicole. You kidding?" he just didn't want to believe that this is true. Nicole shook her head and handed him the note. Jim, however, felt bad. He was almost sure that Sharon is gone because of him. He was the reason.

"I'm sorry. Sharon is gone because of me." Jim said apologetically. Nicole hushed quietly and squeezed his shoulder.

"No, Jim. You're not the reason. Dad and Sharon always had problems, and this is one of them. Look, I'll check on dad and will be back." Nicole said quickly and walked to the bedroom. She saw her father sitting on the bed thoughtfully. She immediately sat down beside him and took his hand.

"Dad, I know what happened. I've read the note, but I don't believe that Sharon will not return to LA. I think she's gone to be able to think clearly. Obviously, she can't take the right decision when she is close to you. " Nicole tried to calm her father, but he was damned angry. He stood up and took a deep breath.

"No, Nicole. Sharon always likes to cause me pain. I don't know why, but she always does the same. She's always running away from me. But this time, she took my son. I can't believe that she suddenly decided to leave . " Andy said with anger. Nicole stood before his father.

"Dad, calm down. Look, Jim thinks that he is the reason why Sharon is gone. I tried to explain that he is not guilty, but he doesn't want to hear me." she said heatedly. Andy took a deep breath and shook his head. He quickly grabbed his phone and called Provenza. Seeing that Andy calls him, Provenza almost panicked. What would he say now?

"Flynn, what happened?" he asked calmly.

"Provenza, listen to me well. Sharon has gone to New York with Nicolas. I am convinced that she shared it with someone, and that someone, is probably you. Tell me how Sharon took this decision at once!" Andy said angrily, expecting a quick response. Provenza took a deep breath, wondering where to start.

"Flynn, calm down. Look, I tried to stop her, but she didn't want listen to me. I wanted to share this with you, but she made me keep it a secret. I'm not hiding the truth on purpose." he defend himself. Andy hung up, determined to go to New York. On the other hand, Sharon had already arrived. Emily and Ricky couldn't find a sense of her sudden coming. Not that they wouldn't want to see their mother and their brother, but they couldn't understand why Andy is not with them. After Nicholas was asleep, Sharon explained the situation to her children, who were not happy with the fact that their mother wants to break her relationship with Andy.

"Mom, I don't see anything wrong with that. Andy found his lost son and likely he is much calmer now. After so many years, he finally managed to find happiness and you now want to ruin your relationship. I think you blame Andy unfairly. Yes, he also has mistakes, but he is a great father. He was always close to Nicholas. he was quite different from our father. " Emily said firmly.

"Yes mom, Emily is right. You can't split father and son. I can feel that my brother is very sad. Mom, I don't want my brother to experience what I and Emily experienced years ago. Our father never was around, but Andy certainly worry about Nicholas. Mom, stop blaming Andy. You also have mistakes. Look, he probably worry about Nicholas. " Ricky added, hoping that his mother will change her mind. But no. Sharon had no intention to change her mind. She didn't want to go back to LA.

"No. Emily, Ricky understand me. I don't want to have a relationship with Andy anymore. I didn't come here because of Jim. I'm here because I've decided to retire and be with my children. I want to devote my time only to you. I don't want to talk about Andy. Furthermore, he'll always be able to see his son. " Sharon said sternly, and went to check on her little son. Emily and Ricky looked at each other sadly. They couldn't believe that their mother wants to break her relationship with Andy only because of mistakes that they were committed. Sharon looked at Nicholas, who was fast asleep and sat beside him, kissing him gently. She didn't know whether she's taken the right decision running away, but she didn't want new problems with Andy. On the other hand, Andy was already on his way. He couldn't wait to arrive in New York to bring back Sharon. He couldn't believe that she makes nonsense. He loved her, despite everything, he wasn't ready to lose her. During this time, Nicole and Rusty were sitting in the living room thoughtfully. No, they couldn't sleep. Jim was back in his home, because he still felt guilty about Sharon's departure.

"I can't believe that Sharon made a similar mistake." Nicole said sadly. Rusty sighed and shrugged.

"You know, Nicole, mom and Andy went through many hardships to get here. But I don't think Jim is why mom decided to retire and be in New York. I don't think that's the reason." he said, almost sure. Nicole squeezed his shoulder.

"I also think that the reason is different. However, Dad and Sharon had problems before Jim to appear. But they should think about Nicholas. In this situation, my brother is under great stress. He is still a little child. He doesn't deserves to grow up in such an environment. They both have mistakes, but my brother isn't guilty of anything. " she said, frowning. At this point, Dean called to tell her that he and the boys are already home. Nicole immediately headed for home and Rusty stayed alone. He felt alone without Sharon. She was more than a mother to him. He decided to talk to her and grabbed his phone to call her. At this point, Sharon was in the bedroom, but she couldn't sleep. Seeing that Rusty was calling her, her eyes filled with tears.

"Rusty." she said softly.

"Mom, are you okay? How is Nicholas?" Rusty asked immediately.

"We are well honey. I miss you." she admitted quietly, tears were streaming down her cheeks.

"Mom, why you leave? What's the point? Running away, you won't achieve anything." he said sadly. Sharon took a deep breath and swallowed the lump in her throat. She didn't know how to explain this situation. Maybe she just didn't want to see Andy and remember the past.

"Rusty, believe me, I'm didn't want anything like that. But the circumstances make me do this. I'm sorry." she sobbed.

"Mom, you have to think about Nicholas. He's too young to understand it all. Mom, he needs love. His parents' love. But you and Andy make mistake after mistake. What is the reason? Jim?" he asked heatedly.

"Rusty, of course not. Look, Jim would never be a reason for my move to New York. I am happy that Andy found his son, just things between us aren't good. Rusty, it's too late. Let's talk tomorrow. " Sharon asked quietly. Rusty agrees, although he wanted to say that Andy is already on his way to New York.

"I love you Mom." he said quietly. Sharon took a deep breath and bit her lip.

"I love you. Take care of yourself." they closed the phone and Sharon lay on her bed thoughtfully. She didn't know whether that decision was correct, but she didn't want to see Andy more. She still loved him, but she knew that they had no future together. She closed her eyes, hoping that soon this nightmare will end. The next day, Andy was already in New York. He knew where they live since he'd visited them several years ago. He was eager to see Sharon and his son. During this time, Emily and Ricky were preparing lunch while their mother and their little brother were in the other room. Suddenly, someone knocked on the door and they looked at each other with surprise. Ricky put his glass on the table and cautiously opened the door. He and Emily were surprised seeing Andy, but also delighted at the same time. They immediately invited Andy inside and they could see how sad he is.

"Hey, Andy, I'm so glad that you're here." Emily said with a smile and hugged him. Ricky squeezed his shoulder.

"Andy, you have to solve this problem. Mom just made a mistake but you're the only person that can deter her. Look, we don't want Nicholas to grow in such an environment." he said firmly. Andy took a deep breath and put his hands in his pockets.

"Emily, Ricky, trust me, I'll do everything possible to bring your mother and your brother back in LA. But I know how stubborn she is. Where are they? I need to see them." he said pleadingly and swallowed the lump in his throat. Emily and Ricki immediately called their mother in the living room and went to their rooms to allow their mother and Andy to be private. Seeing Andy here, Sharon almost fainted from shock. She really was surprised, although she knew very well what can make Andy when he's angry.

"Andy, why are you here?" she asked with anger. Andy stepped toward her, looking at her with indescribable coldness.

"Why am I here? Because someone has to show you your mistakes. Sharon, you make mistake after mistake. How you suddenly decided to retire and move to New York?" he asked sharply. Sharon rolled her eyes, dissatisfied.

"This is the best solution for us, and you know this very well."

"No, Sharon, you're wrong. Why are you doing this? Because of Jim?" he asked heatedly.

"Of course not. I'm glad that you found your son. You deserve happiness but you know very well that when we are together, none of us is happy." she said firmly. Andy was ready to give her an answer, but at this point, Nicholas ran to him.

"Daddy!" the little boy hugged his father tightly. Andy took his son in his arms and kissed him tenderly. Sharon's eyes filled with tears, looking at them. Did she really had made the right decision? On the other hand, Andrea couldn't believe that Sharon has made similar nonsense.

"Provenza, I can't believe that Sharon has left a note and had gone to New York with Nicholas." Andrea said. Provenza shrugged and shook his head.

"I have no idea. Look, Andy doubted that the cause was Jim, but I can confirm that this is not the reason. The reason is that Sharon and Andy can never get along well. Look, this is their personal life. But I'm sure Andy will do everything possible. They should think about their son. " he said sternly. Andrea sighed and closed her eyes for a moment. Andy and Nicholas continued their conversation while Sharon listened to them carefully.

"Dad, I want to go back to LA." Nicholas said sadly.

"You'll be back honey." Andy said nearly certain.

"Nicholas, I told you that we won't go back to LA." Sharon interrupted sharply. Andy looked at her and wiped his son's tears.

"Nick, I'll always be near you. Don't worry about it. You are my son, and nobody can change that. Absolutely nobody." he said firmly, but behind his words there was pain.

"I love you Dad." the little boy sobbed and hugged his father again. Andy snuggled against his son.

"I love you too, honey. More than anything." after this exhausting conversation between father and son, Nicholas went to his sister and his brother, while Sharon and Andy continued their conversation that seemed gradually turned into a war.

"Sharon, the only thing you do right now is to take away my son from me!" Andy shouted furiously. Sharon looked at him angrily.

"I don't take him from you! We'll live in New York, whether you like it or not. I'm his mother and I have this right. Besides, you'll be able to see Nicholas when you want. So what ?! " Sharon yelled furiously. Andy gritted his teeth in anger and grabbed her arm.

"So what? Sharon, you fail our lives. Jim is away on business and he doesn't intend to return to LA! Are you satisfied now?" he asked heatedly. Sharon backed away.

"How many times do I have to tell you that Jim is not the reason why I took this decision! Andrew Michael Flynn, I've heard enough!" she said firmly, saying his full name. She did so rarely - very rarely, especially when she was angry. Andy touched her face, looking into her green eyes. Their eyes made contact and Sharon wanted to step back, but Andy wouldn't let her.

"Sharon, we both made a lot of mistakes but we can't deny the fact that we love each other. I love you." he said softly and kissed her gently on the lips. The kiss was long and more passionate. Andy held her close to his body as she wrapped her arms around his neck. After a few minutes, Sharon immediately broke the kiss and pulled back breathlessly.

"We are not children Andy, nor it is a game." she said breathlessly. Andy took a deep breath and shook his head.

"Sharon, I don't regret that kiss or my experiences with you so far. I love you. I've never loved a woman so much. You are everything to me. I am ready to do everything possible to win you back." he said firmly. Sharon bit her lip.

"But you'll never win me back. Andy, I'm tired. Everything between us is over. I ... I don't love you anymore ..." she said bitterly, leaving Andy with a broken heart once again ...

 **~~~ TBC ~~~**


End file.
